Piratas do Caribe: O rubi amaldiçoado
by M. Fernandes
Summary: <html><head></head>[PÓS TERCEIRO FILME] Jack Sparrow, por ironia do destino ou acaso, conhece Aleera Lukifin: bela, ruiva, teimosa, misteriosa e ladra; completamente diferente dos costumes tradicionais para as mocinhas da época. Uma nova aventura com muito romance se inicia quando ele a leva com sua tripulação em busca de um rubi amaldiçoado; forçado pelas artimanhas da terrível deusa do mar, Calypso</html>
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:** _Começando pelo final: uma nova aventura para Jack Sparrow_

Dez anos passaram-se desde a libertação do capitão Jack Sparrow dos domínios de Davy Jones. Após uma série de aventuras, Jack, possuindo o segredo de La Fontaine, ajudara Will a se libertar da maldição que pairava sobre o Holandês Voador.

O antigo aprendiz de ferreiro agora era livre, esposo de Elizabeth e pai de um filho, fruto daquele amor.

Estavam todos em uma pequena ilha de nome Saint Tropez, Jack mais uma vez iria se despedir de seus amigos, já não os veria por um longo tempo.

- Obrigada por tudo Jack. Você não faz idéia do quão especial pra mim és... – Dizia Elizabeth com um aperto no coração.

- Lizzie, sei muito bem como sou especial. – Jack, sempre com seu singular tom irônico, lembra do beijo que ela dera com o intuito de prende-lo no Pérola Negra e lá ser engolido pelo Kraken.

Fora uma traição? Jack já havia sofrido inúmeras traições antes, como a de Hector Barbossa, mas Elizabeth também era muito especial para ele, seus modos diferentes de ser os irritavam profundamente e, ao mesmo passo, justificavam a admiração mútua que eles nutriam, embora não quisessem admitir.

- Will, cuide bem de Lizzie, hm? E veja se consegue comprar um burro melhor do que aquele para sua nova espelunca que você chama de ferroaria! - Brinca.

Will limita-se em sorrir, tímido e calmo como sempre.

- Claro Jack e... Obrigado.

- E você rapazinho, quando crescer será prontamente convocado para unir-se à tripulação mais perigosa e temida dos sete mares, à bordo do navio mais veloz de todo o Caribe! – Jack vira-se para o filho do casal, com seus 11 anos, traços finos da mãe, cabelos castanhos claros, olhar expressivo do pai e uma força de viver jamais vista.

- Serei o capitão sucessor do Pérola Negra mamãe! – Peter sacode o braço de Elizabeth, completamente extasiado com o convite de seu padrinho, Jack Sparrow. – Tio Jack, quando voltar pode me trazer algum tesouro mágico e muito valioso?

- Claro. Trarei peças femininas das mulheres de Tortuga! – Ri, brincalhão, acabando por levar um beliscão de repressão de Elizabeth. – Ai! Eu digo... Trarei uma jóia rara, ou ouro, ou algum talismã sagrado... – Tenta concertar a frase, munido de seus trejeitos. – Bem, preciso ir, aqueles bulcaneiros estão a minha espera.

- Onde pensa ir, Jack? – Pergunta Will.

- Abastecerei em Tortuga primeiramente e depois... – Jack fita por alguns segundos o horizonte, calmo, porém traiçoeiro, de uma magnitude que o atraía de forma sobrenatural. - ...Depois só a sorte irá me mostrar. – Um sonhador sorriso se abre no canto dos lábios do pirata.

Mais uma vez Jack Sparrow partia. Do Pérola, próximo ao leme, ele acena com o velho chapéu, enquanto Elizabeth abraça seu novo marido, enxugando uma lágrima que temeu a descer pelos seus olhos verdes folha seca e Peter grita a plenos pulmões a velha canção dos piratas, logo todos deixam o porto de Saint Tropez e o Pérola põe-se a navegar.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I:** _Vida bandida_

O mar calmo do Caribe já fora cenário de muitas batalhas entre famosos piratas e a experiente marinha inglesa, comandante da maior companhia de exportações e importações de especiarias de todo aquele século: a Cia. das Índias Orientais.

Muitos piratas ousavam contradizer as leis impostas pelas autoridades inglesas, saqueando cidades, portos e contrabandeado inúmeras mercadorias. Há quem diz que um homem já nasce para ser um pirata, mas havia alguém que pudesse desmentir essa besteira.

Aleera Lukifin era uma jovem de 18 anos, já era considerada crescida e deveria, como toda donzela e moça de família, ter um marido escolhido para se casar e, a partir de então, ser uma esposa dedicada e fiel que cuidasse bem dos afazeres domésticos e da boa educação dos filhos. Entretanto, Aleera odiava cogitar a ideia que poderia estar casada com um almofadinhas, homens da alta sociedade frios e entediantes, que usavam perucas ridículas! Tudo que ela mais prezava em toda vida, a sua liberdade, estaria permanentemente acabada nas mãos do prometido pelos seus pais.  
>Foi por isso que ela resolveu seguir outro caminho: quando tinha 17 anos, sua cidade fora atacada por piratas e a menina perdera a mãe quando estes invadiram sua casa. Ela não vinha de uma família importante, e, para piorar, o antigo próspero negócio de seu pai começava a falir.<p>

No enterro de sua mãe, Aleera prometera que tudo a partir de então seria diferente...

O pai, vendo a gravidade da situação, logo tratou de arrumar um pretendente que lhe proporcionasse um bom dote, queria logo casar a filha, mas Aleera estava decidida.

Na noite anterior de seu casamento, Aleera fugira de casa, com intuito de jamais voltar àquela vida mesquinha e entediante que vivia. Nunca mais vira o pai a partir de então e os anos em que se seguiram, Aleera começou a viver com um grupo de ciganos, aprendendo a arte da esgrima, dos truques circenses, do tarô e outros mistérios provenientes das terras orientais, além da equitação. Logo se tornou uma inteligente bandida, roubava inúmeras pessoas de uma forma bastante peculiar: em vez da força bruta, a esperta garota usava a agilidade com as mãos e uma ótima interpretação, fazendo com que obtivesse os objetos das pessoas sem que elas percebessem.

Seus cabelos eram ruivos e cacheados. Olhos curiosos, fogosos e cheios de vitalidade, duas amêndoas risonhas que conquistavam admiradores. Uma menina presa no corpo de mulher: pequena, distraída, levemente desastrada em seus modos, mas de uma energia que aclarava os dias. Possuidora de uma voz feminina, meiga e que mostrava sua alegria de viver, um agudo suave, inquieto, como um rouxinol que quer sair do ninho, desejando ser livre para voar.

Pele bem clara, quase pálida, lisa, queimada pelo sol e recheada de sardas, nariz empinado, rosto dos traços finos e delicados. Sua boca tinha lábios rosados, finos e bem delineados, curvados em um sorriso gentil e eufórico, dentes perfeitamente brancos e lineares, hálito fresco. Pés e mãos pequeninas, como de uma criança, magra e de colo bem provido, pescoço também com algumas sardas, se arrepiava com facilidade.

Apesar de delicada, era dona da mais indomável personalidade. Caráter decidido, irritantemente teimosa, bipolar, explosiva e firme em suas decisões, queria mostrar suas habilidades e coragem em qualquer oportunidade, jorrando os silenciosos gritos de sua alma sedenta por aventuras, histórias, desafios.

Não mais de fibras e ossos, mas de magia. Uma magia a qual ela buscava e busca infindável dentro de si, conhecimento é pouco para sua eterna jornada, anseia por uma recompensa maior, a qual sequer imaginava o que seja e que logo descobriria. Espírito jovem e sonhador, dotada de uma sinceridade abrupta e impaciência inquestionável, odiava ser contrariada.

Um pequeno demônio preso no corpo e gestos de anjo. Gostava de ler, tocar piano, praticar esgrima, navegar, dançar sob as chamas de uma fogueira, ouvir histórias do velhos ciganos.

Apesar da personalidade forte, corava à qualquer investida, quando sentia-se ameaçada, ofegava perdida em pensamentos e desejos, uma eterna luta de sua racionalidade e seu coração indomável. Embora tímida quando flertada, era mestra sedutora, conquistava qualquer homem com sua meiguice e ingenuidade, contrapondo-se com sua sagacidade e ambição por viver.

Especialmente naquele dia, Aleera acordara no navio que estava como tripulante à alguns meses, de nome Estrela do Oriente. Ela chega à cozinha do navio, onde se encontrava Chacal, cozinheiro. Vestia uma blusa branca que lhe caía em um dos ombros, um espartilho preto por cima das calças da mesma cor e botas sujas, estava armada e prendia parte dos cabelos ruivos por uma pequena trança.

- Achei que iria dormir até amanhã! – Exagerava Chacal.

- Seja compreensivo, Chacal... Fugir daqueles malditos do exército todas as noites cansa qualquer um! - Riu. - E por Deus! Estou morrendo de fome, será que não há nada nessa cozinha?

- Tome, só temos pão e água para os novatos.

- Mas não sou novata mais! – Disse fazendo bico.

- Mas é mulher. – Riu-se

O Estrela do Oriente, navio onde Aleera vivia, importava especiarias do Oriente Médio e Índia, para depois contrabandeá-las nas colônias inglesas do Caribe. Não chegava a ter um lucro do porte de piratas experientes, mas era uma ótima forma que a jovem usava para conhecer o mundo e viver aventuras incríveis. Este íntimo contato com os povos orientais deu à Aleera conhecimento de muitos mistérios, tanto que possuía desenhos sagrados tatuados nas duas mãos, influência da cultura indiana.

**Nota da autora: **_considerem esta imagem __.br/upload/imagens__

Dessa vez o Estrela do Oriente havia ancorado em uma ilha não muito convidativa, mas foram obrigados a interromper a viagem por causa de problemas na estrutura do navio.  
>A ilha de Tortuga era sempre um belo lugar para todo o homem que apenas queria se divertir.<p>

Aleera via uma ótima oportunidade de se divertir e ao mesmo tempo, lucrar. A noite, todos os tripulantes desembarcaram e foram aos bares se embebedar e gastar tudo que tinham com rum e meretrizes. Então, a jovem aproveitou a chance e também foi se aventurar na ilha, mal sabendo o que o destino lhe reservava.

**...**

Jack estava em uma taverna, mas sozinho desta vez, Gibbs finalmente conseguira uma mulher para servir de companhia e os demais homens de seu navio estavam todos caídos pelas ruas, bêbados.

- Jack, velho Jack... Hoje realmente não é o seu dia! – Falou, emburrado, após fracassar com flertes desde Scarlett e Gisele, passando por Ana Maria e até um homem vestido de mulher, o qual Jack recusava-se lembrar do horrível engano que poderia frustrá-lo para sempre.

De repente, como por uma ironia, Jack vê entrar pela porta da taverna uma bela ruiva que usava trajes masculinos, apenas com um espartilho preto por cima da blusa branca, sorrateira, segurando alguns objetos envoltos num pano encardido que logo despertaram a atenção do pirata.

Ela anda pela taverna olhando por todos os lados. Logo o sagaz pirata percebe que se tratava de uma fuga, ela tentava se esconder de alguém. Querendo alguma diversão, Jack se levanta da mesa, ainda segurando sua inseparável garrafa de rum e anda cautelosamente até chegar bem na frente da menina, que olhava para trás vendo quem entrava na taverna. Com um susto, a ruiva, ao virar-se, esbarra no pirata que sorria bem humorado à poucos centímetros de si.

- Poderia fazer a gentileza de tirar a sua carcaça fedida da minha frente? - Disse irritadamente e apressada, fazendo alguns gestos com as mãos.

Jack então percebe as tatuagens da menina, extremamente intrigantes. "Isso parece mais atrativo do que deveria..." pensa.

- Vai ter que fazer mais do que isso para se livrar dos ladrões que estão te procurando queridinha... – Responde, se divertindo com a delicada situação que ela se encontrava. - Eles devem estar chegando logo logo aqui.

- Pois é. - Lamentou. – Vou ter que fazer muito mais mesmo... – Aleera olha rapidamente para porta e percebe que os homens a quem roubara as moedas de ouro que estavam em suas mãos, envolvidas por um pano, já haviam chegado. Precisava pensar em um plano rápido.

Inesperadamente, ela se vira e agarra o pirata pelo pescoço, puxa-o e lhe dá um forte beijo na boca. Aquilo fora tão rápido e surpreso que nem Jack poderia ter previsto o que ela iria fazer. De olhos arregalados, o pirata fica paralisado alguns instantes, até que retribui o beijo, deixando cair a garrafa de rum para pôr suas mãos na cintura da bela ruiva.

Os homens então se aproximaram, ficando ao lado dos dois, mas a esperta menina aproximou mais seu corpo ao de Jack e depois olhou de lado: eles passaram por despercebidos a eles, seu plano fora certeiro. Então, subitamente, ela larga Jack de maneira brusca, olhando-o com nojo!

- Você está bêbado! Isso está com gosto de rum! – De repente a ruiva dá um forte tapa na cara de Jack, fazendo com que o pirata cambaleasse assustado.

- Hey! Por que me bateu? – Perguntou em voz alta, indignado. – Que eu saiba, foi você quem me beijou!

- Eu sei... Mas você gostou! Por isso o tapa. – Sorriu ironicamente a menina.

Mal dera tempo de Jack parar para pensar em tudo que acontecera, a menina já estava indo a passos rápidos para fora da taverna. Jack correu atrás dela, mas como num passe de mágica ela havia desaparecido por entre a multidão de fanfarrões.

- Maldição! Onde ela foi parar? - Pensou. - O pior que eu nem sei o nome dela... - Jack põe os dedos na boca e lembra do surpreso beijo, rindo com sua cara de malandro.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II:**_No Pérola Negra_

Aleera andava em passos largos à caminho do Estrela do Oriente. Depois do irritante beijo que teve que dar naquele bêbado, seu humor estava muito ruim para continuar perambulando pelas sujas ruas de Tortuga, já não havia mais diversão.

Porém, a ruiva apressada acaba por tropeçar entre os próprios pés, deixando as moedas caírem no chão. Resmungando consigo mesma o quanto era desastrada, Aleera não percebe a aproximação de estranhos e, ao se levantar pensando seguir seu rumo, é surpreendida pelos homens que havia roubado.

- Ora, ora, ora... Mas s não é a belabonequinha, hein Arnold!

- É, a própria ladrazinha. - Ironizou um robusto homem, de nome Arnold.

- Podemos conversar, rapazes. – Tentou amenizar a situação, mas Aleera não conseguia disfarçar seu nervosismo, queria logo sair dali, mas os dois a impediam e as ruas estavam extremamente caóticas para correr e fugir, certamente a pegariam. "Maldição, estou numa emboscada!" pensou.

A menina tenta despistá-los para sair por algum lado e esconder-se em meio à multidão, mas o amigo de Arnold a agarra pelos braços. Ela se sacode tentando se soltar, até que lhe dá uma cotovelada na barriga e escapa. Mas de repente uma nova surpresa aparece na sua frente: era o bêbado que ela havia beijado. "Por mil demônios, o que esse homem veio fazer atrás de mim?".

Jack sorri ao ver a ruiva, mas logo percebe que ela estava em apuros, vendo os dois homens andando em sua direção, furiosos. O pirata tenta desviá-la para protegê-la, mas Aleera, completamente furiosa, acaba por sacudir-se batendo em Jack.

- Sua louca, estou tentando te ajudar! – Brada o pirata.

Na confusão entre os dois, Arnold acaba pegando uma garrafa que estava no chão e bate na cabeça de Aleera, deixando-a inconsciente. Jack fica completamente irritado com o ato covarde e, no mesmo instante, puxa sua pistola e aponta para os dois, ameaçando atirar. Medrosos, os grandalhões acabam por correr, pegando as moedas que Aleera roubara de volta.

_- _Droga! – Limitou-se a falar o pirata.

Confuso, Jack acaba por levá-la até onde o Pérola estava ancorado, já estava amanhecendo e eles deveriam logo partir. Ana Maria encontra-o na entrada do navio, começando a berrar sobre o que tinha acontecido, imaginando a burrada que Jack havia se metido, afinal, a nuca de Aleera estava sangrando muito.

Jack subiu até a proa com a menina no colo, preocupado com seu ferimento na cabeça. Gibbs e os demais homens ficam a rodear seu capitão, olhando curiosos para a belezinha que ele segurava. Ana Maria grita para que se afastem, ríspida, perguntando à Jack logo após sobre o que fariam com ela.

- Acho que deveríamos deixá-la, precisamos partir logo, uma tempestade está se formando, se não zarparmos antes do amanhecer, ficaremos por aqui tempo demais. – Ponderou Gibbs.

- Deixá-la onde? Jack sequer sabe seu nome. – Argumentou Ana Maria, preocupada.

- Pintel, Raggeti! – Chamou Jack. – Vocês e Ana Maria, levem-na até _o _quarto do velho piano, deixe-a na cama e cuide de seu ferimento. - Ordenou.

Cansado, o pirata vai até o seu aposento sorrindo da situação, mesmo sendo séria, mas era uma grande sorte ter reencontrado a ruiva das misteriosas tatuagens nas mãos. Os demais homens ficaram na proa, até que Gibbs mandasse todos de volta ao serviço.

- Capitão, posso entrar? - Pergunta Gibbs batendo na porta.

- Entre.

- Jack, essa menina está inconsciente e aquele ferimento demorará um pouco até sarar. Ela deve ter algum navio ou bando, pois não aparenta ser meretriz e muito menos uma moça... Comum.

- De fato, ela não é nem um e nem outro, meu caro Gibbs. Conheci-a numa taverna, os homens que a feriram foram roubados por ela e estavam procurando vingança. Não vejo problema em levantar âncora, não posso esperar mais temp com essa tempestade chegando. Quando ela estiver melhor voltaremos à Tortuga para abastecer e a deixaremos aqui... Ela terá que encontrar o seu navio sozinha.

- Uma ladra? Jack, você sabe que dá muito azar trazer mulheres a bordo, muito menos uma ladra!

- ...Sabe o que dámuito azar Gibbs? Dá azar um homem não beber rum, ele fica _louco_ sabe? - Disse fazendo seus característicos gestos com as mãos e andando excentricamente. - Traga uma garrafa de rum para mim e encerremos o assunto. Ela é tão trapaceira quanto nós, estará em casa.

**...**

Jack foi até o quarto conhecido como o _quarto do velho piano_, era um pouco estreito e sempre estava fechado, havia uma cama ao lado da parede, uma pequena mesa e um espelho quebrado do outro lado e nos fundos ficava um piano de parede bem antigo, tradicional do século XVII, bastante empoeirado. Jack não gostava que ninguém entrasse lá, mas não sabia o porquê. Quando Barbossa tomara o Pérola e raptara Elizabeth, foi nesse quarto que ela se hospedara, até que chegassem à _Isla de Muerta_. Nenhum dos dois capitães vendeu o velho piano, nem sabiam tocar, ele era apenas um entulho do navio.

Aleera estava deitada na cama, Ana Maria fizera algumas compressas com panos e água, o que ajudou a estancar o sangue, mas ela ainda estava desmaiada.

- Pode ir dormir Ana Maria, ficarei um pouco aqui para ver se a _ladrazinha_ acorda.

- Está bem. - Disse desconfiada.

Jack senta-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, olhando fixamente para a menina, lembrando-se da noite na taverna. Tentou pensar qual seria o seu nome e de onde veio, não parecia ser realmente uma prostituta, mesmo sendo bela, e nem pirata há muito tempo por causa de sua euforia típica de menina ingênua, até porque estava com uma boa aparência e bem cuidada. Ele só sabia que a jovem era bem ousada...

O pirata continua a olhá-la intensamente e passa os dedos entre as mexas de seu cabelo ruivo, reparando sua tatuagem nas mãos.

**- **Você apareceu no momento _mais oportuno_, minha cara... - Pensava tentando se conter.

De repente Aleera abre os olhos. Ainda zonza ela vê o teto de madeira, toca o lençol branco da cama com os dedos e ouve a voz do pirata:

- Bem vinda, docinho. Acho que _já_ fomos apresentados... - Diz sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes de ouro e o olhar fixo.

_- Você!_ - A menina se levanta rápido da cama, ficando frente a frente com o pirata. Ela tenta andar, mas sua cabeça ainda dói muito. Demorou um pouco para ela lembrar de tudo até a hora da pancada. - _Onde estou?_

- Meu navio, o Pérola Negra. - Respondeu calmamente.

_- Pérola Negra?_ O navio de Jack Sparrow!

- Na verdade é _capitão Jack Sparrow_. Você foi atacada por um daqueles homens, então eu te trouxe até aqui pois estava ferida. Isso é o castigo para quem dá um tapa em um pirata. - Brinca.

- Não acredito... - Diz incrédula, pensando no problema em que se metera. - Eu preciso sair daqui! Estão me esperando, preciso encontrar meu navio, ele zarparia antes do amanhecer! - Desespera-se.

- Amanhecer? Então creio que já é tarde, já estamos navegando por um tempo também. – Aleera fita Jack por um instante e, impulsiva, tenta sair pela porta, mas a pancada ainda a deixa tonta, fazendo com que cambaleasse. - Hey, fique quieta aí! - Jack a segura pelos braços e conduz até a cama. - Você ainda está ferida, o corte vai demorar a cicatrizar, até lá você ficará aqui. - Sorriu. - Aceite minha hospitalidade, já que aqueles cães sarnentos a feriram.

- Ah não... - A jovem ainda teimava em se levantar, porém Jack impedia-a. - Por quanto tempo vão me manter aqui _capitão?_ - Pergunta em um leve tom sarcástico.

- Não sei... No mínimo duas semanas, não há como fugir, já estamos navegando para fugir de uma tempestade, logo voltaremos à Tortuga e você poderá desembarcar. - Jack percebe que ela começa a ficar mais calma. - Qual é o seu nome, queridinha?

- Não me chame de queridinha, não tem essa liberdade. – Rebate, irritada. - Meu nome é Aleera.

- Muito bem, senhorita Aleera... De quê?

_- Apenas Aleera_. - Insisti, olhando-o atentamente.

- Ótimo, senhorita Aleera. Descanse, amanhã será um longo dia. Quando acordar, certamente meu primeiro-imediato, senhor Gibbs, irá lhe conduzir pelo navio, assim saberá onde é o refeitório e tudo o mais.

- E quanto à tripulação...? Eles...

- Não, ninguém fará nada com você; senhorita Aleera. Tens minha palavra.

- Tudo bem c_apitão._ - Deita-se na cama, evitando olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos castanhos escuros de forte intensidade.

Aleera. Agora Jack sabia o nome da jovem que o beijara. Ele percebeu que ela evitava olhá-lo, afinal ela havia o beijado e ainda lhe dado um tapa, agora era, de certo modo, sua refém. Jack sabia que iria se divertir com essa situação.

Ele tinha que admitir que Aleera era muito bela, mas não era homem de se deitar com alguma mulher a força, enquanto estivesse no navio, a jovem seria respeitada por todos.

Antes de dormir, Aleera não pôde deixar de reparar no piano que estava encostado na parede do quarto.

- Tão parecido com o que eu tinha quando criança... - Lamentou a jovem em ar de nostalgia, com uma grande tristeza no olhar. Aleera possuía muitos mistérios e agora conheceu um homem que possuía mistérios mais profundos e obscuros que os dela: Jack Sparrow.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III:** _Mudanças para o capitão_

Aleera passara a manhã toda conversando com Jasahmee Gibbs, ele era o único que demonstrava menos perigo a jovem moça. Ficava feliz em saber que um navio pirata também possuía tripulantes mulheres como Ana Maria, embora seu jeito não fosse muito amigável.

Gibbs também era um velho bem educado, mesmo ficando indignado pelo fato de terem agora duas mulheres a bordo:

- Mulher sempre nos traz azar. Agora nos trarão _em dobro!_ - Resmungava, mas admitia que a companhia de Aleera era muito boa.

Todos a olhavam de canto, uma mulher que usava roupas masculinas, mesmo ficando muito bem, não poderia ser menos chamativa. Já havia passado algumas horas do meio-dia, mas Aleera ainda não havia comido, esquecera de perguntar onde ficava o refeitório a Gibbs.

Jack havia acabado de acordar, passara a noite em claro usando o leme, porque seu timoneiro havia ficado pra trás em Tortuga e os outros _cães sarnentos_ não sabiam a localização exata da casa de Tia Dalma, mais dois dias e eles chegariam até lá. Ele pôs suas calças e tentava achar a sua blusa no meio da grande bagunça de seu quarto, mas fôra interrompido pelo barulho de alguém bater na porta.

Sem falar nada, de peitoral despido, o pirata abre a porta, ainda esfregando os olhos de sono e quando vê se depara com Aleera a sua frente, encarando-o corada:

- Ah! Eu não sabia que você estava aqui e... - Disse tapando os olhos.

- Ah! - Jack leva um susto quando se recorda que estava sem camisa, ele fecha a porta rápido fazendo suas caretas e vê finalmente sua blusa atrás de uma mesa. Rapidamente ele a veste e sai atrás de Aleera. - Você me pegou de surpresa! - Tentou se explicar.

- Tudo bem. Gibbs não me disse que ali era a cabine do Capitão.

- Estava me procurando?

- Não! - Dizia rapidamente. - Não quero incomodar.

- Onde pretendia ir hm? - Insistiu.

- Ao refeitório, ainda não almocei...

- Ora, nem eu. Vamos, eu te mostro o caminho.

Aleera o olha rapidamente, Jack ainda estava sorrindo daquele mesmo modo do dia em que se conheceram, como ela odiava aquele sorriso sarcástico! Ela tentou recusar, disse que não estava com tanta fome, mas um ronco de sua barriga denunciou justamente o contrário, piorando a situação.

O refeitório era um pouco sujo, ficava ainda mais depois que os tripulantes almoçam. Jack não se envergonhou, "ele não é muito bom em perceber que higiene pessoal era importante", era o que Aleera pensava. O pirata pegou algumas frutas, carne de sol e farinha, era modesta a refeição, mas a menina estava com tanta fome que comeria qualquer coisa.

- Parou de sangrar? - Pergunta Jack.

_- Hmm...? -_ Aleera faz um gesto de que não entendeu a pergunta, não falava pois estava de boca cheia, ao contrário do que Jack fazia...

- O ferimento na sua cabeça, parou de sangrar?

- Ah... Sim, já melhorou. - Os dois ficam algum tempo em silêncio, Aleera possuía mil e uma perguntas para Jack, mas hesitava em falar. Resolveu começar aos poucos: - Onde estamos indo?

_- Ilha dos Canibais._ - Sorriu Jack.

_- Canibais?_ – Pergunta confusa, engasgando ao mesmo tempo. Jack ri como uma criança satisfeita, Aleera limita-se em sorrir sem jeito, reparando seus dentes de ouro.

- Sabia que iria reagir assim. Uma amiga _bem íntima_ minha mora lá, mas longe dos canibais, ainda bem... - Ele lembra do triste incidente que teve com a tribo.

- É uma pirata como Ana Maria?

- Não. Era uma ladra... - Jack se lembra da situação de Aleera. - Por que você roubou aqueles, a propósito?

- Para tentar comer algo além de pão e água... É o que faço. - Fala com um leve tom de tristeza. - Tentei roubar sutilmente, mas eram valentões e eu me meti em confusão. - Pela primeira vez, Jack vê a moça sorrindo a vontade e se encanta.

- E então você tentou fugir, certo? - Tenta puxar o assunto do beijo, ainda intrigado.

- Exatamente... - Aleera cora de repente. Ela olha para Jack, que a encarava sem parar, incomodando-a. - Por que o _capitão_ não está comendo mais?

Jack odiava aquela forma ironicamente respeitosa de tratamento que ela usava, apenas para implicar.

- Não estou com fome. _E pelos raios, pare de me chamar de capitão assim!_ Diga apenas Jack.

_- Só_ se você me parar de me encarar. - Diz sorrindo.

- Está certo. – Concorda emburrado. Aleera parecia realmente ter um gênio forte. - Você deveria me agradecer! - Começou a se vangloriar.

_- De que?_ Foi o culpado pela minha coronhada! - Indignada. – Se não tivesse se metido no meu caminho, eu teria me safado muito bem.

- Do jeito que estava desesperada, eles te pegariam a dois passos e nós sabemos muito bem o que dois homens pretendem com uma linda mulher nos braços. – Jack pára de falar de repente, arrependido de tê-la elogiado indiretamente, mas fora mais forte do que ele. – E além do mais – Continuou - É meu dever salvar jovens donzelas em apuros. - Sorri irônico.

- Mas eu_não_ estava em apuros! - Insistiu, no mesmo tom irônico em que falara com Jack naquela noite, ele a irritava profundamente.

Jack apenas riu, gostou da companhia que a menina lhe oferecia, mesmo ainda estando de certo modo tímida e na defensiva perto dele. _"Diferente de todas que eu já vi. Um jeito de menina tímida e recatada, mas ao mesmo tempo é esperta, corajosa e bem ousada..."_ pensou interessado.

**...**

Aleera passara o resto da tarde arrumando todo o quarto do velho piano, tirando o pó, limpando os móveis e arrumando a cama. Precisava de algo para passar o tempo naquele navio e era uma forma de agradecimento, já que era também uma hóspede. _"Hóspede por falta de escolha"_ pensou rindo.

Ela estava terminando de limpar o piano quando esbarrou em uma das teclas. O pobre instrumento estava completamente desafinado.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela abre a caixa e vai tocando cada tecla, tentando arrumar as cordas de dentro do piano, uma por uma. De repente ouve um barulho e vira-se para trás: Jack estava a observando há alguns minutos.

_- Desculpe._ Ele está desafinado e eu resolvi arrumá-lo... - Fala sem graça.

- Percebi. E você também arrumou todo o quarto. - Olhava.

- Sim, me ajuda a passar o tempo e é uma forma de gratidão, vocês cuidaram do meu ferimento.

- Não precisava Aleera...

- Não há problemas. - Sorri. – A propósito, seu quarto também precisa de uma limpeza, não pude deixar de perceber a bagunça que estava. – Ri, não contendo a ousadia.

_- Ah! Claro..._ - Sorri, mesmo não concordando.

- _E..._

_- E...? -_ Perguntou o pirata, desentendido.

- ...Você queria me falar algo, para vir até aqui?

- Ah sim! Trouxe algumas roupas. Infelizmente não há nada masculino aqui que caiba em você, parece que você odeia vestidos.

- Sim... Vestidos, além de incomodarem, atrapalham nas minhas fugas. Se bem que, com vestido ou não, já sou tão desastrada... - Confessou Aleera, agora mais solta, fazendo com que Jack sorrisse. - Mas tudo bem!

- Estarei lá fora se precisar. - Diz saindo com seus passos característicos.

Quando terminou de se trocar, Aleera sai do quarto e encontra Jack debruçado sob a amurada do navio, olhando o mar e o pôr-do-sol. Ela chega ao lado do pirata e olha na mesma direção.

- Você até que ficou bem. – Diz, insistindo em encará-la, despreocupado se deixaria a menina envergonhada com o elogio.

- Obrigada. - Aleera olha para o chão.

- Não precisa esconder o seu rosto, _sei que você está corada. -_Diz bastante sincero. - Não precisa de toda essa boa educação aqui Aleera, você está em um navio como o seu, haja naturalmente.

- Melhor não... – Teimou, enquanto Jack a olhava e sorria apenas.

Os dois começaram conversar muito. Ela percebeu que se divertia bastante com as histórias do incrível e excêntrico capitão do Pérola Negra e ele cada vez mais se convencia que tinha um interesse enorme por aquele diferente tipo de mulher.

Jack falou sobre o motim, quando ele foi a Port Royal, o encontro com Elizabeth e Will, as lutas contra a marinha inglesa, o fim de Barbossa, Davy Jones e Sao Feng, entre muitos outros assuntos.

- ...E hoje Lizzie está feliz com Will, tem um filho de quem sou padrinho, um moleque esperto. E o velho Jack ainda está vivo para poder contar todas essas histórias, savy? - Brinca.

- Mas Jack, você não disse que esse Will era um _eunuco?_ - Pergunta confusa.

- Sim, claro que disse. Mas cá entre nós Alee... – Aleera percebe a maneira informal que Jack a tratava, porém desta vez, não houve nenhuma objeção. – Acho que nós não gostaríamos de estar na pele de Lizzie na hora que ela descobriu isso hm? - Mentiu, se divertindo muito com toda a situação.

De repente um pequeno macaco passa por entre as cordas do navio e rouba o chapéu de Jack. Sim! O macaco Jack ainda estava atormentando o pobre pirata. Desajeitado, ele corre atrás do chapéu, em vão.

_- Desgraçado!_ - Grita, mas o macaco apenas ficava pulando, fazendo graça. - Muito engraçadinho... Eu ainda te asso na brasa e entrego aos mendigos, _está me ouvindo?_

- Coitado, Jack! – Disse Aleera, referindo-se ao macaco e não ao pobre pirata. Ao ouvir isso, o macaquinho desce da corda e sobe no ombro da jovem, entregando-lhe o chapéu. - Viu? Só precisa ser gentil e ele irá retribuir. - Sorri entregando-o à Jack, enquanto este apenas fazia uma careta para o bichinho, mostrando a língua.

**- **Parece que ele gostou mesmo de você. - Admitia.

- Realmente. – Sorri. - Escute, eu preciso dormir, já anoiteceu há algum tempo, amanhã irei terminar as outras tarefas. - Aleera já ia se despedindo quando Jack _a segura pela mão_. A menina se vira, um pouco envergonhada, odiava se sentir assim.

- Desculpe por ter lhe atrapalhado com os ladrões... _Era o rum_. - Falou enquanto fazia alguns gestos com as mãos.

- Tudo bem. E desculpe pelo tapa... _E o beijo!_ – Os dois riem. Aleera já se sentia mais a vontade perto de Jack, ele não era tão rude e estúpido quanto ela imaginava desde aquela noite.

Jack não admitia, mas Aleera estava o mudando a cada momento, aos pouquinhos...


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV:** _Lembranças_

Na manhã seguinte Aleera acordou ouvindo muitas vozes gritando, um grande alvoroço estava acontecendo em todo navio, curiosa como era, se levantou rapidamente, colocou suas roupas masculinas e foi para ver o que era.

Assim que abriu a porta, Aleera esbarra em Pintel, que a olha com um pouco de indiscrição:

- Ora, ora... Se não é a _ladrazinha._ Gostando da estadia, boneca?

- Claro! O Pérola é um belo navio, embora _fedesse muito_. Mas acho que isso se deve a _alguns tripulantes._ Com licença. - Despediu-se em tom irônico, deixando Pintel apenas cheirando suas axilas.

Aleera anda até a popa do navio e vê o motivo de todo o alvoroço: o Pérola iria desembarcar em uma ilha que estava próxima, certamente onde a amiga de Jack morava. Por coincidência, enquanto pensava nisso, Aleera vê o pirata em ação, comandando todos os demais homens e indicando o melhor local para atracar, ela percebe que ele segurava uma bússola e andava de um lado para outro daquele seu jeito estranho, também estava com sua inseparável garrafa de rum.

Jack percebe que a menina o olha do outro lado e anda em sua direção, ficando frente a frente:

- Eis a Ilha dos Canibais, Alee...

- Posso lhe fazer duas perguntas, Jack?

- Claro! - Disse sorrindo.

- Por que andava de um lado pra outro segurando essa bússola? Por acaso ela está quebrada? - Disse rindo.

- Realmente a bússola não aponta para o norte, mas é _muito_ útil, Alee... - Jack olhou mais uma vez a bússola, estava intrigado desde quando se despedira de Will e Elizabeth, de uma hora para outra, a agulha da bússola _não parava de girar, como se estivesse perdida._ Mas depois ela estava _sempre apontando em uma direção_, agora Jack a olhava e via que apontava para frente.** -**E a segunda pergunta?

- Por que me chama de Alee...?

- Porque sim. - Sorri. - _Algum problema? -_ Jack se aproxima de Aleera, os dois ficam bem próximos.

- Não! - Aleera se afasta de repente. - Bem, quando desembarcarem, me avisem. - Ela se vira e segue em frente rumo ao convés.

**...**

Nos botes, Aleera olhava cada canto da sinistra ilha, enquanto o homem do papagaio, de língua cortada, a fitava. Percebendo isso, a jovem tenta puxar assunto, até que o anão da tripulação diz:

- Cortaram a língua...

- ...Como? - Desentendida.

- Ele não fala. Cortaram-lhe a língua. - Explicou, sendo seguido pelo papagaio que falava incessantemente _"O olho do Dragão é vermelho!",_ deixando Aleera intrigada.

- Quem é a amiga de Jack? - Continuava a perguntar.

- Tia Dalma. Aquela mulher é terrível, tenho pesadelos só de vê-la... - Retrucou Raggeti.

Ao chegarem à casa de Tia Dalma, Jack ajuda Aleera a se levantar do bote e abre à porta, mostrando o conteúdo do casebre, muitos animais, crânios, velas acesas e gaiolas preenchiam o lugar, lhe dando um ar mais sombrio ainda.

Aleera não estava com medo, mas admitia que nunca passara por tal experiência em toda sua vida. Na verdade, invejava a vida que Jack levava, mas mantinha esse segredo bem guardado.

- Tia Dalma? - Chamava Jack.

- Jack... Jack Sparrow! - Fala Tia Dalma aparecendo dos cantos de uma parede. - Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?

- Preciso de sua ajuda, querida. - Jack logo vai se sentado na mesa e puxa uma cadeira para que Aleera faça o mesmo, mas a menina apenas olhava Tia Dalma. - Trouxe-lhe o que pediu.

- Ótimo! E quem é essa princesa? - Tia Dalma se aproxima calmamente de Aleera, pega uma de suas mãos tatuadas e fica olhando-a diretamente nos seus olhos castanhos claros. - Onde achou esse primor, Jack?

- Tortuga, meu bem! - Jack ri, mas atento ao olhar que Tia Dalma fazia.

- Você... Você não sabe o tamanho do _poder_ que tem em _suas mãos_, minha querida. - Tia Dalma se aproxima ainda mais de Aleera, que ficava cada vez mais confusa, agora ela olhava Jack, que apenas sorria daquele seu modo sarcástico, enquanto a estranha mulher continuava: - Muito bem... Sentem-se, vamos ver o que Tia Dalma poderá fazer por vocês. - Se afasta. - Trouxe os meus dobrões de prata chineses?

- Não sabe a dificuldade que foi consegui-los. - Reclamou Jack, entregando um velho papel junto com moedas prateadas. – Bem, preciso que me ajude a encontrar o navio desta mocinha. É uma longa história.

- Ah! Perdeu seu caminho, querida? - Vislumbrou a mulher. - Espere que eu vou encontrá-lo.

Tia Dalma volta ao interior da casa, deixando Jack, Aleera, Pintel, Raggeti e Gibbs sozinhos, todos em silêncio. Jack é o primeiro a falar:

- Belo lugar, hm? - Pergunta a Aleera, tentando deixá-la mais à vontade.

- Não estou com medo, se é o que pensa. - Responde rápido, sorrindo. – E não entendo a sua súbita vontade de se livrar tão rápido assim de mim. – Sarcástica.

- Realmente, você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que tem medo de muitas coisas. Mas isso não é suficiente para continuar no Pérola Negra. - Falava misterioso.

- Jack, vamos ficar aqui quanto tempo? - Interrompe Gibbs, percebendo o clima ruim que se instalara.

- Não sei... Se Tia Dalma está de bom humor, logo ela encontrará o navio de Alee e partiremos amanhã, senão vamos depois.

Enquanto Jack se distraía com Gibbs, Aleera tomava a liberdade de matar sua curiosidade e andava pelo resto da casa de Tia Dalma. Quando se depara com uma pequena caixinha em forma de concha, em cima de uma mesa, empoeirada, com alguns detalhes em prata. Aleera abre a caixa e vê que é uma caixinha de música, a melodia que tocava era bela e lenta, bastante dócil, Aleera apenas sorri ouvindo o som, quando de repente alguém chega por trás dela e fala:

_- Também é a minha música preferida._ - Era Tia Dalma. Aleera se vira bruscamente, assustada, deixando a caixinha cair no chão, quebrando-a.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, você me assustou e... - Tentou se explicar.

- Tudo bem, minha querida. Certas músicas ficam na _lembrança_, não precisamos ouvi-las toda hora. Mas eu tenho um presente perfeito para você! - Muda o assunto.

- Mas... - Aleera é puxada pelo braço por Tia Dalma até que chegam perto de outra mesa. Tia Dalma procura alguma coisa, revira de um lado para o outro, até que acha o que queria:

- Pronto! - Ela entrega para Aleera outra caixinha de música, idêntica a que Aleera havia quebrado. - Você precisa dela mais do que eu...

- ...Como assim? - Aleera continuava cada vez mais confusa, já imaginando que Dalma seria mais louca do que Jack Sparrow.

- Tudo há seu tempo...

"Como ela sabia que essa música era _a mesma_ _que eu tocava_ quando criança no piano de meu pai?" pensava Aleera, incrédula.

Jack já havia pagado os serviços de Tia Dalma, estava certo que teria que adiar mais alguns dias até sua volta a Tortuga e procurar o navio de Alee, ficava feliz com isso, ainda havia muito que descobrir sobre a misteriosa ruiva. Ela estava sentada no chão nos fundos da casa de Tia Dalma, já havia se acostumado com a escuridão do lugar e preferia ficar aquele tempo sozinha, apenas ouvindo a música da caixinha que ganhara, mergulhada em suas lembranças mais profundas. Jack se aproxima do local e vê a bela jovem, ele hesita um pouco em ir até lá, mas muda de ideia repentinamente, sentando-se ao lado da menina.

- Não precisa ficar se corroendo de dúvidas, Alee... - Começa, atraindo a atenção de Aleera, "será que ele adivinhou o que estou pensando neste momento?" - ...Eu e Tia Dalma não somos tão íntimos assim, já fomos... Mas não somos mais. Nada de ciúmes. - Disse olhando com sua cara de malandro.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir, Jack. - Revelou Aleera, decepcionada com que pensou, estava errada sobre sua hipótese, mas admitia que o pirata a divertia muito.

- Vou levar isso em consideração como um elogio. Cuidado com o que disser, _senhorita,_ ainda está sob minha custódia. - Brincou.

- Estou designada a obedecer a suas condições, _capitão Sparrow._

- Não quero te manter presa muito tempo... – De repente, Jack muda de assunto, como se Aleera fosse à única pessoa em que ele pudesse se abrir. - Mas infelizmente não iremos a Tortuga agora, Tia Dalma não consegue achar seu navio, não sabemos o porquê. Sei que você quer voltar e...

- ...Tudo bem, quando chegar lá, não terei como procurar sozinha mesmo. - Confidenciou. - Sabe Jack, acho que seu navio foi o único lugar em que eu me senti melhor. Eu não tenho lar, nem família. _Não tenho nada..._ - Uma lágrima desce dos olhos de Aleera, deixando-a envergonhada.

- Hey... Nada de choramingar. Nem parece a ladra que ousou me beijar, ainda mais estando bêbado.

- Por que está se importando tanto comigo? - Aleera o olhou profundamente, desejando no fundo que ele a abraçasse e que nunca mais se separasse dela.

- Não sei. Realmente não sei... Mas podemos descobrir _juntos._ Se você me der _uma chance._ - Jack começa a se aproximar mais da menina, mas ele não imaginava o que ela sentia, na verdade, não imaginava o que se passava com ele próprio no fundo.

- ...E se eu me arrepender? - Aleera aproxima seu rosto mais ainda do dele, esquecendo-se da música que ainda tocava na caixinha. Esquecendo-se de tudo que passara até ali.

- Melhor se arrepender de algo que você fez, do que de algo que_não fez por medo_. - Jack põe uma de suas mãos no rosto macio e quente de Aleera, enquanto a outra coloca uma de suas mechas ruivas atrás de sua orelha. A menina sente o toque de uma maneira singela e carinhosa, seu coração começa a bater mais rápido.

De repente Gibbs chega até o local onde os dois estavam, ao ver a cena, o velho tosse fortemente, avisando que estava ali:

- Jack, aquela mulher quer falar com você.

Aleera se afasta bruscamente do rosto de Jack. O pirata se levanta meio desajeitado e anda em direção a Gibbs:

- Aleera... - Pára de repente. - ...Mesmo sendo uma ladra e vivendo já no mar, quero dizer que quando partirmos, teremos que mantê-la trancada no navio, é para o seu bem.

_- Por que?_ - Pergunta incrédula com a mudança repentina de Jack.

- Não quero que você se machuque... - Em tom carinhoso.

- Jack, Jack... Você não conhecesse nada sobre mim. - Sorri sarcástica. - Se nós lutássemos, você não teria chances!

_- Ah é?_ - Jack ergue uma das sobrancelhas. - Vejo que a bela donzela esconde muito mais cartas nas mangas do que ser uma simples ladra.

- _Você não faz idéia! -_Aleera passa os dedos ágeis entre a orelha de Jack e retira uma moeda.

- Muito bem! Amanhã veremos o que a senhorita é capaz de fazer. Considere isso como um treino. - Empolga-se, fazendo gestos e pegando a moeda das mãos da menina. - E sinta-se lisonjeada, já que é a primeira mulher a treinar com o famoso _capitão Jack Sparrow, savy?_

- Muito bem, c_apitão..._ Amanhã de manhã.

- Jack! - Gritava Gibbs de dentro da casa, tentando apressá-lo.

- Ótimo, Alee. Até amanhã de manhã. - Sorri se despedindo formalmente, tirando o chapéu da cabeça e pondo-o novamente.

Aleera fica um tempo sorrindo abobada, cada vez mais se impressionava com o estranho pirata. Mas não poderia esquecer-se de seu passado e os problemas que se envolver com este novo mundo poderia gerar. De todo modo, amanhã seria um novo dia...


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V:** _Como um pardal_

Jack estava deitado em uma cama que Tia Dalma lhe oferecera carinhosamente, a noite fora bastante longa para o pirata, que não possuía a amada companhia de seu rum naquele casebre. Quando finalmente pensara que estava em paz para dormir sossegado, ele é pego de surpresa!

- Hora de acordar _capitão_! - Aleera entra no quarto sem pedir permissão alguma, mas evitando olhar Jack.

_- Como?_ Aleera! Mas que horas são essas e... - Jack tapava os olhos da claridade que vinha da manhã. Não estava irritado com a audácia da menina, embora admitisse que era o fato de _ser_ Aleera... Qualquer marujo que ousasse fazer isso com ele, seria terrivelmente castigado.

- Não prometeu que iríamos treinar hoje de manhã cedo? Afinal, honre sua palavra de pirata, Jack! - Aleera se segurava para não rir da situação. - Estarei esperando lá fora.

Jack fica alguns minutos de pé colocando as ideias no lugar, Aleera sempre o deixava muito confuso em diversas ocasiões. Ele ri satisfeito e se troca, colocando suas armas e ajeita seu chapéu. Aleera estava tomando um chá quando vê Jack sair do quarto.

- Mas quanto ânimo hm? - Falava Jack se aproximando da menina.

- Isso é pressa para te _derrotar_, c_apitão_! - Aleera pisca um de seus olhos e sai para pegar munição. Jack apenas fica paralisado com um sorriso estampado no rosto. - Onde estamos indo? - Perguntava a garota, enquanto o pirata a conduzia rumo à praia.

- Precisamos de um local tranquilo... Ah! Aqui é perfeito, não acha? - Os dois se deparam em frente ao mar, a brisa da manhã sacudia alguns fios ruivos do cabelo de Aleera, enquanto Jack arrumava as armas na areia.

- Então... Vamos usar o que, necessariamente? - Pergunta, curiosa.

- Quero ver sua pontaria primeiro, Alee. Quando se trata de um saque, é preciso atirar no inimigo de uma vez, não há tempo para você usar espadas. - Jack arrumava algumas pedras de médio porte em fileiras, umas em cima das outras, na areia.

- Ora Jack, você quer que eu atire em qual dessas pedras? Esquerda ou direita? - Falava confiante a menina, segurando sua pistola.

- Nem uma e nem outra, minha cara. Quero que atire na pedra _do meio_. - Jack aponta para uma pequenina pedra que ficava entre duas pedras maiores. - Ah! E você não pode acertar nem uma das outras que estão entre ela. Consegue...? – Pergunta, desafiador.

_- Consigo!_ - Aleera era teimosa e não iria dar o braço a torcer para aquele pirata arrogante. Séria, a menina mira na pequena pedra, aponta sua pistola, atira, mas infelizmente não consegue.

Jack apenas fica aplaudindo a performance da garota e se aproxima dela, com seus característicos passos:

- Muita pose, pouca ação. Você fecha um dos seus olhos! Mantenha-os aberto, assim poderá ver o alvo com mais precisão. Outra coisa, minha cara: veja apenas o alvo e esqueça do que há ao redor. Imagine se aquela pedrinha fosse um assassino segurando uma vítima, você iria atirar e não mataria o assassino e sim _a vítima_!

- Muito bem, c_apitão Sparrow_. Quero ver uma demonstração. - Provoca a menina.

Jack não fala nada. Ele pega a pistola das mãos de Aleera, põe mais pólvora e atira na pequena pedra com precisão, sem deixar nenhum arranhão nas outras maiores.

- Com treino você conseguirá. É talentosa Alee, talvez algum dia consiga, _savy?_

- Está falando como se você fosse um...

- ...Um mentor? - Interrompe Jack. - E sou sim e você é minha pupila, queridinha.

- Já falei para não me chamar assim! - Fala brava.

- Perdoe-me. - Jack sorri e em seguida consegue ver um envergonhado sorriso no canto dos lábios de Aleera. - Quer uma revanche? - Ele coloca sua espada em posição de ataque. - Juro que não vou te humilhar, _muito_... - Sorri.

- Muito bem! - Aleera coloca a lâmina de sua espada ao lado da espada de Jack, fazendo um pequeno barulho.

Os dois começam a lutar sem parar, atacando e se defendendo igualmente. No começo Jack mostrava-se mais na defensiva do que Aleera, mas depois o pirata começa a atacar sem piedade.

Jack, se divertindo com a situação, inclinava sua espada entre a espada de Aleera, seus rostos ficavam bastante próximos nesta hora, ele sempre com aquele sorriso de cafajeste e ela com um olhar provocante.

A ruiva consegue driblar um dos golpes do pirata e nessa hora, faz com que ele caia na areia, encostando a ponta de sua espada no queixo de Jack:

_- Desiste...?_ - Fala ofegante.

_- Nunca!_

Jack gira a lâmina da espada de Aleera com uma das mãos rapidamente, fazendo com que ela caísse alguns centímetros distantes. Enquanto a menina pega de volta a arma, Jack também recupera a sua e os dois começam novamente a lutar.

Jack prensa Aleera contra seu corpo, as duas espadas ficam entrelaçadas. O pirata aproveita a oportunidade e coloca sua mão livre da cintura da moça, que rapidamente impede a aproximação do pirata e empurra-o para o outro lado.

Aleera tenta atacá-lo diversas vezes, mas Jack conseguia prever todos os seus golpes. Até que o pirata joga a espada da menina longe com um grande impulso e aponta a sua em direção ao seu peito.

_- Desiste...?_ - Agora era ele que repetia a mesma frase.

_- Nunca!_ - Aleera dá um chute na espada de Jack que voa longe também.

Os dois se olham alguns segundos pensando: _"Preciso recuperar aquela espada!"_ e correm em direção à espada de Jack que estava mais próxima.

Aleera, desastrada, acaba se desequilibrado, mas antes que pudesse cair de cara para a areia da praia, Jack a segura pelo braço. Infelizmente o impulso era tão forte que Aleera cai de costas para a areia e o esperto pirata cai em cima dela.

Jack sorri meio sem jeito enquanto olha o rosto da menina assustada e ao mesmo tempo meigo, bem de perto... Bem perto mesmo!

Antes que Aleera pudesse ter qualquer reação, Jack cai ao lado da menina e os dois ficam lado a lado deitados na areia da praia. Um breve silêncio toma conta do local, até que é quebrado pelo barulho das gargalhadas do pirata e em seguida da menina.

- Estou ficando velho demais para essas coisas... - Ria Jack sem parar.

- Bobagem. Aliás, quantos anos têm Jack...?

- Hmm... - Jack hesitava em falar. Falara em baixíssimo tom sua idade por três vezes, mas o barulho das ondas impedia que Aleera ouvisse, até que o capitão revela: - _33!_

_- 33!_ - Aleera começa a ter um ataque de risos. Jack a olha de lado um pouco irritado, mas logo se esquece da situação constrangedora e passa a observá-la.

- Quem vê você assim, um jeito de menina doca, não imagina que possa ser uma perigosa ladra... A não ser pelo fato de quase ter me matado agora. - Ironizava.

- Não nascemos ladrões, é por livre escolha, Jack. Creio que a pirataria não é diferente.

- Você tem razão. Há um motivo muito forte que nos leva para esse caminho... _E qual seria o seu?_- Jack vira seu rosto e olha para Aleera.

A menina se senta na areia da praia e fica olhando o mar por um tempo, mas não se esquece da pergunta que Jack a fez. Paciente, o pirata começa a assobiar uma melodia e fica olhando o céu.

- Você ouviu isso da caixinha de música não é?

- Também... Mas lembro-me dessa música há muito tempo. Minha mãe cantava-a pra mim. - Sussurra o pirata, deixando sua face mais rude de lado. Ele se senta ao lado de Aleera.

- Lembro-me da minha mãe quando escuto essa música. Ela me ensinou a tocá-la no piano, quando era jovem e... - Aleera pára de repente.

- ...Continue. Como veio ser o que é hoje? Qual seu verdadeiro nome? Me fale de ti.

- Me chamo Aleera Termopholis Lukifin, nasci no povoado de East Bridow, há 18 anos atrás. Minha mãe morreu quando tinha meus 17 anos... Nunca mais fui a mesma, nem eu e nem meu pai. Ele se preocupava mais em pagar as contas que devia do que como estava me sentindo. Eu fugi de casa e o destino tratou de me moldar ao que sou hoje.

- Belo molde para tão pouco tempo. Já esteve na Índia hm? - Jack aponta para os desenhos nas mãos de Aleera.

- Sim. Viajei em navios mercantes com grupos de ciganos, eram as minhas companhias. Eles me ensinaram a roubar quando fosse preciso. E você...?

_- Eu...?_ - Jack se fez de desentendido, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Como se tornou um pirata, Jack?

- Essa é uma _longa história_, minha cara... - Sorri, pondo seu chapéu em cima de sua bandana vermelha e se levanta. - E precisamos ir agora.

- Por que não me conta sua história? - Aleera pega o chapéu de Jack e o coloca na cabeça. - _Fiquei bem?_ - Ri.

_- Ótima!_ - Jack dá um sorriso sarcástico e os dois começam a andar de volta a casa de Tia Dalma.

**...**

Quando os dois retornaram, todos os tripulantes do Pérola já estavam arrumando suas coisas para zarparem. Infelizmente, como era de se esperar, boatos rolaram enquanto Jack e Aleera estavam fora. Comentários maldosos sobre o que os dois estariam fazendo na praia eram ditos entre todos os homens. Eles pensavam que seu capitão conseguira mais um _troféu_ para expor a todos.

Aleera estava nos fundos da casa meditando sob tais acusações, tentando se acalmar, quando Tia Dalma aparece:

- Minha criança, não se deixe abalar por esses patifes. - Coloca sua mão no ombro de Aleera. - Não dê ouvidos ao que eles falam de você.

- Já não estou mais preocupada com isso...

- Então o que te aflige?

- Preocupo-me com que se passou naquela praia. Não dessa maneira errada que esses homens pensam, mas o que eu senti naquela hora...

- Oh, minha querida! - Dalma olha Aleera nos olhos. - Qual o problema de sentir o que você está sentindo?

- Eu... - Nesse momento Aleera vê um passarinho caído no chão e o pega nas mãos com todo o cuidado.

- É um pardal. E está desamparado, ele _precisa de ajuda._

- Sim. - Aleera sorri forçadamente, entendendo o que Tia Dalma queria dizer. - Mas como todo pássaro, ele precisa voar, não posso mantê-lo em uma gaiola. - Aleera solta o passarinho que se põe a voar. - Jack é como um pardal, precisa de _liberdade..._

- Não confunda liberdade com solidão, minha querida. E não deixe escapar uma chance de felicidade, não tenha medo de se apaixonar _de verdade, em vez de fugir._

- ...Mas como você sabe do meu casamento! - Se assusta.

- Casamento? Não sei o que está falando, criança...

Tia Dalma sai com um sorriso misterioso, deixando Aleera em seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso, no Pérola Negra, Jack terminava de arrumar tudo para zarpar, quando olha mais uma vez a bússola inquieto.

- Não Jack! Não pode confundir as coisas! - Falava em tom baixo. - Não a deseje... Não é esse o caminho!

Jack olha uma última vez para onde a agulha da bússola apontava e a fecha decidido.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI:** _Erick Hans e o rubi do capitão Dragon._

Tia Dalma sentou-se na mesa de sua velha casa com o documento que Jack havia lhe entregado, deixou de lado os dobrões chineses e limitou-se a ler o que o papel continha: _A história do rubi do Dragão._

Começou a folheá-lo e lia rapidamente diversas anotações que estavam presentes no documento, até que achara o que estava procurando:

"_Pirata Dragon, o temido: Oliver William Chester, Inglaterra 1622 - Oceano Atlântico 1700"._

_No comando do Dragão, o navio pirata mais temido da época, O. W. Chester assombrou os mares por anos. Mais conhecido como capitão Dragon (alusão à figura de proa de sua nau que recebia o mesmo nome - uma criatura marinha com cabeça de dragão.), ele atacou e furtou inúmeras fragatas entre os anos de 1651 a 1700, acumulando, assim, uma grande fortuna roubada._

_Em 1660, Oliver William Chester passou a ser procurado vivo ou morto. Mas foi somente no ano de 1700 que uma frota da marinha inglesa localizou o Dragão. No dia 18 de abril daquele ano, após uma batalha sangrenta em meio Atlântico, a tripulação pirata fora capturada. O capitão Dragon teve seu corpo esquartejado e jogado ao mar, sem um julgamento prévio. Há boatos que nos seus últimos instantes de vida ele teria lançado uma maldição, não descansaria nem após a morte. Seu fantasma seria guardião de seu maior tesouro: Um grande rubi lapidado e ele atacaria quem da jóia se aproximasse._

_A jóia valiosa do Dragão nunca foi encontrada. Os poucos sobreviventes da tripulação, mesmo sob tortura, não confessaram o que fora feito dela. Conta à lenda que o rubi estaria perdido nas profundezas do Atlântico Sul, mas outros acreditam que seu paradeiro foi numa ilha chamada Hispaniola, cuja cidade principal é East Bridow. E tão fortes tais rumores foram que o lugar perdeu seu nome oficial e passou a ser conhecido como Ilha do Dragão._

_Atualmente tranqüila e frequentada por imigrantes, a ilha é um paraíso natural excelente para pesca. E nenhum rubi fora encontrado no local."_

Tia Dalma observou um ponto na penumbra de sua casa, deu um _sorriso cínico_ e disse por final:

- Que a sorte escolha o melhor lado para jogar...

**...**

O Pérola estava mais uma vez a navegar sob as águas caribenhas. Aleera estava tocando o piano que ficava em seu quarto pela primeira vez, estava de muito bom-humor.

Jack também estava sorridente naquele dia, desde quando retornara da praia com ela de manhã.

- Ah! Jack... Trouxe-lhe um presentinho...-Jack entrega uma banana para o macaquinho Jack que estava de pé na amurada do navio. O macaco come toda a fruta e sobe nos ombros do pirata, como se os dois fossem _velhos amigos_. - Bom garoto! - Ria o pirata.

Todos os tripulantes estavam estranhando o bom-humor de seu capitão, mas achavam melhor não comentar.

Jack vai até o quarto de Aleera, espera alguns minutos em frente à porta, ouvindo a música que saía de dentro, para depois entrar:

- Você toca muito bem. - Entrava o pirata com seus característicos passos.

- Obrigada. - Aleera apenas sorri. - Aonde vamos agora?

Jack fica _sério de repente_. Aleera percebe a estranha mudança de comportamento do pirata e repete sua pergunta, com mais ênfase.

- Aleera... Não posso mantê-la mais tempo aqui.

- _Por que?_ Jack, já falamos sobre isso. Não posso voltar a Tortuga agora.

- _Não pode ou não quer? _- Jack aproxima-se da menina, com o olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

- Não era para eu estar aqui... Não era nem para eu ter te conhecido! - Aleera se aproxima de Jack mais ainda.

- Eu sei. Mas agora você está no meu navio. Acontece que a partir de em diante eu estarei em uma missão e correrei muitos riscos... - Jack engole em seco. - ..._E não quero expor você a isso._

- Não sou uma mocinha indefesa! - Falava indignada.

- Ontem, quando Tia Dalma me chamou, disse-me que mais pessoas estavam sabendo de um boato que ela me contara. Descobri documentos e testemunhas sobre a existência de um tesouro muito valioso na Ilha do Dragão. Porém quando você, na praia, disse-me que nasceu em East Bridow, na própria Ilha do Dragão, preferi deixá-la lá, mesmo que não seja Tortuga, mesmo que fique mais difícil você encontrar seu navio... – Jack suspira – Estou à procura de um rubi, Aleera.

- Mas por que não posso ir com você? Não tenho outro lugar para onde ir, Jack...

-_ Não posso levá-la comigo!_

- Jack, na escola só ensinaram-me lições de boas maneiras e balé, e nunca como roubar alguém. Mesmo assim eu aprendi! Você não diz ser meu mentor? Que espécie de mentor é que não quer que sua aluna aprenda a roubar um rubi...? - Provoca.

- Alee... - Jack sorri marotamente. - Não é da noite para o dia que uma ousada _ladrazinha_ iria deixar de roubar reles moedas e passar a roubar um rubi. - Falava gesticulando com as mãos.

- Eu sei. Mas também não é do dia para a noite que um _pirata imundo e egocêntrico_ passa a me dar ordens. Eu vou com você e você sabe que sou capaz!

- Você é muito teimosa! - Bufava o pirata.

- E você é muito arrogante!

- Muito bem, senhorita Aleera. Considere-se o mais novo membro do Pérola Negra.

- _Aye, capitão Jack Sparrow _.- Aleera apenas sorri. - Apenas há uma coisa nessa história que não se encaixa...

- O que seria?

- Tia Dalma contou-me que sua bússola não aponta para o norte e sim para a coisa que você mais deseja. Por que todo esse trabalho de encontrar-se com ela, se pode usar sua bússola...? _Ou não pode?_

- Minha bússola anda _com problemas, savy_? - Pela primeira vez, Jack _cora_ de repente. Ele agradecia pelo quarto ser escuro e a pouca iluminação das velas não deixar que Aleera pudesse vê-lo nesse estado. Sua bússola não apontava para onde o rubi estava, porque antes de querer consegui-lo, Jack _desejava Aleera_. - Escute, _queridinha..._ Melhor ir se preparando, mais alguns dias e chegaremos até onde está o rubi.

- Ótimo. - Aleera apenas sorri, deixando que o pirata a chamasse de _querida_ pela primeira vez. -Ah! Jack. - Grita.

- Sim, querida? - Jack pára na porta.

- Ainda não me disse como se tornou um pirata...

- Não se preocupe, amorzinho. - Sorri. -_Não faltarão oportunidades_.

Aleera faz um gesto positivo com a cabeça. Perdera toda a timidez com o pirata durante aquela semana que esteve a bordo de seu navio.

Agora seu principal foco era encontrar esse rubi, seria uma grande aventura.

**...**

A marinha inglesa possuía inúmeros navios a seus serviços, muitos deles eram de corsários ou de capitães contratados pelo rei para defenderem os territórios do Oceano Atlântico.

A Águia Veloz era um poderoso navio de grande porte, tão rápido como o Pérola Negra e que também possuía um grande poder de fogo. Seu capitão era o famoso Erick Hans, um jovem homem que acabara de completar 30 anos, pele clara e cabelos castanhos claros, olhos verdes e um belo porte.

Erick começara sua carreira na marinha inglesa em East Bridow, uma pequena vila a alguns dias de viagem de Port Royal. O Comodoro James Norington há alguns anos havia convidado o amigo para ser o capitão de sua frota, mas problemas envolvendo Norington com pirataria e também problemas pessoais com sua ex-noiva, a filha do governador, Elizabeth Swann; fizeram com que James renunciasse a sua carreira e Erick fora obrigado a deixar Port Royal.

O senhor Hans era flertado por inúmeras donzelas por onde passasse, era visto como um herói por toda a alta sociedade britânica, mas nunca havia se casado.

Na verdade Erick fora deixado há alguns anos por sua noiva, um dia antes de seu casamento... Ele sempre fora apaixonado pela filha do senhor Thomas Termopholis Lukifin, um velho escrivão; desde sua adolescência em East Bridow.

Aleera Lukifin nos seus 17 anos fora prometida ao capitão Hans, mas os dois nunca puderam ter uma chance de ficarem sozinhos, eles apenas se viam raramente em ocasiões de acertamento do dote e Erick percebia que Aleera odiava tudo aquilo, só não imaginava que ela chegaria ao ponto de fugir de casa.

Desde a fuga da única mulher que Erick amara em toda sua vida, ele nunca fôra o mesmo. Havia anos que Hans não sabia de notícias de Aleera, mas continuava sua incansável busca por ela, dividindo o tempo do ardil trabalho com a esperança de voltar a encontrá-la.

Naquela tarde o destino começava a mudar para o pobre capitão Hans:

- Senhor? - Um oficial inglês, uniformizado e armado, batia na porta da cabine do capitão.

- Entre soldado.

- Senhor, possuo notícias sobre a desaparecida que procura. - Falava calmamente.

- _Como? _- Hans levanta-se em um salto desesperador e se aproxima depressa do oficial. - _Onde ela está? Finalmente encontraram-na? _- Perguntava apressado e com esperança de rever Aleera nos olhos.

- Não sabemos sua localização exata, senhor. Mas há fontes sobre seu paradeiro...

- Ora, pois fale logo, homem de Deus! Não vês como estou! - Suplicava.

- Acontece, meu capitão, que um oficial que estava em uma missão na ilha de Tortuga obteve informações do navio mercante ilegal, o Estrela do Oriente, onde ela estivera da última vez, a senhorita Lukifin embarcou em outro navio...

- _Qual!_

- O navio do pirata Jack Sparrow, o Pérola Negra.

- _Impossível_... - Dizia incrédulo e com decepção.

- Meu senhor, se me permite a ousadia, já era de se esperar isso... A senhorita Lukifin estava em uma embarcação ilegal que fazia contrabando com Oriente, nada mais lógico que se unir à pirataria e...

- _Como! _- Hans pega no colarinho da camisa do oficial, seu olhar era um misto de indignação profunda e bastante raiva. - _Jamais repita isso, seu impertinente!_ A senhorita Lukifin é minha noiva e deves total respeito a ela! _Entendido! _- Grita furioso.

- Sim senhor! - Gagueja o pobre homem.

- _Saia daqui!_

Erick bate a porta com força, fazendo um estrondoso barulho. O desolado capitão anda de um lado para o outro em sua cabine, se corroendo em dúvidas, afinal, aquela bela e frágil imagem de sua noiva não poderia ter se tornado uma pirata rude... Ele não suportaria a ideia de ver Aleera ao lado de piratas sujos e bêbados, vivendo de saques e aventuras em alto mar, desejava que ela fosse a mãe de seus filhos, uma senhora respeitosa e fina.

Mesmo com todas as desventuras que o destino lhe proporcionara, Erick admitia que a saudade da bela menina ruiva que o encantara desde a primeira vista era muito maior que as demais circunstâncias, ele estava decidido em resgatar sua noiva e transformá-la em uma dama.

- _Oficial Wood! _- Ordena.

- Sim capitão! - O oficial entra na cabine e se põe diante de Hans.

- Mude o curso para onde o Pérola irá, de acordo com suas fontes. Quero ainda hoje _acabar_com aqueles piratas! - Fala em tom decidido.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII:** _O noivo indesejado e o pirata enciumado..._

East Bridow seria a próxima parada onde o Pérola precisaria ir. Jack iria se encontrar com o pai, o pirata Teague Sparrow, não para uma calorosa reunião de família e sim para que o pai, ex-tripulante do Dragão, pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar pistas sobre o rubi.

- Seu pai não sabe onde o rubi está? - Pergunta Aleera. Os dois estavam decidindo um plano na cabine de Jack naquele final de noite.

- Não. Quando o Dragon ganhou esse rubi, meu pai já havia saído da tripulação. - Jack vasculhava em toda a cabine alguma garrafa de rum. – _Droga! _O rum acaba na pior hora, _sempre!_ - Resmunga.

- _Ganhou? _ Pensei que ele havia roubado. - Fala a ruiva, desconfiada, enquanto entregava uma garrafa de rum nas mãos de Jack.

- Ganhou. – Sorri. - Mas não adianta nem tentar perguntar-me mais alguma coisa, porque _não sei_mais do que estava escrito naquele pedaço de papel. - Mente.

- Então vamos para a Ilha do Dragão. - Aleera fala séria, mergulhada em suas lembranças.

- Isso mesmo querida! - Jack dá uma boa golada na garrafa para depois continuar. - East Bridow, mais especificamente.

- _Por Deus..._ - Aleera fica pálida de repente, deixando Jack bastante desconfiado.

- O que há com você, Alee? - Fala enquanto andava em torno da menina paralisada. - Qual o problema da sua vila natal?

- _Nada_... -Mente, mas não era o suficiente para convencer Jack, ela sabia.

- Posso não te conhecer a muito tempo e admito que muitas vezes você me surpreende... - Jack chega por trás de Aleera, coloca uma das mãos nos seus cabelos ruivos e sussurra em seu ouvido. - ...Mas não pense que me engana tão _facilmente_, mocinha.

- _Quer mesmo saber?_ - Aleera vira-se bruscamente, arrepiada pelo toque do pirata, evitando maior contato com ele. - Eu nasci em East Bridow e nunca encontraram nada lá, é apenas uma lenda, _capitão._

- O legendário pirata que foi até o fim do mundo e que comanda o navio mais veloz de todo o caribe não é lenda. Pois você está o vendo agora. - Fala com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e deixando toda a pouca humildade que possuía de lado. - _Nem tudo é o que parece, savy?_ - Toma outro gole da bebida.

- Tens razão. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Jack, a vila é vigiada por muitos guardas.

- Ótimo _queridinha!_ Assim vamos nos _divertir_ um pouco. - Sorri olhando Aleera. - _Rum?_

Aleera pega a garrafa de Jack e bebe o que restava do rum, para depois devolvê-la para as mãos do pirata.

- Vamos ver o que mudou ao longo desses anos... - Sorri sarcástica, embora não estivesse tão despreocupada como aparentava.

- Claro! - Jack retribui o sorriso segurando a garrafa nas mãos para depois ficar olhando Aleera sair de sua cabine.

**...**

Aleera estava deitada na modesta cama do quarto do velho piano, meditava sobre tudo que havia passado até ali. Não conseguia pegar no sono de volta, talvez por ansiedade de voltar à sua cidade natal, medo de descobrir más notícias sobre seu pai e a dúvida que ela alimentava sobre seu noivo que nunca mais vira. Jack Sparrow também não saía de sua cabeça, cada gesto, cada momento, cada palavra, tudo era motivo para que ela se lembrasse do estranho pirata que conhecera há pouco mais de uma semana.

As palavras de Tia Dalma ecoavam em sua cabeça, Aleera tinha medo de se arriscar por um sentimento totalmente novo, ainda mais pelo homem menos adequado possível, um pirata procurado vivo ou morto por toda a marinha inglesa, que deveria possuir mil e um planos que certamente não a envolveriam.

_"Por que ele olharia para mim? Uma menina desajeitada, sardenta, com os cabelos atrapalhados e sem nenhum jeito para ser uma dama... Ele é um pirata, não deve amar nenhuma mulher, quer apenas se divertir também."_pensava.

Os raios da nova manhã que se estendia já alcançavam os olhos castanhos claros de Aleera. A jovem, desistindo de dormir novamente, se levanta da cama.

Ela olha suas roupas que veio para o Pérola, estavam imundas. A única alternativa era usar o vestido preto que Jack lhe oferecera alguns dias antes, mesmo não gostando muito.

A menina fica um tempo se encarando na frente do espelho rachado do quarto, suspirava insatisfeita com a aparência. Ela tenta arrumar os longos cabelos ruivos cacheados em uma trança, mas desiste e deixa apenas algumas mechas presas.

Aleera sai de sua cabine e anda pelo corredor estreito do navio. Ela pára em frente à porta da cabine do capitão, mas luta contra a vontade de entrar no cômodo e sobe as escadas que iriam para o convés.

- Ah, você está aí! - A voz feminina de Ana Maria chama a atenção de Aleera.

- Olá Ana Maria. - Cumprimenta.

- Aleera, Jack disse que logo ao final da tarde estaríamos no porto de East Bridow. - Falava rapidamente. - Disse que era pra você se preparar, irão desembarcar apenas os dois.

- Ah, sim. Diga a ele que estarei pronta. - Fala enquanto se despedia.

Aleera anda por todo o convés, cumprimentava poucos homens da tripulação, apenas os que lhe dirigiam a palavra. O restante dos marujos ficava encarando-a, olhando suas formas femininas no vestido preto. Incomodada, Aleera vai até a proa do navio e se debruça sob a amurada, olhando as águas azul-esverdeadas do mar.

O sol ainda estava fraco, a jovem podia deduzir que ainda era cedo da manhã. Ela pensava sobre o fato de retornar à sua cidade mais uma vez e acaba se lembrando da noite em que fugira de casa...

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Sua mãe teria vergonha em tê-la como filha! - Grita o pai furioso._

_- Não menciones a minha mãe! Ela não tem nada a ver com essa história, respeite a morte dela, pelo menos isso! - Altera-se Aleera._

_Thomas Lukifin, o velho escrivão do forte de East Bridow estava em sua casa humilde e velha, discutia com sua única filha, Aleera Lukifin._

_Naquela tarde Aleera e o pai foram para a casa da família Hans, onde o filho mais velho de Henry e Madalena, Erick, iria oficializar o casamento com a menina._

_O jantar fôra um verdadeiro desastre, Aleera permanecera muda e com uma péssima expressão toda hora. Mas a sua situação piorou quando Erick colocara o anel de brilhantes em seu dedo... A menina o olhou na mão direita e depois o jogou fora, deixando cair dentro da sopa de tomates secos._

_A ruiva correra até sua casa, deixando o pai constrangido na frente de todos._

_Seu casamento iria acontecer no dia seguinte, ela já estava de vestido pronto, toda a festa estava sendo arrumada com antecedência no forte, para que não houvesse problemas. O Comodoro de Port Royal, amigo da família do noivo, viria com o Governador e sua filha para desejar-lhes felicidades pessoalmente, toda a alta sociedade britânica-caribenha iria estar presente no grande evento._

_Mesmo assim Aleera não aceitava a ideia de ser entregue a um homem que mal conhecia. Apenas porque viera de família rica e o dote oferecido iria ajudar a saldar as dívidas que seu pai fizera em jogos de azar com cartas de baralho._

_Quando Thomas chega em casa, após pedir mil e uma desculpas à família Hans pela impertinência da filha no jantar, ele começa a discutir com ela e os dois não param mais:_

_- A culpa é sua! Desde que mamãe morreu o senhor só ia se afundando no mundo dos jogos! Não vou perder a minha liberdade para amenizar as consequências do seu vício! - Grita indignada._

_- Cale a boca, sua desonrada!_

_O pai de Aleera, em um momento de fúria, dá-lhe um forte tapa no rosto..._

_Aleera olha para o pai calada e atônita. Uma única lágrima cai dos olhos castanhos claros da jovem menina._

_Incrédula pela atitude do pai, ela sobe correndo as escadas da casa, prendendo o soluço do choro e se tranca em seu quarto._

_Perdida, a menina se senta encostada nos pés de sua cama e começa a chorar e lamentar a morte de sua mãe..._

_- Por que? Tudo mudou quando você foi embora mamãe... Mas eu não vou aceitar viver assim! Prefiro mil vezes me unir aos seus assassinos do que viver uma vida infeliz ao lado daquele homem insensível! – Jura, lembrando da noite em que piratas assaltaram sua casa e um deles atirara em sua mãe._

_Decidida, a menina abre a janela do quarto, pega as roupas que pôde e embrulha-as na colcha de sua cama, fazendo uma trouxa e pula para fora, ficando em cima do telhado._

_Cautelosamente ela desce pelos paus que seguravam a parreira da frente de seu jardim e foge com a promessa de nunca mais voltar àquele lugar..._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

A triste lembrança daquela noite se perde de repente dos pensamentos de Aleera, quando a menina ouve um dos tripulantes no alto do mastro gritar:

- _Navio se aproximando!_

Aleera coloca as mãos sob os olhos para tapar os raios do sol, logo ela vê que um grande e belo navio de velas brancas se aproximava rapidamente do Pérola.

A menina fica um tempo observando a embarcação se aproximar mais e mais... Até que consegue ler o nome gravado no navio e a bandeira britânica balançar sob o vento:

- A Águia Veloz... - Lê. - _Navio inglês!_ - Grita desesperada para os marujos no convés, correndo em direção à popa. - _Gibbs!_ É a Marinha Inglesa, estão regressando para East Bridow, _eles irão nos atacar!_ - Fala ofegante.

- Já mandamos avisar Jack, menina! - Grita Gibbs enquanto rolava dois barris de pólvora convés abaixo.

- _Senhor Gibbs!_

Jack aparece subindo as escadas, apressado. Ele vê o velho primeiro-imediato ao lado de Aleera.

- Bom dia Alee... - Sorri. - Gibbs! Prepare todos para a abordagem! - Vira-se para Gibbs, mudando sua expressão, bem sério.

- Sim capitão! - Gibbs corre avisando todos os marujos sobre as ordens do capitão.

- Aleera, já viu esse navio antes? - Pergunta Jack, seriamente.

- Não... Certamente é novo. Na época em que morava aqui nunca o vi.

- A Águia Veloz chegou da Inglaterra para cá há menos de um ano. Já tentaram nos atacar muitas vezes, mas parece que mudaram de comando...

- ...Quem é o novo capitão? - Pergunta a menina, andando logo atrás de Jack, com dificuldade por estar com um vestido.

- Não sei. - Jack olha pela sua luneta o navio que estava se aproximando e vê que está cheio de soldados armados e começava a pôr seus canhões para fora. Nessa hora Jack dá um sorriso maroto e diz: - Alee... Finalmente vamos ter _diversão!_ - Fala confiante.

- Não vai me mandar ficar trancafiada na cabine, c_apitão_? - Ri.

- Não... - Jack guarda sua luneta e se aproxima de Aleera, gesticulando com as mãos. - ...Porque todas as vezes que eu mando, a _senhorita teimosa_ não me obedece! - Sorri. - Vou deixar minha pupila passar por um teste de resistência, mas _não faça besteiras, savy?_ - Jack entrega uma pistola e uma espada para Aleera.

- Entendido! - Sorri.

A tripulação estava em alerta. Jack andava em direção ao timão seguido por Aleera.

Os dois avistam o navio se aproximando rapidamente. Todos os canhões do Pérola estavam carregados e os marujos apenas aguardavam as instruções de Gibbs no compartimento de baixo e Jack que comandava o convés.

A Águia Veloz provava a escolha do nome, em apenas alguns minutos nervosos, o grande navio inglês estava passando ao lado direito do Pérola, com apenas alguns metros separando as duas embarcações.

Os piratas se debruçavam sob a amurada do navio, gritando furiosos e xingando do que podiam os oficiais ingleses.

Em resposta, os guardas da Marinha Inglesa se colocavam em posição de ataque, gritando _"Deus salve a Rainha!"_ em homenagem à rainha da Inglaterra na época, Rainha Elizabeth I.

- Mãos no convés, homens! E preparem-se para repelir os malditos! - Grita Jack,corajoso.

Aleera se admira com a posição do pirata nessa hora. Na verdade nunca o vira agir de uma forma tão corajosa e decidida como agora. Ele sempre demonstrava um ar matreiro, malandro de ser e às vezes muito arrogante. Estava diferente naquela hora, concentrado e disposto a acabar com a Águia Veloz, apenas o seu velho sorriso não saía nunca de seus lábios.

- _Fogo!_ - Era a única palavra que ecoava nos ouvidos de Aleera. Ambos os lados gritaram a mesma coisa e logo em seguida, tiros incansáveis dos canhões dos dois navios começaram.

Os piratas eram ágeis e logo estavam invadindo o navio inglês. Milhares de cordas se cruzavam de um lado para outro, rapidamente os soldados ingleses entraram no Pérola e começava uma luta sangrenta entre as duas tripulações.

Jack trava o timão e olha atentamente para Aleera:

- Aconteça o que acontecer... - Ele segura-a pelos braços, fitando intensamente seus olhos. - _...Não deixe que a capturem!_ - Fala preocupado. Se uma mulher fosse capturada pelas tropas inglesas, ela era submetida às piores situações, era feita de escrava e certamente iria ser abusada pelos guardas ingleses, servindo como diversão a eles e saciando os seus prazeres. Aleera possuía noção desse triste destino.

- Não se preocupe comigo, _capitão!_ - A menina sorri singelamente, usando a expressão _capitão_ não mais para fins irônicos, mas como uma forma respeitosa ao homem que ganhara sua admiração naquele instante. - Vamos defender o seu navio... _Confie em mim!_

- _Eu confio._ - Jack sorri de volta e deixa Aleera sozinha, indo se juntar a seus marujos naquela luta.

Poucos segundos depois a ruiva estava lutando bravamente contra os oficiais ingleses. Ao contrário de que muitos piratas do Pérola imaginavam e também, contradizendo as ideias dos oficiais, Aleera se saía uma ótima pirata, acabando com qualquer um que se aproximasse dela, mesmo com roupas inapropriadas.

Logo o belo vestido preto estava ensangeentado e rasgado na saia e no decote, encurtando-o e deixando parte das pernas da menina de fora, além dos ombros à mostra.

Jack lutava com duas espadas, atacando todos os soldados que visse pela frente.

Muitos piratas eram mortos a toda hora por balas das armas dos soldados, em compensação, a Águia Veloz era bombardeada incansavelmente pelos poderosos canhões do navio de Jack.

Dois oficiais pegam Aleera pelos braços e levam-na para bordo da Águia Veloz. A menina se rebate e tenta de todas as formas escapar dos malditos, em vão.

Jack logo percebe o que estava acontecendo. Ele empurra o soldado que estava lutando naquele momento, fazendo com que este caísse no mar.

- Onde pensa que vai Jack? - Grita Ana Maria fortemente, enquanto lutava com alguns guardas.

- _Aleera foi pega!_ - Jack corre em direção à ponte de madeira que unia os dois navios.

Ele passa por dois soldados e atira com sua pistola, mais outro é ferido por sua espada no caminho. O pirata, bastante apressado, já estava a bordo da Águia Veloz.

Jack luta com mais alguns oficiais ingleses e consegue encontrar os dois malditos que seguravam Aleera, estavam levando-a para o compartimento de baixo do navio.

- _Jack!_ - Aleera grita pelo pirata enquanto tentava se soltar dos oficiais.

- _Larguem-na!_ – Jack grita raivoso para os dois guardas e em seguida atira em um deles, fazendo com que caísse no chão, morto.

A menina aproveita a oportunidade e dá uma forte cotovelada na barriga do outro oficial, fazendo com que a largasse. Ela corre na direção do pirata, afobada.

- Estás bem? - Pergunta Jack apressado.

- Sim! - Aleera continua a lutar com outros soldados ao lado do pirata.

Infelizmente a luta estava bastante desigual para o lado dos piratas. Após alguns incansáveis minutos de guerra, toda a tripulação do Pérola fôra pega, mesmo a Águia Veloz estando mais comprometida devido aos tiros de canhões do navio de Jack, os oficiais ingleses conseguiram reprimir os piratas.

Ao contrário do que Aleera pensara, nenhum dos prisioneiros fôra morto naquela hora, estavam todos cercados por uma roda de soldados armados, mas nenhum deles começou a executá-los, apenas os vigiavam, como se estivessem esperando novas ordens...

- Senhor, a tripulação do Pérola foi capturada! - Informou o primeiro-imediato do navio ao capitão, que subia as escadas para o convés.

Aleera parecia não acreditar com a cena que estava vendo! O homem que logo deu as caras no convés do navio não lhe era apenas semelhante... Por incrível que pudesse ser, o fantasma de seu noivo que a atormentava em todos aqueles anos juntamente à lembrança do pai, estava ali, na sua frente!

- _Erick!_ - Ela dá um grito assustado. A menina fica pálida de repente.

- Senhorita Lukifin... - Erick retira seu chapéu e cumprimenta a menina formalmente.

- _E capitão Jack Sparrow...!_ - Jack ao ver a reação da menina, mesmo desconfiado, entra na frente de Aleera e fica cara a cara com Hans. - Bem, agora que fomos todos _apresentados..._ - Sorri bastante sarcástico. - Poderia nos dizer, _Erick_, o que quer conosco...?

- Então você é _Jack Sparrow_... - Erick olha o pirata com uma expressão de nojo, mesclado com pena e raiva.

- É _capitão, savy?_ - Fala com ênfase. - E você é...? - Faz de desentendido, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas e gesticulando com as mãos.

- ...Sou Erick Parker Hans, capitão da Águia Veloz. - Fala com orgulho e boa entonação. - E _noivo_ da senhorita Aleera Lukifin.

Os demais piratas olham na mesma hora na direção de Aleera, que ainda permanecia assustada e incrédula com toda aquela situação. Jack fica um tempo calado, tentando absorver todas aquelas informações surpresas e depois fala:

- Entendo... Veio resgatar a noivinha, hm?

- Mais cuidado como falas comigo, _pirata!_ - Em tom ameaçador, fazendo com que todas as armas dos soldados que estão em volta virem-se para Jack.

- Perdoe-me, meu caro... - Sorri irônico. - Mas, que _mundo pequeno_, não? Estávamos indo justamente para a cidade natal da senhorita Lukifin, entregá-la de volta à família. - Mentia.

Aleera olha para Jack com espanto, mas o pirata apenas a ignora friamente. A menina, desolada, passa a entender menos o que estava acontecendo naquela hora.

- Jack, eu... – Balbucia.

- _Capitão Jack Sparrow_. - Fala sem olhar para Aleera. - Realmente não me disse que possuía um noivo, senhorita Lukifin. Entendo, afinal você é procurada há alguns anos pela marinha inglesa...

- O que quer insinuar com isso? - Hans diz desconfiado.

- É simples, senhor Hans...

Jack vira-se rapidamente para trás e aponta sua pistola, que escondera no encardido paletó que sempre usava, na cabeça de Aleera.

- ...Dizem que o ser humano só funciona na base da barganha. - Sorria sarcasticamente, enquanto olhava os rostos surpresos e assustados em sua volta, tanto dos oficiais quanto de sua tripulação. - Prometo entregar a senhorita Lukifin sã e salva em suas mãos, para que os dois possam finalmente casar e que ela possa _cumprir seus deveres de esposa_... Com uma condição!

- _Maldito!_ - Praguejava Aleera, ainda incrédula com a traição do pirata. - Por que estás fazendo isso comigo?

- _Porque eu sou um pirata, querida_... - O tom sarcástico que Jack usava agora ia como um punhal no coração de Aleera. O pirata que ganhara sua admiração há poucos instantes, que a divertia e se preocupava com ela se tornou um traidor insensível, como seu pai fôra e o noivo também era.

- Qual é sua condição? - Perguntava preocupado o comandante.

- Deixe minha tripulação livre, em troca libertarei sua amada noiva.

- Muito bem! Entregue-a e ficarão livres!

- _Idiota!_ Eu não sou uma _mercadoria_para ser entregue! - Gritava Aleera furiosa.

- Capitão Hans... - Jack apenas sorri. - Achas que sou _tolo_ de entregar a minha liberdade agora? Nada me garante que assim que entregá-la, vocês irão nos fuzilar aqui mesmo!

- Então o que sugeres? - Impaciente.

- Siga até o porto de East Bridow, com apenas uma tropa. Entregarei a sua noiva lá... Melhor dar chance de vocês matarem apenas alguns de meus homens do que acabarem com tudo agora... - Dizia com sagacidade. - Terá como garantia que eu irei ao encontro, um de meus bens.

- Não precisarei, Sparrow... - Diz com ódio no olhar. - Caso Aleera não seja entregue da forma combinada, sua vida de pirata acabará _na mesma hora_... _Homens!_ Levem todos de volta para o Pérola!

- _Um dia_. E sua noiva estará em suas mãos. - Fala Jack, em um tom bastante sério, que dificilmente usava.

- _Um dia e mais nada._

Os piratas retornaram para o Pérola Negra. Os oficiais aguardaram as novas ordens do capitão Hans e logo a Águia Veloz partia rumo a East Bridow para reparos em sua estrutura que fôra destruída pela luta.

- Senhor Gibbs! - Grita Jack.

- Sim, Jack.

- Leve Aleera para o quarto do velho piano e tranquem a porta. - Fala friamente.

- _Por que não me prendes no porão de uma vez, maldito?_ - Grita a menina, fazendo força para se soltar das mãos de Raggeti e Pintel.

Jack olha Aleera com uma expressão incomum, que ela nunca vira antes: a olha com uma grandiosa tristeza no olhar, demonstrando uma decepção forte e também preocupação.

Aleera é posta em seu quarto e logo em seguida ouve o barulho do fechar das chaves. A menina segura por um tempo a tristeza, mas não aguentando mais ela começa a chorar sem parar, como nunca havia feito antes.

Jack estava em sua cabine há algum tempo, se embebedando de rum.

Tomara diversas garrafas de uma vez e a quantidade excessiva da bebida já demonstrava efeito, o pobre pirata estava totalmente desnorteado.

Sentado em uma cadeira e com os pés postos em cima de sua velha mesa, Jack começa a assobiar a música que ouvira Aleera tocar, a mesma da sua caixinha de música, mas é interrompido quando alguém entra em sua cabine.

Jack continua sentado, sem reação. Sua mente permanecia fixa na bela menina que tomara seu coração do nada, mas seus movimentos não mais lhe obedeciam, estava completamente sedado pelo álcool do rum.

- Jack... - Gibbs anda cautelosamente para perto de Jack.

- ...Ela é _linda_, hm? Linda, ousada, meiga, corajosa, doce e..._Teimosa!_ - O pirata, totalmente alterado, bate com os punhos na mesa fortemente.

- Jack, por que fez isso com Aleera?

- Porque lá é o lugar dela... Na riqueza, na alta sociedade. Casada com um capitão da Marinha Britânica. Uma verdadeira dama... - Gesticulava com as mãos enquanto falava embolado.

- Mas ela não aceitou essa vida, _homem de Deus!_ - Suplicava Gibbs.

- _Ela não me disse quem era!_ Não disse que estava prometida com o _senhor almofadinhas!_ - Falava irritado, enquanto soluçava.

- Jack... - Gibbs engole em seco, tentando medir as palavras que iria usar, afinal, seu velho e experiente amigo, agora estava frágil, indefeso e a qualquer hora poderia explodir. - ...O que sente por Aleera...?

- _Raiva_. - Fala friamente.

- E antes disso tudo acontecer...?

Jack, pela primeira vez vira-se para Gibbs, mostrando sua péssima aparência, com os olhos vermelhos de quem segurava para não desabar a qualquer momento. Gibbs não conseguia entender como o amigo ainda se mantinha acordado, tanto o rum que bebera.

- Eu _estou apaixonado_, Gibbs. - Confessou. - _Não quero, mas estou..._

- ...Já falou isso com ela?

- _Cale a boca, estúpido!_ - Jack joga uma garrafa de rum vazia na parede próxima a Gibbs, quebrando-a. - _Não posso tê-la!_ Ela é diferente das outras,_não é uma aventura!_

- Mas...

- _Saia daqui! Não me incomodes com asneiras, idiota!_

Gibbs obedece às ordens de seu capitão e deixa Jack sozinho, apenas com seus pensamentos.

O enciumado pirata levanta a cabeça e olha para o teto, imaginando tudo que passara com Aleera até ali. Decidido em cumprir sua promessa e encontrar o rubi de Dragon, Jack apenas fecha os olhos e deixa o tempo passar.

No outro dia ele iria entregá-la até o porto de East Bridow e tudo deveria acabar ali.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII:** _A vingança de Lord Becket._

O sol já havia nascido, iluminando o mar caribenho. As manhãs no litoral eram sempre belas e motivo de inspiração para muitos apaixonados, mas naquela em especial o que poderia ser belo foi arruinado por um fantasma do passado...

Aleera passara a manhã inteira trancafiada em seu quarto.

Jack, extremamente bêbado, dormiu sentado perto de sua mesa, com a esperança de esquecer o duro fardo de entregar nas mãos de outro homem, a mulher que estava apaixonado.

As palavras de ódio e decepção de Aleera vinham a todo o momento na mente do perdido pirata. Em outro lugar, uma expressão de profunda tristeza no olhar e o sentimento de culpa por ter escondido importantes fatos, atormentavam a jovem sem cessar.

Nenhum dos dois podia imaginar o que iria acontecer agora em diante. A inevitável hora da separação estava cada vez mais próxima, piorando a situação.

Jack abre seus olhos castanhos escuros finalmente... Uma tremenda dor de cabeça, devido à ressaca do rum, incomodava-o.

Cambaleando ainda zonzo, o pirata sai de sua cabine e anda pelo estreito corredor do navio. Instintivamente ele pára na frente da porta do quarto de Aleera.

- _Esqueça-a_... - Suspira.

Jack esfrega os olhos algumas vezes, ajeita sua roupa amarrotada, levanta os bigodes... Não adiantava mais enrolar, uma hora ele teria que encará-la de novo, se não fosse agora, seria outra hora e quanto mais ele adiasse, pior iria ficar, até que ele chegasse a ponto de vê-la na hora da despedida... Coisa que não suportava pensar.

Nem o beijo de Elizabeth fora considerado uma traição, por que o simples fato de Aleera ter escondido o seu passado doía tanto?

Jack sabia a resposta, mas não queria admitir que estava preso a uma única mulher... Não! Ele era o incrível capitão Jack Sparrow, não poderia se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar por Aleera, não poderia se prender a ela... Mesmo assim ele a desejava mais e mais.

- Aleera... - Jack cria finalmente coragem e bate fraco na porta.

Silêncio. O pirata bate mais algumas vezes até que ouve uma voz em tom baixo, falar:

- Vá embora... - Aleera fala com bastante dificuldade.

- ...Precisamos conversar. - Sério.

- _O que quer? Resolveu se livrar de mim antes do prazo, é?_ - Acusava a menina, deixando um forte sentimento de culpa em Jack.

- Eu vou abrir a porta... - Fala pausadamente. - Por favor, vim apenas conversar com você.

Jack gira a enferrujada chave e abre a porta. Esta ainda permanecia fechada.

Ele tenta abri-la, até que percebe que Aleera segurava a maçaneta do outro lado, impedido-o de entrar.

- Podes falar _do lado de fora_ muito bem. - Fala friamente.

- Aleera... Só preciso de um minuto. - Suplica.

Aleera finalmente cede e abre a porta. Os dois ficam cara a cara em silêncio.

- Escute... Quero que entenda que não ia lhe entregar à sua família coisa alguma... Aquilo foi apenas um plano para escapar e...

De repente Aleera dá um forte tapa no rosto de Jack e fecha a porta em sua cara, assustando-o.

- _Aleera!_ - Grita irritado, colocando a mão no rosto que acabara de levar o tapa.

- Um minuto já passou. - Fala com ar teimoso. - Deves estar muito ocupado tentando encontrar uma melhor forma de escapar do capitão Hans, creio eu. Não percas mais seu tempo comigo, c_apitão Sparrow_. Tenha uma boa tarde, _cheia de rum!_ - Fala, percebendo que Jack estava fedendo a rum.

- Aleera! - Jack bate na porta com força. - Sua menina teimosa, deixe-me entrar! - Grita.

- Não! - Aleera segura para não chorar. - Vá embora daqui, maldito!

- Muito bem! - Jack larga a porta e senta-se no chão, bufando de raiva. - Vou ficar plantado aqui até que você resolva me escutar.

- Pois fique o tempo que quiser, o navio és seu mesmo! - Fala impaciente.

Alguns minutos depois, Jack permanecia sentado no mesmo lugar. O pirata assobiava a mesma canção que Aleera conhecia, sem parar, deixando a menina cada vez mais irritada.

Aleera finalmente deixa o orgulho de lado e abre a porta. Nesse momento Jack, que estava encostado na velha porta, cai para trás e bate com a cabeça no chão. O pirata olha para cima e apenas vê o belo rosto dela olhando-o seriamente.

- Estou no céu...? - Brinca com a situação, ainda falando meio embolado.

- Não. - Responde Aleera friamente. - Não és digno de ir para o paraíso.

- Posso não ser digno, realmente... - Jack levanta-se e fica frente a frente com ela. - Mas sou o homem mais sortudo por poder ver _um anjo_ agora, na minha frente, mesmo não estando no céu... - Sorri meio sem jeito, mostrando seus dentes de ouro e apontando o seu dedo indicador na face da menina.

- Veio aqui para me cortejar, _capitão_...? - Aleera era dura de ser convencida. Bastante teimosa, a menina demonstrava com destreza um ar sério de força e insensibilidade, o que assustava Jack. Mas no fundo, ela sentia justamente o contrário.

- Não posso cortejar uma mulher comprometida, senhorita Lukifin. - Agora era a vez de Jack rebater o mesmo ar cínico que usara quando descobrira a verdade sobre Aleera e que ela estava usando naquele momento.

- Pelo menos tens bom senso... - A jovem anda em direção à cama e senta-se. - O que quer comigo então?

- _Não finja não saber_, Aleera... - Sério.

- Não estou fingindo, c_apitão..._ Meu maior erro foi ter achado que sabia algo sobre você, mas vejo que me enganei completamente. - Diz com uma tristeza no olhar.

- Não se enganou, querida... - Jack coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto de Aleera, mas a menina apenas vira a face.

- Não é com _carícias_ que se convence uma mulher, Jack... - Ela olha-o no fundo de seus olhos misteriosos por infinitos instantes, pela primeira vez. - Vejo que não sabes nada sobre mim ainda.

- Está muito enganada. - Jack aproxima-se de Aleera e ajoelha-se no chão, ficando na mesma altura que a menina. - Sei que é forte, inteligente e diferente de todas as mulheres que já vi em toda minha vida... Sei que você ama sua liberdade e que não aceita que alguém possa tirá-la de você. Sei que no fundo, já sofreu bastante e tens medo de sofrer de novo... És uma garotinha, uma menina que precisa de cuidado, mas que sabe viver sua própria vida.

-Achas que tenho medo do que...?

- ..._Medo de mim_. - Jack deixa de estar na defensiva e fala com naturalidade e sendo bastante sincero, o que deixa Aleera bastante assustada. A menina fica vermelha de repente.

- Por que me traiu, Jack...? - O olhar triste deixava o pirata bastante atordoado. Doía em Jack saber que Aleera estava sofrendo por causa dele. - Achei que era diferente... Que não iria mentir para mim.

- Nunca menti para você, senhorita Lukifin. Mas não pode afirmar o mesmo de sua parte... - Agora era Jack que estava com um olhar triste.

- _...Desculpe-me se omiti algo importante._

Jack olha para Aleera surpreso. Imaginara todas as reações possíveis para a sua resposta, imaginara que ela poderia protestar tudo, mas nunca iria dizer um pedido de desculpas. O olhar de súplica da menina deixa o pirata totalmente nervoso e assustado.

Jack se levanta rapidamente e vira-se para o outro lado, evitando olhar Aleera. A ruiva também se levanta da cama e fica encarando Jack, esperando alguma resposta...

- Sei que devia ter lhe contado toda a verdade... Mas eu queria _esquecer de tudo!_ Achei que não importava mais o meu passado, mas vejo que estava errada.

- Nosso passado está sempre presente, Alee... Não é fugindo de casa e indo se aventurar nos mares que podemos esquecê-lo. - Jack fica algum tempo em silêncio, mergulhado em suas lembranças mais profundas e vira-se novamente para ela. - Falo isso por experiência própria, como seu mentor. - Sorri, novamente daquela forma que somente ele sabia sorrir, que deixava Aleera perdida e tímida, o sorriso que ela tanto _odiava gostar._

- O que vai fazer comigo...? - Aleera ainda temia seu incerto destino. Tudo dependia de Jack.

- Não vou ser o teu carrasco! Admito que estava em um momento de fúria quando a usei como algo para barganhar... Mas eu fui pego de surpresa.

- Eu sei. - Sorri timidamente, imaginando _o verdadeiro motivo da súbita fúria_de Jack.

- Não se preocupe, queridinha... O incrível capitão Jack Sparrow sempre se safa de qualquer problema. O _almofadinhas_ terá outra decepção amorosa, _infelizmente_. - Sorri irônico, fazendo uma falsa cara de pena. - E nós dois iremos achar um precioso rubi.

- _Obrigada Jack!_

Aleera deixa toda sua sanidade de lado e abraça Jack com toda sua força. O pirata, mais uma vez assustado com a reação da menina, lembra-se de quando ela o beijara em Tortuga.

Sorridente, Jack retribui o abraço. Estava se sentindo muito bem, leve, feliz...

Aleera deita sua cabeça no tórax do pirata. Jack começa a afagar seus cabelos devagar.

- Que belo problema você me arrumou, hm...? - Jack apenas ri.

- Tens razão... - Aleera se solta de Jack rindo. A menina coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha e continua: - Também me saí péssima em seu _teste de resistência._

- Isso mesmo! Alee... Como minha pupila, deves tomar mais cuidado com esses mandriões, savy? O que os outros vão falar se eu tiver que te salvar todas às vezes?

- _Que você é um bom homem_... - Sorri sem jeito.

- ...Eu sei querida! - Jack dá um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios em tom irônico, logo após beija a testa da menina. - Mesmo assim, como um bom professor, tenho que te preparar para o pior...

- Como pretendes fazer isso? - Desentendida.

- Outro teste de resistência, mais fácil e, creio que você irá adorar, Alee... - Jack segura uma de suas tranças que compunham sua barba e sorri.

**...**

O Pérola Negra já estava nos domínios de East Bridow. Jack sobe até o convés, juntamente com Aleera para que pudessem ver o melhor local para atracar o navio.

Toda a tripulação estava assustada com as novas ordens de Jack, que deixou bem claro quando falou a todos: _"A senhorita Aleera Lukifin é um membro da tripulação como cada um de vocês! Qualquer um que lhe faltar com o devido respeito que ela merece, terá que sofrer as conseqüências... Entendido?"_

Antes, uma briga entre os dois, Aleera era uma prisioneira e seria levada para o capitão Hans. Agora Jack a considerava como membro da tripulação, os dois estavam sorridentes e Aleera andava livremente por toda a embarcação.

Ninguém se atrevia sequer a imaginar o que havia acontecido com os dois durante aquela manhã. Gibbs estava sorridente, como se estivesse orgulhoso das palavras que Jack pronunciara para todos os demais homens.

O novo plano do capitão Sparrow era um verdadeiro mistério, até para a própria Aleera. A jovem apenas sabia que o pirata tinha em mente algo para que ele pudesse demonstrar certeza que ela não iria ser levada pela Marinha Inglesa.

O Pérola atracou até uma parte bastante isolada da cidade. Aleera e Jack desceram do navio de bote, afinal, não havia um porto naquela área.

- Então... Como é o seu pai...? - Pergunta a menina, enquanto ajudava a remar o bote juntamente com Jack.

- Bêbado. - Sorri satisfeito. - Acho que ele vai gostar de você... Não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupada com isso! - Aleera faz uma pequena careta de implicância, fazendo com que Jack risse.

Os dois andam por uma estrada de terra deserta. Meia hora depois já estavam nas ruas sujas de East Bridow.

Aleera se sentia incomodada com as roupas que trajava, afinal, ainda estava usando um vestido sujo e rasgado... Mas como os dois estavam em uma área da periferia da cidade, muitas pessoas miseráveis usavam os mesmos trapos velhos que Jack e Aleera estavam usando. Todo aquele tempo que ela morou em East Bridow, nunca vira a pobreza da maior parte das pessoas que viviam naquele lugar.

Jack conduzia a menina pelas ruas estreitas do local. Sabia realmente onde deveria ir, embora não pronunciasse nenhuma palavra referente a isso com a menina.

Os dois finalmente param em frente a uma velha casa.

- Que lugar é esse...? - Pergunta Aleera, confusa.

- Um cabaré. - Jack apenas sorri.

O pirata abre a porta e faz um gesto para que Aleera o seguisse. Muitas mulheres estavam limpando o cabaré, vestidas de farrapos e atarefadas, nem perceberam quando os dois entraram no lugar.

O local não poderia ser menos apropriado para uma reunião importante, era o que pensava Aleera. Mas ela não reclamava das escolhas de Jack, afinal, dependia do plano dele a sua liberdade.

Jack conduz Aleera até um cômodo nos fundos do cabaré. O pirata se senta em uma cadeira próxima à parede e faz um gesto para que ela se sentasse também.

- Está atrasado. - Um velho homem sai de um dos cantos obscuros do cômodo, assustando Aleera sem querer.

- Houve alguns problemas no caminho, mas estou aqui, não estou? - Fala o pirata.

- Ótimo. - Teague percebe a presença de Aleera e meio impaciente fala para ela, fazendo um gesto bruto com a mão direita: - Pode se retirar agora, _amorzinho..._

- Por que? - Aleera se espanta com a fala do velho homem.

- Oras! Tem que limpar tudo até que os _clientes_ cheguem! - Falava em um tom óbvio.

- Bem... Na verdade... - Jack toma a palavra calmamente, mas é interrompido por Aleera:

- ...Não sou nenhuma de suas meretrizes, senhor. Peço que tenhas mais respeito com minha pessoa. - Fala seriamente.

- _Não é?_ - Teague se espanta. - Mas como uma _belezinha_ dessas não é uma das minhas protegidas? - O olhar cínico do velho e o seu sorriso irônico que dera era como os de Sparrow. Logo, Aleera percebe com quem estava falando. - Quem é ela, Jack? - Pergunta confuso.

- É uma longa história... - Jack sorri irônico. - Mas ela irá me ajudar com meus assuntos.

- Entendo... - Teague encara Aleera por alguns segundos e depois tira seu chapéu, cumprimentando-a formalmente. - Sou o capitão Teague Sparrow, querida... E você?

- Aleera Lukifin. - Sorri timidamente. - Sou uma _amiga_ de seu filho. - Fala, deixando bem claro o termo _amiga._

- Claro. - Teague faz alguns característicos gestos com as mãos, pigarreia e depois começa a falar: - Muito bem, Jack. A que devo a honra de sua _inenarrável presença_? - Sarcástico.

- Não estava morrendo de saudades, papai... Mas passei para uma _visitinha_. - Rebate da mesma forma. - Preciso saber onde está Frederic Cook.

- Para quê diabos você quer encontrar com esse bulcaneiro dos infernos?

- Ele é o único tripulante ainda vivo do Dragão que ajudou a enterrar o rubi...

- Entendo... Mas, acho que sabes muito bem que ele está completamente louco.

- Como assim...? - Interrompe Aleera, não aguentando a curiosidade.

- Louco, minha cara. Perdeu toda sua sanidade quando viu o rubi.

- Mas, não é nada racional dizer que se fica louco por um rubi! - Diz a menina, confiante.

- _Não?_ - Teague ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas. - Afinal Jack, onde encontraste essa garota _tão cheia de si?_ – Fala, preocupado.

Aleera olha seriamente para Jack, ameaçadora e esperando alguma resposta decente do pirata. Afinal, ela não aceitaria que Jack fizesse alguma brincadeira de mau gosto envolvendo seu nome.

Jack engole em seco e depois diz, medindo as palavras que iria usar:

- Nos conhecemos em Tortuga. Mas ela não é uma meretriz, como já disse.

- Então és uma pirata? - Teague tomba a cabeça levemente para o lado, olhando com maior _cuidado_ as formas de Aleera.

- Também não. - Diz a menina, desconfiada. - Eu sou apenas uma ladra.

- Aleera não sabe quase nada sobre o rubi. Seja um bom anfitrião e conte para ela uma história, senhor Sparrow. - Jack abre um grande sorriso irônico.

- Muito bem... - Teague toma um gole da garrafa de rum que estava segurando e começa a falar: - Eu fui o primeiro-imediato do Dragão na época que o Capitão Dragon estava começando a se dar bem na pirataria. - Ele pega uma cadeira e senta-se, olhava para um ponto fixo no velho cômodo, mergulhado em suas lembranças. - Era um ótimo lobo do mar. Pilhava milhares de objetos preciosos e era justo com todos do navio. Foi nessa época que conheci sua mãe, Jack... - Diz, implicando com o filho.

- _Isso não é importante agora, papai_. - Jack olha para o pai com uma cara feia, causando um pequeno risinho tímido nos cantos dos lábios de Aleera. Teague sorri para a menina confidente e depois continua:

- Lembro-me que o próprio Dragon me incentivou a iniciar a pirataria sozinho. Nós dois escolhemos uma boa escuna e eu comecei aos poucos com alguns homens, juntando algumas coisas. - Sorri.

- Jack me disse que não estava presente quando Dragon roubou o rubi...

- ...Ele não roubou, Alee. Ele o ganhou. - Corrige Jack, como um bom mentor.

- Exatamente! Dragon ganhou o rubi, ao contrário do que muitos pensam...

- Mas de quem? - Perguntava cada vez mais curiosa.

- Lord Becket. - Jack fala em um ar sério.

- _Como?_ - Aleera olha para o pirata espantada. - O mesmo homem que...

- Sim. Ele mesmo. - Teague interrompe a menina.

- Mas por que um Lord, comandante das Índias Orientais, iria dar de presente a um pirata, um rubi precioso? – Pergunta, confusa.

- Em primeiro lugar, minha querida senhorita Lukifin, Lord Becket _ainda não era_ condecorado como um Lord pela Coroa Inglesa naquela época... - Responde Teague.

- E na verdade, queridinha... O rubi foi um _presente de grego_ para Dragon, savy? - Completa Jack.

- Mas... Como um rubi precioso seria desafortunado para o Capitão Dragon...? Que segredo essa jóia possui?

- Lembra-se do que aconteceu com Frederic Cook, um dos homens que viu o rubi...? - Pergunta Teague à menina, com um ar de sagacidade.

- Lembro. O senhor me disse que o pobre homem está _louco._

- O que achas, então, que aconteceu com Dragon, quando ele recebeu a jóia, minha cara...?

Aleera leva a mão à boca, num gesto de total espanto. Era óbvio que aquele rubi valia muito mais do que milhares de libras, como outra jóia preciosa qualquer.

A jovem moça sabia das aventuras sobrenaturais que Jack Sparrow havia enfrentado, mas não acreditava que estava prestes a viver uma.

- Jack... Não me disse que o rubi é tão poderoso assim. - Fala a menina, replicando-o.

- Desculpe-me amorzinho... - Sorri. - Mas _não é apenas você_ que possui segredinhos, savy? - Jack pisca um de seus olhos para a jovem, deixando-a corada.

Teague ao ver a cena entre os dois, pigarreia incomodado.

- Ainda não sei o motivo que o leva a querer esse rubi maldito, Jack. - Fala o velho Sparrow.

- Ora, o que mais poderia ser...? Amaldiçoado ou não, é uma valiosa jóia e eu sou um pirata... _Acho que o restante da história você já imagina_, não? - Fala Jack, com um ar misterioso.

- _Entendo..._

- Mas, por que Lord Becket iria dar um rubi desses ao Dragon? Ele não era um Lord na época, não haveria motivo para ele querer exterminar um pirata... _Ou haveria?_

- És muito inteligente, mocinha... - Fala Teague, levando as mãos à frente de seu rosto, num gesto bastante peculiar. - Sabes o que Lord Becket fazia antes de ser Comandante das Índias Orientais?

O olhar profundo do velho capitão faz Aleera estremecer por um momento. A menina apenas responde com um gesto negativo com sua cabeça.

- Imaginei esta resposta... - Teague toma mais uma golada do velho rum. - Tráfico de escravos, meu bem... A forma mais desonesta e rápida de se ganhar dinheiro, _até mais_ do que a pirataria em si.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com Dragon?

- Oliver William Chester trabalhava para meu amigo Becket, Alee... - Diz Jack, pegando a garrafa de rum das mãos de seu pai e servindo-se de uma boa golada. - Até que entregou todo o seu leal serviço para se unir à nossa gente! - Ele levanta a garrafa de rum ao ar, como se estivesse fazendo um brinde em memória ao Capitão Dragon.

- _Yo-ho!_ - Completa Teague, cinicamente.

- Era uma forma de vingança... - Conclui Aleera.

- Isso mesmo, senhorita Lukifin. - Responde Teague. - Becket era um bom homem... - Sarcástico. - Rapaz encorpado, cheio de saúde, mas tinha esse defeito de ser muito vingativo, _não é Jack?_

Teague olha para Jack seriamente. Aleera não entende muito bem a referência do pai de Jack, mas achava melhor não se meter em assuntos de família, por mais que a curiosidade a tentasse.

- Ainda não me disse onde está Cook, _papai_. - Rebate Jack seriamente.

- Claro, claro... - Teague se levanta e pega a garrafa de rum de Jack, antes que ele pudesse beber o último gole. - Irá encontrá-lo no Baile da Lua Cheia. Leve a senhorita Lukifin, creio que ela irá adorar a festa. - Sorri.

Aleera já havia ouvido falar do famoso Baile da Lua Cheia na Ever Street, em East Bridow. Como sugeria o nome, a cada 28 dias, quando a lua mudasse de fase e ficasse Cheia, iria ocorrer um baile para comemoração.

Não era bem visto aos olhos da alta sociedade da cidade, mas as pessoas que moravam na periferia adoravam a festança.

A jovem se despede de Teague timidamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita. – O pirata beija a mão direita da menina, reparando intensamente nas tatuagens presentes. – Cuide bem do meu filho. – Aleera permanece muda, corando, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Logo ela sai e vai falar com uma meretriz que o pai de Jack indicara, para saber a localização exata do casebre onde iria ocorrer o baile dessa vez.

- Quanto tempo esteve aqui? - Pergunta Jack. Ele ainda estava falando com o pai.

- Tempo suficiente para me divertir e me cansar de ficar em terra firme. Partirei amanhã cedo.

- Cuidado com o capitão Hans... Tive problemas com ele no caminho e...

- Eu sei muito bem _quem é a filha de Thomas Termopholis Lukifin_, Jack. Espero que você também saiba quem ela é...

- _...Eu sei_. - Sorri irônico. - Mas a nossa vantagem é que ela e o capitão da Águia Veloz não sabem realmente. - Diz por final, deixando o velho cômodo.

- É uma bela menina... Não? - Fala o velho pirata.

- Realmente... _Muito_ bela. - Diz Jack, sem se virar para o pai e indo embora.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX:**_O Baile da Lua Cheia_

A noite já havia chegado quando Jack e Aleera deixaram o cabaré. Os dois andaram mais algumas quadras e finalmente chegaram até a rua onde a festa seria.

- Jack... Não posso entrar vestida dessa forma. - Diz Aleera, olhando o imundo vestido preto.

- Ora, Alee... Até que o traje não lhe caiu mal... - Ponderou Jack, sorridente.

- Não seja mentiroso, seu pirata tolo! - Brinca a menina. - Não posso entrar vestida dessa forma em um baile!

- Não estou mentindo quando digo que _ficou muito bela_, até em um vestido sujo. - Diz olhando-a serenamente. - E além do mais, apenas bêbados e velhas senhoras são as pessoas de melhor índole que comparecerão a esse baile. - Sorri.

- Muito bem. Na falta de opção, vamos entrar.

- Acompanhe-me senhorita Lukifin. - Fala Jack, estendendo o braço direito para a menina, em uma forma bastante cavaleira de ser, causando alguns risinhos da parte da ruiva.

- Oh, obrigada c_apitão_ - Responde no mesmo ar brincalhão.

O casebre já estava lotado de gente. Milhares de homens bêbados andavam tontos pelo lugar. Mulheres trajando vestidos decotados e rasgados andavam de um lado para outro com seus _acompanhantes_. Algumas meninas brincavam de ciranda em uma outra parte da casa menos movimentada, enquanto guris iam correndo e brincando de guerra pela casa afora.

As velhas senhoras estavam fazendo toda a comida e servindo o grude **(espécie de mistura de rum e ervas, para deixá-lo mais forte.)** para os homens. Havia uma animada música seguida pela cantoria das pessoas.

Aleera poderia jurar estar de volta à taverna de Tortuga. Ela olha para Jack, que estava todo sorridente, parecia estar se sentindo em casa. A menina não estava se sentindo desconfortável ou acanhada, afinal, já esteve em tavernas e um navio pirata todos aqueles dias, aquele baile já lhe era bastante familiar.

- Como acharemos Frederic Cook no meio dessa multidão? - Pergunta preocupada.

- Ora, perguntando a esses fanfarrões! _Hey amigo!_ - Jack grita para um homem que levava algumas garrafas cheias.

-_Sim?_ - Grita do outro lado.

- Pode nos servir do rum?

- É claro, camarada! - O homem se aproxima de Jack e Aleera com um grande sorriso, deixando mostrar os dentes careados. - É por conta da casa!

- _Ah!_ - Jack dá uma boa golada do rum para depois continuar. - É amigo dos anfitriões da casa?

- Não, não. Só conheço o cozinheiro. A mocinha aceita...? - Oferece o rum a Aleera.

- Obrigada, mas não. - Sorri meio sem graça.

- _Virgem...?_ - Pergunta o homem a Jack, com malícia. Nesse instante Aleera olha-o com espanto, além de um pouco de raiva pela ousada pergunta. Mas Jack contém a menina, dizendo:

- Ora, camarada! Não fales assim de _minha mulher!_ - Replicou, mentindo descaradamente.

- Pela graça de Deus, meu bom homem! - Se espanta o imundo mandrião.- Queira me desculpar.

- Tudo bem camarada. - Diz Jack, gesticulando com as mãos. - Escute... - Jack passa o braço firme no ombro do homem. - Qual é o nome do amigo?

- Gregory Field. Mas o camarada pode me chamar de Greg! - Grita.

- Muito bem, Greg! Estou procurando o doido Frederic Cook, dizem que ele sempre vem a este baile animar a todos... Eu sei, não me olhes desta maneira, Greg... - Interrompe Jack, antes que o homem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. - Não sou um homem desonesto. Apenas preciso encontrar o louco Cook porque me parece que uma tia de minha esposa é parente do pobre homem e gostaria de tentar confirmar esta história, não é _meu amor?_ - Grita Jack para Aleera.

- _Ah!_ Sim, sim... Claro querido. - Mente com dificuldade a menina, tímida.

- Sabes onde ele está?

- Bem... Ninguém sabe onde Cook se mete, até que à meia-noite ele aparece com seus truques e histórias loucas... Mas há uma forma de o verem antes da hora marcada...

- ...E qual seria? - Pergunta Jack, empolgando-se.

- Ser condecorado Rei do Baile, juntamente com sua esposa como Rainha. Após a valsa, vocês iriam para o quarto dos donos da casa, _se divertirem um pouco... -_Sorri o homem, malicioso. - ...E lá iriam ver o velho Cook, antes de aparecer para a multidão.

- Obrigado amigo. Vamos ver se conseguimos encontrar outro meio. - Diz Jack, despedindo-se.

Aleera segue o pirata para mais adentro da casa. Muitas pessoas esbarravam entre os dois, até que eles conseguem sentar-se em uma mesa suja no canto da parede com rachaduras.

- Algum plano Jack? - Pergunta curiosa Aleera.

- Ora, meu amorzinho... Já sabes do meu plano. - Sorri irônico.

- Jack... Não precisa mais fingir ser meu marido... - Com um leve tom sarcástico no sorriso. - E qual é o seu plano, afinal de contas?

- Teremos que condecorá-la Rainha do Baile da Lua Cheia, savy...? Para que possamos dançar a valsa juntos e encontrarmos com Frederic Cook. - Sorri mordaz.

- Quem lhe garante que eu, mesmo sendo Rainha do baile, iria te escolher para ser _o meu Rei...? -_Rebate a menina, bastante maliciosa.

- Eu me garanto, queridinha. - Sorri.

Em torno de uma hora depois, o anfitrião do casebre, o senhor Sanchez, estava chamando todas as senhoritas presentes na festa, para que formassem uma fileira. Era a tão esperada hora da escolha da Rainha do Baile.

Aleera foi sem pressa se unir às demais concorrentes. Imaginava que aquele não era o real plano de Jack, era uma possibilidade muito remota que o pirata, sempre tão sagaz como era, esperasse um golpe de sorte para que ela fosse a Rainha da festa e depois os dois pudessem se encontrar com Cook. Certamente ele deveria estar se aproveitando da cômoda situação e esperando a melhor hora para pôr em prática seu verdadeiro e misterioso plano em ação.

- Muito bem! Señoritas... - Dizia o velho barrigudo senhor Sanchez com seu típico sotaque espanhol.

O homem passa por cada candidata, analisando-as. Alguns homens vestidos de mulheres também faziam parte da fileira, brincando com a situação. Cada passada após uma menina era uma concorrente descartada para Aleera, que permanecia quieta em seu local, achando tudo aquilo muito surreal.

O senhor Sanchez de repente pára no meio da fila e olha Aleera, com mais cuidado.

Ele passa por ela e vai até a outra mulher que estava a frente de Aleera. Mas, de repente, o velho homem pára de andar e volta a fitar a jovem de cabelos ruivos, até que finalmente chega ao veredito final:

- És a nueva Rainha do Baile, niña! - Grita o velho, seguido pelas demais pessoas da casa.

Aleera olha para Jack surpresa. O pirata apenas se limita a sorrir para a jovem, que em seguida é puxada pelo braço:

- Hora de escolher o teu Rei, Vossa Majestade. - Diz uma velha senhora bem-humorada.

Aleera senta-se em uma cadeira no meio do movimentado salão. A senhora entrega-lhe um espelho de mão e começa a instruir a jovem.

A ruiva estava de costas para uma grandiosa fila de rapazes que se estendia ao longo do salão. O que ela deveria fazer era muito simples: olhar cada pretendente pelo espelho e dizer se seria ou não o seu tão esperado Rei.

Após a escolha, o sortudo homem iria conduzir a Rainha que estava sentada na cadeira, o que simbolizava seu trono, para o meio do salão e iriam começar a dançar a valsa, juntamente com as demais pessoas da festa.

Aos poucos cada homem que compunha a fileira ia passando e parando logo atrás da cadeira onde Aleera estava sentada. A menina, se divertindo com toda a situação, fazia pose, bicos, fingia estar indecisa a cada olhada pelo espelho, vendo um novo homem à sua espera...

Um belo rapaz de lisos cabelos negros pára na sua vez, estava segurando um belo colar de prata. O homem pisca um de seus olhos em direção a Aleera, que via tudo pelo espelho.

A menina pensa alguns segundos, mas resolve não aceitá-lo...

Era a vez de Jack Sparrow. Aleera sorri maliciosa quando vê a face do belo pirata no espelho. Jack, por sua vez, manda um singelo beijo para sua _Rainha._

Aleera não contém os risos e resolve finalmente falar:

- Ele... Ele é o escolhido. - Diz bem-humorada e firme na escolha.

As pessoas aplaudem o sortudo homem. Jack, sempre irônico, começa a se vangloriar por ser o novo _Rei_. O pirata se aproxima de Aleera, cumprimenta-a formalmente, como se estivesse cumprimentando a própria Rainha da Inglaterra e pega em sua mão, beijando-a:

- Me permite a honra dessa dança, _Vossa Majestade...?_ - Sorri.

- Claro. - Diz Aleera, levantando-se da cadeira e fazendo um singelo gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Jack e Aleera vão até o centro do salão. As demais pessoas ficavam em volta dos dois, olhando e comentando em baixo tom, elogios pelo belo casal. A menina permanecia sorridente, maravilhosa, na visão de Jack... O pirata estava deslumbrante, pensava Aleera.

As mãos direitas dos dois estavam segurando uma pequena vela, enquanto a outra mão livre de Jack passava pela cintura de Aleera e esta, por sua vez, colocava sua mão esquerda nas costas do pirata.

A valsa começa a tocar. Timidamente o casal vai dançando de acordo com ritmo da música, lentamente. Aleera se segurava para não rir dos falsos passos de Jack...

- Espero que me perdoe se caso eu pisar no seu pé. - Ri o pirata, sussurrando no ouvido da menina.

**-** Tudo bem... Imaginei que não estava acostumado a dançar uma valsa. - Sorri, estremecida pelo contato que estava tendo com Jack.

- Parece que meu plano saiu como esperado...

- Esse era o seu _verdadeiro plano?_ - Se assusta a jovem.

- Mas é claro! Não haveria o motivo de ter outro. - Diz em tom óbvio.

- Ah Jack, era uma possibilidade muito remota de que eu fosse escolhida a Rainha do Baile e depois fôssemos encontrar com Frederic Cook.

- Está enganada, Alee... Tanto que _você é a Rainha dessa festa. -_Sorri. - Todos viram que não haveria de ser outra a merecedora do cargo, minha querida...

Aleera limita-se em sorrir, totalmente sem graça com o elogio de Jack. Corada, ela continua a guiar o desajeitado pirata na dança. A menina percebe a cara feia que o pirata fazia com os minutos que passavam ao longo de toda aquela formalidade:

- Estás cansado de dançar, não é...? - Pergunta sorrindo.

- Bem... Essa música lenta está me dando sono. - Fala sinceramente, fazendo com que Aleera risse. - Há danças melhores para uma festa!

- Por que não sugere isso a todos? Afinal, tu és o Rei. - Diz sorrindo.

- Boa idéia!

Jack coloca a vela que estavam segurando em uma mesa próxima. Ele sobe em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da mesa e começa a gritar, gesticulando com as mãos:

- _Hey, e_scutem todos! Eu e minha Rainha resolvemos animar esse lugar! - Grita empolgado, seguido pelos gritos das outras pessoas que o assistiam. - Muito bem... _Que a festa comece! Vamos dançar!_

Uma nova música começa a tocar no salão do casebre. Mais animada e rápida, as pessoas começam a dançar empolgadas por todo o local.

Jack desce da cadeira e vêem ao encontro de Aleera. Em um rápido movimento, o pirata passa seu forte braço pela cintura da jovem e se aproxima dela bem de perto, dizendo bem-humorado:

- Desculpe-me senhorita Lukifin... Mas essa dança exige _maior contato_ entre nós dois. - Sorri sarcástico.

- Estás bem. Não se aproveite da situação, Jack. - Diz, olhando-o maliciosa. - Como dançamos isso? - Pergunta confusa sobre a nova forma de dança que as demais pessoas estavam fazendo.

_- Relaxe, minha querida... Deixe que o capitão Jack Sparrow irá lhe conduzir._ - Sorri, com os lábios bem próximos aos de Aleera. - Estás pronta?

- Sim! - Diz por final, com um leve sorriso sarcástico.

Jack, em passos rápidos, conduz Aleera em uma divertida dança ao longo de todo o salão. Animada, logo a ruiva estava se acostumando com os passos e cantarolava, juntamente com as demais pessoas, as letras das músicas que se sucediam.

- _Yo-ho, Yo-ho, essa é a vida que quero para mim!_ - Grita Aleera e Jack, uníssono, o último verso da velha canção pirata que estava tocando no baile.

Aleera cai sob Jack devagar, exausta de tanto pular e dançar por aí. Os dois apenas ficam rindo, mas são interrompidos pelo senhor Sanchez:

- Ah! Mas que belo casal... - Diz o velho, sorridente.

- Obrigada. - Responde Aleera.

- Bem... Penso que os dois querem ter um momento de _maior intimidade_, não?

- Claro. - Diz Jack, sorrindo. Aleera olha para o pirata meio sem graça, mas concorda, lembrando-se do propósito que a trouxe até o baile. - O que sugeres?

- Subam aquelas escadas... Irão encontrar um estreito corredor. Haverá duas portas, a última, no canto da parede, é a de meu quarto. Podem ficar lá até que o Bobo do Baile apareça e chamem os dois para voltarem a festa.

- Tudo bem. Vamos Aleera...? - Jack estende a mão para a menina.

- Claro... - Diz, sendo conduzida pelo pirata.

**...**

Jack e Aleera sobem as escadas em total silêncio, até que chegam ao tal corredor que o anfitrião do local citara. Havia apenas duas portas, uma no canto da parede, certamente o quarto do senhor Sanchez e a outra, mais próxima.

Aleera, usando uma linha de raciocínio lógico, pensa que Frederic Cook poderia estar no outro quarto do casebre, esperando para aparecer para todas as pessoas do baile à meia-noite. A menina anda em apressados passos até a porta mais próxima, gira a maçaneta, mas não consegue abri-la.

- Está trancada. - Diz, decepcionada. Ela bate fortemente na porta milhares de vezes, mas não distingue nenhum som vindo do cômodo, um total silêncio pairava sobre o corredor.

- Não há ninguém aí. Frederic Cook é louco, só de ver a maçaneta sendo girada, iria responder de alguma forma... - Conclui Jack.

- Maldição. - Reclama Aleera. - O que faremos agora, Jack? - Pergunta, temendo a resposta do pirata.

- Bem... A única forma é entrarmos no quarto do _señor Sanchez_ e esperarmos... O velho mesmo disse que Cook irá nos chamar para voltarmos à festa.

- Utilizam o pobre homem como um palhaço...- Fala a jovem em baixo tom.

Aleera percebe o pouco silêncio que se estende e mira seus olhos castanhos claros na direção de Jack, que a olhava sem parar:

- Algum problema? - Pergunta timidamente.

- Estou esperando-a para entrarmos no quarto. - Sorri malicioso.- _Vamos...?_

- Não penses que estou intimidada pelo fato de estarmos juntos em um quarto. Isso é apenas um mero teatro, _capitão Sparrow_, nada mais! - Deixa bem claro a menina.

- Oh, mas é evidente que não estava pensando _malícias a esta coincidência irônica_, minha cara senhorita Lukifin... - Responde, em um tom educado, sarcástico. - Sou um cavaleiro e procederei como tal.

- É bom mesmo! - Ameaça a menina.

Aleera olha para Jack provocante e passa à frente dele, andando em direção à porta. Sparrow fica parado vendo a cena, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- _Então, você vem ou não?_ - Pergunta a menina confiante.

Aleera abre a porta do quarto e entra, sem esperar por Jack. O pirata sorri sozinho vendo toda aquela cômica situação.

- _Menina teimosa..._ - Ri, para depois entrar no quarto e fechar a porta.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X:** _Frederic Cook_

Jack estava sentado sob a mureta da varanda do quarto, o qual tinha vista para a escura rua do casebre. Pensava sob uma irônica coincidência que havia passado em Totuga algumas semanas atrás...

Nunca acreditara em sorte fielmente. Jack tinha certeza que havia sempre uma força maior que o protegia e o livrava das piores situações em que se metia, fora que a outra parcela era devido à esperteza do próprio pirata.

Talvez essa mesma força maior havia colocado no destino de Jack Sparrow a jovem e bela Aleera... Só que ele só pôde ter certeza desta hipótese quando descobriu quem realmente ela era. Não uma simples ladra, mas sim uma menina de família rica, prometida ao capitão Hans e que ainda não sabia de todo o seu passado verdadeiro. Que ironia do destino, Jack descobrira quem realmente Aleera era, apenas quando fora pronunciado o sobrenome Lukifin para ele naquela linda manhã em que conhecera suas habilidades. Aleera achava que apenas veio de uma infeliz família, cuja mãe fôra morta por piratas e o seu cruel pai iria praticamente vendê-la para o capitão Hans. Mas não imaginava ela o que o destino ainda lhe reservava.

- Algum problema...? - Aleera se aproxima de Jack, não entendendo o súbito motivo de seu silêncio.

- Nenhum, minha querida. - Sorri o pirata de sua forma costumeira. - Estou apenas esperando o tempo passar...

- Ainda vai demorar um pouco até que Cook venha nos chamar. - Diz a menina, debruçando-se na mureta, próxima a Jack.

- Sugere algum _passa-tempo_, Alee...? - Diz o pirata, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas e olhando-a com malícia.

- Nada do seu total agrado, _capitão Sparrow_. - Rebate a menina mordaz.

- E o que seria do meu _total agrado_, na sua opinião, senhorita Lukifin? - Pergunta, levantando-se da mureta e prensando Aleera entre a mesma.

- Algo que não seria adequado a uma moça de família, talvez... - Diz a menina corajosamente, sem evitar a investida de Sparrow.

- E você é a moça de família em questão, creio eu...

- _Mas é claro!_ – Afirma, em um tom óbvio.

- Porém, raciocine junto comigo, Alee... Uma moça de família não iria fugir de casa, não iria retrucar a escolha de seu noivo com o pai, não iria se tornar uma ladra e muito menos se unir a uma tripulação pirata. - Sorri maroto. - Não estou dizendo que sejas desonrada...

- Mas está insinuando que não sou uma moça de família. - Sorri, entendendo a lógica de Jack.

- Muito bem! - Diz gesticulando com as mãos. - Isso mostra que você poderá passar o longo tempo que temos pela frente da melhor forma possível, que certamente não só me agradaria, mas agradaria a você também, queridinha... - Jack se aproxima mais de Aleera, até que ficam milímetros longe um do outro. - Então, o que achas da minha proposta...?

- Boa explicação, _capitão Sparrow_... - Diz enquanto sentia o forte cheiro de rum vindo do pirata. Aleera aproxima mais e mais o seu rosto no de Jack, quase encostando seus lábios nos dele, mas ela interrompe a aproximação, encostando seus dedos na boca do pirata e sussurra finalmente: - Eu disse que é uma boa explicação... Mas não concordei com ela, _queridinho._

Aleera se afasta do pirata e entra novamente no quarto, deixando o pobre homem sozinho.

- Mas que azar, velho Jack... - Pensa, com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto via Aleera se afastar. - Uma bela noite de lua cheia, muito rum... - Vira-se e olha as garrafas vazias de rum que já havia tomado. - E a companhia de uma belíssima mulher... Mesmo assim você terá que se contentar em apenas admirá-la! - Suspira.

Jack ainda estava sozinho, meditando cautelosamente tudo que passara desde aquele incidente em Tortuga. Um beijo, um simples e surpreso beijo; e Jack já não era mais o mesmo...

- Linda e rara, como uma jóia... Apenas precisa ser lapidada e será magnífica! - Pensa, animado sobre a bela ruiva. - Tens mais ligação com o rubi de Dragon do que pensas, minha querida... - Sorri, mas dessa vez de uma forma triste e vazia, como se Jack estivesse lamentando algo.

O próximo pôr-do-sol que viria era o fim do prazo para que ele entregasse Aleera a Erick Hans. O pirata já estava convencido de que ela iria ser infeliz ao lado do bravo capitão da Águia Veloz. Mas desde sua conversa com seu pai, Jack percebera que estava colocando Aleera em sérios riscos se não a entregasse.

Jack iria se sentir muito mais despreocupado se continuasse acreditando que Aleera era apenas uma simples ladra, mas sua ligação com Dragon era inevitável... O que fazer em uma hora dessas? Ele iria trair a confiança dela novamente, quebrando sua palavra mais uma vez e a entregando para Erick, para que a mantivesse salva ou, iria correr os grandes riscos de levá-la até o rubi?

O pirata não sabia o que fazer... Estava novamente sem um rumo. Para todas as opções, infelizmente, Aleera e Jack jamais poderiam continuar juntos.

Ele volta para dentro do quarto e encontra-a sentada na cama, lendo alguns livros que encontrara no cômodo. Jack precisava de mais algumas informações sobre a misteriosa menina, mas temia que ela descobrisse toda a triste verdade sobre o seu passado por causa dele, de maneira errada e antes do momento oportuno.

- Aleera... - Fala em tom baixo.

- Sim? - A menina levanta os olhos castanhos claros sob o velho livro e olha atenta para a figura do pirata à sua frente.

- Por que tens tanto ódio de seu noivo...? - Jack começa um novo jogo para tentar descobrir mais sobre Aleera. O pirata finge estar curioso sobre o fato de odiar tanto Erick Hans, esperando que ela falasse todas as lembranças que possuía de sua mãe e principalmente de seu pai, Thomas Lukifin.

- Por que essa repentina curiosidade agora, Jack? - Pergunta a menina, desconfiada de algo que ainda não sabia o que era. Aleera não era fácil de ser convencida e muito menos de ser enganada.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. - Sorri sagaz. - Responda-me que eu irei respondê-la, querida.

- Me responda primeiro que eu irei respondê-lo, Jack. Quem está curioso aqui és tu e não eu. - Rebate mordaz, querendo que Jack admitisse algo que em primeira vista, seria impossível de acontecer.

- Ora, pareceu-me estranho você não querer se casar com um _bom partido_... Afinal de contas, ele é tão feio assim, ou algo do gênero, para recusá-lo? - Mente com desdém o pirata, tentando convencer Aleera de suas intenções inocentes.

- Estás com _ciúmes_ de Erick, Jack? - Aleera olha-o provocante.

- Gostaria que eu estivesse, senhorita Lukifin? - Jack se livra da constrangedora situação que ela o colocara, rebatendo com a ousada pergunta que deixa a moça corada.

- Estou apenas analisando hipóteses, _capitão_. Essa sua repentina curiosidade me é estranha demais... Mas não podes afirmar o mesmo de minha parte.

- Quero uma boa explicação para correr os riscos de ser perseguido por uma frota de navios ingleses comandada pelo seu _querido noivo_. - Diz Jack, sendo o mais frio possível. - Isso não é uma hipótese. É um fato, minha cara Aleera. Dê-me um bom motivo para o seu ódio por Hans, se for algo compreensível, eu irei ajudá-la.

- Pensei que não precisasse de explicações sobre isso... - Aleera olha-o entristecida, se sentindo a maior das tolas por achar que Jack possuía algum afeto por sua pessoa. - Mas o fato,_ c__apitão_, é que não sou uma mulher que se deixa prender por qualquer par de calças, por maior que seja a tentação. Convém-me muito mais a minha independência que conquistei arduamente do que me arriscar por um tolo sentimento repentino! - Diz a menina, finalmente, fazendo com que fosse inevitável a percepção de Jack sobre sua indireta.

- Então é apenas isso! - Implica Jack, furioso por dentro pela ousada resposta de Aleera.

- Não... Eu nunca senti nada por Erick, não quero me casar com um homem que não amo.

- Seu pai a obrigou a se casar, hm? - Conclui Jack.

- Exatamente... O dote era tentador para ele.

- Mas vocês passavam necessidade para ele chegar a esse ponto? - Jack inquiria mais e mais Aleera, que não percebia que estava dando todas as informações que ele precisava.

- Meu pai era escrivão. Conheceu Erick quando trabalhavam no forte de East Bridow... Não éramos ricos, mas nunca passamos necessidades. - Aleera pára de repente, com medo de continuar.

- Mas, por que ele entregou a sua mão para o _almofadinhas, _assim, desesperadamente?

- Minha mãe morreu há algum tempo, como já lhe disse... Logo após a sua morte meu pai viciou-se nos jogos e perdemos tudo. Ele estava endividado e o dote iria ajudar a pagar.

- Como sua mãe morreu? - Jack começava a se empolgar, já estava chegando ao ponto crucial que precisava.

Aleera olha o pirata por alguns instantes e lembra-se da maldita noite da morte de sua mãe...

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Aleera, o jantar está pronto! - Grita uma bela senhora de cabelos loiros alaranjados presos por um coque._

_- Já estou indo mamãe!_

_Aleera estava em seu quarto, tocando seu piano como costumava todas as noites antes do jantar. Seu pai chegava do trabalho essa hora e todos jantavam às oito da noite, em ponto. A mãe da ruiva, a senhora Susan Termopholis Lukifin estava pondo a mesa, como sempre muito bem-humorada._

_- Noite de lua cheia, mamãe. - Diz Aleera, entrando na cozinha e fechando a janela. Ventava muito para aquela época do ano... Mas a menina não estranhou a repentina mudança de tempo._

_- Ora, então faça um pedido à lua dos apaixonados. Peça um bom marido para você. - Sorri Susan, serenamente._

_- Não quero me casar agora! - Diz a menina, como uma criança teimosa. - Tenho tantas coisas ainda para viver... - Sonhadora._

_- Oh, minha filha... Tens que apenas estudar, ser uma mocinha educada e esperar para casar-se com um bom homem, respeitoso, de família, honesto._

_- Mas isso é tão... Tão... - Gagueja, tentando encontrar a palavra certa. - Tão monótono!_

_- Mas é essa a vida digna de uma bela jovem, como você. - Fala a mãe, ponderada como sempre._

_Meia hora se passara desde as últimas palavras de Susan para Aleera. A menina estava na sala de estar, olhava a escura e desértica rua de sua casa pela janela. Apenas uma faixa da luz do luar pairava sob os ladrilhos._

_Thomas estava bastante atrasado. Nunca fôra de chegar tarde para o jantar, que por sinal já havia esfriado. Susan andava aflita pela cozinha, mas cautelosamente, para que a filha não percebesse o seu estado._

_Aleera, por mais que fosse excluída dos assuntos entre seu pai e sua mãe, sabia de tudo que se passava em sua casa. A menina logo percebe a demora de seu pai e imagina a preocupação de sua mãe._

_Uma hora e meia depois, Thomas Lukifin entra apressado em casa._

_O homem fecha a porta com as chaves e corre até a sala, onde encontra com a filha única:_

_- Papai, por que se atrasou? - Pergunta a menina, desconfiada do estado nervoso de seu pai. - Problemas no trabalho...?_

_- Aleera, feche todas as janelas! - Ordenou o pai, ignorando completamente a fala da filha. Parecia estar em outro mundo._

_- Thomas... - Susan vai até a sala. A mulher é recebida com um rápido beijo no rosto por seu marido, que logo depois volta a andar por toda a casa, fechando todas as janelas com inúmeras trancas. - O que foi? Não há necessidade de trancafiar tudo! O vento está forte, mas..._

_- Não discutas comigo, mulher! - Grita impaciente Thomas._

_As duas mulheres obedecem a Thomas, sem contestar mais nada. Aleera, sempre com ar rebelde, apenas olhou firmemente para o pai, replicando-o pelos péssimos modos que tratava sua mãe. Thomas não deu ouvidos à expressão da filha e subiu para o andar superior da velha casa, continuando seu trabalho de trancar tudo._

_O senhor Lukifin permaneceu preocupado durante todo o jantar. Todos estavam silenciosos e nenhuma das duas mulheres se atrevia a perguntar o motivo de tamanha preocupação e medo, ousava Aleera apenas em seus pensamentos._

_Thomas sobe até seu quarto e fica trancado nele durante toda a hora que se sucedeu, enquanto Aleera e a mãe terminavam de lavar toda a louça e arrumar a cozinha._

_Susan sobe as escadas e deixa bem claro para a filha que ela não deveria interferir de forma alguma na conversa que iria ter com seu pai:_

_- Mamãe! - Diz Aleera, enquanto via sua mãe subir as escadas. - Não vou ficar quieta enquanto vejo você e papai discutirem!_

_- Aleera, já disse para ficar em seu quarto aconteça o que acontecer! Isso é assunto meu e de seu pai, não sejas impertinente! - Briga a mãe, falando rigidamente para a ruiva._

_De dentro de seu quarto Aleera podia ouvir os gritos de seu pai e o choro agudo de sua mãe... Nunca vira uma briga tão forte como aquela entre os dois em toda a sua vida! A menina anda pelo corredor, decidida a entrar no quarto e defender sua mãe, mas pára em frente à porta, com medo de que a situação piorasse com sua interferência. Ela volta para seu quarto em prantos, fecha a porta e permanece quieta na cama, até que cai em um profundo sono._

_A ruiva estava dormindo... Mas de repente abre seus olhos castanhos claros, assustada. Fôra acordada com um estrondoso barulho que ecoava em todo o seu quarto, fazendo com que o lustre até balançasse. Outro barulho. Aleera vai até a janela e a abre, fazendo com que o volume aumentasse ainda mais. A menina rapidamente distingue o que era: um tiro de canhão!_

_Aleera aperta seus olhos e consegue ver no escuro mar um grandioso navio, atacando todo o forte de sua cidade. Casas estavam queimando nas chamas e milhares de pessoas corriam de um lado para outro._

_- Piratas! - Grita a menina, correndo pra fora de seu quarto._

_Aleera esbarra com sua mãe no corredor da casa. A pobre senhora Lukifin estava alarmada com a cena que vira em sua janela. Susan segura-a pelo braço e guia a filha para a escada:_

_- Corra Aleera! Vá para o abrigo e não saía de lá! - Ordenou a mãe, empurrando a menina._

_- Mas e quanto a você e o papai? - Pergunta, ainda tentando colocar todos os fatos em sua mente._

_- Seu pai está terminando de pegar tudo! Eu irei logo atrás de você!_

_Aleera resolve não desobedecer a sua mãe e corre em direção a um abrigo que ficava duas quadras de sua casa. Certamente os oficiais iriam proteger os refugiados ali, era o local mais seguro, depois do forte. Ela já estava na rua, trajava uma camisola de seda clara e continuava confusa, parecia que esquecera a direção do abrigo, tamanho susto que levara!_

_De repente a menina vê alguns homens entrando em sua casa: imundos, mal vestidos, dando gargalhadas e segurando inúmeras armas. Aleera logo percebe que eram alguns dos piratas daquele navio que vira._

_A menina volta em direção à sua casa. Precisava avisar sua mãe para fugir pela porta dos fundos! Seu pai saberia se defender, estava armado, mas sua mãe? Era uma presa fácil para aqueles homens desgraçados._

_Corajosamente a menina pega uma pedra da rua e joga na cabeça do último homem que iria entrar em sua casa: um velho maltrapilho, que possuía um braço amputado e que fedia a rum. O homem cai desacordado na porta de sua casa._

_A jovem, sem tempo, passa pelo homem caído no chão e entra em sua casa. Aleera pára de repente e vê uma horrível cena que estava acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos:_

_Dois piratas ainda restavam e já estavam dentro de sua casa. Um, que usava um velho chapéu e possuía uma bengala, estava com uma pistola em direção a seu pai... O outro era um marinheiro mais jovem, um robusto negro, segurava sua mãe pelos braços._

_- Larguem-na! - Grita Aleera, da porta de entrada de sua casa, ofegante._

_- Aleera! - Grita sua mãe, alarmada._

_- Saía daí! - Diz o pai, ainda no alvo da pistola do velho pirata de bengala._

_- Ora, ora, ora... Mas se não é a filha de Thomas Lukifin. - Ri o velho pirata. - Acho que mudei de ideia, camarada... Em vez de matar um traidor, matarei a filha dele!_

_O velho de bengala aponta a pistola para Aleera, que não tinha lugar sequer para fugir. Ele se prepara para apertar o gatilho e..._

_- Não!_

_De repente a mãe de Aleera se solta do negro e corre em direção à filha. Susan entra na frente de Aleera e a bala da pistola que o velho de bengala acabara de atirar vai em cheio para seu peito._

_Como se estivesse vendo tudo lentamente, cada movimento, Aleera vê sua mãe sendo morta na sua frente... Com a camisola de seda branca ensanguentada, a pobre senhora Lukifin cai nos braços da filha e olha para ela em seus últimos segundos de vida:_

_- Aleera..._

_- Mamãe! - Grita a menina, segurando sua mãe e chorando sem parar._

_- Não... Não... Monótona... - Diz por último, fechando seus olhos e morrendo naquela hora._

_- Susan! - O pai de Aleera olha a cena e pega seu mosquete, atirando no homem negro que estava em sua frente. - Maldito! - Fala o homem, furioso, para o velho de bengala._

_- Teve a sua sentença, Mr. Gold. Ou melhor, Thomas Lukifin! - Diz o pirata, fugindo da casa dos Lukifin em seguida._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

Jack percebe a rápida reação de Aleera, logo que fizera sua pergunta. Sabia que havia tocado em um sensível detalhe, uma lembrança abafada pelo tempo, que a jovem tentava esquecer com todas as formas e que voltara em sua mente em um segundo ali, na sua frente.

Aleera desvia o olhar triste e perdido do pirata e olha a lua cheia pela janela... A mesma lua que pairava no céu na noite da morte de sua mãe. Como dizer para Jack que foi um pirata que matara sua mãe? Como olhá-lo sem demonstrar tamanha tristeza e ódio pelos homens que Jack fazia parte?

Demasiada ironia do destino, fazer com que Aleera se unisse aos assassinos de sua mãe... Ela sabia que era errado julgar Sparrow e sua tripulação, mas quantos saques Jack fizera a bordo do Pérola? Quantas vidas poderiam ter acabado com as balas de sua pistola? E a lâmina de sua espada? Aleera não conseguia mais olhar para o belo homem que estava em sua frente... Não sem mostrar tamanha indignidade por tudo que passara.

- Não adianta mais ficar com esse ódio que tem, Aleera... - Jack finalmente ousa falar após aqueles minutos de profundo silêncio. O pirata já estava decidido: iria contar toda a verdade que sabia, por mais que soubesse que elai odiá-lo-ia depois, era seu direito saber de tudo.

- Como adivinhas sempre o que estou sentindo...? - Diz a menina, virando seu rosto novamente e fitando os olhos quase negros do pirata.

- Eu sei o que está passando.

- Não, não sabes. - Diz a menina, pessimista com a postura do pirata naquele momento.

- Aleera... - Jack se aproxima da menina e senta-se ao seu lado. - Eu sei de tudo.

Aleera olha para Jack sem entender nada do que ele estava dizendo. O pirata engole em seco e começa a pensar uma boa forma de começar a contar tudo... Já imaginando a reação da pobre moça.

- Eu sei de tudo... Sei que sua mãe morreu nas mãos de um pirata.

- _Como?_ - Aleera se espanta com o que acabara de ouvir. Como seria possível que Jack soubesse daquilo, sendo que ela nunca deixara nem uma pista passar por despercebida sequer?

- Não imaginava que você era a filha de Thomas Lukifin quando nos conhecemos...

- Mas, isso é impossível! Jack, meu pai nunca o conheceu e...

- Realmente, eu nunca o conheci. Mas, meu pai sim. - Diz olhando seriamente para ela.

- Estás mentindo! - Aleera levanta-se rapidamente e fica de frente para o pirata, olhando atordoada e incrédula pelas suas palavras.

- Não estou e você sabe disso. Aleera... Seu pai era um _pirata..._

- Cale a boca!

Aleera olha Jack com tamanho ódio, que ele sente por um momento perder o equilíbrio... A ruiva encara-o totalmente perdida com todas aquelas informações que ouvira. Jamais seria possível seu pai ser um pirata. Sua mãe vinha de uma tradicional família, nunca iria se casar com um! E além do mais, Thomas era um correto escrivão, um homem de bem! Aqueles piratas que atacaram sua casa nunca poderiam ser comparados a ele...

- _Mr. Gold!_ - Aleera leva a mão a boca, tamanho susto que tem quando lembra das palavras do velho pirata de bengala.

- Exatamente. Chamavam-no de Tom Gold porque ele matou milhares de garimpeiros na _Costa do Ouro_, na África... - Completa Jack, medindo as palavras que falava.

- Eu nunca soube... - Gagueja a menina, segurando o choro.

- Eu sei minha querida... - Lamenta o pirata. - Aqueles homens que invadiram sua casa queriam se vingar porque seu pai abandonou-os. Eu sinto muito por você saber isso somente agora.

- Desde quando sabes de tudo...? - Pergunta a menina em um ar sério.

- Desde que você me falou o seu nome na Ilha dos Canibais...

- _Como?_ – Espanta-se. - Esse tempo todo você soube de tudo e não me disse nada?

- Desculpe meu bem... Mas precisei de sua ajuda para me livrar do seu noivo. - Sorri. – E, a propósito, é melhor se preparar, irei entregá-la para ele ao pôr-do-sol e não quero ter surpresas na hora, _savy?_ - Diz com um olhar cínico. Jack já estava decidido em poupar Aleera de maiores sofrimentos.

Aleera olha-o indignada. Pela segunda vez ele a traía, e dessa vez não haveria perdão! Sparrow mentiu para ela, iria mesmo devolve-la para Erick e pior, escondera todo o seu verdadeiro passado, o real motivo da morte de sua mãe, que fez com que ela fosse prometida a Erick, e consequentemente com que ela fugisse de casa! Seu pai, um pirata... Por mera vingança, sua mãe estava morta e logo após, Aleera abandonara-o... Como Thomas iria reagir?

A ruiva é tomada por um súbito e forte sentimento de culpa... Percebera naquele momento que seu pai queria mudar a sua vida, se tornar um bom homem e que desejava isso para sua única filha que tinha! Não era um homem insensível e egoísta, como pensara. Agora a jovem estava à frente de um pirata, a mesma raça repugnante que matou a sua mãe, que condenou seu pai a uma vida infeliz e cheia de remorsos... Ela iria se unir a Sparrow para roubar um rubi! Estava cometendo os mesmo erros que seu pai...

- _Pirata!_ - Aleera olha Jack com desprezo e sai em direção à varanda do quarto, chorando inconformada por aquela realidade.

Ele corre em sua direção, impaciente. Não iria permitir que ela o julgasse daquela maneira, por mais que os fatos levassem a tal conclusão, não poderia interpretá-lo mal. Não poderia deixá-la cometer esse erro... Entretanto, ainda havia o rubi de Dragon que era a peça chave de tudo, que ligava Aleera a Jack e que ele não poderia deixar de contar o restante da verdade.

- Aleera...

- _Vá embora!_ – Grita, permanecendo de costas para Jack.

- _Pare de fazer birra e me escute!_ - Jack perde todo o restante de sua paciência. Num forte gesto o pirata puxa-a pelo braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse bruscamente e que ficasse milímetros de distância dele.

- Me solte, maldito! - Aleera começa a bater em Jack, mas ele permanecia olhando-a seriamente e segurando-a com mais força ainda.

- Por que esse ódio por mim? Eu queria te proteger!

- _Proteger?_Deixe de cinismo,_capitão Sparrow!_ Quando é que você se preocupou realmente comigo? - Rebate a menina, furiosa. - Sempre olhando para si mesmo, não interessado nas outras pessoas, apenas movido pelo seu egoísmo!

- Acha mesmo isso de mim?

- Não é você que vai me entregar para o capitão Hans? - Aleera olha-o fulminante.

- Prefiro vê-la nas mãos daquele homem do que...

Jack olha para Aleera novamente decepcionado e entristecido. Ele, que sempre tratava tudo com pouca importância, sempre sarcástico, movido a ironias, agora estava sério e preocupado.

Infelizmente a moça não pôde ouvir o resto da frase que Jack iria falar. O pirata é interrompido por um bater na porta do quarto... Era Frederic Cook.

- Depois terminaremos isso, _senhorita Lukifin_. - Diz o pirata, friamente, largando Aleera.

Nenhuma palavra a mais fora dita entre os dois, mas inteligentes como eram, aquela situação já era suficiente para terminar toda a discussão e fazer com que Aleera enxugasse suas lágrimas e deitasse na cama, como se estivesse passado uma _maravilhosa noite_ com seu _Rei_.

Jack vê a reação da menina e se prepara para mais uma bela encenação... Precisava de todas as informações que Frederic Cook ainda se recordava, somente assim poderia resgatar o rubi de Dragon.

- Quem é? - O pirata pergunta, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Vossa Majestade irá se alegrar com seu visitante! - Fala uma voz risonha e alegre do lado de fora.

- Ah, sim... - Jack olha para Aleera e faz um sinal que iria abrir a porta. - Entre!

Segundos depois a jovem Aleera finalmente consegue ver Frederic Cook: um velho homem, baixo, maquiado como alerquim, usando farrapos e com uma _bengala..._

Impossível de acreditar no que ela estava vendo! O mesmo velho pirata de bengala que matara sua mãe alguns anos atrás, era a mesma face daquele palhaço de bengala à sua frente!

"_O assassino de Susan Lukifin era Frederic Cook!" _pensa, atordoada.

Aleera engole em seco, tentando se acalmar do susto que levara. Por maior ódio que tivesse naquele momento, sabia que não adiantaria em nada acabar com o maldito Cook, porque o pobre homem estava realmente louco, poderia perceber pela expressão que possuía, o andar e até mesmo a forma de falar.

Agora tudo fazia sentido para a menina... Tom Gold, o pirata e Thomas Lukifin, pai de Aleera, eram a mesma pessoa, sendo que Mr. Gold estava na tripulação do Dragão e abandonara tudo para mudar de vida por amor à Susan... Infelizmente, mal sabia ele que iria sofrer as conseqüências dessa traição com Dragon.

- Mas que bela Rainha temos esta noite... - Diz o maldito, se aproximando da cama onde Aleera estava deitada.

Jack percebe no mesmo instante o olhar de profundo ódio de Aleera para Frederic Cook. Logo já imagina que ele estaria envolvido na morte de sua mãe...

- Aleera... - Jack se aproxima da menina, tentando prever a sua reação.

- ...Meu amor, esse é o Bobo do Baile. - Diz a menina, cinicamente, fingindo não saber quem o velho realmente era. Jack se espanta com sua reação, afinal, Aleera era demasiada impulsiva e nunca fingiria algo tão extremo, mas vendo que a ruiva aceitara o seu jogo, o pirata continua com sua encenação.

- Rainha Aleera e Rei... - Fala Cook.

- Jack.

- Oh! Mas é uma honra tê-los conosco esta noite, caros amigos.

- E você é... - Inquiriu Aleera, curiosa com a resposta que Cook daria.

- Eu sou aquele que não possui nome, Majestade. - Diz, abrindo um vasto sorriso no rosto branco pela maquiagem.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Jack e Aleera chegam à apenas uma conclusão: Frederic Cook não era louco... O confuso jogo de encenações da jovem ruiva e do pirata estava interligado agora às intenções ocultas do palhaço. Conhecendo a pirataria como é, Jack sabia que poderia estar colocando a jovem em sérios riscos se acabasse com aquela mentira e resolvesse pegar as informações que precisava de Cook forçadamente.

Frederic já sabia que aquele homem era filho de Teague Sparrow e a bela menina era filha de Tom Gold. Todos os três estavam cientes de toda a verdade, mas mesmo assim, continuavam a fingir algo aparentemente inocente...

- Então... Parece que já sabemos de tudo. - Diz finalmente Jack, mudando suas táticas de jogo. - _As cartas estão postas na mesa, Alee..._ Faça sua aposta e vamos ver quem ganhará. - Olha para ruiva.

- _Entendo_... - Diz Aleera, fitando os castanhos quase negros e misteriosos olhos de Jack. Ela abominava aquele pirata maldito e mais ainda o velho palhaço de bengala, mas as irônicas circunstâncias do destino faziam com que aceitasse seguir as regras impostas por Jack. Sabia que se encontrasse o rubi de Dragon, talvez descobrisse mais sobre seu passado oculto, era um simples desejo de fazer justiça.

- Pobre Pierrô que choras pela bela Colombina... - Interrompe Cook, falando em tom de pena, enquanto olhava para um ponto do quarto, levado por suas lembranças. - O Arlequim és esperto e o coração da bela dama roubou. E agora chora o triste Pierrô, que a Colombina nunca na verdade amou. - Cook olha para Jack e logo em seguida Aleera.

**Nota da autora:** **O Pierrô, a Colombina e o Arlequim são personagens de uma antiga peça de teatro, a Comédia De'll Arte. Estou usando eles na minha fic.**

"Erick..." pensa a menina no mesmo instante.

- Arlequim, que queres de mim? - Diz o velho, olhando Jack seriamente.

- _Quero o que tentou possuir e não conseguiu_. - Rebate o pirata mordaz, com um sorriso sarcástico iluminando seu rosto.

- E a Colombina, levada pelo amor, segues seu amante...? - Inquire Cook.

- _Amor...?_ - Aleera olha os dois homens, maliciosa e cheia de desprezo. - Quero saber o que aconteceu com meu pai, apenas isso.

- _Bravo!_ - Cook anda alguns pequenos passos levando sua bengala e pára na porta.

- Não se atreva a fugir! - Aleera se levanta da cama e aponta a pistola que levava, entre os panos de seu vestido preto, para o velho. Jack também saca sua arma, mas permanece em silêncio.

- Onde está o rubi? - Pergunta o pirata.

- Uma coisa apenas irei dizer, com esperanças que o casal possa ainda se arrepender... Ele é o guardião eterno da Rainha do Mar e não deixarás que sua jóia possam levar! Arlequim, o Pierrô ainda vai se vingar, do amor da Colombina que tu ousaste roubar... Ninguém sabe onde se esconde o coração do Dragão, mas se resolverem os enigmas o acharão... Escutem bem, ainda mal começou o seu pior transtorno... Para encontrarem o rubi deverão achar o _Túmulo do Cachorro_!

Frederic Cook em rápidos passos, larga sua bengala no chão e sai correndo pelo corredor do casebre, gritando que o pirata Jack Sparrow e a procurada noiva de Erick Hans, Aleera Lukifin, eram o Rei e a Rainha.

Jack pega Aleera pelo pulso, não deixando tempo para qualquer reação da menina...

O senhor Sanchez, seguido por outros robustos homens, arrombam a porta de seu quarto e entram: estava vazio.

Dois homens vão até a varanda e olham para a rua, não havia sinal algum dos fugitivos.

- Fugiram, senhor...

- Avisem o capitão Hans do ocorrido! - Bradou o velho homem. - Aquele pirata está em território inimigo... _Os dois não irão muito longe_.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI:** _Intrigas._

Já era madrugada. A lua cheia permanecia soberana e bela sob o negro céu do Caribe. Os habitantes de East Bridow estavam todos dormindo tranquilos, sonhando com os problemas e belezas de suas vidas. O Baile da Lua Cheia havia terminado esse ano de uma forma bastante conturbada, afinal, o escândalo de que um terrível pirata procurado pelas autoridades inglesas e a famosa _noiva fujona_ do capitão Erick Hans estavam juntos na festa e foram condecorados como Rei e Rainha do Baile.

Os convidados já estavam voltando todos para sua casa e a tropa inglesa estava chegando ao local da festa. Erick desce de seu cavalo branco e vai se encontrar com o anfitrião da casa, o senhor Sanchez. Permanecia intacto com sua boa postura e seu olhar determinado, mas por dentro uma imensa preocupação e uma insegurança transtornava a mente do pobre homem...

- Capitão. - Diz Sanchez, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Hans.

- Então, o senhor é o dono desta humilde casa? - Erick não cumprimenta o homem, que retira sua mão humildemente. Estava sério e com um leve tom de ameaça para o espanhol.

- Sim senhor, sou eu. Meu nome é Ramires Sanchez.

- Muito bem, senhor Sanchez, diga-me exatamente os últimos acontecimentos desta _festa... -_Fala, colocando ênfase no final, quando falara _festa_, afinal, para a alta sociedade, aquilo não passava de uma farra bastante desnecessária e mal educada.

- Lembro-me que um homem alto, moreno, com os cabelos mal arrumados, presos em várias tranças e dreads, fora condecorado o Rei do Baile, pela sua Rainha, _evidentemente..._

- Entendo. Seria esse homem o _pirata Jack Sparrow_...? - Erick levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, estava furioso por dentro pelo fato do Rei e Rainha do Baile ser exatamente Jack e Aleera.

- Sim señor. - Afirma Ramires, com toda certeza. - Temos várias testemunhas que confirmam que seria o suposto Sparrow, afinal, ele é procurado por todas as tropas inglesas e...

- Eu sei muito bem disso, senhor. - Interrompe o oficial, bastante impaciente. - Mas o que quero saber é, como foi que descobriram que se tratava de Sparrow e da...- Erick engole em seco. - _...senhorita Lukifin?_

- Bem... - O velho homem fica um pouco constrangido perto do capitão Hans, afinal, quem naquela região não sabia do triste e desconcertante ocorrido com Aleera e Erick? - O Bobo do Baile saiu correndo pela casa e começou a espalhar a notícia...

- Mas, como esse palhaço reconheceu os dois? _Onde ele está?_

- Fugiu, señor. Não sabemos o motivo, o pobre homem é meio transtornado da cabeça, mas não deixa de ser confiável. Todos estes anos, trabalhou para mim! - Explicou-se aflito o espanhol.

- Está bem. Mas quando foi que esse homem os viu? E onde?

- Capitão Hans... - Ramires Sanchez engole em seco, com medo da reação do impaciente oficial com a informação que iria contar naquele momento. - Creio eu que o señor sabe a rotina deste Baile...

- Sim, sim! Afinal, é uma moda todo ano!

- Pois bem, quando a Rainha do Baile escolhe o Rei... - Sanchez começa a falar cautelosamente, já contando que Aleera escolhera justamente Sparrow para dançarem juntos. - Após a valsa, geralmente os dois vão até o quarto do dono da casa, que no caso seria o meu e...

_- Seja direto, homem de Deus! - _Briga.

- ...E lá, eles teriam um momento de _maior intimidade, entende?_ Até que o Bobo do Baile à meia-noite, chame-os de volta para festa.

Sanchez apenas dá um sorriso sem graça para Erick, que sai sem falar absolutamente mais nada. Estava confuso, com receio de ideias cruéis sobre sua tão querida Aleera. Não, ela não poderia ter feito aquilo com ele! Depois de tanto tempo à sua procura, ele a reencontra e descobre a hipótese de que sua noiva deixara de ser donzela nas mãos de um pirata imundo! Era algo inaceitável.

Erick já havia se decidido... Não iria mais aceitar Aleera, ela não merecia nenhuma parte de seu profundo amor. Mas não desistiria assim, tão fácil. Agora a situação era ainda pior! Erick precisava resgatar Aleera e casar-se com ela, para devolver pelo menos parte de sua honra e por vingança... Não iria permitir que seu nome fosse motivo de chacota, de jeito nenhum! Ah... Quanto ódio o oficial estava sentindo naquele momento. Ódio de sua noiva traidora e principalmente, ódio de seu amante, aquele pirata! Erick estava disposto a ir até as _últimas consequências_, não descansaria enquanto não visse _Jack Sparrow morto por suas próprias mãos!_A sorte estava lançada para os três personagens daquele triângulo amoroso, o Pierrô, o Arlequim e a Colombina...

- Senhor Sanchez. - Erick permanecia de costas para o velho espanhol, falava ainda firmemente. - Diga-me como os dois fugiram.

- Pela janela, señor. Meus empregados vasculharam todas as quadras próximas daqui, mas nenhum sinal deles.

- Alguma pista de onde possam ter ido?

- Não sei afirmar ao certo, señor. Cook, o Bobo do Baile, disse algo como Túmulo do Cachorro... Acho que estava em um momento de súbita loucura e...

_- O senhor não tem que achar nada_. - Replica duramente Erick, enquanto interrompe Ramires. - Já fez sua parte.

Erick anda mais alguns pequenos passos, até que pára de repente, perto de alguns de seus soldados que lhe traziam de volta seu cavalo.

_- E a propósito... O senhor está preso! -_Diz, enquanto outros oficiais aparecem por trás do velho homem e o agarra a força, algemando-o em seguida.

_- Como assim?_ Eu ajudei o señor, não omiti nada! Sob qual acusação me prendes? - Brada o velho, incrédulo.

- Comércio ilegal e baderna. Suas _festinhas_ todo mês já passaram dos limites! - Erick vira-se novamente para o homem, sorrindo sarcasticamente e com o olhar cheio de ódio. - E as Forças Inglesas _agradecem a sua cooperação..._ Tenha uma _ótima_ noite, senhor. - Despede-se formalmente, retirando seu chapéu e subindo em seu cavalo. Sanchez é levado para uma carroça que iria conduzi-lo até a cadeia da cidade.

- Para onde iremos agora, meu capitão? - Pergunta um dos oficiais.

- Vamos para o cemitério de Andorra. Temos um mandato de prisão urgente para Jack Sparrow!

**...**

Jack e Aleera estavam escondidos próximo ao forte de East Bridow. Fora um sufoco para o esperto pirata conseguir fugir rapidamente para lá, ainda tendo que aguentar os socos que Aleera dava nele, raivosa.

_- Seu idiota!_ Por que logo o Forte? É aqui que a Marinha Inglesa fica, se não sabes! - Grita a ruiva, alterada. Os dois estavam debaixo de uma ponte.

_- Fale baixo, sua louca! -_Reclama Jack, espiando para ver se não havia ninguém. Logo após, ele se vira e fica frente a frente com ela. - Escute bem, _queridinha_... Isso se chama a tática do óbvio. Seu _noivinho_ irá nos procurar em todos os locais, menos no forte, pois seria muita tolice um pirata qualquer se esconder na casa do inimigo... _Mas eu não sou um pirata qualquer, savy?_

- Ótimo! Pelo menos não vou ter o trabalho de andar por muito tempo. Fim da linha para nós dois,_ c__apitão Sparrow._

- Como assim? - Pergunta o pirata, desentendido.

- Vou dar fim a essa loucura. Irei voltar para Erick Hans. - Aleera estava decidida. Preferia ficar ao lado do homem que não amava do que ao lado do homem que amava, mas que havia traído sua confiança inúmeras vezes. Jamais Aleera e Jack poderiam ficar juntos e justamente por saber isso, doía tanto o coração da desolada moça.

- Estás de brincadeira comigo, não é, Alee? - Fala impaciente.

- Não estou e você sabe. Só não gritarei para que o prendam agora mesmo, porque você cuidou da minha ferida e ofereceu-me hospitalidade no seu navio. Nossa dívida está paga, c_apitão Jack Sparrow_, agora pode ir tentar a sorte de encontrar esse rubi maldito.

- E quanto a seu pai e todo aquele teatro com Frederic Cook? - Jack permanecia incrédulo. Não iria permitir perder Aleera daquela forma para o _almofadinhas._ Ela, pelo menos, precisava entender que ele estava fazendo tudo por não possuir outra opção, não era a sua real vontade!

- Já consegui esquecer o meu obscuro passado esses anos todos. Posso fazê-lo novamente.- Rebate friamente. - Nada me trará lucro esse rubi, não sou uma pirata, c_apitão_! Não irei cometer os mesmos erros que meu pai e você cometeram.

- Uma vez, uma sábia menina disse-me que escolhemos ser um pirata... - Jack olha Aleera serenamente, quase que suplicando por dentro para que ela permanecesse junto a ele, pelo menos mais um pouco.

- Mas isso é diferente. Eu possuo outras escolhas e... - Aleera enxuga uma lágrima que cai de seu olho de repente. - ...Esta é a escolha errada,_ c__apitão Sparrow_.

As duras palavras da jovem iam como lâminas cortando a alma de Jack Sparrow. Ele tardara aquele triste e sério momento da separação por tantas vezes e justamente agora, parecia inevitável não deixar Aleera ir embora.

A ruiva apenas se vira e começa a andar em direção ao final da ponte.

De repente, ela é puxada bruscamente pelo braço, fazendo com que se virasse para Jack. O pirata encara a menina com um leve sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios, enquanto segurava-a com força.

- Me solte, seu maldito! - Briga Aleera, rebatendo-se.

- Não irei deixar a minha chance de liberdade fugir agora. Pode voltar para seu _amado noivo_, senhorita Lukifin, mas somente na hora em que eu perceber que estarei livre dele. Não vou comprometer a minha tripulação e meu navio por um mero capricho seu, menina mimada! - Jack replica Aleera friamente, sendo o mais grosso e arrogante possível. Sua raiva por ela aumentava a cada minuto.

_- Idiota!_ Solte-me! Jamais irei com você! - Grita Aleera, furiosa.

_- Ah é? -_Jack ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas, desafiador.

- Tentes encostar um dedo em mim e vais morrer enforcado! - Ameaça a menina.

_- Teimosa!_

Jack levanta Aleera pela cintura e coloca-a sob seus ombros, imobilizando a pobre menina. O pirata começa a andar, com um pouco de dificuldade, em direção ao outro lado da ponte.

A ruiva debate-se contra Jack, dando-lhe socos nas costas e batendo as pernas. Gritava todas as pragas possíveis, furiosa.

- Não vou soltá-la!

- Jack! Por favor! - Suplica Aleera, enquanto via-se sendo carregada.

- Sei muito bem que quando estiver solta, irás fugir! Não me enganas com esse _rostinho de menina..._No fundo, você só está esperando para dar-me o _golpe! -_Bufa o pirata.

_- Golpe?_ Ora essa, não comece com lição de moral seu _bulcaneiro fedido a rum!_ Você só não quer que eu vá-me embora porque sabes que Erick seria implacável e acabaria com seus negócios!

- Ótimo, pelo menos tu me poupas de maiores explicações! - Grita Jack, cada vez mais irritado com a audácia de Aleera.

- Aonde pensas que vai?

- Espere e verás...

**...**

Gibbs estava inquieto. Não gostava do vento daquela madrugada e muito menos da luz da lua cheia, que deixava o mar ainda mais misterioso e medonho... Todos os piratas do Pérola ainda estavam acordados. Jack havia deixado bastante claro para seu primeiro-imediato as suas ordens naquele fim de tarde, quando saíra com Aleera para se encontrarem com seu pai, o capitão Teague Sparrow:

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Gibbs! Se caso Aleera não retornar para este navio até o pôr-do-sol do próximo dia, voltem para a Ilha dos Canibais imediatamente e comuniquem Tia Dalma. - Disse Jack para Jasahme Gibbs. Os dois estavam dentro da cabine do capitão._

_- Mas e quanto a você, Jack?_

_- Não se importem comigo... Caso eu não retorne, sigam o curso que a senhorita Lukifin disser... Ela é o mais importante agora._

_- Fizeram as pazes? - Gibbs abre um amplo sorriso._

_- Sim... - Jack se perde por alguns segundos em seus devaneios, mas volta a falar com o amigo de repente. - Não vou mais entregá-la para Hans._

_- Bom saber disso, Jack. E quanto ao rubi...?_

_- Irei com Alee para o local que papai Sparrow indicar. Preciso saber onde se encontra um dos homens de Dragon, que viu o rubi, Frederic Cook._

_- Jack...? - Aleera entra de repente na cabine._

_- Pois não, querida? - Jack ao vê-la, sorri satisfeito, com os olhos iluminados e a face contente._

_- O bote está pronto para irmos._

_- Ótimo! - Jack vai até o convés juntamente de Aleera e Gibbs. O pirata pára em frente ao timão do navio e dá um importante comunicado para todos os demais tripulantes: - A senhorita Aleera Lukifin é um membro da tripulação como cada um de vocês! Qualquer um que lhe faltar com o devido respeito que ela merece, terá que sofrer as consequências... Entendido?_

_- Sim capitão! - Os demais piratas respondem, para depois voltarem à suas tarefas._

_- Boa sorte, Aleera. - Diz Gibbs, enquanto via a jovem descer do navio e sentar-se no bote, ajudada por Jack._

_- Obrigada, senhor Gibbs. - Aleera limita-se em sorrir._

_- Deixem o Pérola nessa área mais remota da cidade, não há perigo que a Marinha Inglesa possa os ver. Retornarei para perto da praia e lá embarcaremos de volta ao navio, savy?_

_- Aye Jack! - Responde Gibbs, despedindo-se do amigo._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

De repente, o velho pirata é interrompido de seu raciocínio por uma voz feminina vinda de trás dele. Era Ana Maria:

_- Gibbs! -_Chama a mulher pela terceira vez, vendo que o velho estava completamente perdido.

- Ah, é você Ana Maria. - Diz, virando-se.

- Mas é claro! - Ana Maria sempre fôra desbocada, mas estava mais naquela hora. Parecia estar impaciente.- Estamos todos com sono... Jack não vai voltar tão cedo!

- Bem, realmente cedo já é. - Gibbs tenta ser irônico como Sparrow, sorrindo para Ana Maria, mas é em vão.

- Não estou de brincadeiras, Gibbs! Afinal, o que Jack pediu a você que ninguém mais sabe?

- Disse que a prioridade é esperar Aleera.

_- E ele? -_Se espanta Ana Maria.

- Nada... - Gibbs dá um breve suspiro de cansaço. - Os dois vivem brigando, discutindo, desafiando um ao outro. - Ri o velho pirata. - Deixe que nosso capitão preocupe-se com sua pupila, hm? Vamos esperar.

- Está bem! - Fala a mulher, ainda um pouco irritada.

O velho pirata continuava a esperar por sinais dos dois, mas apenas o que via era uma ilha iluminada pelo clarear da lua e as ondas que chacoalhavam o navio. Ele imaginava que aquilo seria o único cenário que pudesse ver por mais algumas horas, mas estava enganado. Logo Gibbs avista sinais de fogo feitos por uma tocha, que estava sendo segurada por... _Jack Sparrow!_

O pirata estava se contorcendo para conseguir segurar uma tocha e ao mesmo tempo, _Aleera!_ Afinal, não era nada fácil conter a fúria de uma mulher tão cheia de si, como o próprio Teague havia dito, até mesmo para o próprio capitão do Pérola Negra! Mesmo assim, fôra o suficiente para que logo em seguida, Pintel e Raggeti estavam a caminho com o bote que levaria os dois de volta para o navio.

- Capitão... Bem-vindo de volta ao seu navio! - Diz falsamente o interesseiro Pintel.

- Grato pela sua terna amizade,_cabeça de bagre! -_Replica Jack, ironicamente. Continuava irritado por tudo que Aleera o fizera passar. Quanto a ela, apenas permanecia calada e assim se sucedeu até chegarem ao Pérola.- Gibbs! - Chama Jack, impaciente.

- Jack! - Gibbs vai para cumprimentar o amigo, até que pára a sua frente, olhando-o confuso, pois ele permanecia segurando Aleera pelos braços, imobilizando-a.

- Sem perguntas. - Diz sério.

- Tudo bem. - Fala timidamente. - Possuímos algum curso, capitão?

_- Para o inferno, para o inferno! -_Grita o papagaio do Senhor Cotton de repente.

- Se faz tanta questão, eu te mando para lá... - Jack dá um pequeno sorriso sarcástico, continuava de muito mau humor. - Aleera, onde fica o cemitério dessa cidade?

- Já quer preparar o seu túmulo, para quando Erick me resgatar, _capitão Sparrow? -_Revida a menina, ainda mais furiosa que o próprio pirata estava.

- Se continuar assim, prepararei o dele e o seu! - Ameaça Jack, zangado, sussurrando no ouvido da menina.

_- Andorra. -_Responde seriamente. - É uma vila próxima à cidade. Para que fins você vai a esse cemitério, afinal de contas? - Curiosa.

- Ora... Achar o _Túmulo do Cachorro! -_Jack finalmente solta a menina, quando percebe que ela não iria mais tentar fugir.

- Acredita mesmo que Cook possa estar falando a verdade?

- Não. - Jack levanta o dedo indicador e começa a girá-lo, fazendo algumas caretas enquanto fala: - Mas não custa tentar, _queridinha..._

- Não me chame mais de queridinha. - Replica Aleera. - Melhor andar rápido com seu navio, assim chegaremos ao amanhecer.

- Interesse no rubi, senhorita Lukifin?

- Interesse em saber de todo o meu passado. Não sou tão ambiciosa como você, _pirata!_

Aleera passa por Jack, olhando-o fulminante e desce as escadas que dariam para o estreito corredor do navio. O pirata apenas fica olhando a jovem desaparecer, até que Gibbs fala:

- Brigaram _outra vez?_

- Limite-se apenas em cursar o navio, senhor Gibbs. - Replica Jack, seriamente. - _Mulheres são todas iguais... -_O pirata passa pelo velho e vai em direção à mesma escada, ia volta à sua cabine. - _Todas iguais..._


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII:**_A verdadeira face de Aleera e Jack_

O Pérola Negra navegava sobre os limites de East Bridow. Todo cuidado parecia ser pouco, afinal, poderiam ser avistados a qualquer momento e assim, os piratas estariam em sérios apuros. Jack preferiu não arriscar medir a paciência de Hans e continuou o curso pelo restante da madrugada, assim chegariam a Andorra logo pela manhã.

Jack Sparrow estava mais uma vez em companhia de seu inseparável rum, sempre recorria à bebida para fugir de seus problemas sombrios que o atormentavam bem no fundo da alma, preferia ficar bêbado e esquecer tudo! Esquecer da bela ruiva que o beijara em Tortuga; de suas lutas, brigas, desafios; daquele divino baile... De todas as vezes em que ele admirou sua beleza e o seu caráter, aliás pouquíssimas mulheres que já havia conhecido nesse mundo afora, o possuíam.

Sua pupila já não mais precisava daquele desajeitado mentor, que, tentando protegê-la de piores situações, acabou por afastar-se ainda mais dela. O ego de Sparrow estava ferido, afinal, ele iria perder Aleera para o idiota capitão da Águia Veloz. O homem que ela havia dito que nunca amara, agora, preferia estar ao lado dele de que do seu!

- Idiota! - Repetia Jack inúmeras vezes para si mesmo. - Idiota, idiota, idiota!

- Problemas com a senhorita Lukifin, Jack...?

De repente, Jack ouve uma voz feminina ecoar pelos seus ouvidos. Sim, era uma voz familiar, que odiava ouvir, que sempre vinha em sua cabeça nos momentos mais inconvenientes... Era a voz de Tia Dalma, da Deusa Calypso.

- Deixe-me em paz. - Responde seriamente o pirata.

- Paz! - Risos. - Ora, tudo que menos possui agora é paz, Jack. O amor nos atormenta até nos sucumbir...

- Do que sabe sobre o amor, Tia Dalma? - Jack continua olhando para frente. Não podia vê-la, mas sentia sua presença, que o arrepiava... Ele apenas permanece com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

- Imbecil! Já me arrependi muito pela minha fraqueza, tudo por causa do amor que sentia por Davy... E veja só o que aconteceu a mim!

- Você não veio aqui para me dar conselhos amorosos, querida... Acho até que é a pessoa, ou melhor, a divindade menos apropriada para isso. - Irônico. - O que queres realmente?

- Apenas vim dar-lhe um aviso, Jack Sparrow. - Séria. - Não irei permitir que essa menina atrapalhe os meus planos! Concentre-se apenas em resgatar o rubi.

- Falando desse jeito, parece-me algo irrecusável! - Jack levanta-se e começa a perambular em sua cabine, tomando do rum sem cessar.

- Não brinques comigo, pirata! Temos um pacto e deves cumprir a sua parte...

- Sei muito bem de minhas obrigações, querida. Desde quando me procuraste após minha partida de Saint Tropez. Mas não precisa se preocupar com a senhorita Lukifin, ela é apenas uma menina insegura que foge de seu noivo idiota. - Irônico.

- Está enganado, Sparrow. Sabes muito bem do que estou falando. Você não esperava descobrir que a ladra que encontrastes em Tortuga ser-lhe-ia muito útil...

- E qual seria a sua utilidade...? - Pergunta o pirata, fazendo-se de desentendido.

- Ela é descendente de Oliver William Chester. Filha legítima de Dragon.

De repente, Tia Dalma aparece bem à frente de Jack. O pirata olha a garrafa vazia de rum em suas mãos e sorri para a Deusa, dizendo:

- Acho que bebi demais...

- O rum nunca o fez mal, Sparrow. E creio eu que nunca o deixou com amnésia... Sabes o que essa fedelha significa para mim.

- Quando encontrei com meu pai, fiquei sabendo que Aleera era filha de um dos tripulantes do Dragão. Apenas era essa a verdade que ela não sabia e que eu tratei de desvendar.

- Ela não é filha legítima desse pirata imundo. Tom Gold, há muito tempo, fôra designado para matar a filha de Susan Grant...

- E quem seria o homem que desonrou a pobre senhora Grant?

- Dragon. - Tia Dalma sorri maliciosa. - Por isso eu disse que ela possui um imenso poder e não tens consciência disso...

**Nota da autora: gente, aconselho que retornem aos primeiros capítulos. Eles contêm detalhes que serão importantes para o desfecho dessa história. Ah! Vi que aqui não mostra mais links também, então, quem não tiver ideia de como imagino as tatoos da Alee, digitem no Google "mãos indianas" e verão, são desenhos pintados nas mãos das mulheres indianas quando vão casar ou ir em algum evento importante.. Falando em fotos, no meu profile do fanfiction coloquei links de como imagino a fisionomia de Alee e Erick Hans, baseado em dois atores que adoro :D**

- E por que Dragon iria mandar matar a filha?

- Não caio nesse jogo seu, Jack Sparrow. Não irei contar nada além do que já descobriu em East Bridow. O pobre Tom Gold amava essa mulher e resolveu denunciar Dragon à Marinha Inglesa, fugindo com Susan e a filha e assim, constituindo a família Lukifin.

- Quando Becket lançou a maldição a Dragon, estaria também lançando a Aleera. - Conclui Jack, sério.

- Exatamente. Dragon sempre achou que Susan e a filha bastarda estavam mortas e mandou acabar com o traidor Gold... Assim, Frederic Cook matou por acidente a pobre senhora Grant, não sabendo de nada. Aleera e Tom continuaram vivos.

- Maldição... - Pensa Jack.

- Agora podes entender porque você sempre desconfiou de algo misterioso ao redor dessa menina... Ela carrega a maldição do rubi em suas veias. Não podes levá-la consigo, a não ser que queira ver a sua bela Aleera morta. - Tia Dalma abre um amplo sorriso de satisfação. Sabia que Jack nunca pretendia ajudá-la, mas forças maiores o obrigavam. - Que ironia fazer com que essa menina entrasse em seu caminho... - Ela olha Jack, misteriosa, deixando o pirata atordoado com sua surpresa reação de calma. - Maior ironia ainda fazer com que você a ame, hm?

- O que pretendes com isso? - Jack olha a Deusa seriamente, morrendo de ódio por dentro.

- Não vais se livrar de mim, Jack Sparrow. Agora, mais do que nunca deves resgatar esse rubi...

- E se eu não o fizer? - Ele ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas, desafiador e sarcástico como sempre. - Não me importas se o Pérola seja destruído. Você sabe que eu sempre vou sair lucrando com todas as situações. - Fala com desdém o pirata.

- Ora, ora... Mas o que uma bela mulher não faz a um homem! - Calypso apenas ri debochada.

- Nada além do que um homem pode fazer a uma mulher, querida. - Revida o pirata, sagaz. - Irei cumprir o nosso acordo e Aleera estará nas mãos de seu noivo no pôr-do-sol.

- Muito bem. Livre-se dela e encontre o meu rubi.

Tia Dalma desaparece da vista de Jack como a névoa da noite desaparece com o raiar do sol. O desolado pirata apenas volta a sentar-se em sua mesa e tenta cair no merecido sono que necessitava.

Precisava lutar contra seus sentimentos tolos e entregar, de uma vez por todas, Aleera para Erick. Sparrow não sabia a fundo do que se tratava a maldição do rubi, mas imaginava o que Becket pôde fazer com Dragon para que ele renunciasse o amor de Susan Grant e mandasse Tom Gold matá-la e juntamente, a criança que trazia no ventre.

Além da maldição que Aleera carregava, Jack não poderia contrariar Calypso, senão sua ira cairia sob a pobre ruiva. A sorte fizera com que os dois se encontrassem por um acaso e agora, estava tratando de separá-los.

**...**

Jack abre seus olhos lentamente. Não havia mais motivos para tentar dormir, sua consciência pesada não permitia. Vencido pela impaciência, ele resolve andar pelo seu navio.

Estava no convés do Pérola. Andava de um lado para o outro, olhando o negro céu e a lua cheia. O silêncio pairava sobre toda a embarcação, todos os piratas já estavam dormindo no porão, bêbados de tanto rum.

Jack passa suas rústicas mãos, cheias de anéis, sob a amurada do navio. O Pérola Negra... Como Sparrow amava seu navio. Mais do que sua ferramenta de trabalho, mais do que puro lucro e ambição, o pirata possuía um sentimento de apego àquela grandiosa embarcação.

Quando ainda não era um pirata, quando servia como corsário à Marinha Inglesa, quando trabalhava para Cuttler Becket, o Pérola não navegava com velas negras e possuía outro nome: a Fiel Meretriz.

**Nota da autora: tradução para o português do antigo nome do Pérola que está no livro do Piratas do Caribe, sabiam que lançaram livros sobre o filme?**

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Capitão, parece que pilhamos muito hoje! - Diz um imundo homem._

_- Não fique contente demais, meu camarada. Ainda temos que doar nossa conquista àqueles "almofadinhas ingleses." - Responde Jack, pessimista._

_Jack estava a olhar uma pequena ilha por sua luneta. Havia saqueado um navio francês e conseguira uma boa carga de prata e bronze para dividir com seu senhor, o Barão Cuttler Becket._

_Becket era um homem tão ambicioso quanto o próprio Sparrow e quando o assunto era trabalho, os dois se davam muito bem. Mesmo assim não poderia ir além... Becket estava prestes a ser condecorado como um Lord Inglês e Sparrow era filho de um pirata foragido que, para não ser obrigado a ir para cadeia por causa de seu pai, o capitão Teague Sparrow, resolveu torna-se um corsário._

_Embora odiasse ser mandado pela Marinha Inglesa e sempre ter que apresentar uma grande porcentagem de seu lucro para Becket, Jack admitia ser bom no que fazia e que seu navio, dado pelo próprio Barão, chamado a Fiel Meretriz, era um dos mais velozes de todo o Caribe._

_Agora o navio de Sparrow pairava no litoral de uma ilha próxima à Tortuga: a Ilha do Dragão._

_Jack iria esperar por ordens de Becket, que estava na cidade de East Bridow em visita, juntamente com capitão Norington, ao tenente Erick Hans._

_Os três iriam embarcar na Fiel Meretriz para terem uma importante reunião com Jack Sparrow._

_Horas após o almoço, Jack estava em sua cabine olhando alguns mapas. Seu real desejo era se embriagar do rum e absinto que conseguira dos franceses, mas o fato de seu "chefe" ir visitá-lo pedia-lhe maiores cuidados._

_Como esperava, não demorou muito para que dois de seus homens aviassem que Cuttler Becket, James Norington e Erick Hans já estavam a bordo._

_- Deixe-nos entrar. - Ordena Jack, fazendo um simples gesto com a mão, desanimado._

_Logo em seguida, Becket entra na cabine de Sparrow, seguido de Norington e Hans. Os três sentam-se ao redor da mesa no centro do cômodo e se servem de vinho._

_Jack apenas encara todos, esperando novas ordens._

_- Vejo que o senhor fez um ótimo trabalho... - Becket examina todos os cálculos das pilhagens dos últimos meses de Sparrow._

_- É o meu dom. - Sorri irônico. - Já mandei separar os 65 porcento do lucro, logo meus homens entregarão ao senhor._

_- Muito bem. - Becket empilha os papéis de volta na mesa e encara Jack por alguns segundos. - Mas não vim apenas tratar de suas pilhagens, senhor Sparrow._

_- Então...?_

_- Esse é o capitão James Norington, responsável pela cidade de Port Royal, logo será condecorado comodoro. E esse é o tenente Erick Hans, responsável pela cidade de East Bridow. - Apresenta os demais homens, seguido por um leve gesto de cumprimento por Jack._

_- Querem que eu faça algum trabalho, hm? - Inquire Jack._

_- Exatamente. - Conclui Hans._

_- Eu não tive a oportunidade de explicar para o capitão Norington exatamente, mas aproveitamos esta reunião para colocarmos tudo em ordem. - Diz Becket. - Jack, sabe muito bem que és um de meus melhores homens..._

_- Sei muito bem disso. - Afirma o pirata, sempre "modesto"._

_- O trabalho para qual eu o designei é algo que exigirá maior esforço de sua parte e de seus marujos._

_- Não se preocupe, "Barão Becket". Seja o que for, estarás em mãos seguras._

_- E o que o corsário irá fazer? - Pergunta Norington, curioso com os negócios de Becket com aquele corsário egocêntrico._

_- Nada de roubos ou ataques à navios de outros reinos. - Diz Erick, que parecia ter maior conhecimento dos negócios do que o próprio Becket. - Cuttler e eu temos algo que trará mais lucro..._

_- Muito mais lucro. - Completa Becket._

_- E o que seria? - Pergunta Jack, já impaciente._

_- Tráfico de escravos. Africanos e indianos, mais precisamente. - Responde Becket, enquanto encarava Sparrow._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

Jack é interrompido de suas lembranças quando ouve um estranho barulho atrás de si.

O pirata saca rapidamente sua pistola e vira-se, apontando a arma para... O macaco de Barbossa!

- Macaco estúpido! - Bufa o pirata, recuperando-se do pequeno susto que levara.

O macaquinho Jack sai correndo pelo convés até sumir entre as cordas que seguravam as negras velas do Pérola.

Jack vira-se novamente e continua a fitar o mar, recordando-se de outra passagem de suas lembranças...

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Então você é o traidor! - Grita um horrível velho, imundo, coberto por machucados expostos por todo o corpo, com farrapos que usava._

_Um leproso estava escorado nas grades de uma cela apertada e imunda, que fedia como um cadáver. Estava a olhar a chegada de um novo preso, que todos os prisioneiros já conheciam, o filho do capitão Teague Sparrow. Jack estava acorrentado e ia sendo guiado por dois robustos guardas pelos corredores da horrorosa prisão._

_O pobre pirata estava com o rosto ensanguentado, sua blusa estava vermelha, manchada pelo sangue que fôra jorrado das três marcas recentes de balas de uma pistola._

**Nota da autora: lembrem-se das marcas que Jack possui no peitoral, ele mostrou-as no 1º filme para a Elizabeth, na ilha deserta. E a cadeia que ele se encontra na minha fic é justamente a que aparece no começo do 2º filme, quando o próprio Jack sai de um caixão.**

_Jack é jogado bruscamente no chão de sua cela e apenas ouve o barulho das grades sendo fechadas e a chave sendo manuseada pelo guarda. Exausto, ofegante, machucado, o pirata fecha seus olhos e adormece, já achando que aqueles seriam seus últimos momentos de vida._

_Silêncio... Terno e acolhedor, aquele silêncio transmitia uma paz para Jack. Estaria ele já morto...? Estaria no paraíso que sua mãe contava enquanto lia a Bíblia Sagrada...? Será que ele era merecedor do descanso eterno...?_

_Não. E Jack só pôde ter certeza dessa resposta, quando abriu seu olho esquerdo com cautela e viu que estava ainda em sua cela, mas não estava mais só... Becket encontrava-se justamente ao seu lado, encarando-o com ódio._

_- Veio me fazer companhia, "camarada"...? - Jack sorri irônico. Sua vontade era a de acabar com Becket naquela hora, mas apenas ao se mexer, sentia a dor das novas feridas em seu peito._

_- Infelizmente, não posso atender esse pedido, Lord Sparrow. - Becket refere-se a Jack de uma forma bastante rara... Agora ele sabia realmente que Jack pertencia à Irmandade._

_- Ora, ora... Parece que estamos tratando de igual para igual agora, Lord Becket._

_- Não creia nisso, maldito. - Becket levanta-se e começa a encarar Sparrow, que permanecia deitado no chão. - Sabe Jack... Imagino a dor que deves estar sentindo agora._

_- Agradeço sua cooperação para isso. Teve uma bela pontaria, acertou três balas em meu peito._

_- Deveria estar morto agora, Sparrow..._

_- Disse que tens uma bela pontaria, mas não foi o preciso para me matar. "Vaso ruim não quebra, savy"? - Sarcástico._

_- Pelo contrário, capitão. Realmente você deveria estar morto, mas eu o salvei... Com isto._

_Becket retira de suas mãos uma preciosa pedra, que brilhava como o próprio sol, grande, bela, que chegava a atormentar a vista de qualquer mortal... Ele segurava um maravilhoso rubi._

_- Transmita os meus cumprimentos para o homem que lapidou esse belo rubi. Mas isso não o faz dele algo... Mágico! - Ri o pirata, olhando para cima._

_- Estás muito enganado. - Becket ri debochado. - Este rubi não foi lapidado por um homem e sim, pelo próprio Deus do Sol, Apolo. Talvez isso o torna, como é mesmo que você disse...? Ah sim, mágico! - Sarcástico._

_- Para que diabos você me ressuscitou? - Jack pergunta seriamente._

_- Vou dar-lhe outra chance. A Irmandade precisa de todos os membros e eu, de meu melhor homem. Aceite meu trabalho de traficar escravos e eu poderei arrancar até mesmo as cicatrizes que fiz em você com este rubi._

_- Não perca seu tempo comigo, idiota! - Jack ri malicioso. - Não vou aceitar mais nenhuma ordem sua. Já fez com que meu navio naufragasse, nada mais tenho, senão esta vida maldita! Terminarei os dias que me restam, que tu me destes de novo, fazendo o que está em minha sorte..._

_- Sorte! - Becket chuta Jack fortemente, fazendo com que ele gemesse de dor. – Sua sorte é ser um pirata, maldito! E morrer na forca, como seu pai deve morrer! Guardas!_

_Um guarda da Cia. das Índias Orientais aparece de prontidão na cela de Sparrow. Becket cochicha algo em seu ouvido e logo após, o robusto oficial pega Jack pelos braços e empurra-o para fora, conduzindo-o para outro local._

_Jack não enxergava quase nada, ainda estava bastante machucado... Logo ele é acorrentado perto de uma parede e começa a sofrer uma horrível tortura, sendo espancado inúmeras vezes por soldados._

_Becket aparece ao lado do pirata e sussurra em seu ouvido, malicioso:_

_- Então, aceita ser o meu corsário...?_

_- Não vou ser seu escravo e não escravizarei essa pobre gente! - Jack cospe no rosto de Becket._

_Furioso, o homem limpa seu rosto e pega um ferro incandescente em suas mãos. Em uma das pontas encontrava-se marcado a letra "P"._

_Becket ordena que os guardas segurem Jack pelos braços e se aproxima do pirata, lentamente..._

_- Bem-vindo ao seu mundo... Pirata!_

_Um grito de tremenda dor ecoa por toda a prisão. Agora, marcado para todo o sempre, Jack se tornara um pirata._

_Três dias e três noites ficara acorrentado àquelas algemas, sofrendo inúmeras torturas e vendo a cicatriz do "P" todas às vezes em seu pulso, como um fantasma que atormenta uma criança._

_Quando, após a última noite, os oficias vão ver o prisioneiro, encontram Jack desmaiado sob as suas algemas. Eles averiguam sua respiração... Estava morto._

_Jack é jogado ao mar, como um lixo. Novamente o silêncio pairava em sua mente... Agora era o fim para o capitão Jack Sparrow, mas..._

_...Subitamente, ele sente um forte puxão em seus braços e logo em seguida, cai sob algo duro. O pirata abre os olhos com dificuldade e vê uma horrenda aglomeração de monstros em sua volta._

_Ele cospe toda a água que havia bebido, até que consegue distinguir algumas palavras que vinham da boca de... Uma criatura horrenda, metade polvo, metade caranguejo._

_- Bem-vindo a bordo do Holandês Voador, marujo! - Ri debochado o molusco._

_- Quem é você...? - Jack pergunta, olhando em volta, ofegante._

_- Sou o capitão Davy Jones. Livrei você da morte, meu caro. – Diz vanglorioso Jones._

_- Outra vez! - Sorri irônico. - Agradecido capitão Jones... Posso saber onde estamos?_

_- Em alto mar, ora essa! - Ri o homem, seguido de sua tripulação de monstros._

_- Quando chegarmos a próxima ilha, podem me desembarcar._

_- Você não entendeu filho... - Davy aproxima-se de Jack e levanta o seu rosto com sua pata de caranguejo. - Não iremos atracar por 10 anos. Você agora é um de meus tripulantes!_

_- Isso não é nada convidativo... - Sarcástico._

_- Não estou lhe fazendo um convite, muito menos uma proposta. Ou você aceita viver como meu marujo, ou morrerá._

_- E se fizermos um negócio? - Jack levanta-se, ajeitando sua blusa para que ninguém visse suas cicatrizes._

_- Qual negócio o senhor me propõe...? - Davy pega seu cachimbo e sopra bem no rosto de Jack._

_- Senhor não... Capitão.__Capitão Jack Sparrow._

_- Ah sim... Um pirata! - Davy vê a marca do "P" em seu pulso. - E há pouco tempo, hm?_

_- Eu era um corsário, mas me desgarrei._

_- Corsários são homens desgarrados da pirataria, sem nenhuma palavra! Nada de tratos! - Davy sai na outra direção, mas é novamente interceptado por Jack que chega a sua frente._

_- Escute, Davy... - Gesticulando com as mãos. - Prometo que, se me deixar em liberdade por 10 anos, ganharei experiência e ajudarei você no seu navio, como seu eterno escravo. - Mente com desdém o pirata._

_- É uma proposta tentadora... Mas o que tenho como garantia? - Davy arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas._

_- Minha alma como pagamento. - Afirma Jack, corajosamente. - Em troca, quero que resgate o meu navio do fundo do mar... Aceita?_

_- Aceito! 10 anos, capitão Jack Sparrow... E eu retornarei!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

Jack dá um breve suspiro de decepção, até que avista o raiar do sol chegando sob o horizonte.

O pirata desce apressado até o porão, gritando para acordar todos os piratas:

- Bom dia, flores do dia! - Irônico. - Hora do trabalho, vamos logo! Onde está o senhor Gibbs?

- Aqui, Jack. - Diz o velho, desajeitado, indo ao encontro de seu capitão. - Quais são as suas ordens?

- Prepare o bote e a sua paciência para acordar a senhorita Lukifin... Já estamos perto de Andorra!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII:** _O Túmulo do Cachorro._

Aleera já estava acordada em sua cabine, a madrugada parecia ter parado no tempo e ela não havia dormido quase nada. Nenhum som, nenhuma luz, nenhum sinal de vida do lado de fora daquela porta velha. A bela menina estava sentada em sua cama, ouvia a melodia que sua caixinha de música tocava.

Tentava pensar em outras coisas, lembrar de seus amigos ciganos... Mas tudo chegava a Jack Sparrow. Sua imagem de beleza exótica e irresistível charme vinha em sua cabeça infinitas vezes, a cada segundo, perturbando a pobre moça.

O sorriso malicioso e sarcástico que a fazia estremecer, aquele maldito sorriso que ela odiava gostar estava em sua mente a todo o momento.

Aleera lembrava-se dos belos momentos que passara ao lado do capitão do Pérola Negra. Achava que jamais iria se apaixonar por algum homem e agora, amava justamente um pirata!

Uma lágrima de tristeza e decepção cai dos olhos castanhos claros da jovem. Talvez fosse uma das várias lágrimas que ela sabia que iria chorar, com a saudade sufocando-a e o desejo de estar ao lado de Sparrow atormentando-a cada vez mais. Sem contar o forte sentimento de repulsa para com Erick Hans! Aleera não suportava imaginando-se sendo entregue como uma prisioneira àquele homem mesquinho, justamente por Jack que tanto amava e mesmo não querendo admitir, ainda o admirava.

A moça já não chorava mais, seu coração estava frio, rancoroso, machucado... Mas não fazia sentido para ela brigar, gritar, acabar com Jack, no fundo, ela sabia que o amava. Logo um pirata! Como isso pudera ter acontecido? Tantos bons homens, tantos ótimos partidos, como o próprio Erick Hans; e Aleera fôra se apaixonar justo pelo capitão do legendário Pérola Negra, portanto sabia que jamais iria conseguir o amor de um pirata... Sua única opção era esperar que o tempo, absoluto e sempre soberano, fosse ditar as novas regras do jogo.

- Aleera...? - Chama Gibbs timidamente do lado de fora de seu quarto.

- Pois não?

- Jack mandou avisar que logo atracaremos em Andorra e... - O velho pirata engole em seco, com medo da reação da menina. - Ele disse que quer encontrá-la pronta para que possa guiá-lo na vila.

Aleera apenas sorri incrédula com o tamanho da arrogância de Sparrow e petulância em ainda ordenar-lhe algo. Mas estava ciente de que precisava encontrar o rubi para saber mais sobre o seu passado e agora, indo a Andorra, ser-lhe-ia uma boa chance de poder fugir, antes que Erick a encontrasse.

- Diga a ele que estarei pronta em pucos minutos.

Gibbs levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas surpreso pela calma reação da garota que sempre, em seu ponto de vista, fôra tão decidida, orgulhosa e teimosa. O velho apenas sobe as escadas daquele estreito corredor e vai avisar Jack da decisão da menina.

Aleera já estava arrumada. Colocara de volta suas antigas roupas quando veio para o Pérola: a velha blusa branca, as calças e botas pretas e o espartilho da mesma cor. Arrumara seus cabelos ruivos em uma trança, estava armada e pronta para mais uma aventura.

A menina sobe, desanimada, as escadas do corredor, olhando degrau a degrau... Mas de repente ela esbarra em algo à sua frente, se desequilibra e quase cai. Pois nessa hora um forte braço a segura. Era Jack Sparrow.

- Desculpe, eu não a vi... - Disse, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Tudo bem. - Aleera evita olhar Jack. Ela retira a mão dele de seu braço e continua a subir as escadas, em silêncio.

- Estava indo te procurar... - Fala o pirata, tentando começar algum assunto.

- Não havia motivos. Gibbs já me avisou de suas ordens, _capitão Sparrow._

Jack não responde, sabia que Aleera tinha plena razão em odiá-lo, mas ela precisava entender que não era de propósito. Embora, para que isso acontecesse, Jack deveria contar a ela o resto da verdade e esperar que ela o perdoasse...

Os dois já estavam em Andorra. Era um pequeno vilarejo de agricultores, que viviam em casebres miseráveis em trilhas no meio da vasta vegetação daquela ilhota caribenha.

O cemitério ficava a alguns quilômetros de distância do centro da vila, e como Jack e Aleera tinham pressa em encontrar tudo... Precisavam achar um meio de chegarem mais rápido ao local.

- Algum plano? - Pergunta o pirata, após analisar cautelosamente os arredores da vila.

- Ora, geralmente é você que sempre possui planos mirabolantes e _infalíveis..._ - Disse irônica.

- Alee... - Jack aproxima-se de Aleera, gesticulando com as mãos e medindo novamente sua paciência para não agarrar a ruiva na mesma hora e dizer-lhe umas boas verdades. - Mesmo sendo muito inconsequente e teimosa, sei que não és burra. Sabes que se formos a pé até aquele cemitério, levaríamos horas.

- _Tive uma ideia!_ - Diz a menina, estralando os dedos e indo em direção à parede rachada de uma velha casinha.

Jack segue Aleera sem dizer absolutamente nada, apenas andando de sua forma característica. Os dois se debruçam sob a parede da casa. Jack olha na direção que a menina estava olhando e vê uma carroça cheia de palha parada há alguns metros dali.

- Jack, vamos roubá-la. – Fala, com pena do homem que estava próximo à carroça, certamente o dono.

- Ora essa, uma ladra com pena de roubar alguém! Se estás com a consciência pesada, imagine que iremos pegá-la _emprestada sem permissão, savy?_

- Engraçadinho. - Diz mal-humorada.

- Agora, precisamos de alguma distração para com aquele homem... - Jack vira seu rosto e olha com bastante_atenção_ para Aleera. - E acho que já a encontrei!

Mesmo discordando do estúpido plano de Sparrow, Aleera não pôde deixar de cumpri-lo, afinal, ela não possuía nenhuma ideia melhor naquele momento. Lá se vai a menina, toda arrumada e fingindo ser inocente, para falar com o homem que aparentava estar em seus 50 anos de idade.

- Com licença, senhor. - Diz Aleera, aproximando-se timidamente.

- Pois não? - Pergunta o homem, educado.

- Sabes onde fica o cemitério daqui? Minha tia distante morreu e eu gostaria de ver o túmulo dela. - Com cara de coitadinha.

- Ah, moça... É uma pena eu não poder levá-la até lá, porque estou a trabalho. O lugar é muito longe!

- _Jura?_ - Aleera aproxima-se mais ainda do velho homem, já estando centímetros de distância de seu rosto. - Mas agradeço muito o cavalheirismo de vossa parte. - Diz, dengosa, enquanto coloca uma de suas mãos ágeis no ombro daquele homem.

- De nada, moça. - Agradece sem jeito o velho, já estando corado.

- Sabia que sou cigana? - Diz, inocente.

- É, percebi. - O velho aponta os desenhos tatuados nas mãos de Aleera.

- Gostaria que eu lesse o seu destino em suas mãos? - Mente com desdém a menina.

- _Ah, mas é claro!_ - Empolga-se ainda mais o velho, interessando-se pela bela ruiva que estava a sua frente.

- Hmm... - Aleera pega a mão direita do velho e começa a analisá-la falsamente. - Tenho boas notícias para o senhor! Parece que há uma bela mulher a passar em seu caminho...

- _Jura?_ - O homem arregala os olhos, não somente pela notícia e sim pelo decote da blusa de Aleera, mostrando sua pele clara e com algumas sardas. - E... Esta bela mulher vai passar entre o meu caminho _agora...?_ - Gagueja o velho, nervoso.

- O senhor não entendeu... - Aleera larga a mão do velho e olha para ele inocentemente. - Ela não vai passar entre o seu caminho e sim, _sobre o seu caminho!_

Nesse mesmo minuto, inesperadamente, a jovem larga a sua mão que estava no ombro do homem e dá-lhe um forte soco no nariz. O velho cai perto da carroça atordoado, mas antes mesmo que pudesse sequer gritar de indignação, Jack já estava por trás dele e lhe dá uma coronhada, fazendo com que o pobre velho desmaiasse.

Rapidamente Sparrow carrega o velho e o coloca no meio de um monte de palha, parecendo que ele estava dormindo tranquilamente. Aleera apenas fica a observar se não havia ninguém, enquanto abanava a mão, reclamando de como doía dar um soco em alguém.

- Não se preocupe, com o tempo você acostuma! - Diz Jack, olhando Aleera e pegando as rédeas do pangaré que estava na carroça. - Acompanhe-me querida. - Sorri.

-_É senhorita Lukifin_. - Rebate friamente Aleera, prendendo a vontade de sorrir em resposta para Jack e sentando-se ao seu lado na velha carroça.

- Pensei que irias beijar aquele homem também... - Implicava ainda mais o pirata.

- _Não mesmo!_ - Indignada.

Após algumas horas de estrada, finalmente os dois haviam chegado ao cemitério de Andorra. Era um grande lote, cheio de túmulos espalhados pela grama seca e ao fundo havia uma pequena capela, onde apenas as velas estavam presentes.

Sem dúvida o local parecia muito menos sombrio e sinistro ao dia, mas as grandiosas árvores de troncos tortos e espinhosos, com suas folhagens densas nas copas, ainda davam uma impressão horrenda.

Aleera e Jack andam por todos os lados do cemitério, olhando cada túmulo com cautela, mas não encontravam nada parecido com as instruções de Frederic Cook: o túmulo do cachorro.

- Jack, achas mesmo que encontrará algum túmulo com um cachorro? É quase improvável que alguém deva ter mandado fazer um túmulo aqui para seu animal ou que haja uma estátua de algum cão...

- Realmente, seria pura burrice alguém fazer isso. - Jack estava a alguns passos de distância de Aleera, revistando os nomes presentes nas tumbas. - Mas acho que já encontramos o que Cook disse!

Aleera aproxima-se de Jack curiosa e agacha-se ao seu lado, olhando o nome presente na cripta de um velho e mal cuidado túmulo que ficava escondido entre as folhagens de alguns arbustos. Estava escrito: Dorian Poodle.

- _O túmulo do cachorro!_ - Diz Aleera.

Jack encontra um fundo falso na cripta de Dorian, onde havia uma pequena caixa de madeira. Aleera não pôde deixar de reparar nos detalhes em prata daquela caixinha, lembrando-se na mesma hora do presente que Tia Dalma lhe dera.

O pirata abre a caixa, empolgado, e encontra um velho pedaço de papel.

_"Parabéns ao ousado homem que encontrou o meu túmulo, onde jaz comigo o maior de todos os meus segredos... As consequências de tal ato talvez não sejam favoráveis, mas o resultado obtido amenizará os fatos. O rubi encontra-se onde o sol se põe._

_Dorian Poodle."_

- Outro enigma... - Jack sorri malicioso, como se estivesse adorando tudo aquilo. - Sabes quem é esse homem, Aleera?

- Não. Você o conhece?

- Dorian Poodle tomou o lugar de meu pai no Dragão, como primeiro-imediato, no mesmo ano em que seu querido pai, Thomas Lukifin, abandonou o navio...

- De certo ele só poderia ser um dos homens de Dragon para ter conhecimento do local onde o rubi está.

- Eis o problema chave, Alee! - Jack levanta-se e encara Aleera, cínico. - Frederic Cook só apareceu no navio de Dragon _tempos após_o meu pai sair da tripulação, como Tom Gold também. Sendo assim, o seu pai e o meu _nunca viram o rubi_, porque na época Becket ainda não havia entregado a jóia. Como, então, Dorian Poodle poderia ter descoberto sobre o rubi, sendo que ele já estava _morto?_

Jack aponta os anos em que estavam escritos na cripta de Dorian: 1635 - 1670.

- Dragon morreu no ano de 1700, Aleera... Dorian Poodle _nunca viu esse rubi_, assim como seu amado papai, Thomas Lukifin e o meu.

- Então... Não foi ele que escreveu esse bilhete?

- _Exatamente!_ - Jack sorri, empolgando-se com os fatos. - Frederic Cook escreveu esse bilhete, sabendo que algum dia alguém deveria encontrá-lo, graças à suas instruções. Por isso ele se fez de louco todo esse tempo, esperando que _a pessoa certa_ o procurasse e que ele dissesse exatamente a próxima pista para achar o rubi.

- Como ele soube que a pessoa certa seria você, Jack? - Pergunta a jovem, confusa e sempre curiosa.

- Não sou eu a pessoa certa... _É você_. - Jack olha no fundo dos olhos de Aleera, sério. Era a esperada hora de contar-lhe toda a verdade.

- _Jack... Estás louco!_ - Diz, em tom óbvio. - Só porque ele soube que eu sou filha de um dos piratas de Dragon, aliás, o traidor que ele deveria matar! Eu sou a pessoa menos indicada para herdar essa jóia.

- Estás completamente enganada, Aleera. Você não é filha de seu pai...

- _Pare de falar asneiras!_ - Aleera sai andando na direção oposta a Jack, nervosa.

- _Você é filha de Oliver William Chester, o Dragon!_

Aleera pára de andar de repente, abismada com o que acabara de ouvir. A menina vira-se seriamente e encara Jack.

Uma fina chuva começa de repente a cair sob os dois naquele cemitério...

- O que disse...? - Incrédula.

- Você sempre achou que Thomas Lukifin era seu pai, um bom escrivão. Mas agora sabe que ele era Tom Gold, um perverso pirata do Dragão. Acontece que ele não é seu verdadeiro pai e sim o capitão Dragon.

- Jack... Eu... Eu... - Gagueja a menina, tentando organizar em sua cabeça todos aqueles novos fatos, que mais pareciam ser pura mentira.

- Desculpe-me se eu não te falei isso antes... Mas eu precisava ter total certeza.

- _Desculpá-lo?_ - Aleera olha para Jack com rancor.

- Alee, agora entende por que tenho que te entregar para o seu noivo...? Quando Becket lançou a maldição do rubi para o seu pai, estava também caindo para você. Não posso levá-la comigo, pois você corre o risco de morrer... - Jack olha a jovem serenamente, com pena.

- _Eu prefiro morrer a acreditar em você!_

A ruiva solta um grito de fúria e profunda tristeza pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Não poderia perdoar o que Sparrow havia feito, escondendo a maior verdade todo aquele tempo, com a desculpa de estar preocupado com seu bem-estar. Era o direito de Aleera saber realmente de onde viera. Ela não poderia imaginar que sua mãe havia se envolvido com um pirata!

A chuva estava cada vez mais forte e os ventos levavam as folhas das velhas árvores do cemitério de Andorra. A menina sai correndo em meio a chuva, tentando acreditar ainda que sempre fôra filha de um escrivão... Queria esquecer tudo que acabara de descobrir.

- _Aleera!_ - Jack sai correndo em sua direção.

- _Deixe-me em paz!_

Jack finalmente consegue alcançá-la e em um forte e inesperado movimento, puxa o braço de Aleera, fazendo com que a menina vire-se e que os dois fiquem milímetros de distância.

- _Maldito! Eu te odeio!_ - Aleera começa a bater em Jack, desesperada, mas ele apenas continua a segurá-la com mais força, encarando-a.

- Por que não entendes que eu apenas queria te ajudar? - Grita impaciente, atordoado em vê-la chorando.

- Você _nunca_ quis me ajudar! Sempre foi egoísta, me usava para não ser capturado por Erick! - Grita furiosa.

- _Mentira!_

- Por que o famoso _capitão Jack Sparrow_ iria se preocupar com uma sonsa como eu? Sendo que pode ter todas as mulheres de Tortuga! Qual é o motivo disso tudo?

- _Porque eu te amo!_

Aleera pára de socar Jack, de repente. Ela olha-o espantada com o que acabara de ouvir, só poderia estar delirando! Jack Sparrow declarando um súbito amor para ela? Não, nunca!

As gotas de chuva fina molhavam o rosto da ruiva, mostrando a clareza de sua pele, levemente salpicada por sardas, o expressivo olhar fixo em Jack, a boca rosada...

Jack não poderia mais suportar vê-la e não desejá-la, em ouvi-la e não querer abraçá-la e agora, em tê-la em seus braços, tão indefesa, tão confusa, tão desprotegida e ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e não querer beijá-la...

Ele a olha por mais alguns segundos, sereno, com aquele seu irresistível sorriso. Aproxima o seu rosto do dela, devagar... Aleera estava sem reação, nunca esperava que aquela cena que imaginara tantas vezes estava acontecendo ali, agora, bem à frente de seus olhos confusos e perdidos.

Jack fita os lábios de Aleera, sorrindo maroto, imaginando como seria ótimo tocar naqueles belos e delicados lábios rosados. O pirata estava tão próximo da menina que já podia sentir a sua respiração contra a sua pele morena. Sua mão direita instintivamente pousa no rosto da menina, tirando algumas mechas de seu cabelo molhado, acariciando-a de maneira tão dócil e gentil... A jovem fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo toque singelo do pirata.

Ela permanecia imóvel, sem reação, com o rosto já sereno e sorrindo incrédula pelo que estava acontecendo.

- Desculpe-me. - Sussurra Jack em seu ouvido, beijando demoradamente seu rosto logo em seguida.

- _Pirata..._ - Aleera sorri, abrindo os olhos encarando-o feliz.

Sem suportar mais tamanha aproximação, Jack toca os lábios de Aleera em um terno e firme beijo.

Uma de suas mãos continua a tocar em seu rosto molhado, descendo por seu pescoço, indo até sua nuca, acabando por apertar e puxar levemente seus cabelos ruivos. Enquanto a outra segura firme e ao mesmo tempo, com leveza a cintura da menina, traçando suas curvas, puxando-a cada vez para mais perto de seu corpo, como se quisesse colocá-la dentro de si para protegê-la de todo mal, de toda a dor.

Era uma sensação inexplicável e maravilhosa para Aleera. Ela que já havia o beijado no dia em que se conheceram, parecia ser a primeira vez que tocava em seus lábios.

Após alguns segundos que pareciam ser a eternidade, os lábios se separaram. Aleera pousa seu rosto no peito do pirata e os dois permanecem abraçados, em meio a chuva que caía.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV:** _A futura Senhora Hans._

- Jack, isso é um sonho...?

Aleera estava sorridente, o olhar sereno e brilhante, os cabelos ruivos molhados... Estava, na verdade, encharcada por causa da chuva que caía sem cessar, mas nunca se sentira tão feliz!

Ela permanecera abraçada em Jack por um bom tempo, sentindo o toque de suas mãos firmes, afagando-lhe os cabelos e o calor de seu corpo em sua pele. Logo ele a conduz para a capela do cemitério, ontem tenta esquentá-la com seu paletó de um marrom sujo e surrado. Carinhoso, Jack deita a pequena ruiva em seu colo, abraçando-a por trás, esperando que a chuva, agora mais forte, cessasse.

Aquele beijo fôra inesquecível para ambos. Tanto tempo Jack desejara aquela bela mulher e agora finalmente havia declarado o seu sentimento. Aleera não tinha mais medo, acabara de escutar apenas uma frase, que valeria para a felicidade do resto de sua vida conturbada: _"eu te amo"._

- Por que achas que está sonhando, querida? - Sussurra Jack em seu ouvido, como resposta.

- Porque é maravilhoso demais para se acreditar... - Aleera levanta sua cabeça lentamente e encara o pirata, sorrindo.

Jack beija novamente Aleera, com mais força, transbordando a paixão que estava sentindo. A menina responde o gesto, entrelaçando seus braços no pescoço do pirata.

- Quer mais alguma prova, Alee...? - Ele sorri sarcástico.

- _Seu bobo_! - Ri a menina.

Jack fica a observá-la por mais alguns segundos, até que resolve retirar o seu velho chapéu e o coloca na cabeça de Aleera.

- Ele fica melhor em você... - Diz, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Para onde iremos agora? - Ela pergunta, enquanto arrumava o chapéu em cima de seus cabelos molhados.

Silêncio.

Aleera percebe a repentina mudança de expressão no rosto de Jack, mas compreendia. Não havia se esquecido, embora quisesse mais do que tudo que, seu pai na verdade era o capitão Dragon. Jack jamais poderia levá-la consigo, sem correr o risco de presenciar o que a maldição do rubi de Apolo poderia ser capaz... Mas a ruiva ainda apostava no fundo de sua alma que os dois permaneceriam unidos, com a esperança que Jack esquecesse da maldita busca e que a levasse consigo no Pérola, navegando por todos os mares, o resto de suas vidas... Seria pedir-lhe demais?

- Aleera... Precisamos chegar a algum consenso. - Responde o pirata, sério.

- Jack, por favor... - Suplica Aleera, virando-se e ficando frente a frente, olhando-o serenamente. - Eu não quero brigar com você, por favor, esqueça dessa maldita jóia, abandone essa busca idiota!

- _Não posso!_

- _Mas por quê?_ - Insistia cada vez mais a teimosa menina. - Não és tão ganancioso assim! - Em tom alto. - _Não pode ser..._ - Aleera abaixa sua cabeça, evitando olhar o pirata.

- Não é questão de dinheiro, Alee! - Jack coloca sua mão suavemente no queixo da ruiva, levantando seu rosto, fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Então do que se trata? Vais mesmo me entregar a Erick, esquecer de tudo? Jack... O meu beijo não te significou absolutamente_nada...?_ - Aleera segurava o soluço do choro entrecortado em sua garganta.

- Claro que sim, linda... Não vou deixar aquele maldito ganhar de mim! - Diz o pirata com ódio, pensando na mesma hora: _"Não vou deixar ele ganhar de mim, outra vez!"_

- Já que se preocupas tanto comigo, ouça-me... Não vá atrás dessa jóia!

- Eu preciso... Recebo ordens de alguém que não lhe quer bem e para te proteger, preciso entregar-lhe o rubi, caso contrário você sofrerá as consequências.

- Quem está te chantagiando?

- _Calypso._

Aleera faz uma cara de dúvida, não entendo nada o que Jack falava. Sempre soube que aquele homem escondia mistérios mais terríveis e tenebrosos que os próprios seus, mas achava justo ela ter conhecimento de tudo.

- Jack, Calypso é a ninfa dos mares, filha de Poseidon. Pura mitologia...

- Acredite minha cara, os deuses são tão reais como essa maldição que carregas. - Sério. - E você já teve o desprazer de conhecê-la...

- Como assim?

- A grandiosa deusa dos mares esconde-se sob uma forma humana, devido ao pecado de ter amado um mortal, que no caso é Davy Jones, como já lhe disse o que ele havia se transformado, lembra-se?

- Sim, sim... O capitão do Holandês Voador. - Impaciente. - Mas quem é então essa mulher?

- _Tia Dalma._

- _Impossível!_

Ela estava surpresa, como Tia Dalma, aquela mulher que mais parecia uma simples feiticeira clichê, seria a deusa dos mares? Todos aqueles conselhos, todos aqueles sorrisos e no fundo, ela sempre soubera quem era Aleera.

- Ela me usou todo esse tempo!

- Sim. Sempre soube que você era a filha de Dragon, ela precisa de você, única herdeira do rubi, para consegui-lo e assim recuperar a imortalidade.

- Como sabes que o rubi dá imortalidade para quem o possuir?

- Na verdade, ele não trás esse dom, exatamente, porque senão seu papai nunca haveria de ter morrido nas mãos das tropas inglesas, tropas as quais seu noivo iria fazer parte.

- Então, qual é o verdadeiro poder dele? Qual a magia tão poderosa que fez a cobiça de Dragon e Cook chegar a ponto de sua destruição?

- O rubi é uma jóia lapidada pelo próprio deus Apolo, onde dizem que todo o poder do sol está contido nele... A pessoa que o possuir pode anular qualquer ferimento, qualquer risco de morte e qualquer feitiço, tornando-se assim imortal. Calypso já tem todos os seus poderes, graças à história da Irmandade, que você também já sabe... Se ela possuir o rubi, pode se tornar muito mais poderosa.

- _Meu Deus..._ - Diz Aleera, alarmada coma a gravidade da situação.

- Becket, apesar disso, usou o rubi para outros fins. Ele entregou a jóia nas mãos de Dragon e logo, toda a tripulação do navio estava contra o seu capitão. O Dragão virou um verdadeiro inferno e quando a jóia é usada para outros fins sem ser a cura de boa índole, é lançada uma terrível maldição. Assim o seu pai teve como sentença, a fúria, odiando todos que um dia amou...

- Inclusive minha mãe e à mim... - Balbuciou Aleera.

- Sim. Não satisfeito com a morte das pessoas que mais amava, já que ele achou realmente que Tom Gold havia matado você e sua mãe, Dragon iniciou uma verdadeira carnificina em seu navio.

- Ele mandava matar os próprios companheiros piratas!

- Sim, tudo por causa da maldição. Cook para por fim a isso, tomou posse do rubi para exterminar Dragon, só que mais uma vez a maldição caiu sob ele e assim, Cook foi tomado da insana fúria. Ele quer nos destruir Aleera, por isso nunca confie claramente em suas palavras.

- Calypso está imune à essa maldição?

- Ela é uma deusa, só não está imune à alguma divindade acima dela. - Sério.

- Mas ela te contou tudo isso!

- Não... Eu descobri da _pior forma_ o poder de cura do rubi...

- Jack, eu não estou entendendo.

- Becket usou a cura do rubi em mim, minha doce Aleera. Ele me ressuscitou para que eu cumprisse uma nova ordem.

- _Ordem?_

- Eu era um corsário comandado por Cuttler Becket. Mas recusei-me a traficar escravos, assim ele me perseguiu e tomou o meu navio, naufragando-o.

- _Ele te traiu?_ - Inconformada. - Agora sei por que você fez aquele pacto com Davy, tudo para recuperar o seu navio!

- Sim... Mas antes de conhecer o _moluscão_, eu estava sob custódia de Becket em uma prisão. Lá eu recebi isto, de presente. - Jack levanta a manga molhada de sua blusa e mostra o símbolo do pirata em seu pulso, sorrindo sarcástico.

- Não acredito que esteve frente a frente do rubi antes mesmo de meu pai!

- Acredite Aleera... Porque foi isso o que o maldito fez à mim.

Jack levanta sua blusa, deixando à mostra as horríveis cicatrizes em seu peito. Aleera abraça o pirata no mesmo instante, assustada com os reais perigos que estava sofrendo. Jamais pensara que estava lidando com um assassino sem escrúpulo como Cook e a deusa dos mares, Calypso.

- _Eu sinto muito..._ - Sussurra Aleera.

- Seja forte, linda. Esse é o melhor teste de resistência que a minha pupila poderia ter.

- Jack, o que faço agora? - Aleera estava confusa e perdida e tal circunstância acabava por deixá-la com uma pequena centelha de medo que a atormentava na alma.

- Você vem comigo até acharmos o rubi, mas estará sob a minha proteção... Calypso precisa de você para consegui-lo, faremos o que ela quer para que você não corra riscos.

- E quanto à minha maldição...? - Ela encara Jack, já trêmula pelo vento gelado que soprava em meio a capela. - Não quero odiá-lo, não suportaria a culpa de...

_- Shhh_... - Jack coloca singelamente o dedo médio e indicador nos lábios rosados da menina, sorrindo carinhoso. - Relaxe minha linda e deixe que o capitão Jack Sparrow irá resolver tudo. Não vou te deixar. Tentei lutar contra tudo por todos esses dias, tentei tirá-la do meu caminho para seu próprio bem, mas foi em vão. Não consigo deixá-la... Prometo levá-la por todos os mares, savy?

- Promete mesmo? - Sorri entristecida.

- _Palavra de pirata._ - Sarcástico.

Aleera beija novamente Jack, receosa do que viria a acontecer. Os dois andam até a carroça e começam a voltar para a velha estrada que os levaria até o Pérola Negra.

**...**

- A verdade está à tona, as cartas já foram postas. A sorte que escolha o melhor lado para jogar. O Arlequim e a Colombina irão, um rubi, encontrar. Mas o Pierrô vai interferir e assim, a minha jóia para Calypso vou conseguir...

Cook estava na casa de Tia Dalma, olhando por uma pequena tigela de água, o que havia acontecido no cemitério de Andorra. Sorria malicioso, enquanto fitava os olhos famintos de ódio de Calypso.

- Acalme-se, meu caro amigo. Vais ver a sua vingança contra Dragon ocorrer justamente em sua filha, com a maldição que você, injustamente, levou...

- _Que ironia!_ - Ri Cook. - Louco, dizem que eu sou, mas Jack Sparrow não imagina realmente a verdadeira insanidade que sofrerá por causa dessa fedelha.

- Sim. - Sorri a deusa, maliciosa. - Usaremos essa mesma insanidade para nossa ajuda, com o noivo desolado da senhorita Lukifin.

- O que pretende, minha senhora?

- Raptar Aleera e assim, levá-la até o rubi. Sparrow apenas me fez o favor de contar-lhe toda a verdade, após atraí-la em sua teia minuciosa de sedução... Mas o que nem eu iria prever é que agora, o capitão do Pérola Negra caiu na _própria armadilha_, apaixonando-se por ela.

- Majestoso o seu plano, minha senhora! - Empolga-se Cook. - Mas, não irás contar toda a verdade à Hans, creio eu...

- Não precisarei, por um motivo: o ódio de Hans por Jack.

- Tudo por causa do ciúme?

- Não... Jack iria fazer o trabalho sujo de Becket há alguns anos, como já sabes. O que não sabes é que Erick, ao contrário do ex-Comodoro Norington, ajudou Becket em escravizar os malditos.

- Sendo assim, ele também foi traído por Jack...

- _Exatamente!_ Jack errou em não contar que conhecia Erick há muito tempo para Aleera e isso será o estopim da separação dos dois, _definitivamente!_

- Erick irá nos ajudar, minha senhora... Ele está cego de ódio, como se a maldição do rubi estivesse em sua mente também. - Cook sorri malicioso, imaginando a cena da morte de Jack pelas mãos do capitão Hans.

- Vou fazer-lhe um favor, Frederic Cook...

Calypso, de repente, muda sua forma de Tia Dalma, para outra mulher, completamente diferente: a pele alva e clara, levemente salpicada por sardas, o corpo escultural, os lindos e sedosos cabelos ruivos cacheados, os marcantes olhos castanhos... _Calypso havia se transformado em Aleera!_

Cook sorri encantado com o tamanho do poder que a deusa possuía, pensando: _"Quando ela me entregar o rubi, serei tão poderoso como os deuses! Nada e nem ninguém irá me ultrapassar!"_

- Vou realizar o maior dos desejos de Erick, o que ele ocultou todos esses anos, abafado pela sanidade e respeito que sempre carregou em seu coração fraco e amargurado...

- A maior fraqueza do capitão da Águia Veloz. – Completa Cook.

- Sim... Erick irá passar _uma noite merecida com sua amada noiva_, Aleera Lukifin. Assim, enfeitiçado pela vontade de tê-la novamente, fará tudo o que você disser, seguindo minhas ordens e logo, irá alcançar Saparrow...

- E raptará a filha de Oliver William Chester, o Dragon!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV:** _O Doce Veneno de Aleera Lukifin._

O corajoso capitão da Águia Veloz, Erick Hans, sempre fôra motivo de orgulho para a Marinha Inglesa, arrancando suspiros de todas as donzelas da região e inveja de outros soldados e homens da alta sociedade, por sempre ser o foco de atenção e respeito. Mesmo assim, Erick odiava todo esse assédio por parte da sociedade e preferia um milhão de vezes, bem no fundo de sua alma, estar vivendo apenas ao lado de uma mulher: Aleera Lukifin.

Nunca mais amara outra pessoa como amou Aleera, jamais sentiu algo tão profundo e perturbador como aquele sentimento, que chegava a ser uma obsessão que corrompia a boa índole do senhor Hans.

Aleera era muito mais do que uma belíssima mulher em seus olhos: representava um desejo oculto e sufocado em toda a sua adolescência, à vontade de tê-la consigo, protegida, sob os seus cuidados, ao seu lado para tudo, obedecendo-o e cumprindo seus deveres de esposa. Aquilo no fundo não era amor de verdade, pois Erick mesmo concordava com os grandes poetas que diziam: _"Quem ama, deixa livre"_. A obsessão por Aleera era tão imensa que o sucumbia a ponto de que ele sofresse ciúmes com uma simples hipótese sobre sua amada, de que ela não era realmente a bela dona de casa, responsável, quieta, discreta e bem educada que sempre sonhou que fosse e sim, uma mulher de raça, corajosa, brincalhona e até mesmo mal encarada, que defendia seus princípios acima de tudo e que prezava a sua liberdade... Apenas uma tola sonhadora.

A tropa de Erick havia passado toda a madrugada em claro, navegando em outra direção, ao contrário do rumo do Pérola, embora mais longe, até Andorra. Erick sabia que Sparrow àquela hora da manhã, já estava indo de volta ao seu grandioso navio, mas sua intenção na verdade não era encontrá-lo e muito menos capturar Aleera, afinal, desde a triste notícia de que ela havia _passado a noite_ com Sparrow no Baile da Lua Cheia, Hans tomou-se de puro ódio por sua pessoa. Sua real intenção era descobrir o verdadeiro plano de Sparrow, o que realmente ele estava à procura e então, acabar com tudo, essa sim, seria sua forma de vingança, inspirada no que ele mesmo presenciou quando Jack e Cuttler Becket guerrearam pela primeira vez.

Hans havia conhecido Jack quando ainda era um jovem tenente, inexperiente, mas sempre muito bom e assíduo em cumprir com suas obrigações... Sempre pensara igual ao mestre Becket_: "Ordens são ordens, meu caro Erick e devemos cumpri-las, as consequências já não cabem mais a nós."_ ele dizia.

Agora, olhando a fina chuva que parava aos poucos de cair lá do lado de fora da velha estalagem de Andorra, onde ele e seus soldados foram obrigados a pararem, Erick pensava mais uma vez na belíssima cena do naufrágio da embarcação de Jack Sparrow e os três tiros certeiros da pistola de Becket no pirata.

- A vingança é um prato que se come frio, Sparrow... - Pensava alto. - Mas é deliciosa quando é provada. - Sorri malicioso. - Você tomou o que eu _mais amo nessa vida_ e agora, eu irei tomar o que você _mais ama_, só preciso ter certeza de minha hipótese.

- Capitão Hans!

De repente, um soldado totalmente encharcado entra no quarto de Erick, sem nem mesmo bater na porta. Hans vira-se firmemente, sempre mantendo a boa postura elegante e olha com desprezo o tolo oficial à sua frente.

- Espero que tenhas um ótimo motivo para me interromper, oficial Wood... - Sério, Erick reprime o soldado.

- Desculpe-me, meu capitão. - Se redime humildemente o soldado, curvando-se diante de Erick, que apenas assente com um gesto positivo com sua cabeça. - Tenho notícias que irão agradar o senhor.

- Do que se trata? - Erick arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, convicto de que era sobre o paradeiro de Sparrow, mas estava enganado... Completamente enganado!

- É sobre a sua noiva, senhorita Lukifin. - Ofegante.

- Sabes onde ela se encontra? Temos alguma direção? - Impaciente.

- Não meu senhor...

- _Ora essa!_ - Grita Hans. - Não quero saber de mais nada de Sparrow e dessa... Dessa...

- Ela está aqui senhor. Encontramos a sua noiva na beira de uma estrada, desmaiada.

- _Valha-me meu Deus!_ - Exclama assustado.

Erick sai apressado de seu aposento, empurrando o coitado do oficial Wood. Ele desce as escadas incrédulo e rapidamente chega até o pequeno saguão daquela estalagem de Andorra. Lá estavam mais dois soldados imundos de barro e encharcados e mais um, no mesmo repugnante estado, que segurava nos braços a belíssima Aleera Lukifin.

Aleera estava realmente desmaiada. Ainda usava seu vestido preto que Erick vira na abordagem do Pérola Negra, estava toda molhada e suja de lama, mas permanecia linda como sempre aos olhos de um verde brilhante de Erick.

- Levem-na para o meu quarto... Imediatamente! - Ordenou apressado.

Erick subiu as escadas rápido como o vento daquela chuva que havia cessado, seguido logo após pelo soldado que segurava sua noiva. Wood e o outro oficial ajudaram a colocá-la na cama, com todo o cuidado e foram atrás do dono da estalagem; um velho senhor que havia saído para pegar palha em sua modesta carroça de madeira; para que ele indicasse onde poderiam encontrar roupas secas e toalhas para Aleera.

Erick permaneceu ao seu lado durante alguns segundos, admirando a beleza jovial da moça. Os cabelos ruivos molhados, o corpo demarcado mais precisamente devido ao vestido molhado, os lábios rosados, a pele clara com algumas sardas na maçã do rosto... Um convite irresistível àquele homem que a desejava tanto. Mas o que ele poderia fazer, senão esperar? Afinal, ela ainda encontrava-se desmaiada e o mais importante agora era secar-se, para que não pegasse uma constipação.

- Minha doce Aleera... Você não mudou nada desde os seus 17 anos. Continua tão bela quanto da última vez. - Suspira Erick.

Inesperadamente, como por magia, Aleera abre seus olhos castanhos claros e vira seu rosto lentamente até que consegue enxergar Erick bem ao lado da cama. Ele pára de sorrir abobalhado de repente e se põe diante da menina em sua postura respeitável e correta como sempre fôra acostumado estar diante de uma donzela, mesmo que esta estivesse molhada e maravilhosamente sedutora ao seu lado...

- Aleera, meu soldados a resgataram na beira de uma estrada. - Começa a falar seriamente, quebrando o silêncio que havia se estendido durante alguns segundos que pareciam a eternidade. - Lembra-se do que aconteceu?

Ela levanta-se assustada e senta-se de frente para Erick, com o olhar perdido e com muito medo. Ele jamais vira sua bela noiva naquele estado, que sempre fôra tão decidida e corajosa desde os tempos da adolescência, ainda mais depois daquela sua luta ao lado dos piratas de Jack Sparrow.

- Aleera, o que houve com você...? - Em tom preocupado.

- Jack... - Aleera olha para o chão, mas de repente encara Erick, com uma pequena lágrima de medo correndo sob seu rosto. - Ele tentou me violentar. Eu não deixei e fugi! Caí na ribanceira e desmaiei.

- Está falando a verdade?

Erick encara Aleera por um bom tempo, desconfiado daquela repentina mudança de comportamento. Se tudo o que ela estava dizendo fosse verdade, talvez explicaria o fato de seu rosto e seus braços estarem arranhados e suas mãos machucadas... As belas mãos de uma pianista, limpas e alvas, _apenas_ mostrando a clareza de sua pele e _mais nada._ E pensar que ele havia achado que ela possuía alguma tatuagem em suas belas mãos, talvez eram apenas desenhos feitos pelos piratas, na época em que se hospedou no navio de Sparrow.

- Sparrow... - Balbuciou Erick. - _Ele fez isso à você? _– Ele pega nas mãos límpidas da menina, certificando-se que realmente não havia nenhuma tatuagem.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse me proteger, que tinha razão... Mas ele queria se aproveitar de mim! - Responde com nojo e repulsa a jovem ruiva.

- E quanto àquele baile? – Pergunta, irritado, Hans.

- Achas que sou tão baixa para me deixar encostar por um homem, Erick?

Aleera volta a encarar seu noivo, com um olhar de indignação e incredibilidade com a tola insinuação sem cabimento algum por parte de Erick. Como ele poderia imaginar que ela se entregaria tão facilmente aos encantos de Jack Sparrow?

- Desculpe-me a ousadia, senhorita Lukifin.

Ela percebe pelo tom de voz de sua resposta, o medo de perdê-la novamente e a cautela que usava para medir as suas palavras. No fundo ainda se corroia de ódio por sua pessoa, pela traição que Aleera havia feito, mas também lutava contra aquela obsessão pela bela mulher à sua frente, que o arrepiava e o fazia estremecer, tamanho era o seu nervosismo num misto de desejo.

- O que vais fazer comigo...? - Pergunta receosa.

- Não se preocupe, não sou tão baixo como pensas! - Rebate friamente. - Esperarei roupas secas chegarem e após se trocar, partiremos de volta à East Bridow. Deixarei-a na casa de seus tios...

- E quanto ao meu pai, Thomas Lukifin? - Inquire Aleera.

- Acho que já sabes que ele está há um ano morto. Desde quando eu me tornei o capitão da Águia Veloz.

- _Eu... Eu..._ - Gagueja perdida.

- Não é tarde para se arrepender, senhorita Lukifin. - Erick pousa sua mão direita no ombro da garota, olhando-a serenamente, transbordando o desejo de tomá-la para si.

- Obrigada Erick. - Sorri.

Erick limita-se apenas em sorrir como resposta e deixa sua noiva sentada na cama. Após alguns longos minutos, os soldados já haviam entregado as novas vestimentas da senhorita Lukifin nas mãos de Hans, cabia a ele agora, entregá-las.

Hans sobe as escadas e entra em seu aposento, colocando o humilde vestido branco próximo à Aleera. Sem dizer mais nada, o capitão fecha a porta de seu quarto, esperando sua noiva...

Erick volta a lembrar-se de como encontrou Aleera, molhada, desmaiada, mas incrivelmente maravilhosa, bem próximo de si. Fôra bastante difícil conter-se diante daquela maravilhosa cena... Ela sempre conseguia achar um jeito de mexer com os instintos masculinos e desejos ocultos do pobre homem, mas naquela hora, parecia que Erick iria derreter-se diante daquela divina visão!

De repente o capitão ouve um estranho barulho ecoar dentro de seu quarto. Sem pensar duas vezes e receoso de que a esperta Aleera estaria tentando fugir, Erick abre a porta rapidamente, mas o que ele vê na verdade não é uma ruiva tentando escapar... E aquela visão ficaria em sua mente pelo resto de sua vida!

Aleera estava de costas para a porta, próxima à cama de lençóis molhados... Estava vestindo o vestido branco que lhe fôra entregue, bem na hora que Erick Hans aparece inesperadamente na porta.

Ela vira-se bruscamente e olha-o, que permanecia intacto diante de si, com o olhar perdido em suas delineadas curvas femininas, o decote do vestido ainda aberto, mostrando parte dos seios e a pele clara e macia, os cabelos molhados caídos levemente sob o rosto e os seus maravilhosos lábios rosados, que instigavam o pobre capitão a tomá-los para si, tamanho o desejo explodia em seu peito.

Erick abre a boca para falar, iria desculpar-se de sua grandiosa imprudência de abrir a porta sem bater antes; e flagrar Aleera justamente no momento em que estava trocando de roupa, mas é inesperadamente barrado, pelos dedos delicados da ruiva, encostando em seus lábios.

Os olhos verdes do capitão enchem-se de um estranho brilho, de desejo e vertigem, de luxúria e tentação, olhando para aquela mulher seminua em sua frente.

Aleera não diz absolutamente nada, permanecia com os olhos fixo naquele belo homem que, embora tivesse uns 30 anos, aparentava ser bem mais jovem e de corpo robusto.

Levado pelo impulso e já não aguentando mais o desejo amargurado de tê-la em seus braços, Erick laça Aleera pela cintura, segurando-a firmemente contra seu peito, a respiração ofegante e os pensamentos longes, levando toda a sua sanidade e compostura para bem outro lugar.

Ele beija-a fortemente, bebendo da fonte de sua terna paixão, saciando a vontade que por tanto guardou para si, esperando algum dia fazê-la sua esposa. Nada lhe deu tanto prazer quanto naquela hora, em que a jovem ruiva laçou seus braços em seu pescoço e deixou-se levar pelo desejo do belo capitão da Águia Veloz.

Segundos depois os dois estavam deitados na cama, beijando-se segundo a segundo, cada vez de uma forma mais intensa e sedutora. Aleera suspirava a cada investida de Erick, completamente entregue e submissa, da maneira que ele a queria.

– Eu preciso contar algo bastante importante. – Aleera finalmente diz separando-se para respirar, mas Erick cala seus lábios com os dedos.

- Agora não. Não sabes a vontade que tenho. Anos nas trevas sem poder ver o teu sorriso, sem poder acariciar os teus cabelos, a tua pele… - Ele desce a mão até ao decote do vestido em parte desabotoado, fazendo Aleera fechar os olhos. – Tudo em mim ficou frio e sem cor.

- Eu também quase morri. Não sabes o que é perceber estar apaixonada e ter de viver sem ti. Se não fosse o… - Erick interrompe de novo a ruiva, pegando-a na cama e deixando pesar seu corpo sobre ela.

- Não vamos perder mais tempo. – Ele diz. – Agora que tenho esta chance. Mal o sol começa a raiar teremos de voltar a East Bridow.

Finalmente, Erick perde o fio da conversa quando sente os lábios rosados de Aleera colarem-se de novo nos seus. Enquanto as suas línguas se deliciavam uma com a outra, sentiu as coxas macias e pálidas da menina entrelaçarem sua cintura. As suas mãos deslizaram até à camisa deste colocando à mostra seu robusto corpo.

- Faça-me sua. – Aleera sorri, olhando-o submissa.

- Sempre soube que seu lugar era em minhas mãos, em meu comando. – O capitão diz enquanto a jovem percorre com os lábios o caminho entre o seu pescoço e seus ombros. Entusiasmou-se ainda mais quando esta arrancou a sua camisa e começou a desapertar os nós que fechavam o resto de seu branco vestido.

Tamanho o desejo, ele nem percebera que Aleera não sentiu-se ruborescer quando finalmente desabotoou o vestido, sentindo o libido ardente nos olhos de Erick. Num ápice as roupas desapareceram de vista, caindo no chão, deixando apenas e só dois corpos nus que se desejavam com a mesma intensidade que o fogo devora a madeira.

Aleera gemeu baixo enquanto Erick devorava cada pedaço dos seus seios delicados, mas não se conteve quando este desceu a boca pelo seu corpo e finalmente começou a explorar a sua parte mais profunda. E ele, mesmo sentido todos os seus nervos e músculos se contraírem, ainda duvidava do que era real ou sonho.

Com um beijo mais intenso sentiu entrar dentro da bela jovem, finalmente. Começou lento, mas com o aumento da intensidade de cada investida, Aleera agarrou o lençol à sua volta tentando adiar o inevitável.

- Eu te amo. – Erick sussurrou. Ele não deixou que a ruiva tivesse tempo de dizer o que fosse. O seu corpo tinha atingido o auge e não conseguiu segurar a satisfação que sentiu dentro da sua garganta. Segurou firme Aleera quando se esvaziou dentro de si. Ambos estavam exaustos e completamente molhados. - _Eu te amo muito_. – Ele disse mais uma vez, finalmente, enquanto a puxava para si e deitava a sua cabeça no seu peito. - Aconteça o que acontecer, és a única razão de ainda restar alguma vida em mim. – Continuou, acariciando e beijando os cabelos da ruiva. - Casa-se comigo, minha bela Aleera. - Suplica.

Aleera diz mais alguma coisa, mas ele acabou por não ouvir, adormecendo nos braços dela.

Casa-se comigo, minha bela Aleera. - Suplicava.

Hans já havia sido convencido, após aqueles intensos minutos que pareciam a eternidade, de que Aleera Lukifin realmente sentia algo por ele. Talvez não fosse amor, mas era o começo de um novo sentimento em conjunto com o desejo e a paixão que poderia aflorar uma bela história de amor. Esperançoso, ao acordar, Hans deixa sua futura esposa deitada na cama, dormindo como um anjo. Ele se veste e desce as escadas alegremente, para contar a todos os soldados sua mudança de planos e a boa nova de que finalmente iria se casar com Aleera Lukifin.

Logo após sua saída, Aleera levanta-se imediatamente da cama e veste aquele vestido branco. De repente, suas belas formas, seus lábios rosados, a pele branca e os cabelos ruivos transformam-se novamente nos contornos e características fiéis da poderosa e esperta Deusa Calypso.

Calypso desaparece como a névoa do mar, sorrindo maliciosa, enquanto deixa um bilhete na cama de Erick, onde estava escrito:

_"Tive que fugir, jamais poderemos ficar juntos, meu amor... Desculpe se estraguei tudo, mas Jack Sparrow está a me ameaçar._

_Erick; suplico que não se envolvas, mas que a justiça seja feita... Estarei na Ilha do Sol, juntamente àqueles malditos piratas, esperarei por você e nos casaremos finalmente._

_Com todo amor, Aleera Lukifin."_


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI:**_A Pérola de Jack Sparrow._

Aleera e Jack já haviam voltado para bordo do Pérola Negra. Foram recebidos novamente com olhares assustados, surpresos e ao mesmo tempo, felizes por encontrarem os dois novamente amigos. Ou estariam mais do que amigos...?

Gibbs foi o primeiro a reparar no estranho sorriso de seu capitão, diferente das outras vezes em que sempre sorria no seu tom irônico e sarcástico costumeiro. Aleera estava feliz também, mas algo em seu olhar perdido nas ondas mostrava ao velho e experiente Jasahme Gibbs que havia algum problema com ela.

- Pelas barbas de Poseidon, Jack! Você está todo encharcado! - Exclama o velho pirata, bem-humorado, cumprimentando Jack.

- Chuva de verão, senhor Gibbs. - Ele sorri em resposta, em seguida vira-se na direção de Aleera, gesticulando com as mãos cheias de anéis. – Alee, irei providenciar roupas secas para você.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorri discretamente.

Jack percebe os olhares de lado de seus marujos e, irritado, começa a perambular pelo navio, dando ordens e replicando todos aqueles piratas fofoqueiros.

- Ora essa, o que estão a olhar, seus _bulcaneiros fedidos? Ao trabalho, andem!_ - Grita para todos os lados.

- Então Jack... Para onde iremos agora? - Pergunta Ana Maria, em uma das extremidades do convés principal.

- Ana Maria, minha cara. - Jack vira-se sorrindo irônico e pega a sua bússola, que ainda apontava na direção de Aleera: _"Você não vai me ajudar muito agora, não é?"_ pensa, olhando instintivamente para a bela ruiva poucos metros adiante.

- Não enrole, seu _bêbado!_ - Ana Maria já estava próxima a Jack em segundos, assustando o pirata. - Você disse que iríamos para Tortuga em alguns dias, mas desde que Aleera chegou, só tem mudado de planos! - Ela aponta seu dedo bem no nariz de Jack, em tom ameaçador.

- Um pirata navega na direção em que o _vento_ está mais _favorável, savy?_ - Ele sorri sarcástico, retirando o dedo da amiga de frente para seu rosto e pisca seu olho direito em seguida.

- Então, para onde iremos agora?

- _Ilha do Sol._ - Aleera aproxima-se de repente dos dois.

Jack fecha sua bússola imediatamente, olhando com curiosidade a decidida expressão no olhar calmo da jovem, mas que ainda sim, representava para ele o ódio que ela estava possuindo por Calypso e o maldito rubi de Dragon.

Aleera ainda trajava as roupas molhadas e aquela velha blusa branca mostrava com detalhes os seus contornos pecadores... Jack Sparrow não poderia deixar de repará-la com maior_interesse_, imaginando mil e uma loucuras, boquiaberto.

Ana Maria logo percebe a reação abobalhada do pirata e acaba lhe dando uma pisada em seu pé, reprimindo as besteiras de Jack. Ele, por sua vez, olha para a pirata, irritado por sua audácia, mas é mais uma vez interrompido pela voz suave e decidida de Aleera Lukifin:

- Jack e eu encontramos o túmulo do cachorro. Lá estava um papel escrito por Frederic Cook e mais uma vez, estava nele uma nova pista do rubi, mas eu acho que agora será definitiva.

- Como tens tanta certeza? - Pergunta a pirata, curiosa.

- Onde o _"sol se põe"_, querida... - Jack toma a palavra de repente, gesticulando com as mãos. - E acredite, ela sabe melhor do que todos nós a lenda do rubi do Dragão.

- Jack, a Ilha do Sol fica ao lado sul da Ilha do Dragão, mais alguns dias de viagem e chegaremos até lá.

- Muito bem senhorita Lukifin. - Irônico. - Está em suas mãos a direção de meu navio.

- Aye, Jack. - Ela responde, confiante. - Não se preocupe, não irei decepcioná-lo.

- _Sei muito bem disso, minha pérola..._ - Jack passa por Aleera e sussurra em seu ouvido discretamente essas palavras, acabando por deixá-la momentaneamente corada.

**...**

Erick havia acabado de ler o bilhete que sua tão amada Aleera Lukifin havia deixado. Seria inevitável para qualquer homem apaixonado como ele dizia-se estar, chorar ou pelo menos ficar abalado com uma notícia destas, mas para Hans o choro era para os covardes, o perdão era para os sentimentais e o próprio amor era ilusão de conto de fadas.

Erick pensava que estava agora vulnerável àquela bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, após àquelas horas em que se encontraram juntos e que ele mesmo havia dito: _"Eu te amo"._

Após rasgar todo o bilhete e esmurrar inúmeras vezes a parede do seu quarto da velha estalagem de Andorra, ele já havia se decidido que, embora concordasse que não amava Aleera, mas era obcecado por ela; jamais iria deixá-la nas mãos de Jack Sparrow, tudo por seu arrogante ego e sua honra.

- _Oficial Wood!_ - Grita Hans, enquanto descia as escadas apressado e sério como nunca estivera.

- Sim senhor...? - Pergunta o pobre subordinado, humildemente, com um semblante de medo em sua face.

- Preparem a frota e a Águia Veloz.

- Senhor, iremos por terra ou por mar?

- Os dois. - Hans começa a se armar e colocar o seu fardo de capitão da Marinha Britânica. - Um grupo irá comigo pelo navio até a Ilha do Sol, enquanto o outro retornará à East Bridow e levará a ordem de extermínio por meios de pirataria.

- Mas quem é o cúmplice de Sparrow? - Perguntava cada vez mais confuso o soldado.

- A futura senhora Aleera Lukifin Hans. - Erick ajeita o seu chapéu e sai pela porta de entrada da estalagem, logo em seguida monta em seu cavalo branco. - Se ela não aceitar a minha proposta de casamento, levá-la-ei até a forca como cúmplice daquele pirata.

- Mas senhor... - Tentou amenizar Wood.

- _Cala-te, seu verme!_ - Grita Hans, furioso. - Tu não és pago para dar opinião e sim, para cumprir as ordens de seu capitão. Agora, junte o restante dos homens e siga até East Bridow, até amanhã a noite quero vê-los na Ilha do Sol, _entendido?_

- _Sim senhor!_ - O oficial coloca-se em posição de sentido e espera até que Hans siga com outro grupo de soldados em rumo até o porto de Andorra.

- Hey, Wood... - Interfere um curioso soldado.

- Sim?

- O que deu no capitão?

- A fúria do _ciúmes_, meu caro... - Wood bate de leve no ombro do amigo. - Pobrezinha é sua _futura noiva_.

**...**

Aleera estava novamente em sua cabine do Pérola, havia acabado de se trocar. Trajava um vestido que um dia fôra verde, de tão encardido que estava, meio rasgado nas costas e na barra da saia:_ "Obra de Sparrow e a verdadeira dona da peça, creio eu..."_ pensa bem-humorada.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer, a não ser pensar, pensar e repensar em tudo que havia passado durante algumas semanas, que valeram mais do que muitos anos para ela. O fato de ter se tornado uma ladra levou Aleera até as tavernas imundas e fétidas de Tortuga. O fato de ter sido levada até Tortuga fez com que conhecesse um imundo e bêbado pirata, que mais tarde descobriu se tratar do arrogante e sarcástico capitão do grandioso Pérola Negra e que depois se tornou aos seus olhos apenas Jack Sparrow, o homem que havia conquistado o seu coração...

Aleera estava agora sentada próxima ao piano daquela estreita cabine, olhando os raios do sol forte daquele início de tarde aparecer de relance na brecha que a porta com rachaduras deixava. Ela sorri enquanto terminava de pentear os longos cabelos ruivos molhados. _"Aleera Lukifin Sparrow..." s_orriu novamente, se deliciando com o possível fato de poder viajar mundo afora na companhia de Jack em seu belíssimo navio.

- Não sabia que pentear cabelos fosse algo tão _divertido..._

Alee vira-se rapidamente ao ouvir uma bela voz masculina logo atrás de si. Mas ela já sabia e, muito bem, o dono daquela voz.

- Por que dizes isso? - Ela pergunta à Jack Sparrow, sorridente.

- Porque estava sorrindo tão maravilhosamente como agora. - Ele sorri de volta, colocando as pontas dos dedos cheios de anéis nos cachos de Aleera.

- Estava pensando... - Ela responde, instintivamente, para depois perceber que havia falado uma besteira sem querer.

- Pensando em mim? - Jack começa a se vangloriar, cheio de si, enquanto olhava-a sarcasticamente.

- Ora, seu _convencido!_ - Aleera levanta-se indignada pela audácia dele. - O que te fazes ter tanta certeza que tu és o dono de meus pensamentos? - Provoca.

- _Alee... Minha pérola._ - Jack aproxima-se logo após e rapidamente, em um gesto inesperado, segura-a pela cintura, ficando milímetros próximo à seu rosto. - A minha certeza é justamente _isso!_

O pirata, sem deixar que ela pudesse sequer pensar em alguma resposta, beija-a delicadamente, mas com rapidez, deixando a pobre moça surpresa, mas não insatisfeita... Aleera logo responde ao gesto carinhoso e retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade, completamente apaixonada.

Alguns minutos após, a ruiva solta-se de Jack, chegando a estar até ofegante:

- Seu louco, alguém pode nos ver! - Replica-o, mas bem-humorada.

- E quem se importa com esses cães sarnentos? - Ele sorri malicioso, já esperando conseguir um _maior contato_ com sua amada. Jack não suportava mais vê-la e guardar todo aquele desejo.

- Eu me importo! - Aleera segura as mãos apressadas do pirata, já prevendo suas malícias. - Trate logo de se acalmar, sim? - Diz, como se fosse uma mãe replicando o filho pequeno em não fazer_ travessuras._

- Mas Alee... - Ele já estava quase suplicando.

- _Shhh_... - Agora era a vez de Aleera calar o pirata, colocando a delicada mão tatuada em seus belos lábios. - Vamos resolver este problema e depois pensaremos em nós. Não penses que por me beijar, conseguirá algo além agora!

Jack beija de leve as mãos da jovem, em devoção, para logo em seguida olhá-la de cima em baixo, analisando o novo vestido que ganhara. _"Ficou bem melhor nela do que em Scarlett..."_pensa ironicamente, enquanto fazia uma cara de cafajeste.

- Quanto tempo até a Ilha do Sol, Jack? - Aleera decide logo mudar de assunto, com o intuito de deixar Jack_ocupado_com outras coisas.

- Até o anoitecer, querida. - De repente, ele estende seu braço na direção da menina. - Agora, se a senhorita Lukifin permite-me...

- Aonde iremos? - Curiosa.

- Até o timão. Vou ensiná-la a guiar corretamente o meu navio e assim, você assumirá os comandos. Estás pronta?

- Sim c_apitão Sparrow._ - Aleera não coloca seu braço em volta de Jack, saindo em sua frente e parando na porta logo em seguida. - Mas eu já sei como usar um timão, então _dispensarei a sua ajuda, savy?_ - Ela pisca seu olho direito, provocando-o enquanto usava o seu tom irônico.

Jack fica parado alguns instantes dentro do quarto do velho piano, refletindo sobre algumas coisas. Primeiro, como sempre, lembrou-se de Aleera e um satisfeito sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto moreno.

Aproxima-se de sua cama, tocando os lençóis limpos e sentindo o cheiro. Percebeu que assim como sentia falta do mar, sentiria falta do corpo e da essência da ruiva que conquistara seu coração. Pois Aleera tinha cheiro de mar. E Jack Sparrow adorava esse perfume.

Mas logo após a bela lembrança de Alee, vieram em sua mente outras circunstâncias que acabaram por deixá-lo bastante preocupado, afinal, ele já estava se aproximando pouco a pouco do rubi de Dragon e também, pouco a pouco se envolvia mais com a jovem, amaldiçoada eternamente pela jóia. Ou não seria pela eternidade? E se, Jack descobrisse uma cura?

- Preciso de rum, preciso de rum! - Repetiu para si mesmo em tom baixo, saindo apressado, gesticulando com as mãos e bastante decidido até sua cabine.

**...**

Alee guiava o Pérola com destreza e confiança, embora soubesse as grandiosas diferenças entre aquele poderoso navio pirata e o humilde Estrela do Oriente, navio mercante de seus amigos ciganos a que fôra acostumada guiar. O timão parecia-lhe algo vislumbrante, a cada sopro do vento noroeste do Oceano Atlântico, preenchendo as negras velas do Pérola, ela suspirava de honra por sua conquista, o tão cobiçado cargo de pupila de um dos maiores piratas daqueles mares, o homem que havia derrotado Sao Feng, ameaça constante em suas viagens à Ásia. Agora sentia por completo a confiança que o capitão Jack Sparrow depositava em si.

- Senhor Gibbs, virar a bombordo! - Berra a menina, percebendo que se aproximava da corrente que os levariam até a Ilha do Sol.

- Sim senhorita. - Assente o primeiro-imediato. - Aleera, está se saindo muito bem como uma timoneira, hm? - Elogia o velho pirata, bem-humorado, enquanto se aproximava da menina.

- Jack é um ótimo mentor, Gibbs. - Ela sorri carinhosamente. - Acho que ele estava me testando todo esse tempo, desde quando partimos da Ilha dos Canibais.

- Um mentor não é nada sem um bom aluno, menina... - Gibbs sorri confidentemente para Aleera. – Então, já esteve alguma vez nessa ilhota?

- Não, afinal de contas, faz apenas alguns anos que eu fugi de casa, _savy?_ - Ela responde ironicamente, deixando escapar um sorriso encantador. - Mas muito se especulava que Dragon havia guardado o rubi nessa ilha, porque ao contrário de minha terra natal, a Ilha do Sol é deserta.

- Mas não encontraram nada...

- Exatamente. - Completou, desanimada. - Espero que tenhamos alguma pista mais precisa, porque vasculhar uma ilha deserta inteira levará muito tempo!

- Alguma sugestão, senhorita Lukifin?

- Eis o problema, meu caro senhor Gibbs. - Aleera trava o timão, com o intuito de ir até Jack Sparrow, perguntar-lhe se ele sabia de alguma pista mais precisa. - Não faço a menor idéia.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII:** _A Caixinha de música._

Jack estava a beber empolgado o restante do rum que guardara durante aquela semana. Mas sabia que após alguns dias deveria ficar sóbrio, pois a bebida que tanto amava, infelizmente, também se esgotava com o tempo.

Sua cabeça latejava de tanto pensar... Jack Sparrow mantinha uma expressão de extrema preocupação em torno da maldição do rubi que Aleera carregava consigo. Não poderia levá-la até a jóia e correr o risco de que ela sofresse por causa do destino cruel que Cuttler Becket havia imposto para seu pai, o capitão Dragon e, consequentemente, mesmo destino que cairia sob Aleera se ela encontrasse o rubi.

Por outro lado, Calypso ordenava a Jack que ele deveria levar a garota até a jóia, fazendo com que a maldição caísse sobre ela e assim, deixando a deusa tomar conta de seus poderes pela eternidade.

E para completar, não poderia abandoná-la, uma vez que seu amor era demasiadamente forte. Muito menos deixá-la nas mãos de seu noivo, capitão Erick Hans, pois por mais a salvo que estivesse, sabia que ela não seria feliz longe do mar, longe do Pérola.

Não havia, aparentemente, solução alguma para Jack. Ele jamais iria poder continuar ao lado da bela Aleera Lukifin daquela maneira.

- Jack...?

O pirata ouve um barulho de alguém bater na porta de sua cabine e logo reconhece a linda voz de Aleera. Ele esconde apressadamente as garrafas de rum, ajeita suas vestes e as tranças e dreads que compunham seu exótico cabelo, levanta seu bigode e, finalmente abre a porta, sorridente:

- Já com _saudades_, minha pérola? - Irônico.

- Não é hora para brincadeiras, seu tolo. - Aleera segura-se para não rir e logo, entra na cabine do capitão, sem pedir permissão alguma. - Jack, logo chegaremos à Ilha do Sol.

- Eu sei.

- E sabemos que o mais provável é que o rubi esteja lá.

- Eu sei. - Repete o pirata, curioso.

- Mas você sabe exatamente onde essa jóia está? - Aleera arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, impaciente.

- Não sei. - Jack apenas responde com simplicidade, deixando a ruiva com expressão irritada e, para não piorar a situação, ele acaba por sentar-se em sua cadeira e apoia os pés sobre a mesa.

Ele coloca o chapéu mais abaixo, tapando seus olhos misteriosos e fica apenas a suspirar, enquanto o silêncio retornava em sua cabine.

- Não possuímos plano algum? - Aleera já começava a desesperar-se. Sabia que ainda estava sendo caçada por Erick, que Frederic Cook queria vê-la morta e que, para piorar, Calypso obrigava Jack a levá-la até a fonte de sua maldição.

Sparrow vira seu rosto lentamente na direção de Aleera e levanta seu chapéu com calma, encarando a bela ruiva diante de si. Sua preocupação voltava a atormentar sua alma e suas dúvidas sobre o que deveria fazer, sucumbiam seus pensamentos, como a própria Tia Dalma havia-lhe dito alguns dias atrás:

**FLASHBACK:**

_- Idiota! - Repetia Jack inúmeras vezes para si mesmo. - Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

_- Problemas com a senhorita Lukifin, Jack...?_

_De repente, Jack ouve uma voz feminina ecoar pelos seus ouvidos. Uma voz familiar, que odiava ouvir, que sempre vinha em sua cabeça nos momentos mais inconvenientes... Era a voz de Tia Dalma, ou da Deusa Calypso._

_- Deixe-me em paz. - Responde seriamente o pirata._

_- Paz? - Risos. - Ora essa, tudo que menos possui agora é paz, Jack. O amor nos atormenta até nos sucumbir..._

_- Do que sabes sobre o amor, Tia Dalma...? - Jack continua olhando para frente. Não podia ver Tia Dalma, mas sentia sua presença, que o arrepiava. Ele apenas permanece com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios._

_- Imbecil! Já me arrependi muito pela minha fraqueza, tudo por causa do amor que sentia por Davy... E veja só o que aconteceu a mim!_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

_- Quando queremos algo, minha querida Aleera, todo o Universo conspira para que nossos desejos se realizem..._ - Jack fala em um tom misterioso, que a ruiva jamais havia presenciado antes de forma tão acentuada.

- Vais deixar que as coisas corram como estão? - Fala preocupada.

- O tempo é o Deus dos Deuses, minha pérola... - O pirata levanta-se de sua cadeira e aproxima-se de Alee, até ficar centímetros de distância de seu rosto. - Sei que o que menos temos agora é tempo, mas é preciso paciência para encontrar esse rubi.

- Ser paciente não é lá uma das maiores virtudes daquela ninfa idiota... - Resmunga a menina.

- Correção, minha linda... - Jack sorri, gesticulando com as mãos. - Calypso não possui virtude alguma.

- Precisamos pelo menos de uma pista mais detalhada!

- _Eu sei_. - Aleera ao ouvir novamente a mesma simples resposta do pirata, emburra a cara, logo em seguida, Jack retribui o gesto com uma de suas caretas de inocência. - Mas o que podemos fazer agora é interpretar mais a fundo as palavras de Cook.

- E se tudo isso não passar de um plano dele?

- Vamos descobrir isso daqui algumas horas. Agora, preciso que minha timoneira guie meus homens enquanto estarei ocupado tentando resolver esse enigma, achas que podes fazer isto por mim...?

- Sim. - Aleera responde desanimada.

A jovem ruiva sai devagar e meio decepcionada com a situação em que se encontrava. Jack, ao perceber a expressão de desânimo da valente garota, pega sua mão com delicadeza e leva-a até junto de si novamente.

- O que quer ainda? - Impaciente.

- Um beijo seu...

Aleera apenas sorri e beija novamente Jack Sparrow, o que acaba por aliviar o peso da consciência preocupada do pirata e o medo sufocado no coração da jovem. _"Daria eu todos os tesouros deste mundo para ter você sempre assim, minha pérola, ao meu lado."_ pensa Jack, enquanto via a ruiva desaparecer diante da porta de sua cabine.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio completo e, mergulhado em seus planos mirabolantes, Jack ouve um estrondoso barulho ecoando por sua cabine. O pirata se levanta alterado e pega suas armas, para logo após sair de seu aposento, apressado, dizendo:

- A Águia Veloz!

**...**

O Pérola Negra já estava próximo à beira mar da Ilha do Sol. Uma bela ilha caribenha, tipicamente coberta por uma densa floresta e praias belíssimas, onde se encontravam grandiosas cachoeiras nos fundos da floresta.

Aleera já havia repassado todas as ordens para Gibbs e logo, ela, Jack e outros piratas iriam em busca do rubi. Mesmo assim uma estranha sensação de medo cobria o falso sorriso no rosto dela, pois permanecia extremamente preocupada, embora não quisesse demonstrar.

A garota, após sair da cabine de Jack Sparrow, resolve passar no quarto do velho piano para terminar de arrumar todas as suas coisas e logo, já estaria na Ilha do Sol.

Aleera rasga boa parte de seu vestido verde, deixando-o apenas como uma blusa e coloca suas calças e botas, pega suas armas e ajeita os cabelos ruivos em um velho chapéu pontudo que achara perdido pelo navio.

- Acho que já estou pronta. - Pensa em voz alta.

Mas, de repente, Aleera acaba se esbarrando na beirada de sua cama, fazendo com que caísse um peculiar objeto, que acaba por quebrar-se ao cair no chão... Era o presente de Tia Dalma, a velha caixinha de música em madeira, com detalhes em prata, que a ruiva ganhara justamente porque sabia tocar essa música no piano.

Alee vira-se assustada ao olhar o que havia caído no chão e, após alguns rápidos segundos de raciocínio, ela pega o que restou da caixinha de música e começa a analisá-la com cuidado, lembrando-se das palavras de Jack:

_- "Quando queremos algo, todo o Universo conspira para que ele se realize..."_ - Séria. - Parece que a Deusa dos mares planejou com todo cuidado o seu plano desde quando me conheceu em sua cabana fedida.

Aleera sempre fôra esperta e possuía um belíssimo dom analítico desde pequena. Gostava dos truques de mágica que seus amigos ciganos lhe ensinavam, tanto que os utilizava para conseguir roubar objetos das pessoas e assim, tornou-se uma exímia ladra. Ela possuía a maldade suficiente de prever as consequências de seus atos, embora admitisse que se tratando de Sparrow, ele sempre a coagia impulsivamente.

Naquela hora não fôra diferente, Aleera pensava exatamente como Jack quando afirmava que o destino nem sempre é feito de escolhas e as escolhas nem sempre são cabidas a serem tomadas por nós. Mesmo assim, havia sempre uma força, que muitos atribuíam de _ironia do destino_ ou apenas _sorte_, que governava as opções de escolhas que tomamos em nossas vidas.

O simples fato de Aleera ter esbarrado naquela caixinha de música era mais que uma simples_coincidência_, era um sinal e, vindo da própria Deusa Calypso. Ela certamente queria que Aleera chegasse até o rubi e assim, que pudesse tomar posse de seus incríveis poderes. Cabia agora a senhorita Lukifin usar destes fatos ao seu favor e ao favor de Jack Sparrow...

- Que segredos você quer me revelar, Tia Dalma...? - Alee começa a mexer nas peças quebradas da caixinha de música, analisando cada mínimo detalhe, tentando firmar uma relação entre a peça e todos aqueles acontecimentos. - Diga-me uma pista onde o rubi está... Mostre-me a minha jóia! - Repetia em tom baixo para si mesma, com o olhar fixo nas peças de madeira.

De repente, ela começa a ouvir um som baixíssimo vindo de baixo de sua cama. Era a música que ela aprendera a tocar com sua mãe no piano, a música que Davy Jones tocava em seu órgão, a música simbólica do amor proibido de Calypso, a mesma música que Aleera lembrava-se enquanto estava perto de Jack Sparrow, mesma música que o próprio pirata conhecia há muito tempo por causa de sua mãe...

- A música é a chave-mestra. - A ruiva abaixa-se apressada e pega com cuidado a pequenina pecinha encarregada de soar a doce melodia. - Seria o meu sinal...? - Pergunta-se curiosa, enquanto analisava a peça.

Aleera passa as mãos onde estava tatuada os símbolos do Oriente, encostando-se a cada detalhe da pequenina peça. A música pára de tocar de repente e um súbito silêncio, que chegava a ser quase macabro, invade o quarto dela.

De repente, a menina consegue descobrir um minúsculo fundo falso na pecinha, onde jazia um papel envelhecido pelo tempo, dobrado minuciosamente e colocado com todo cuidado, na peça-mestra da caixinha de música de Aleera Lukifin.

A ruiva desdobra o papel com todo cuidado e já começa a distinguir alguns rabiscos, algumas letras embaçadas e muitos desenhos borrados...

- Um mapa! - Ela diz por final, empolgando-se. - O mapa do rubi estava esse tempo todo comigo... Jack precisa saber disso!

Aleera corre até as escadas que dariam para o convés principal, até que ouve um estrondoso barulho que fez com que todo o navio estremecesse. Era um tiro do canhão da Águia Veloz, o que significava que Erick Hans estava próximo.

**...**

- Içar velas, virar a estibordo!

Jack encontrava-se no convés principal de seu navio e, furioso, ordenava inúmeras coisas para seus marujos, possuía pressa e, principalmente, receava mais do que tudo que Erick pudesse raptar Aleera.

- Andem logo, seus mandriões imbecis! - Gritava, andando de um lado para outro. - O Pérola pode ser o navio mais rápido de todo o Caribe, mas ele não navega _sozinho!_

- Jack! - Aleera aproxima-se de Sparrow, ofegante, enquanto via o alvoroço que pairava em todo o navio pirata.

- Erick ainda não desistiu de capturá-la, Aleera. - Jack pega sua luneta e começa a olhar o navio de Hans aproximar-se cada vez mais.

- Eu sei onde o rubi está! - Alee corre atrás de Sparrow, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

- Sim, sim... Na Ilha do Sol e tudo mais... - Jack finge entender, mas no fundo nem dava atenção às palavras de Aleera. Continuava a andar de um lado para o outro, carregando munição, dando ordens, bufando de raiva.

- _Ouça-me!_ - Ela agarra o braço do pirata, forçando-o a parar de andar e virar-se para seu lado. - A caixinha de música que Tia Dalma me deu, nela estava escondida um mapa onde fica uma antiga pirâmide Asteca. O rubi só pode estar lá!

Jack levanta seu dedo indicador próximo à face de Alee, abrindo a boca, como se quisesse falar algo, mas por fim, resolve parar de repente, fechando os lábios e abaixando o dedo. Ele apenas continua a encará-la, com um olhar de curiosidade.

- Escute, antes que possas começar com seus ataques de heroísmo e coragem que eu bem sei que és capaz... - Jack olha Aleera de cima em baixo, falando ironicamente e meio irritado. - Vais fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, porque eu sou o capitão deste navio e preciso abordar a Águia Veloz, savy?

- Está bem. - Ela resmunga, inconformada.

- Ótimo, _queridinha_. - Jack abre um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. - Corra até a minha cabine e fique com este preciosismo mapa consigo lá...

- Mas, Jack! - Ela retruca.

- Shh! - Jack replica a atitude mimada de Aleera com uma careta de insatisfação. - Nada de birra, Alee! Sei muito bem o quanto é boa em lutas, sei que odeia ser a donzela indefesa e que eu precise te defender toda hora. Entendo que estou estragando a sua diversão, meu bem... - Com um leve tom de sarcasmo. - Mas, como tudo na vida possui um mas... Nossa prioridade é o rubi e, você, como herdeira fiel, deve encarregar-se de proteger este mapa.

- E quanto a você? - Pergunta preocupada.

- Vou pôr fim de uma vez por todas a essa obsessão de seu noivo. - Sério. - Será a luta definitiva contra o _amável_ capitão Hans.

- Tome cuidado... - Aleera aproxima-se de Jack, com o intuito de beijá-lo, mas recorda-se que estava na presença de muitos de seus homens, dando, por fim, um passo atrás.

- Não se preocupe comigo, minha pérola... - Jack sorri, carinhosamente. - Não deixarei de cumprir minha promessa de levá-la comigo no Pérola pelos sete mares. Agora vá, por favor.

Aleera tenta insistir, protestar algo a mais, mas sabia que seria inútil e odiava ter que admitir que Sparrow possuía a razão. Ela desce as escadas do convés, com receio do que viria a acontecer daqui a diante...


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII:** _A capitã Lukifin._

Erick estava, pela primeira vez, a frente do timão da Águia Veloz. Com grande habilidade e destreza, ordenava aos seus subordinados as tarefas que deveriam cumprir, mandava carregar todos os canhões do navio, içar imediatamente as velas, aumentar a frequência dos remos... Estava decidido a alcançar o Pérola Negra antes mesmo de chegarem à Ilha do Sol.

- Senhor Wood, preparar os canhões norte! - Gritava o capitão.

- Sim senhor!

Todos os soldados ingleses estranhavam tamanha vontade em aniquilar aquele grandioso navio pirata. Sabiam que seu capitão sempre fôra bastante obstinado e competente em seu trabalho, mas nunca haviam visto aquela reação de ódio estampada na face de Hans, como se estivesse tomado por uma fúria _sobrenatural,_ que governava seus sentidos e comandava seus pensamentos... Realmente, Erick Hans estava fora de si e, havia uma pessoa em especial que já sabia e muito bem, as consequências dos atos do senhor Hans.

**...**

- _Como assim?_ - Uma voz de espanto e, por certo de indignação, ecoou na tenebrosa cabana da Ilha dos Canibais... Era Frederic Cook.

- Exatamente o que eu disse. Quando Hans se encontrou comigo e depois leu a carta que ele pensou ser de Aleera Lukifin, eu deixei uma lasca do rubi de Dragon junto com o documento. - Respondeu Calypso, seriamente.

- Então você sempre soube onde a jóia estava! Por que nunca me disse isso?

- Porque não iria ser-me útil, seu tolo! - Replicou a Deusa, brava. - E além do mais, eu nunca pude pegar esta jóia... Pelo contrário, senão jamais precisaria da ajuda de Aleera e muito menos em me envolver com Jack Sparrow novamente!

- Como conseguiu a lasca do rubi?

- Apolo, o Deus que lapidou o rubi, guardou a jóia em seu templo fiel, onde o sol se põe.

- A Ilha do Sol... Os Astecas o idolatravam!

- Exatamente. Mas o próprio Colombo, quando chegou a essas terras, conseguiu uma lasca da jóia e assim, o caos do rubi se espalhou em todo o Reino de Castelha.

- Assim, a Deusa dos mares conseguiu essa lasca de volta. - Respondeu Cook, ironicamente.

- Sim. - Ela sorri maliciosa. - Esta lasca será entregue à ti, se tudo correr bem. Quanto ao resto da jóia proibida, esperarei que Aleera consiga-a para mim e assim, poderei realizar o meu plano...

- Como assim? - Cook ri debochado. - Não me digas que conseguir os poderes de cura eterna do rubi não seja o seu verdadeiro plano?

- Ao contrário de vocês, reles mortais, eu possuo muitos outros planos em mente, que tu jamais poderias entender. Agora, é a hora da decisão final...

- O Arlequim está com seu julgamento imposto e a ira do Pierrô será o seu carrasco! - Diz por final Cook, rindo macabramente.

**...**

Jack estava no comando do Pérola e era passada a hora de pensar em um ardiloso plano de livrar Aleera de sua maldição. Bastava antes se livrar de Hans e descobrir onde a jóia estava... Parecia algo fácil, para quem já havia enfrentado uma tripulação de piratas mortos-vivos, fôra engolido pelo tenebroso Kraken e também, voltou vivo do Fim do Mundo... Mas naquela época, Sparrow não sabia realmente o significado do amor, não entendia como o jovem Will poderia se prender à apenas uma mulher e sacrificar-se por ela, mas agora ele entendia perfeitamente... E estaria disposto a se sacrificar por Aleera Lukifin.

- Capitão! - Gibbs se aproxima de Jack, afobado.

- Quais são as notícias, senhor Gibbs? - Jack permanecia diante da amurada do navio, a olhar por sua luneta a grandiosa Águia Veloz aproximar-se mais e mais do Pérola.

- Jack, estamos com o resto da munição de reserva do Pérola Negra! Acabamos quase tudo naquela primeira abordagem no navio de Hans.

- Eu já esperava por isso. - Ele vira-se para o velho amigo, com uma terrível expressão de pessimismo. - Não voltamos à Tortuga para abastecer por minha causa.

- _O que faremos?_

Gibbs mantinha o ânimo e a coragem que Jack sempre viu em seus companheiros, graças à sua irreverência e sagacidade. Mas agora, o próprio capitão estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer à seu navio, aos seus homens, aos seus planos... Embora, não mais se importasse com a cobiçada pirataria, o que ele estava preocupado, o que o mantinha com receio era de que Erick pudesse tirá-lo a sua nova razão de viver: Aleera.

Não se importava mais com os anos de pilhagem e lutas pelos mares de todos os cantos do planeta. Não se importava mais com a poderosa fama do pirata mais temido de todos os oceanos. Não se importava mais com sua _queda-de-braço_ com a Cia. das Índias Orientais e a Marinha Inglesa. Nem mesmo o seu sonho de tornar-se imortal era o seu mais profundo desejo. Tudo para Jack Sparrow estava em torno de Aleera e a vida daquela menina dependia dele. E, pensar que a vida da mulher que ele aprendeu a amar estava em suas mãos deixava-o; pela primeira vez em sua vida, desnorteado.

O fardo de carregar a culpa de ver Alee morta em seus braços, caso não pensasse em um infalível plano, era algo aterrorizante na mente de Jack. O que ele, então, poderia dizer para Gibbs? Se nem ele próprio sabia o que fazer, realmente! Consultar sua incrível bússola era enganar a si próprio, porque, como a caixinha de música sempre fôra uma armação para Aleera, o que dirá do presente de Tia Dalma para Jack naquela hora!

- _Jack!_ O que faremos? - Perguntou Gibbs, novamente, tirando Jack de seu transe.

- Eu não sei. - Ele responde, seguido de um triste suspiro.

- Então o c_apitão Jack Sparrow _não sabes o que fazer, hm? Então, querido, deixe que a partir de agora eu assumo os comandos! - Ironia.

Jack e Gibbs viram-se imediatamente para o ponto de onde uma nova voz ecoava. Era uma voz bastante familiar aos ouvidos aguçados de Sparrow, a maravilhosa voz que conseguia, quase como por milagre, acalmá-lo e ao mesmo tempo, deixá-lo atordoado. Era a voz de sua tão amada Aleera Lukifin.

- _Aleera!_ - Jack estava surpreso ao vê-la novamente no convés. Sorriu contente, mas replicou-se, pois deveria achar aquilo um absurdo, afinal de contas, ela havia desacatado sua ordem.

- Antes que me venhas com suas lições de moral e crises de superioridade, que eu bem sei que és capaz, c_apitão Sparrow_, saiba que o mapa está em um local seguro... - Ela responde, pensando maliciosa, logo em seguida:_"Pelo menos metade dele, porque o restante está comigo"._

- Bem... Então, a quem eu devo obedecer agora? - Interrompe o velho Gibbs, totalmente confuso.

- _A mim, ora essa!_ - Respondem os dois juntos, para logo em seguida se entreolharem nervosos: - _Não você, a mim!__Pare de me copiar!__Eu não estou de copiando! Ora..._

- Calem a boca, os dois! - Ana Maria, que via tudo de outro ponto do navio, chega furiosa até o local da discussão, bastante brava. - Vamos ouvir o que a Aleera tem a fazer.

- Vamos abordar o navio com tudo o que temos, garfos, facas, madeiras... E principalmente _o rum_de Sparrow! - Jack olha Aleera espantado, pensando: _"Mais uma traidora! Maldita idéia da Lizzie..."_ - Virar a estibordo, senhor Gibbs!

- Certo! - Concordou o pobre primeiro-imediato, constrangido com toda aquela cômica situação.

- Mas...! - Protestou Jack.

- Mais nada! - Grita Ana Maria. - Agora, obedeça a capitã Aleera e junte suas garrafas de rum!

- _Rum!_ - Jack esbugalhou os olhos, alarmado. - Afinal de contas, qual é o _problema das mulheres com o rum?_

- Jack... - Aleera aproxima-se de Sparrow, olhando-o carinhosamente.

- _Ah, não!_ Não me venha com esse seu olhar de _dengo_que você não vai conseguir jogar _o meu rum!_ - Irritado.

- _Por favor..._

Jack olha para os lados, começa a andar para trás, evitando qualquer contato com Alee. Infelizmente, o pobre pirata é prensado contra a amurada e o corpo da ruiva, não havia mais saída para ele. Jack a encara por alguns segundos e finalmente, bufando de raiva, cede deixar seu cargo, provisoriamente, para ela:

- Está bem, está bem! Joguem o rum. - Ele diz, ainda zangado.

- Ah, obrigada Jack! - Aleera sorri e abraça bem apertado o pobre pirata, não se importando sequer se algum dos marujos iriam ver. Jack fica corado instantaneamente.

- Alee... - Ele não consegue aguentar por mais tempo e retribui o abraço, sorrindo. - Agora, é a hora de minha pupila mostrar o que aprendeu todo esse tempo no meio desses mandriões.

- Claro, querido mentor! - Aleera fica frente a frente de Jack, olhando-o com admiração. - Deseje-me sorte.

Alee acaba por dar-lhe um rápido beijo, encostando seus delicados lábios rosados na sedutora boca de Sparrow, rapidamente. Jack, ainda atordoado com tudo aquilo, coloca os dedos em sua boca, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que se beijaram, naquele imundo bar de Tortuga:

- Boa sorte, _capitã Lukifin_. - Ele responde em baixo tom, sozinho, enquanto olhava Aleera se afastar, admirado e orgulhoso dela.

**...**

A tripulação estava em alerta. Jack andava em direção ao timão seguido por Aleera.

Os dois avistam o navio se aproximando rapidamente. Todos os canhões do Pérola estavam carregados e os marujos apenas aguardavam as instruções de seu novo capitão, ou melhor, capitã.

Em apenas alguns minutos nervosos, o grande navio inglês estava passando ao lado leste do Pérola, com apenas alguns metros separando as duas embarcações.

Os piratas se debruçavam sob a amurada do navio, gritavam furiosos e se preparavam seus mosquetes e espadas.

Em resposta, os guardas da Marinha Inglesa se colocavam em posição de ataque, gritando _"A Inglaterra triunfa!"_ em homenagem à sua nação.

- Jack... - Aleera vira-se para Sparrow e o encara.

Não era preciso dizer absolutamente mais nada entre os dois naquela hora, nunca fôra preciso na realidade. Quando se ama, a troca de olhares consegue decifrar qualquer sinal, prever qualquer ideia e dizer muito mais do que os belos discursos de poetas apaixonados.

- Não se preocupe, minha pérola. - Jack sorri serenamente, olhando-a orgulhoso. - Estamos em suas mãos e eu sei que não vais nos decepcionar,_nunca._

- Obrigada. – A ruiva enxuga uma pequena lágrima que teimou a descer de seus olhos castanhos claros, para depois se concentrar na abordagem.

- Quais são suas ordens, capitã Lukifin? - Pergunta Gibbs.

- Segurem suas botas, camaradas e preparem-se para repelir aqueles malditos! - Grita corajosamente a ruiva, como uma verdadeira pirata, seguido do coro de toda a tripulação do Pérola Negra.

- Está no sangue. - Jack apenas dá um sorriso maroto e pega sua espada, preparando-se para a luta.

A única palavra que ecoava nos ouvidos de todos, novamente, era_"Fogo!"_. Ambos os lados gritaram a mesma coisa e logo em seguida, tiros incansáveis dos canhões dos dois navios começaram.

A tão esperada hora da verdade estava prestes a culminar. Como a própria Calypso havia dito dias atrás, ao acabar de ler o documento sobre o rubi de Dragon: _"Que a sorte escolha o melhor lado para jogar!"_


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX:** _A Ira do rubi._

O mar do Caribe era uma das mais preciosas visões que se poderia ter naquele belo lugar, as águas azuis-esverdeadas reluziam com os raios do sol, tão transparentes que deixavam mostrar a beleza marinha daquele local. Mas naquele dia, tudo mudou...

As águas onde o Pérola Negra e a Águia Veloz pairavam, em vez de estarem azuis, estavam vermelhas. O sangue cor escarlate era algo macabro, derramado sob as grandiosas embarcações, fruto da ira de uma jóia feita do pecado, a jóia cor de sangue, o rubi de Dragon.

Os piratas eram ágeis e logo invadiram o navio inglês, seguindo o comando de sua nova temporariamente capitã, Aleera Lukifin. Milhares de cordas se cruzavam de um lado para outro, rapidamente os soldados ingleses estavam no Pérola e começou uma nova luta sangrenta entre as duas tripulações.

Jack Sparrow e Aleera estavam próximos do timão. A ruiva preparava-se para apunhalar alguns soldados ingleses que iam a sua direção, mas é impedida pelo misterioso pirata, que acaba por exterminar os pobres ingleses com quatro tiros certeiros vindos de sua fiel pistola. Jack trava o timão e olha atentamente para ela:

- Não vais lutar. - Alee o olha abismada, pelo aquilo que acabara de ouvir. Não era um pedido, nem alguma pergunta e muito menos uma súplica. As palavras de Sparrow mostravam fiel certeza, ele estava disposto em mantê-la longe daquela terrível guerra em alto mar.

- Jack, não temos mais tempo para brigas! - Aleera o olha seriamente e sem dar nenhuma atenção em sua nova ordem, passa por ele apressada. De repente, Jack a segura pelo braço com força: - _Solte-me!_- Ela grita indignada.

- Não vou deixar que fiques aqui, estás me ouvindo? - Ele grita furioso.

- Não sou uma menininha em que podes mandar! - Ela revida, soltando seu braço, irritada. - Eu já te provei que posso e sou uma pirata tão boa quanto esses bêbados da sua tripulação.

- Mas Hans pode te capturar novamente, não entendes?

Aleera o encara, curiosa. O olhar de Sparrow naquela hora era algo totalmente diferente do que a ruiva já havia visto durante aquelas semanas que esteve ao seu lado... Não era algo com sarcasmo, ou fúria, era um sentimento de preocupação mesclado com um profundo carinho por ela. Aquele olhar sereno vindo de um pirata, acostumado com a liberdade, riqueza, lutas e mulheres, provou à ruiva o que Jack sentia realmente.

- Jack... Aconteça o que acontecer, saiba que _eu sempre te amei_. - A garota sorri singela, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

- Como...? - Jack gagueja perdido.

- Entendas que esse é o meu destino, não posso fugir mais dele. Preciso acabar com essa luta por minha causa, voltarei para os braços de Erick...

- Seu destino não é morrer amaldiçoada! – O pirata faz uma careta de raiva, para logo em seguida atirar em dois novos guardas que vinham na direção dos dois. O tempo parecia haver parado para Alee e Sparrow, mas a luta continuava sem cessar.

- Meu destino é aquela jóia... _Eu sinto muito._

Aleera aproxima-se mais de Jack e o beija carinhosamente. As mãos do pirata percorrem-lhe todas as costas, até que uma pára na sua cintura fina e a outra é posta na nuca da menina, aproximando mais o rosto dela, aumentando a frequência sufocada daquele apaixonante beijo.

As mãos da ruiva enlaçam o pescoço de pele queimada pelo sol do pirata, arranhando-lhe as costas, tomando-o para si. Jack podia sentir o perfume do mar na pele alva daquela bela mulher, a barba roçava-lhe o rosto macio e delicado, a força de seus braços e ao mesmo tempo, tão frágeis perto dela.

Ela podia sentir a sua respiração e as batidas frenéticas do coração de Sparrow e tudo isso, em tão poucos segundos, entrariam para a memória dos dois por todo o sempre...

Alee afasta seus lábios lentamente da boca de Jack, ainda encarando-o perdida em seus devaneios. Era a hora da despedidal, hora a qual Jack nunca suportou pensar e que agora não havia mais forma de adiá-la. Era o momento em que ela deveria ir ao encontro de Hans e deixar Jack e seus marujos livres do seu destino.

_"Se meu destino é essa maldição, enfrentarei isso sozinha! Jack é como o pardal e merece a liberdade, não irei prendê-lo à nada..."_pensou a garota, enquanto virava seu rosto com cautela para baixo, com o intuito de Sparrow não perceber suas lágrimas que começavam a cair.

- _Boa sorte, capitã Lukifin..._ - Foi tudo o que Aleera pôde ouvir de Jack, aquelas palavras dolorosas que iam como punhais em seu coração e que também doíam na alma do pirata. Aquela frase dita com dificuldade, com soluços de tristeza presa na garganta, foi o término daquela linda história de um amor proibido entre uma mulher e um pirata, assim como o de Oliver William Chester, o Dragon e a mãe de Aleera, Susan Grant Lukifin.

Jack sai em rápidos passos para o encontro de seus companheiros naquela sangrenta luta. Estava disposto a morrer para defender o seu navio, talvez a única coisa que ele amou naquela vida e que não iria abandoná-lo... O Pérola representava a sua liberdade ganhada com tanta injúria e sofrimento, representava a sua eterna rebeldia de vida de um malandro e agora, representava o cenário onde ele conheceu, meio que sem querer, o verdadeiro significado do amor.

- Aleera, venha comigo! - Grita Ana Maria, ao lado da ponte entre os dois navios. Jack já havia lhe dado ordens explícitas: _"Leve Alee segura até a Águia Veloz, entregue-a para um dos soldados e volte imediatamente!"_

Aleera corre pelo Pérola até o encontro de Ana Maria, ainda afobada, as duas piratas tiveram bastante dificuldade de chegarem ao navio de Hans, sempre encontrando inúmeros soldados pela frente e guerreando a cada momento.

Finalmente ela estava na Águia Veloz, corpos de muitos piratas que ela acostumou-se em ver durante a sua estadia no Pérola, estavam jogados no chão, ensanguentados e com horríveis feridas expostas, um cenário horripilante.

- Ana Maria, escute-me com atenção! - Alee segura a mulher pelo braço, antes que ela pudesse sumir no meio da terrível confusão entre os dois navios. - Jack precisa achar o restante do mapa, assim poderá escapar da ira de Calypso!

- _Como assim?_ - Grita confusa.

- O mapa está na _garrafa de rum_ que sobrou na cabine dele! Apenas diga-lhe isso e Jack saberá o que fazer... Por favor, não percam mais tempo em me salvar, o importante é que ele encontre o rubi longe de mim!

Ana Maria já ia perguntar-lhe novamente o que significava tudo aquilo, mas foi interrompida por um grupo de soldados armados. A exímia pirata acabou com todos em um instante, desembainhando sua espada e imobilizando todo o grupo logo em seguida. Mesmo com a sua rapidez, não foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse voltar à sua rápida conversa com Aleera, pois a ruiva já havia desaparecido em meio a Águia Veloz.

- _Maldição!_ - Bufou a pirata, para logo em seguida fugir de volta ao Pérola Negra.

**...**

Hans estava em sua cabine, meditando. Ao contrário do que todos os seus marujos poderiam pensar que ele, mais do que ninguém, iria tomar a frente do batalhão e acabar com a raça de cada pirata, que iria lutar bravamente para o extermínio do Pérola Negra e que, movido por sua ira e ciúmes, iria matar com fulgor o capitão Jack Sparrow.

Embora fosse exatamente esta a ideia inicial de Erick Hans, um forte fato o fez mudar de atitude bruscamente... Não um fato, naturalmente em si, uma opinião, movida pela pura manipulação divina. Ele acabara de ter conhecido a Deusa Calypso...

**FLASHBACK:**

_Erick estava, pela primeira vez, na frente do timão da Águia Veloz. Com grande habilidade e destreza, ordenava aos seus subordinados as tarefas que deveriam cumprir, mandava carregar todos os canhões do navio, içar imediatamente as velas, aumentar a frequência dos remos... Estava decidido em alcançar o Pérola Negra antes mesmo de chegarem à Ilha do Sol._

_- Senhor Wood, preparar os canhões norte! - Grita o capitão._

_- Sim senhor!_

**Nota da autora: flashbacks com capítulos anteriormente escritos. Este é do início do capítulo XVIII**

_Hans trava o timão de repente e pega sua luneta freneticamente, olhando na direção da ponte de comando do convés principal do Pérola Negra: queria afirmar uma súbita visão que tivera logo após quando falara com Wood..._

_- É ela! - Diz para si mesmo, fascinado._

_Erick havia visto uma forma delineada e bela mover-se pelo Pérola, embora trajando roupas masculinas, uma belíssima mulher. Os longos e cacheados cabelos ruivos balançando pelo intenso vento em alto mar confirmaram as suspeitas de Hans: era Aleera Lukifin._

_Ele continua a olhar a garota mover-se pelo navio, andando em meio a tantos obstáculos pela grandiosa embarcação, com muita destreza e decidida em chegar até o seu ponto final que seria..._

_- Jack Sparrow! - Ele vê o excêntrico capitão em outro ponto do Pérola, que por coincidência olhava por sua luneta em direção à Águia Veloz, enquanto um pirata barrigudo e velho falava-lhe algo, até que Aleera interrompe os dois._

**Nota da autora: adivinhem que cena Hans acabou de ver? Façam uma total memorização do último capítulo, pois neste, as coisas seguirão simultaneamente, savy? Ou seja... Na hora da briga de Jack e Alee pelo rum, na hora que ela o substitui como capitã, nessa hora Erick estava observando tudo.**

_De repente, Erick acaba por ver uma terrível cena que seus olhos jamais deveriam ter presenciado... Cena a qual ele nunca acreditara que pudesse ser possível e se algum dia acreditou, preferia mil vezes jamais ter a repugnante oportunidade de vê-la: Aleera, sua tão amada noiva, a qual ele sonhou a vida inteira possuí-la em seus braços e tal sonho tornara realidade naquela espelunca em Andorra, estava beijando Jack Sparrow._

_Embora o beijo fôra rápido, certamente para não chamar a atenção dos tripulantes do Pérola, Hans pôde ver nitidamente o momento em que ambos os lábios se tocaram e a intensidade daquele gesto cortava-lhe a alma e despedaçava-lhe o pobre coração._

_Erick corre furioso para dentro de sua cabine e fecha a porta com um chute de ira. Não poderia acreditar que a sua amada Aleera, a qual jurou-lhe amor eterno no bilhete que deixara, estava traindo-o com um pirata imundo! Pirata que matou o seu querido mestre Becket, pirata que bombardeou o seu navio há poucos dias._

_- Espere... - Hans pára subitamente em frente a um grande espelho e olha seu reflexo, lembrando-se justamente do dia da primeira abordagem no Pérola Negra, dia em que reviu Alee pela primeira vez._

**Nota da autora: capítulo VII**

_- Naquele dia em que encontrei Aleera, ela jamais parecia demonstrar algum amor ou qualquer sentimento por minha pessoa, ao contrário, ela se espantou com a atitude daquele pirata idiota em usá-la para barganhar! - Conclui, espantado._

_Hans encara a si mesmo por mais alguns instantes... Logo, ele pega o belo espelho e, furioso como nunca esteve, joga-o com toda a sua força no chão, gritando:_

_- Fui enganado! Maldita, maldita traidora! Jamais me amaste, és uma meretriz imunda! Maldita!_

_- Então... O que era flores virou espinhos! - Ironia._

_Erick vira-se bruscamente para trás, ao ouvir uma estranha voz ecoar sinistramente pelo cômodo destruído. A voz era de uma mulher, soava bela e sedutora como a de Aleera, mas seu tom era de pura maledicência e sarcasmo, mesclado com uma prepotência demoníaca que nem o próprio Jack Sparrow usara no dia que reencontrou Erick Hans._

_Ao contrário do que ele pensou achar que era, ao contrário do que imaginou saber sobre como reagia a determinadas situações, essa sombria monstruosidade que Erick acabara de presenciar, a misteriosa voz demoníaca que ecoou em seus ouvidos e atingiu seu coração, não o assustou e tampouco intimidou o rapaz de cabelos quase loiros. _

_Ele abre um amplo sorriso de ironia, achando que já estava a enlouquecer por causa de Aleera e que começava a escutar vozes. Preparava-se para sair novamente de sua cabine e ordenar a todos os marujos que, em vez de recuperarem-na, que a matassem juntamente com Sparrow e sua tripulação. Mas novamente, ele foi impedido pela misteriosa voz:_

_- Não finja saber que sou fruto de sua imaginação, corajoso capitão da Águia Veloz... Porque não sou._

_Agora Hans estava assustado. Como a voz feminina poderia ler seus pensamentos? Ele encosta-se na parede de sua cabine, a respiração ofegante, mas o olhar ainda preenchido pela maligna ira do rubi que o atormentava. O que perturbava sua mente era: quem estava falando com ele naquela hora?_

_- Seja quem for, apareça logo! - Ele grita, ainda perdido, olhando de um lado para outro._

_- Muito bem..._

_De repente, como uma névoa no mar, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele tão escura como a noite, aparece milímetros de distância de seu rosto, quase encostando os seus sedutores lábios nos de Erick._

_- Quem é você? Uma bruxa? - O rapaz tenta esconder o seu medo diante de sua postura correta e insensível, mas sabia que aquela mulher pressentia os seus pensamentos e seus reais sentimentos._

_- Bruxas não podem fazer nem um terço do que eu sou capaz, meu caro Erick..._

_- E do que és capaz? - O capitão arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, curioso, deixando-se levar pouco a pouco pelo irresistível jogo de sedução daquela misteriosa mulher._

_- Posso fazer coisas que nenhum mortal imagina, sou dona de um dos domínios mais temidos por todos e possuo poderes jamais imaginados._

_- Como assim?_

_- Eu sou Calypso, a ninfa filha de Poseidôn, dona de todos os mares!_

_- Inacreditável... - Erick fica vislumbrado com o que presenciava naquele momento, a Deusa dos mares bem à sua frente. - Mas o que queres de mim?_

_- Eu vi tudo o que você passou e sofreu durante todos esses anos, tudo por causa de uma mulher... Vi a traição que Aleera Lukifin fez a ti e vi as artimanhas de Sparrow para seduzi-la._

_- Não quero a sua piedade! - Ele esbraveja, orgulhoso._

_- Não é preciso, meu caro... - A Deusa sorri maliciosa._

_- Então, o que queres de mim?_

_- Vingança. Nós dois fomos prejudicados pelo mesmo homem..._

_- Jack Sparrow!_

_- Exatamente! - Ela o encara, afastando-se um pouco. - Preciso de você, juntos podemos nos vingar de Sparrow... O que achas da minha proposta?_

_- Tentadora, mas não me serves. - Hans diz em um tom irônico, sorrindo malicioso. - Compreendo perfeitamente o que Sparrow fez a ti, pois eu sei da história do Holandês Voador e da Irmandade, Becket me contou enquanto era vivo._

_- Eu sei que você já sabia disso. - A Deusa rebate, intimidando o rapaz._

_- Então... Por que perdes seu tempo comigo, sabendo que o meu alvo não é Sparrow?_

_- Ah, os mortais... - Calypso aproxima-se dos cacos do espelho quebrado que estavam no chão e pega um maior, olhando o vazio, afinal, aquela sua forma não possuía reflexo. - Eu já fui como vocês por um tempo, tive um reflexo, tive sentimentos e me arrependo amargamente por isso. O amor não nos leva a nada, querido; e mais do que ninguém você compreende o que eu digo... - A Deusa o encara, observando a sua reação de fúria._

_- Aleera! - Erick sussurra para si mesmo, fechando os punhos de raiva._

_- Isso! É dessa fúria que eu preciso, essa sua vontade de se vingar! Não percebes que juntos poderemos destruir os dois?_

_- Não precisas de um mortal, se és a tão poderosa ninfa dos mares. - Ele rebate, sarcástico._

_- Evidentemente que não. - Ela olha-o brava. - Mas preciso disso..._

_Calypso aproxima-se mais de Hans, encostando suas mãos no peitoral do robusto rapaz, acabando por enfiá-las para dentro de sua blusa, tocando sua pele suada e seus músculos fremidos. Embora fosse um homem experiente e que já experimentara muitas sensações, ainda mais proporcionadas por belas mulheres, Hans podia sentir seu coração bater tão forte quanto o dia em que se deitou com Aleera... Era uma sensação sobrenatural, que o prendia e deixava-o atordoado:_

_- Agora entendo os seus presságios para conseguir o capitão do Holandês Voador, feiticeira... Pobre Davy Jones. - Ele ri debochado, falando em um perigoso tom irônico com a Deusa._

_- Não preciso de você para isso, tolo! Meus caprichos de Deusa podem ser saciados com outros muito melhores... Já experimentei muitos, inclusive Sparrow! - Calypso ri, debochada, implicando com o ciúme de Hans pelo pirata, deixando-o mais furioso._

_- Então do que precisas, maldita? - Ele aumenta o tom de voz, furioso._

_- Desse rubi que eu te dei. - Calypso pega o pulso direito de Erick, sentindo a pequena pedra que havia se incrustado desde que ele lera o suposto bilhete que Aleera deixara._

_- Como disse...? Deu-me?_

_- Sim... - Ela sorri, maliciosa._

_Calypso, de repente, muda sua forma para uma nova mulher, totalmente diferente desta que Hans estava vendo. Não era a forma de Tia Dalma e nem sua real forma de Deusa e sim, uma bela mulher de corpo escultural, pele macia e branca, com pequenas sardas no rosto e longos e cacheados cabelos ruivos...__Era Aleera Lukifin!_

_- Você! - Hans logo conclui que quem encontrara em Andorra na verdade fôra Calypso, a qual ardilosamente planejara tudo para seduzi-lo e deitar-se com ele._

_- Sim... Não preciso de mais presságios com você, leal capitão da Águia Veloz, pois já saciaste os meus desejos._

_- Maldita!_

_Hans desembainha sua espada com o intuito de atacar Calypso, mas a Deusa apenas faz um leve movimento com as mãos e seus poderes entram em ação no mesmo momento, acabando por jogar o pobre rapaz no chão e imobilizá-lo sobrenaturalmente._

_- Como podes?_

_- Posso manipulá-lo à vontade, querido, pois juraste amor eterno para mim, esqueceu-se? - A Deusa em forma de Aleera aproxima-se de Hans, sussurrando em seu ouvido._

_- Mas você me enganou!_

_- Ossos do ofício, savy? - Ela diz, imitando Sparrow ironicamente. - Agora, farás tudo o que eu ordenar, pois é o meu leal escravo, o novo capitão do Holandês Voador!_

_- Não! - Hans grita, com o intuito de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo, mas parecia que o tempo havia parado lá fora. A guerra entre os dois navios já se iniciara e todos os seus soldados estavam ocupados lutando com os piratas de Sparrow._

_- Escute... Antes de tomar o seu novo navio, preciso maximizar os meus poderes e para isso, preciso do restante desse rubi. - Calypso mostra novamente a lasca da jóia para Hans em seu próprio pulso. - Conhecerás seu novo amigo, Frederic Cook e juntos, acabarão com a vida de Sparrow!_

_- E quanto à Aleera?_

_- Ah, sim... Infelizmente não somos totalmente iguais, a maldita possui alguma proteção mística devido às tatuagens em suas mãos, por isso não consigo copiá-las. Somente Sparrow poderá matá-la... Mas não se preocupe, já possuo o plano perfeito._

_- Para quê tudo isso? - Hans suplica, já arrependido de tudo o que fizera para Jack e Alee. Pensava que talvez, se nunca tivesse se envolvido na sua vingança, movido pela sua ira, jamais iria cair nas armadilhas de Calypso._

_- Não sabes a relação de Aleera com o rubi de Dragon, não é? Escute, vou lhe contar uma história..._

_A Deusa ri maliciosa. O destino de Erick Hans pertencia à ela agora... Não mais ele iria pensar ou agir por conta própria e ele sabia que a partir de em diante, os atos que cometeria contra sua amada Aleera, iriam condená-lo pelo resto de sua vida._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**

Erick Hans, o novo capitão do Holandês Voador. Ele não reagia de nenhuma forma à essa horrenda ideia, pois seus membros e seus pensamentos obedeciam agora aos comandos de Calypso.

Já sabia de todo o misterioso passado de Jack Sparrow e Aleera Lukifin e já havia conhecido Frederic Cook, o escravo do rubi... Faltava agora um único fato que estava prestes a acontecer à qualquer momento.

A guerra entre as duas embarcações já havia terminado, o Pérola seguia seu curso em retirada para o outro lado da Ilha do Sol e os soldados da Águia Veloz retiravam os escombros e os corpos no navio, aguardavam a aparição de Hans e novas ordens.

- Então, você veio. - O novo subordinado de Calypso finalmente fala, após todos aqueles momentos de silêncio, parecendo que aguardava alguma coisa, ou alguém... E realmente estava.

- Erick, vamos acabar com isso tudo.

Uma familiar voz ecoa nos ouvidos de Hans. De repente, de um obscuro canto próximo à porta de entrada da cabine do capitão, uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos aparece, andando em direção à ele. Este por sua vez, permanecia olhando o mar avermelhado por sua janela.

- Qual é a sua proposta, senhorita Lukifin...? - Hans vira-se, encarando a menina, que estava assustada com ele. Não possuía expressão alguma, nenhuma reação, nem alegria em ver a sua amada e nem fúria em tê-la depois de saber que ela unira-se a piratas.

- Bem... Eu aceito me casar com você. - A menina gagueja perdida, mas depois retoma a firmeza na voz, evidenciando certeza em sua nova decisão. _"Pensei que os olhos dele eram verdes..."_ Ela pensa consigo, olhando os penetrantes olhos azuis de Hans, parecendo sem vida e ao mesmo tempo lembrando o mar pela sua intensidade.

**Nota da autora: mesmo olhos do Davy Jones, já entendem por que né?**

- E quem disse que eu quero me casar com você, maldita! - O rapaz ri, debochado, para depois encará-la furioso.

- Então, o que pretendes? - A menina dá um passo atrás, recuando cada vez mais de seu ex-noivo que andava em sua direção. Aleera estava com medo e pensava em Jack a cada segundo. - Se vais me matar, então acabe logo com isso! - Ela finalmente diz, corajosamente.

- Oh, querida Aleera... - Irônico. - Não irei matá-la. - _"Não agora!"_ ele pensa malicioso.

Aleera dá um leve suspiro de despreocupação. Mas, de repente, a garota sente uma forte dor na nuca e logo, suas vistas escurecem, como no mesmo dia em que conheceu Sparrow, no imundo bar de Tortuga.

- Coronhada... - Ela diz com dificuldade, em baixo tom, para logo em seguida desmaiar.

- Então, o que faremos com ela? - Uma rouca voz ecoa por um canto obscuro do cômodo. Logo atrás de Aleera uma bengala aprece e em seguida, o rosto de seu dono também: era o Bobo da Corte, Frederic Cook.

- Vamos levá-la à Ilha do Sol. Ela está com metade do mapa e Sparrow está com o resto...

- Então, Pierrô, deixe que a sua ira guie-nos até o rubi para depois matar Jack Sparrow!

O velho encara Hans sarcasticamente e este, por sua vez, olha Aleera, enquanto segurava a sua lasca do rubi de Dragon dentro de seu pulso:

- Antes de Sparrow morrer, ele terá que ver Aleera morta... _Por suas próprias mãos._


	21. Capítulo XX parte 1

**Capítulo XX:** _Na Ilha do Sol.  
><em>_**(Parte 1)**_

Uma nova noite já havia chegado. O céu permanecia escuro, a lua era nova e as poucas estrelas que haviam aparecido, tratavam de se _esconder_ debaixo das carregadas nuvens que se aproximavam em direção ao litoral daquela área próxima à Ilha do Sol.

O Pérola Negra esgueirava-se rumo ao outro lado da pequena ilha, em pouca velocidade, devido aos danos causados na estrutura do navio após a batalha com a Águia Veloz. Uma visão meio fantasmagórica: um navio de velas negras, com rachaduras e buracos em partes da popa e da proa, navegando em completo silêncio, perambulando entre as escuras águas ainda vermelhas daquele lugar. Parecia que tudo e principalmente, todos, estavam de luto.

- Vai chover... - Finalmente uma frase fôra dita em meio a tripulação de Jack Sparrow e, mesmo assim, fôra o corajoso papagaio do senhor Cotton que dissera, para logo depois ser reprimido por seu dono sem língua.

Jack estava a contar os corpos deixados em seu navio... Passava lentamente analisando cada companheiro que jazia deitado em meio o convés. O fétido cheiro de cadáveres arrepiava os covardes Pintel e Raggeti e o grande fardo de perdas de, antes de companheiros em pilhagens, mas principalmente, grandes amigos e confidentes de aventuras, amargurava o coração de todos, até mesmo da corajosa e invocada Ana Maria.

Gibbs rezava partes de algumas orações que ainda lembrava-se dos tempos de menino, quando fôra coroinha, embora ninguém soubesse disso em seu passado, por isso, tratava de apenas tentar dizer uma Ave Maria em tom baixo a cada vez que olhava o rosto de um dos piratas mortos nas batalhas. Já quando ele via algum dos soldados, tratava de cuspir na cara de cada um, praguejando mil e uma maldições para Hans e sua tripulação. Mal sabia ele que o pobre rapaz encontrava-se na pior de todas as maldições: a do Holandês Voador.

- Capitão, o que faremos agora...? - Um tímido pirata ganha coragem e pergunta à Jack qual seria o novo incerto destino para eles. Todos, inclusive esse mesmo pobre homem, sabiam que nem mesmo Jack teria consciência do que deveria fazer.

- 24 corpos... - Jack levanta a cabeça finalmente e encara toda a sua tripulação, o olhar perdido e uma postura séria e bastante preocupada, que atormentava a todos. - Gibbs, jogue-os ao mar. - Disse por fim, ignorando completamente a pergunta que lhe fôra dirigida.

O pirata, não satisfeito com o gesto de seu capitão e, ainda confuso com tudo, resolve seguir Jack antes que ele fosse rumo à sua cabine, com o intuito de pergunta-lhe novamente que curso deveriam tomar. Mas é impedido pelo puxão de braço de Ana Maria, que logo em seguida se antecede e fala, ríspida:

- Jack, precisa me ouvir!

- Agora não. - Sparrow ao menos se vira para olhar Ana Maria e começa a descer os três primeiros degraus rumo a sua cabine, mas novamente é impedido pela pirata:

- Antes de Aleera voltar para Hans, ela pediu que eu dissesse à ti algo muito importante, _ainda não queres me ouvir?_

Todos os demais piratas, que já começavam a jogar os corpos ao mar, param imediatamente com seus afazeres e encaram Ana Maria. Jack também pára de repente de descer a estreita escada e vira-se lentamente, encarando a morena:

- O que disse?

- Aleera disse-me que você precisa achar o restante do mapa, assim poderá escapar da ira de Calypso...

- Como assim? - Pergunta impaciente. - Ela _rasgou_ aquele mapa? - Jack esbugalha os olhos, incrédulo com a suposta loucura que Alee havia cometido.

- Sim. - Ana Maria dá de ombros, também concordando com a loucura de Alee: - Ela disse que o tal mapa está na garrafa de rum que sobrou da sua cabine e que era para dizer-lhe apenas isso e você saberia o que fazer...

- Ora essa, por que não me disse isso _antes?_ - O pirata começa a empolgar-se preocupado, não poderia mais perder tempo.

- Não lhe disse porque você não me ouvia, se_u tonto!_ - Briga a mulher.

Jack começa a descer as escadas com seus característicos passos atrapalhados, mas novamente é impedido por Ana Maria:

- Ah! Tem mais uma coisa... - Ela levanta o dedo indicador, tentando se lembrar o que seria.

- _Fales logo, mulher!_ - Desesperado.

- Não me amoles, senão não digo nada! - Ana Maria começa a se irritar, mas dessa vez toda a tripulação desespera-se juntamente com Jack, obrigando a mulher a falar logo: - Aleera disse para não perdemos mais tempo em salvá-la, o importante é que encontremos o rubi longe dela!

Jack apenas sorri sarcasticamente, enquanto pensa: _"Sempre teimosa..."_

Sparrow sobe de novo as escadas e pára bem ao centro do convés, encarando cada marujo, com um olhar esperançoso... Os piratas, novamente sorridentes, entendem o novo olhar de seu capitão, sabiam que o velho Jack, aquele homem corajoso e irreverente, estava de volta e já possuía um plano: _"Ora de pôr o novo plano em ação e salvar mais uma vez a pobre donzela indefesa, senhorita Aleera Lukifin... Sparrow!" p_ensou animado, para logo depois gritar para os piratas:

- _Senhores!_ - Ele vira-se para Ana Maria: - ...E _senhorita_. - Sorri ironicamente, voltando a falar com a multidão: - Como eu já havia lhes dito, a senhorita Lukifin é um membro do Pérola Negra como qualquer um de vocês e como tal, devemos resgatá-la. Quem está comigo nessa_nobre causa?_ - Grita animado.

- _Aye, capitão!_ - Gritam os demais em resposta.

- Muito bem. Que se inicie o espetáculo! - Jack faz alguns gestos com as mãos, para logo em seguida, todos os piratas começarem a retirar o restante dos corpos e seguirem com seu novo curso.

**...**

A Águia Veloz já estava ancorada no litoral norte da Ilha do Sol. O vento da noite batia com força nas velas já presas nos mastros, formando um rangido irritante.

O silêncio reinava sob todos os soldados ingleses, que terminavam de limpar a embarcação e vasculhá-la para ver se encontravam ainda algum pirata vivo. Acabaram por não encontrar nada.

As perdas dos oficiais ingleses foram muito maiores do que os piratas, que estavam em sua maioria. Preocupados com a posição de seu capitão em ainda continuar na frenética e insana busca por Sparrow, um grupo de soldados vai até a cabine de Hans, com o intuito de pedirem permissão para mudar o curso e voltarem à East Bridow:

- Capitão Hans...? - Um dos três soldados bate de leve na porta da cabine de Erick. Silêncio.

- Tente de novo. - Diz o outro, já começando a ficar preocupado.

- Ninguém responde. - O homem volta a dizer.

- Vamos entrar, talvez ele possa estar ferido e ninguém viu! - Principiou o terceiro soldado.

Os três perdidos homens se entreolham e resolvem seguir o conselho do último. Abrem a porta devagar, formando um pequeno rangido e logo entram em lentos passos na cabine do capitão Hans.

A penumbra que estava no local deixava tudo com um horripilante ar tenebroso, que acabava por arrepiar os três medrosos soldados. A cada passo cauteloso que davam, entrando cada vez mais na larga cabine, as batidas de seus corações aumentavam de ritmo e a respiração ia se encurtando, o suor descia-lhes rosto abaixo e os músculos das pernas começavam a tremer. O silêncio ainda fazia-se presente no local, deixando tudo pior ainda!

- Capitão Hans...? - Finalmente um deles tem a coragem de perguntar, mesmo que gaguejando.

- _Olhe!_

Os dois soldados restantes, ao ouvirem o amigo, viram seus rostos apressadamente, na direção que o terceiro aponta: mesmo com a escuridão que tomava conta do local, o soldado consegue enxergar algo deitado na cama de Erick Hans, um corpo esticado, que a falta de luz não deixava ver o rosto, apenas o braço direito caído sob a cama era iluminado por alguns raios das velas do lado de fora do navio, deixando aquela cena apavorante:

- É o capitão! - Assustou-se um dos soldados, com medo que o suposto corpo, aparentemente sem vida, deitado na cama, fosse o corpo de Hans.

Os três soldados aproximam-se mais e mais do corpo que estava na cama, o silêncio novamente voltava a comandar os seus sentidos, movidos pelo intenso medo. Logo, o soldado da frente, chega bem próximo do braço daquele corpo, já decidido em retirá-lo daquela cama e avisar os demais homens que seu capitão havia morrido corajosamente na batalha, mas... Um peculiar detalhe nas mãos daquele suposto cadáver acaba por chamar-lhe a atenção: Hans nunca possuiu estranhos _desenhos tatuados na mão_!

- Não é o capitão Hans! - O soldado finalmente diz, já em um tom mais alto, assustando os demais companheiros.

O soldado aproxima o rosto do suposto cadáver próximo à claridade que iluminava o seu braço e observa os longos cabelos ruivos que enchiam os ombros.

- Mas... Essa é a_noiva_ do capitão! - Grita o outro, alarmado.

- Espere, ela não está morta... - O soldado próximo à Aleera checa sua respiração, dizendo isso logo em seguida.

- Realmente ela não está...

Os três soldados ouvem uma nova e conhecida voz ecoar bem atrás de suas cabeças! Assustados, eles viram-se, desembainhando suas espadas instintivamente, até que...

- _Aaah!_ - Gritos de dor.

- ...Mas agora, vocês estão.

A lâmina de uma afiada espada é retirada de dentro da barriga do terceiro soldado, totalmente ensanguentada. Os homens caem mortos no chão da escura cabine. A escuridão e o silêncio novamente reinam no quarto de Erick Hans.

O assassino aproxima-se de Aleera, que permanecia completamente desmaiada na cama de Hans, encarando-a em silêncio. A claridade das velas do lado de fora do navio deixam de iluminar o braço e o rosto de Alee, que são tapados pelas costas do assassino. O rosto do homem vira-se e olha a janela da cabine, observando a negra noite que se estendia... As velas agora, apenas iluminam um horripilante par de _olhos azuis_, olhar que mostrava uma profunda ira e ao mesmo tempo, algo sem vida, que encarava o céu obscuro...

- A sua hora chegou, minha querida noiva. Vamos para a Ilha do Sol.

**...**

Jack Sparrow estava em sua cabine, juntamente com Gibbs, Pintel e Raggeti. Os quatro procuravam, desesperadamente, a suposta garrafa de rum que Aleera havia dito para Ana Maria, mas infelizmente, nenhum deles obteve um bom resultado. Em poucos minutos, todo o quarto de Sparrow estava revirado de _cabeça para baixo_: mapas, documentos, roupas dele e muitas peças femininas (em sua maioria rasgadas) também. E todas as garrafas de rum que Jack tanto guardava em sua cabine, e também as que se encontravam no porão, todas haviam sido usadas para carregar os canhões do Pérola na batalha contra a Marinha Inglesa.

- _Maldição!_ - Esbraveja Jack.

- Não encontramos nada aqui, capitão. - Dizem Pintel e Raggeti uníssono.

- Jack, tem certeza que viu todas as garrafas de rum ser jogadas fora? - Pergunta Gibbs, bastante preocupado.

- Claro, Alee é uma menina má... Obrigou-me a inspecionar, _eu mesmo_, se todas as garrafas iriam ser jogadas para os canhões! - Ele diz, fazendo uma careta de profunda decepção pela perda de sua bebida tão preciosa.

- E tens certeza que não guardou nenhuma em especial...? Nada que o tentasse a fazer isso? - Insistia o velho.

- Logicamente que não! - Ele grita, fazendo uma cara de mártir. - Sou inocente, _pelo menos dessa vez!_- Jack anda por toda a sua cabine, atrapalhado, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos: - Ela já havia planejado isso tudo, Gibbs! As mulheres são ardilosas, saiba disso. Para garantir que eu não fosse buscar o rubi, ela rasgou aquele mapa!

- Ora, mas você não precisa dessa jóia! - Riu Raggeti, convencido.

- Mas Calypso precisa... - Jack pára bem a frente do pirata, sorrindo irônico.

Os três piratas se entreolham, dizendo juntos:_"Calypso!"_ e, com os olhos esbugalhados de medo, cada homem cospe no chão e dá três pulinhos em torno de si... Achavam realmente que essa superstição iria espantar a ira da Deusa.

Jack os encara com pena, suspirando, já quase desistindo, quando pára de repente de andar e abre a boca, levantando o dedo indicador ao ar. Os demais homens encaram Sparrow por alguns segundos, curiosos:

- Já sei onde a garrafa está! - Finalmente ele diz, estalando os dedos, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Sem mais demandas, o pirata corre próximo a velha mesa que ficava bem no centro de sua cabine, seguido pelos demais homens. Jack joga a vasilha de prata, cheia de maçãs, para o chão, apressado, enquanto vasculha alguma coisa embaixo da mesa. Ele pára de repente e olha os amigos, que estavam encarando as maçãs rolando pelo chão:

- Era o Barbossa que gostava disso. - Responde, adivinhando o pensamento de todos, enquanto fazia suas caretas costumeiras. Os três piratas dão de ombros e aproximam-se mais de Sparrow. Jack começa a dar pequenas batidas no chão de sua cabine, colocando o ouvido esquerdo encostado na madeira de mogno de seu quarto. - _Touché!_- Ele diz por final, triunfante.

- O que está fazendo, Jack? - Pergunta Gibbs, bastante curioso.

Jack não dá ouvidos à pergunta de Gibbs e continua a bater no chão com cautela, mas dessa vez no mesmo lugar, parecia que achara alguma coisa. O pirata abre um fundo falso no meio o chão de sua cabine, um pequeno paralelepípedo oco dentro da madeira de mogno, onde jazia uma garrafa vazia.

- Inacreditável! - Comemoram os piratas.

- Acreditem amigos, nossa querida capitã Lukifin é mesmo bastante _sagaz._ - Jack responde orgulhoso, enquanto analisava o conteúdo da garrafa: não havia uma gota sequer de rum, mas dentro estava um papel amarelo, envelhecido pelo tempo, rasgado de um lado. Era o mapa.

- Como ela sabia desse fundo falso?

- Eu escondi os mapas de Barbossa na época que procurava a _Áqua da Vida_. Contei algo semelhante à ela quando estávamos esgrimando na Ilha dos Canibais e a esperta mocinha usou o mesmo esconderijo. - Jack sorri, malicioso, enquanto olhava cada detalhe do mapa. Gibbs conseguia ver nos escuros olhos castanhos de Jack, uma nova esperança que preenchia o seu coração.

Jack Sparrow, Jahsamee Gibbs, Pintel e Raggeti sobem as escadas apressados, chegando ao convés logo em seguida. Esperavam encontrar toda a tripulação entretida com seus afazeres e cursando o Pérola rumo ao litoral sul da Ilha do Sol, mas quando se aproximam da ponte de comando, tem uma surpresa:

- Mas, por que todo esse alvoroço? - Pergunta Jack, bravo por ver seus homens aglomerados em um único lugar. - Ao trabalho, seus bulcaneiros bebedores de rum!

- Jack, temos uma surpresa para você! - Diz Ana Maria, aproximando-se dele e conduzindo-o até o centro da roda dos piratas.

Ele anda cauteloso até o meio e avista um homem amordaçado, sentado no meio do convés, com um dos olhos roxos. Trajava calças brancas, uma blusa da mesma cor e um paletó vermelho, coberto com botões de ouro e inúmeros emblemas... Era um soldado legítimo da frota de Erick Hans!

- Ora, ora... Parece que temos a honra de uma visitinha camarada do amigo de Hans, companheiros! - Grita Jack, olhando o pobre homem malicioso. Os demais piratas apenas dão gargalhadas. - Qual é o seu nome, filho? - Jack abaixa-se e encara o homem, que tentava pronunciar algo com dificuldade: - Ah, sim... A mordaça. - Ele ri, debochado, para depois retirar o pano de sua boca.

- _Socorro!_ - Grita o soldado sem parar.

- Ah, mas isso são modos de tratar seus anfitriões, filho? - Jack olha os piratas, que encaravam o soldado com raiva. - Assim os meus amigos ficarão com raiva, não é?

- _Yo-ho!_ - Gritam os piratas, dando tapas na cabeça do pobre soldado, apenas cessando com um leve gesto da mão cheia de anéis de Sparrow.

- Vou perguntar mais uma vez... Qual é o seu nome?

- ...Wood. - Gagueja o soldado. - Edward Wood.

- Muito bem, senhor Wood, eu preciso lhe confessar algo. - Diz com calma, enquanto passa o seu forte braço nas costas do _amigo_ e aponta sua pistola em seu queixo, deixando Wood cada vez mais assustado: - Preciso da sua generosa colaboração.

- Por favor, não me mates... - Suplica o pobre homem, seguido das malvadas risadas dos piratas.

- Oh, mas é evidente que não, senhor Wood. - Cínico. - Acontece que, se a vossa excelentíssima pessoa não me ajudar, os meus camaradas aqui irão ficar bastante _decepcionados, savy?_ - Os piratas começam a tirar sarro do soldado, intimidando-o e deixando-o apavorado. Jack faz um novo gesto com a mão e o silêncio retorna: - Então, vais me ajudar?

- _Morrerei pela minha pátria!_ - Diz corajosamente, embora o soldado estivesse quase borrando as ceroulas de tanto medo.

- Se já está no inferno, mandrião... Abrace o diabo! - Grita o papagaio do senhor Cotton logo em seguida.

- Ah, mas que bela demonstração do nacionalismo inglês temos aqui! - Jack faz uma cara de puro cretino. - Escute, se me ajudar, posso libertá-lo e não darei dois dias para que você volte para East Bridow, tomar chá das cinco com sua esposa dondoca e seus filhos almofadinhas!

- Idiota! - Grita o soldado, nervoso.

Jack o encara por um segundo, para logo em seguida pegar novamente sua pistola e colocá-la na testa do homem, apertando seus cabelos e deixando sua cabeça levemente inclinada. O soldado suava de pavor:

- Escute, eu não estou em um dos meus melhores dias e não queiras me ver de mau humor, seu porco inglês! O seu amável capitão _esburacou_ todo o meu navio, Aleera foi _raptada_ e o_pior_ de tudo, o meu _rum acabou!_ - Grita, impaciente. - Agora, vais me dizer onde a Águia Veloz pretendes ancourar, _ou não?_

- Sim... - Aceita o homem, já rezando para não morrer logo. - Eles estão seguindo rumo norte e irão floresta adentro.

- _Perfeito!_ - Jack joga Wood no chão, já andando em direção ao timão do Pérola. - Camaradas... - Ele observa sua bússola, sorrindo esperançoso: _"Não vou deixar você ganhar de novo, Hans!"_ - Içar velas, virar a bombordo e navegar direção norte à todo pano!

- _Aye Jack!_ - Grita a tripulação.

- E quanto ao maldito...? - Pergunta o anão.

- Joguem-no ao mar. - Jack sorri, sarcástico.

- Espere, você disse que me libertaria! - Grita Wood, enquanto é levado por alguns homens.

- E estou cumprindo minha palavra, filho! - Jack faz uma cara de inocente. - Acontece que você não especificou _como_ gostaria de ser libertado, _savy?_

- Maldito! - Ele grita, para logo em seguida ser jogado ao mar.

**...**

Vinte homens. Esse era o número de soldados que haviam partido de East Bridow com as novas ordens que Hans dera ainda quando estava em Andorra. Dois dias após a partida da pequena tropa do Forte da cidade, o grupo iria unir-se na Ilha do Sol, onde receberiam novas ordens do capitão.

Erick e sua tropa já se encontravam no solo da pequena ilhota e começavam a andar rumo floresta adentro com esperança de localizar a pirâmide Asteca no coração da ilha. Duas longas horas após a Águia Veloz ter atracado no litoral norte, a tropa de Hans encontrava-se na metade do caminho que deveriam percorrer.

A densa floresta, com muitas bananeiras, típicas do clima tropical, arbustos espinhosos e o solo bastante úmido e barrento, dificultavam cada vez mais o processo de desbravamento da ilha. A pouca claridade daquela noite piorava ainda mais a situação dos inexperientes soldados que, embora fossem treinados com os avançados métodos de guerrilha ingleses, mal sabiam se comportar diante os perigos de uma floresta escura.

Aleera havia permanecido desacordada durante todo o percurso por longas duas horas. Era levada pelo cavalo branco de Hans que fôra transportado no navio... Dois soldados eram encarregados de vigiar a prisioneira, ficando logo atrás de todo o resto do grupo. Erick permanecia na dianteira, guiando com autoridade e destreza a tropa pela floresta.

- Escutem... - Um dos vigias de Alee começa uma nova conversa, em tom baixo. - Algum de vocês viram o Wood?

- Não o vi desde a batalha com o Pérola. - Fala o outro, sem tirar sua concentração do caminho.

- Pobre homem... - Completa o terceiro, em tom de desesperança. - E quanto ao Dupin, Elliott e o Gland? - Lembrou-se dos demais companheiros que haviam desaparecido desde o começo da noite.

- Não os vi há muito tempo. - Conclui o outro, preocupado. - Será que os piratas também os pegaram?

- Não, não... Eles estavam a bordo da Águia faz pouco tempo, sumiram do nada!

Erick, embora continuasse a frente do grupo, ouvia toda a conversa com bastante atenção. Na verdade, não era de se imaginar que alguém pudesse ouvir qualquer fala, ainda mais em baixíssimo tom, perante aqueles metros que separavam o capitão dos demais soldados, mas é muito importante considerar que Hans não era mais um simples mortal... E como tal, já começava a demonstrar a prova das artimanhas de Calypso:

- Aconselho os prezados senhores que continuem a prestar mais atenção no percurso e falem menos... - Hans pára de repente, virando-se e encarando os três soldados. - É para o _bem_ de vocês mesmos.

Os demais soldados se assustam por um tempo, mas decidem não contrariar a vontade de seu capitão e continuam a caminhar pela floresta.

Aleera Lukifin permanecia deitada sob o cavalo branco de Hans, completamente desacordada... Pelo menos, aparentemente. A esperta ruiva, que já havia recuperado a recente memória, fingia há um pouco de tempo, continuar desmaiada, podendo escutar a conversa dos soldados e logo deduz estar no solo da Ilha do Sol.

A pobre moça não tinha muito ao que recorrer, estava cercada de guardas por todos os lados, sabia que Hans havia enlouquecido completamente e pensava que Sparrow a essa hora, deveria estar navegando de volta à Tortuga... Isso se ele não estivesse preso! Ela segura o choro, fechando os olhos e deixando-se guiar pela densa floresta da ilha, seu destino era totalmente incerto e nem mesmo sabia quanto tempo de vida restava-lhe.

Três horas haviam se passado e Alee sabia que aquelas eram as horas mais longas e aflitas de sua vida! A menina realmente achava que estava sendo levada de volta para o navio, pela demora que estava acontecendo, mas de repente, o relinchar do cavalo que a levava e a sua súbita parada provaram que realmente Hans estava disposto a cumprir a maior de suas loucuras: levá-la até o rubi de Dragon. A curiosidade de Aleera era maior que tudo, mas o medo de abrir os olhos não deixava que ela pudesse olhar o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e onde a tropa de Hans havia parado. Mas não fôra preciso esperar muito para que ela pudesse saciar a sua curiosidade, pois logo um dos soldados a carregou nos braços e colocou-a deitada no chão, para depois um forte tapa em seu rosto despertou-a de seu suposto desmaio:

- Hora da bela adormecida despertar de seu sono. - Uma voz grave ecoou nos ouvidos de Aleera, que abriu os olhos assustada e furiosa por quem havia feito tamanho gesto de grosseria. A menina olha em volta e logo vê o rosto de Hans estampado bem a sua frente, com um maldito sorriso de cinismo crispar-lhe a face.

- _Maldito!_- Aleera levanta-se furiosa e dá um forte soco bem no nariz do rapaz, fazendo com que este, que estava agachado, caísse no chão barroso. Os demais soldados que rondavam os dois seguram Alee com força, para que esta não se soltasse e fosse capaz de matar seu capitão com as próprias mãos.

- Vejo que a bela donzela aprendeu a arte da luta com seu mentor, Sparrow. - Rebate vorazmente o rapaz, enquanto levantava-se e ajeitava o seu uniforme.

- Como ele mesmo disse, com o tempo nos acostumamos. - Ela diz ironicamente.

- Reconheces onde estamos, querida noiva...?

Hans aproxima-se de Aleera, que permanecia ajoelhada e segurada pelos soldados. O rapaz de lisos cabelos quase loiros estende o braço a sua frente, fazendo com que a menina se vire e veja um belíssimo monumento que parecia estar cravado no solo daquela ilha, rodeado de grandiosas árvores e com uma bela cachoeira saindo de seu interior, jorrando um rio que corria metros adiante: a pirâmide de Apolo, ou o Deus do Sol para os Astecas.

- Impossível... - Aleera permanecia com os olhos brilhantes de incredibilidade e ao mesmo tempo espanto. Nunca imaginara que poderia estar tão próxima de seu destino cruel como estava.

- Homens, vigiem a entrada da pirâmide... - Hans prepara suas armas e chama os soldados que seguravam Alee para levantá-la e guiarem-na rumo ao monumento. - Bem-vinda ao seu _túmulo._ - O rapaz sussurra malicioso no ouvido da garota, enquanto passava por ele, para logo em seguida começarem a andar rumo à pirâmide.

- _Jack..._ - Era a única coisa na mente de Alee, que teimava em não chorar de medo ou desespero.

**...**

De acordo com o mapa de Aleera, que Erick havia tomado enquanto esta permanecia realmente desmaiada, a pirâmide do Sol era composta por três andares com suas câmaras, cada qual dividido em cinco arenas distintas, algumas largas e com muitos corredores, como se fosse um imenso labirinto, outras tão estreitas que cada dois soldados não poderiam andar lado a lado. O mapa estendia-se em inúmeras anotações, onde mostravam as armadilhas contidas na pirâmide e também de minuciosos desenhos bastante detalhados, onde Hans poderia localizar-se e indicar o melhor caminho. O único detalhe peculiar era que aquele mapa estava rasgado bem na metade e o restante do desenho da pirâmide indicava com precisão o salão do rubi e a saída sul do monumento Asteca.

- Seu pai era um bom capitão... E um bom desenhista. - Erick finalmente ousa falar, fazendo com que os demais soldados permanecessem confusos e que Alee encare-o curiosa.

- Quem te disse da minha história? Como sabes que Dragon era meu pai? - Pergunta a sagaz garota, desconfiada de algo.

- Ora, senhorita Lukfin... - Hans dá uma gargalhada de deboche. - Eu sei muito mais do que imaginas. Sei muito além do que Sparrow contou a você, ou achas mesmo que a palavra de um pirata é confiável?

- Muito mais do que a sua, tenho plena certeza. - A menina sorri, maliciosa, enquanto via-se sendo guiada por uma grande escadaria.

- Se achas realmente, por que não perguntas ao teu namorado Jack, como ele me conheceu?

- Primeiramente é _capitão_ Jack Sparrow. E também, lembro-me muito bem o dia em que nos reencontramos no Pérola.

- Engana-se, minha cara senhorita Lukifin, que Sparrow e eu nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo... Ao contrário de você, eu vi aquele imundo na época de um desgarrado corsário, porque ele ia fazer mais um trabalho sujo para mim, para o ex-comodoro Norington e meu mestre, Cutler Becket. Mas como todo traidor, Sparrow desistiu dos planos e o covarde Norington também.

- _É mentira!_ - Grita a ruiva, tentando mais uma vez atacar Hans com uma adaga que havia pegado das mãos de um dos soldados.

Aleera corre em direção à ele, com a adaga em mãos, mas é impedida de seu ataque misteriosamente. De repente, a arma cai de suas mãos e a ruiva ajoelha-se no último degrau da escadaria, que dava de frente para uma grandiosa porta. Aleera olha com dificuldade um vulto que aparece a frente dessa porta e logo consegue distinguir a sua face:

- Isso não são modos de uma dama... - Calypso, que já se encontrava no último salão da pirâmide, bem no topo, observava toda a conversa de Hans e Alee.

- Sua maldita! - Grita a garota.

- Colombina... - Cook, que também já estava no salão da jóia, aparece na amurada da porta, sorrindo malicioso.

- Como prometido, ela veio. - Hans toma a palavra, seriamente.

- Excelente. - Calypso encara Aleera com ódio no olhar, mas permanecia com um sorriso no rosto. - Quanto aos seus homens... - A Deusa se vira e faz um pequeno gesto com as mãos, para logo em seguida dois machados que ficavam presos às estatuas de madeira nas paredes da escadaria, decapitam suas cabeças. - Seus serviços não serão mais precisos.

- E agora?

- Acalme-se, meu bom capitão Hans. Vamos levar a legítima herdeira do rubi até sua jóia.

O Salão do rubi era o ponto culminante da pirâmide do Sol. Composto de grandiosas pilastras que se dispunham de modo a formarem o contorno de todo o chão em forma de pentágono, deixando apenas grandes espaços que davam para poços sem fundos; o grandioso cômodo era completamente oco por dentro, possuindo apenas uma grandiosa estatueta de um Dragão esculpida totalmente em ouro maciço no centro do chão em pentágono, dando estabilidade para que este não cedesse de algum lado e caísse rumo o fundo oco do salão.

Aleera entra, completamente perdida e desesperada no salão, sendo empurrada por Cook que apontava uma afiada lança em suas costas. A ruiva anda pisoteando cada pilastra, pulando de uma extremidade até a próxima pilastra e assim sucessivamente, até parar bem ao centro do salão e encarar o Dragão dourado que jazia intacto por tantos anos, bem a sua frente.

Não aguentando a emoção, uma lágrima de puro ódio e rancor desce dos olhos castanhos claros da moça, que respirava afobada, começando a sentir falta de ar e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados impulsivamente.

- Nada mais apropriado para um túmulo... - Diz Calypso, enquanto passava a frente de Aleera, calma, fria, sem nenhum escrúpulo diante da terrível sensação da moça.

- Meu pai _morreu_ aqui. - Gagueja a menina.

- E adivinhe só quem foi o seu coveiro? - A Deusa agora encara Frederic Cook, que não desviava o olhar de pleno ódio por Dragon, naquela estátua dourada. - _Teague Sparrow_.

- Mas aquele maldito nunca viu o rubi! - Diz o velho insano, saindo de seu transe.

- Raciocine, meu querido... Jack jamais iria saber do rubi se não fosse o seu pai, que sagazmente enterrou o amigo nessa pirâmide, homenageando o pobre Dragon, vítima da maldição do rubi de Apolo.

- E quanto à Becket? - Hans toma a palavra.

- Ele desenterrou o rubi aqui, _antes_ mesmo de existir esta estátua, antes mesmo de meu pai morrer... - Aleera vira-se para Hans, encarando-o. O rapaz assusta-se com a terrível expressão no olhar da moça, que não reluzia ódio, nem perdão, rancor ou sequer medo. Ela permanecia fria como Calypso, sem qualquer reação. - Tudo faz sentido agora, a maldição, a minha herança, o amor proibido de meu pai e minha mãe... A fúria do rubi e o _seu plano_, Calypso!

- _Bravo!_ - A Deusa começa a aplaudir a menina, em um maldito tom de ironia. - Vejo que Sparrow ensinou-lhe o domínio da dedução, querida... Já que sabes que eu preciso de você, diga-me onde está o rubi.

- Como assim? - Cook grita, indignado. - Você havia me prometido a lasca do rubi porque sabia onde o restante da jóia está!

- Idiota! - Aleera olha o velho, maliciosa, como se sentisse pena dele. - Ela sempre te usou, todo esse tempo, como usou você Erick! São todos uns tolos...

- Calypso... - Cook encara a Deusa, incrédulo.

- Frederic, seus serviços também não me são mais úteis... - A Deusa vira-se para Hans, que logo desembainha sua espada. - Sua ira já passou dos limites, acabe com ele!

O velho tenta correr pulando de pilastra em pilastra, mas Hans logo o alcança, enfiando a sua espada bem no centro de sua barriga, perfurando-lhe os órgãos internos, como o fígado e o intestino. Com o sangue jorrando na boca, o velho encara a ruiva ainda com a ira do rubi no olhar, pronunciando apenas: _"Dragon... Maldita!"_ para logo depois jazer morto, caindo no poço sem fundo daquele salão.

Aleera olha Hans assustada por causa de sua tamanha brutalidade e frieza, correndo em direção à porta logo em seguida. A Deusa encara a menina furiosa, fazendo um novo gesto com as mãos e a porta se fecha bem a frente de Alee.

- É inútil fugir, Aleera... - Hans toma a palavra. - Acabe logo com isso e diga onde o rubi está, você já sabe!

- Por que isso tudo, Erick? - Grita a menina, incrédula. - Por que todo esse ódio? Não faça o que ela te ordena!

- Tola! - Hans agarra Aleera nos braços, sacudindo-a. - Eu estou amaldiçoado pelo resto de minha vida! Eu sou o novo escolhido pelo Holandês Voador, meu destino são os mares do caos eterno!

- _Não!_ - Grita a ruiva, completamente alterada, incrédula.

- Tudo isso só me aconteceu por _tua causa_! O amor que eu sentia por você se tornou puro _ódio_, que banha meu coração e mergulha-o nas trevas!

- Hans, solte-a... - Calypso interrompe de repente a briga dos dois, falando seriamente. - É chegada a hora de seu destino, minha criança... Mostre-me onde está o rubi!

**...**

Silêncio.

A madrugada que se estendia perante a pequena ilha caribenha era obscura e tenebrosa, o que acabava por amedrontar mais os pobres soldados de Hans, confinados a ficarem de guarda na entrada da Pirâmide do Sol.

O silêncio reinava absoluto sob os amuados corações daqueles soldados, preocupados com o incerto destino que iriam ter naquela ilha, se os seus companheiros retornariam da expedição àquela maldita pirâmide e se o seu tão admirado capitão Hans iria finalmente se libertar da insana paixão não correspondida por Aleera Lukifin.

Não havia sequer uma alma viva, penada, que seja, naquela ilha, apenas alguns soldados que perambulavam pela escuridão do local, achando que estavam sozinhos, perdidos na Ilha do Sol... Mas eles estavam completamente, redondamente, literalmente, totalmente e todos os outros_mentes_ que possam imaginar, enganados:

- Sete homens, lado norte. - Uma voz ecoou roucamente e em baixíssimo tom dentro de vários arbustos que se encontravam próximos à entrada principal da pirâmide. Era a voz de Jasahmee Gibbs.

- Imagino como esses idiotas nunca encontraram o rubi dentro de uma _torre_ gigantesca como esta! - Resmunga Raggeti, enquanto olhava do topo até a base a pirâmide.

- Seu tonto, torres são diferentes! Isso é uma pirâmide! - Retruca Pintel.

- Mas pirâmides são aquelas no Egito, onde tem aqueles desenhos de homens de cara achatada e...

- ...A única cara achatada que eu irei ver aqui será _a sua_se não _calares a boca!_ - Briga Jack, que olhava por sua luneta, com bastante dificuldade devido a pouca claridade, os soldados da tropa de Hans.

- Capitão, temos algum plano? - Pergunta Gibbs, sempre preocupado.

- Vocês irão me dar cobertura e eu entrarei na Pirâmide do Sol.

- Estás louco! Aquele demônio dos mares provavelmente pode estar ao lado de Hans agora!

- Meu caro Gibbs... - Jack guarda sua luneta e encara o amigo, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. - Só teremos certeza que Calypso está _ali dentro_, se alguém entrar _ali dentro savy?_

- Boa sorte... - Gibbs bate no ombro do velho amigo, esperançoso.

- Ela _sempre_ está do meu lado, quero que esteja do lado de Alee agora... _Mais do que nunca._ - O pirata suspira, preocupado.

**...**

- Seu tempo acabou, senhorita Lukifin.

Aleera permanecia de pé, encarando novamente a estátua do Dragão dourado a sua frente. Ela ouve de relance as duras palavras de Hans. A garota vira seu rosto lentamente, colocando uma das mechas de seu cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha e lhe dá um singelo sorriso, dizendo carinhosa:

- Sei que vais se arrepender Erick.

- Como...? - Hans a encara, curioso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Estaria ela, adivinhando os seus pensamentos?

- Acho que vai ser a atitude mais nobre de sua parte e sei que não haverá palavras para me redimir perante você... Mas não mandamos no nosso coração.

- Eu não tenho mais um coração... - Hans coloca sua mão direita no buraco de seu peito, tapado pelo paletó vermelho. - ...Não sou mais humano.

- Estás enganado, senhor Erick Parker Hans e poderá provar isso a ti mesmo.

- Como?

- A hora certa chegará... - Ela responde, com um misterioso sorriso de despreocupação crispando-lhe a face alva.

- O que estás a aprontar, Lukifin? - Erick arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas, curioso.

- Não sou mulher de me deixar por vencida tão facilmente... Meu destino não é esse.

- _Tola!_ - Hans ri debochado. - Ainda achas que Sparrow irá te salvar?

- Não preciso da ajuda dele, não sou mais uma garotinha... Aliás, eu_nunca_fui. Ao contrário do que você sempre pensou de mim. - Provoca a menina.

- Cala-te maldita! - Erick aponta sua pistola na nuca da ruiva, olhando-a furioso. - Não irás me persuadir com suas doçuras.

- Quando queremos algo realmente, todo o Universo conspira para que nosso desejo se realize, senhor Hans... - Alee vira-se e encara o bico da pistola no meio de seus olhos, corajosamente. - Não tenho medo da morte, atire!

- Não me tentes!

- _Atire, vamos!_

- Poupe suas balas, capitão Hans, necessitará delas no Holandês Voador.

Erick e Aleera viram-se bruscamente para o lado, olhando a forma de Calypso novamente aparecer do nada, como uma névoa no mar. A Deusa permanecia com um semblante sério e de puro ódio, não possuía mais paciência e nem tempo para aguardar a decisão de Aleera, era chegada a hora de saberem onde o rubi estava.

Calypso aproxima-se da menina e, com apenas um gesto delicado com a mão, consegue colocá-la de joelhos, encarando-a.

- Senhorita Lukifin, sabes que Apolo jamais concederá a ninguém a sua tão preciosa jóia...

- Sim. - Responde a ruiva, sem qualquer reação.

- Mas você é a única que pode ver o rubi, porque a maldição de Dragon está em seu sangue. Onde ele está?

- Morrerei com esse segredo, sua ninfa idiota! - Aleera ri debochada, cuspindo na cara de Calypso.

- _Insolente!_

Calypso aperta o pulso direito de Aleera com força, deixando a ruiva com uma terrível expressão de profunda dor e sofrimento. Hans, que assistia tudo bem ao seu lado, fica perdido ao ver a fúria da Deusa sob a pobre moça, que permanecia com o braço virado, tamanha era a força do toque da ninfa dos mares.

Aleera não aguenta mais suportar por tanto tempo e solta um forte grito de dor, que ecoa por todo o salão da pirâmide.

- Queime com o fogo que jaz no rubi de Apolo, maldita! - A Deusa ri, maliciosa.

- Calypso, vais matá-la! - Grita Hans, preocupado.

- Não... - A Deusa solta a mão da menina, encarando-a com ódio. - Mas ela é tão insolente como Sparrow, merece ter a marca do povo que pertence, os malditos que banham os meus domínios, os que jazem no Hades, os piratas!

- Tola... - Aleera levanta seu rosto, sorridente, como se estivesse com o orgulho e encara sua nova cicatriz que estava no pulso direito, a marca da pirataria, o_"P"_. - Não escolhemos o mundo da pirataria de propósito, mas uma vez que estamos nele, sentimos a verdadeira liberdade.

Calypso percebe um gesto peculiar no olhar de Aleera. A garota não encarava a Deusa e muito menos o rosto preocupado de Hans, ela olhava em um ponto fixo, bem atrás da ninfa, o ponto chave de toda a história, o ponto onde a vida de Aleera começou e iria, provavelmente, terminar...

- ...Então ele está ali. - A Deusa sorri maliciosa.

- Como...? - Alee sai de seu passageiro transe, preocupada com a misteriosa fala da Deusa.

- Dizem que os olhos são as janelas da alma... - A Deusa desaparece de repente e aparece de novo, mas agora milímetros de distância da grandiosa estátua do Dragão dourado. - E eis que os olhos cor escarlate desse lagarto mitológico apareceram.

- _Não!_ - Grita Aleera, desesperada, mas não se movia, por causa do feitiço de Calypso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Hans decide tomar a palavra, perdido e preocupado com o que acontecia a sua volta.

- É simples meu caro Erick, o rubi está no olho desse dragão. - Responde a ninfa dos mares.

- Impossível, não vejo nada.

- Nem eu, mas ela vê...

Calypso estende sua mão direita e toca o fundo do olho oco daquela estatueta de ouro. Aparentemente estava vazio, apenas uma região concêntrica circular, que representava o olho do Dragão, mas Aleera via realmente o que jazia dentro: um grandioso rubi extremamente avermelhado, lapidado minuciosamente e tão brilhante como o sol.

A Deusa, de repente, fecha seu punho dentro da cavidade oca do olho, sorrindo cada vez mais satisfeita. Alee, por si, rebatia-se em vão, tentando se levantar e acabar com as próprias mãos, a maldita ninfa.

Hans olhava curioso com o gesto e a expressão das duas mulheres, inquieto, ele corre em direção à estatueta de ouro e segura a mão da Deusa, dizendo:

- Se não podes ver o rubi, como pode tocá-lo?

- Realmente, tens razão. - Afirma. - O que sugeres? - Calypso arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas negras, fitando o rapaz com ironia.

- Eu vou tentar. - Rebate firmemente.

Erick coloca a palma da mão sob a cavidade circular, seriamente. Após alguns segundos com o membro completamente imóvel e, já perdendo as esperanças, o capitão Hans arregala os olhos, surpreso e sorri malicioso, virando-se para Calypso, com a mão direita fechada:

- Então...? - Pergunta a Deusa seriamente.

- O rubi... _Está comigo!_ - Hans ri alegremente, olhando a jóia escarlate e sua mão, agora aberta. Calypso encara Aleera com um súbito triunfo no olhar de superioridade. - Consegui, o rubi está comigo! - Repetia o homem.

- Vai ficar chateado se eu retirar essa jóia de você, _camarada?_

Uma nova e conhecida voz ecoa por todo o salão. Surpresos, a Deusa dos mares, Erick e Aleera viram-se imediatamente e encaram, bem no alto do lugar, um homem preso à uma grande corda, caindo majestosamente sob o chão e com os pés unidos, dando uma estrondosa bofetada em Hans, que cai totalmente perdido.

- _Jack!_ - Diz a ruiva, espantada.

- _Maldito!_ - Hans levanta-se furioso, encarando o pirata, enquanto este se livrava da corda e ajeitava seu chapéu pontudo, segurando com firmeza o rubi.

- Sabe como isso é possível? - Jack desembainha sua espada e aponta em direção ao capitão da Águia Veloz. - Como um homem, depois de ter seu navio arrebentado, ter sido deixado por uma mulher e obrigado a entregar esta mesma dama à deriva de sua maldição e agora, vir resgatá-la? - Ele sorri sarcasticamente, como se tivesse a situação totalmente sob controle. O pirata ataca Hans, que se defende com sua espada rapidamente. - É simples, marujo! Eu sou o _capitão Jack Sparrow, savy?_

Calypso encara Sparrow furiosa, enquanto Aleera limitava-se em sorrir, mesmo continuando preocupada.

A Deusa aproxima-se de Aleera, enquanto via o pirata ocupado, duelando ardilosamente com Hans.

- Parece que o seu herói veio resgatá-la...

- Ao contrário de você, eu o amo e preocupo-me com ele. Faça o que quiser de mim, mas deixe Jack fora disso. - Aleera encara a Deusa, levantando sua cabeça séria como nunca esteve.

- Não precisa dizer-me isso, minha criança... - Calypso aproxima-se no ouvido de Aleera e sussurra, maldosa: - ...Agora você me será muito útil.

**CONTINUA NA PARTE DOIS DO CAPÍTULO XX.**


	22. Capítulo XX parte 2

**Capítulo XX:** _Na Ilha do Sol.  
><em>_**(Parte 2)**_

Caribe. Um lugar tropical encontrado na América Central, onde o Oceano Atlântico mostra sua exuberante beleza da vida marinha, contraposto com ilhas exóticas, espalhadas pelos mares de águas quentes.

Estas ilhas por si eram locais de praias de areia branca e matas fechadas, com grandiosas árvores de copas exuberantes, muitas bananeiras e rios com cachoeiras de quedas d'água de muitos metros.

Esse sem dúvida seria o local ideal para a paz de qualquer homem que cobiçasse o paraíso dos Deuses. Mas a chegada de colonos espanhóis e ingleses, tornaram as ilhas caribenhas objetos de conquista e, principalmente, lucro. Logo, inúmeras cidades foram se erguendo no continente americano e as ilhas caribenhas não ficaram por fora.

A ilha de Hispaniola habitava a grande cidade de East Bridow, que mais tarde, passou a chamar-se Ilha do Dragão devido a uma lenda local. Outra grande cidade que servia como principal porto para as colônias inglesas era Port Royal... Mas também haviam outras importantes ilhas vistas com más olhos pela alta sociedade, como Tortuga, que abrigavam homens cuja cobiça e a necessidade de extrema liberdade fizeram com que andassem fora da lei, desrespeitando a Coroa Inglesa. Esses homens, por saquearem inúmeras cidades e usarem o Caribe como principal porto de acesso, navegando os mares com pequenos barcos ou até grandiosos navios, eram denominados Piratas.

Piratas do Caribe... Os corajosos homens, porém não inocentes, devo admitir, que ousaram contradizer a imposição Real, que teimavam em seguir regras e leis, que viviam ostentando a luxúria, o fulgor das fúteis necessidades, mas que sem dúvida, prezavam a liberdade e, talvez mais do que qualquer grande Lord inglês ou soldado de uma das frotas das Colônias espanholas ou britânicas, mais do que qualquer homem da alta sociedade, os piratas respeitavam a gente de sua raça e muitos deles não eram monstros... Eram apenas marginalizados.

Assim como narrei no início desta aventura, muitos diziam que um homem não escolhe ser um pirata, mas afirmei que acontecera o contrário para muitos deles... E, uma vez que se entra na pirataria há apenas duas escolhas: morrer enforcado, muitas das vezes sem um julgamento prévio, na mais pura arrogância e desrespeito à um ser humano, ou, arrepender-se das coisas erradas que a pirataria, como todo contra de alguma decisão, traz e, mesmo assim, seguir em frente, prezando a tão preciosa e cara liberdade.

Estas afirmações passavam de relance na mente de muitos homens em uma certa noite... Homens que eram piratas, homens que viviam no mar, fazendo parte da tripulação de um poderosíssimo navio, comandado por um legendário e corajoso capitão: O Pérola Negra, do capitão Jack Sparrow.

Aquela tripulação havia aprendido com Sparrow que o sinônimo de coragem e honra, muitas vezes não dependem de uma boa conduta e regras morais e sim, de apenas praticar o bem, a sua maneira. Mesmo sendo fora-da-lei, aqueles homens também possuíam sentimentos e consciência...

A prova de sua verdadeira inocência estava por vir. Naquela noite escura de lua nova, onde as nuvens carregadas de chuva aproximavam-se mais a cada segundo, encontrados em uma pequena e tenebrosa ilha, a Ilha do Sol, naquela hora, prestes a saírem de seus esconderijos e arriscarem-se em uma nova batalha com alguns soldados da tropa de Hans que estavam em sua maioria; nessa hora, aqueles piratas provariam a si mesmos o verdadeiro significado da palavra companheirismo:

- Amigos... - Gibbs encara cada rosto de seus companheiros de aventuras pelos mares, com um sorriso confortável na face envelhecida. - Um por todos...

- ...E todos por um. - Diz Ana Maria, estendendo a mão no centro da roda dos piratas, que ainda estavam escondidos nos arbustos próximos à pirâmide.

- Por Jack. - Fala Pintel, colocando a mão por cima da morena.

- Por Aleera. - Diz Gibbs, colocando sua mão por cima das outras.

- Pelo Pérola. - Diz Raggeti, enquanto esfregava seu olho de vidro, de tanta emoção.

- Pela liberdade! - O papagaio do senhor Cotton resolve falar, enquanto seu dono estende a mão por cima das outras.

- Por nós! - O anão aproxima-se engatinhando e estendendo sua pequenina mãozinha também, sorrindo.

- _Ataquem!_

O velho primeiro-imediato sai de seu esconderijo, seguido pelos demais piratas. Os soldados britânicos, logicamente, são pegos de surpresa, para logo em seguida desembainharem suas espadas e apontarem suas pistolas, em defesa.

A decisão final havia chegado...

**...**

- _Onde ela está?_

Essas foram as primeiras palavras de Jack ao por os pés próximo à estátua do Dragão dourado. Hans permanecia intacto, segurando sua espada na mão direita e preparando-se para atacar Sparrow novamente, parecia não se cansar de nenhum golpe que o pirata lhe dava.

- Ora, ora... O que uma mulher não faz à um homem apaixonado, hm? - Calypso toma a palavra, aproximando-se de Jack. Este dava passos para trás com cautela, esgueirando-se dos incansáveis golpes de Erick.

- Ao contrário de você, querida, Alee merece alguma atenção. - O pirata sorri cinicamente, encarando Calypso com um grandioso ódio contido no seu misterioso olhar.

- Devolva-me o rubi e eu irei libertá-la.

- Mostre-me onde ela está, primeiro! - Exige Sparrow, sem muita paciência.

- Não está em condições de barganhar comigo, Jack.

- Calypso, acabe logo com isto, imobilize-o para que eu possa matá-lo! - Grita Hans, furioso. Seu ciúme consumia-o cada vez mais e o ódio da lasca do rubi, deixava-o como um animal faminto, correndo atrás de sua presa.

- Então seu mestre Becket nunca lhe contou quem eu realmente sou, não é rapaz...? - Jack abaixa sua cabeça, evitando que a espada de Hans cortasse-o a garganta, para depois voltar em posição de ataque.

- Nunca fui interessado em conhecer suas aventuras, _capitão..._ - Irônico. Erick vira novamente para Calypso, falando em um insolente tom, como se estivesse em condições de exigir algo da Deusa: - _Faça alguma coisa!_

- Sinto em dizer, caro capitão Hans... - Jack interrompe a ninfa, antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar algo. O pirata dá um inesperado golpe, que é defendido às pressas por Erick, fazendo com que as espadas de ambos se entrelaçassem. Ambos encaram-se frente à frente: - ...Infelizmente sua amiga de extraordinários poderes nada pode fazer à mim. Eu sou um dos Lords da Irmandade. - Completa, com um sorriso triunfante.

- _Maldição!_ - Esbraveja Hans, jogando Sparrow passos atrás. - Por isso precisa de mim... - O rapaz se vira para Calypso, que observava a luta calada, analisando os dois minuciosamente. O ódio de Erick chegava a ser algo extremamente perigoso, até pra si próprio.

- Por que estás ajudando ela? Calypso deseja matar a tua _ex-noiva!_ - Completa Jack, incrédulo.

- Meu caro Sparrow... - Calypso toma a palavra, andando em direção aos dois calmamente. - Já que fez o favor ao senhor Turner de devolver-lhe a vida, eu precisava de um novo capitão para os meus serviços.

- Não... - Jack pára de repente de atacar e encara Hans preocupado. Percebera então o novo par de olhos azuis. - Você comanda o Holandês agora!

- Sim. - Hans fica com o olhar perdido por alguns instantes, mas resolve continuar a luta.

Jack Sparrow, de repente, golpeia com sagacidade Erick, jogando sua espada para longe, que cai no poço sem fundo do salão do rubi. O pirata vira-se para Calypso, sério e impaciente:

- Você me prometeu que iria devolvê-la, Calypso. Entregarei o rubi. - Ele mostra a jóia reluzente. - Agora onde está Aleera? - Pergunta, impaciente.

A Deusa retoma seu ar cínico ao estalar os dedos acima da cabeça.

- Venha, minha criança...

Um novo vulto aparece de repente, por de trás da ninfa dos mares. Calypso estende sua negra mão e guia o novo personagem até a claridade, bem no centro do salão. Tratava-se de Aleera Lukifin, a qual pára de andar e fica frente a frente com Jack, numa distância de aproximadamente um metro.

Ao encontrar seu olhar, sem vida e com uma terrível expressão de ódio, Jack imediatamente repara que aquele brilho não era o natural brilho dos olhos de Alee, sua íris estava ligeiramente avermelhada, como se nela estivesse estampada uma sede por sangue, uma ira sobrenatural. No mesmo instante, Aleera grita e tenta se soltar da mão de Calypso, empurrando a Deusa com uma força extraordinária. Fez força para ir em direção a Jack como uma fera tentando golpear sua presa, mas a Deusa levanta o braço na sua frente, impedindo-a.

- Apenas ao meu comando. - Exclama, seriamente. A Deusa vira-se e encara os olhos avermelhados da menina, sussurrando, com um malicioso sorriso: - Terás tempo de sobra para aniquilá-lo.

Aleera encara a ninfa com total desdém, mas seus movimentos param e seus braços se relaxam. A ruiva permanece quieta como um objeto sem vida, ainda com o olhar demoníaco, esperando novas ordens.

- _O que você fez com ela?_ - Jack logo percebe a estranha reação da menina e seu comportamento sobrenatural, perguntando impaciente e alarmado.

- Erick, tens razão em decepcionar-se por eu nada poder contra Sparrow e Aleera. Ele é um Lord e ela está protegida misticamente por essas tatuagens em suas mãos...

- Sim. - Responde.

- Porém, nada fôra dito entre os dois. - A Deusa encara Sparrow com fúria. - Aleera pode ser fatal à Sparrow como ele pode ser fatal à ela.

- _Magnífico!_ - Sussurra o rapaz, malicioso.

- Não contava com isso, não é Jack? Embora fosse o seu maior temor desde o início. - A Deusa dá um passo à frente, sorrindo satisfeita. - _Ah..._ Mas não me olhe desse jeito, com raiva! - Cínica. - Eu apenas tomei a liberdade de moldar a sua futura mulher ao meu gosto, querido.

- Maldita. - O pirata apenas pronuncia essas palavras, fechando os punhos com ódio. - Devolverei o seu rubi, mas leve-a para longe da maldição!

- Para quê estragar a minha diversão? - A Deusa dá de ombros, maliciosa. - E além do mais, mesmo que você fosse tolo o bastante de entregar-me a jóia, eu nada posso fazer por ela. Agora que ela encontrou o rubi, isso apenas se quebrará quando matá-lo.

- Como aconteceu isso, tão rápido...? Há poucos minutos Aleera ainda estava lúcida e natural. - Hans toma a palavra, voltando a ficar do lado da Deusa e guardando sua espada. Sorria maléfico e vingativo, como se estivesse adorando tudo que acontecia.

- Outra lasca do rubi está penetrada no pulso de Aleera, quando eu fiz a marca dos piratas nela. A maldição que corria em suas veias finalmente se concretizou e agora, tomada pelo seu insano ódio, matará a quem mais ama: Jack Sparrow!

Jack começa a andar devagar, encarando a jovem bem à sua frente, incrédulo. O pirata aproxima-se de Aleera, sussurrando com uma súplica, enquanto coloca suas mãos em seu rosto claro:

- Alee, pode me ouvir...? Sou eu, Jack. - Sorri com uma tristeza amargurada no coração.

- É inútil, ela só voltará ao normal quando o ver morto em seus braços. Provavelmente, após esse trágico _acidente_, a pobrezinha deverá suicidar-se, não aguentando o pesado fardo de ser a sua assassina. Perfeito o meu plano não? Matarei você, como vingança pela sua traição e a filha de Dragon, para logo em seguida triplicar os meus poderes com o rubi. - Calypso ri debochada, estendendo o dedo indicador em direção à Jack: - Mate-o!

- Permita-me dar as honras, Calypso. - Hans pega sua espada e estende próximo ao braço esquerdo de Aleera, que pega a arma logo em seguida: - Faça um bom proveito, querida Aleera... - Malicioso.

Jack olha com gravidade para Aleera, que ainda o encarava.

O primeiro ataque contra ele acontece sem que ninguém esperasse. Caminhando apressado para trás e sem saber para onde estava se dirigindo, o pirata tira a espada da cintura de um jeito muito atrapalhado e se defende de Alee que atacava furiosamente, munida da afiada espada de Hans.

- Olhe por onde pisas, Sparrow! - Divertia-se Hans, rindo do triste confronto.

- Ah, por favor, não próximo à estátua! - Calypso gargalha. - Aleera, leve-o até a queda d'água.

Ao comando de sua voz, Aleera instiga Jack a ir em direção à saída sul do Salão do Rubi, onde uma grande queda d'água caía em direção ao rio que passava entre a pirâmide Asteca.

Jack sequer nota quando estava a um passo de cair, quando a ruiva tenta cravar sua espada na sua barriga para que o pirata finalmente pise em falso e caia no rio. Sem pensar duas vezes, Aleera guarda a espada e pula atrás dele, queda d'água abaixo.

Estavam perto da floresta e Jack sabia que seus tripulantes não teriam desobedecido a suas ordens de permanecerem naquele pedaço de terra enquanto os soldados de Hans tomavam conta da entrada da pirâmide. Por isso ele nada o mais rápido que pode até a margem do rio, sabendo que Aleera vinha logo atrás dele.

Jack sai do rio aos tropeços, gritando a plenos pulmões o nome de Alee e retirando a espada da cintura novamente. Enquanto ele corria desesperado para perto de algumas árvores, Aleera corria atrás, ensopada e com a espada em punho, com a mesma postura de um dragão furioso.

- Aleera, pare de me atacar! - Gritava, apavorado. - Sinto muito se eu andei bebendo rum demais... - Tentou brincar, em vão. Jack corre por trás de uma árvore - Ouça, Calypso a enfeitiçou, lute contra a maldição, você não quer me matar!

Jack falava ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a lutar com Aleera. Esta não parecia cansar-se e ignorava totalmente a súplica do pirata.

- Ou ela me mata... - Jack abaixa-se para evitar ter a cabeça cortada, enquanto pensava rapidamente: - Ou eu a mato! Tem que haver outra saída...

Aleera acaba por pegar Sparrow de surpresa, enquanto este se distrai por segundos, cravando sua espada próxima ao braço de Jack. Por sorte, a lâmina apenas passa de raspão no braço do pirata, cortando-lhe, deixando-o sangrar. A espada de Alee agarra no tronco de uma árvore que estava próxima aos dois, mas a ruiva sequer usa muita força em retirá-la e volta a atacar Jack, que saía correndo desajeitado em meio à escura floresta, dizendo:

- _Eu não posso com essa menina louca!_ - Bravo.

Erick, que assistia tudo do alto da grande queda d'água da pirâmide, ria satisfeito com a situação de Sparrow. Calypso aproxima-se dele, olhando impaciente a luta:

- Deveria estar mais alegre, logo os dois morreram por si próprios. - Diz, ao olhar a expressão da Deusa.

- Pegue o rubi para mim, não tenho mais tempo...

- E quanto à Aleera e Sparrow?

- Deixe-os sucumbir por si próprios. - Calypso sorri maliciosa, enquanto entregava um machado de ouro nas mãos de Erick: - A garota está tomada pelo mesmo ódio que o seu. Mas se desejar, ajude-a a acabar com Sparrow.

- Será a minha vingança! - Erick encara Calypso perdido, mas fingindo adorar completamente aquela situação, enquanto pegava em mãos o machado.

O rapaz começa a andar rumo às águas, mas é impedido pelo puxão de braço de Calypso:

- Não se deixe levar pelo amor que tens por essa menina, porque ela não o ama. - Séria. - Não me decepciones, Erick, você deve a eternidade servindo somente a mim.

- Esqueça Calypso, eu não tenho mais coração, _graças a você..._ Tudo o que sinto por ela é ódio.

- Perfeito. Agora vá!

Hans vê Calypso desaparecer como uma névoa, uma pequena lágrima teima em descer de seus olhos azuis e sem vida, enquanto pensa: "_Não deveria me arrepender, Alee... É ele quem você ama e é ele quem deve morrer!"_

Ele utiliza sua sobrenatural força e cai até o rio que cortava a pirâmide Asteca. O enlouquecido rapaz sai das águas escuras e anda floresta adentro, calmamente, até o encontro de Jack Sparrow e Aleera.

Os dois, por si, continuavam uma batalha preenchida de ódio. Aleera investia cada golpe com uma força indescritível, encarando Sparrow com seus olhos avermelhados.

Jack já estava cansado desde a última batalha contra a Águia Veloz, usava agora suas últimas forças em esquivar-se dos fatais golpes da menina. O pirata tentava revidar, mas cada encontro de suas espadas, Jack era empurrado com força para o chão, tendo que correr novamente de forma desesperadora.

- _Sparrow!_

O pirata vira-se por um segundo e encontra o vulto de Erick perambulando pela escura floresta, enquanto ele trazia o reluzente machado dourado em mãos. Aleera aproveita o súbito momento de descuido e tenta cravar sua espada na barriga de Sparrow, mas ele desvia deste golpe, até que consegue jogar para longe a espada da ruiva.

Ela fica enfurecida e avança nele, mas Hans a surpreende com um chute que acerta seu braço, fazendo seu próprio machado voar alto e cair metros adiante.

- _Corra!_ - Grita, enquanto encarava Alee levantar-se.

- Por que estás me ajudando? - Jack fica surpreso com a súbita boa ação de Erick. - Até poucos minutos atrás você queria me matar!

- Se continuares aqui eu mudarei de ideia e acabarei contigo! - Esbraveja. - Calypso pode aparecer a qualquer instante, volte até sua tripulação e suma daqui!

- Não vou deixar Aleera sozinha!

- Você a ama tanto a ponto de arriscar-se contra ela e a mim? - Grita, enfurecido. - Não vale a pena, ela te odeia agora, só cessará até que morras!

- Não vou abandoná-la, mesmo que não haja outra saída!

Jack corre em direção à Aleera, que começava a ficar de pé. Hans vai atrás do pirata, praguejando a sua loucura de tentar ajudá-la.

Uma pesada tempestade inicia-se na Ilha do Sol. Fortes pingos d'água caíam sob as cabeças dos três, enquanto uma eloquente ventania levava as folhas das árvores ao relento.

- Calypso acabará com esta ilha se não conseguir o rubi! Entregue a mim e fuja antes que morra debaixo do maremoto! - Grita Hans.

- _Não vou deixar Aleera!_ - Jack grita furioso.

Jack Sparrow lança-se em cima da jovem, jogando-se por cima dela para imobilizá-la.

- Ajude-me! - Pede, ao passo que Aleera rugia e se debatia debaixo dele.

Jack segura os braços da garota, e Hans trata de lhe segurar as pernas, encarando-a. Jack tentou beijá-la, mas ela desviava o rosto com ódio.

- É inútil seu tolo! Ela vai matá-lo! - Grita Hans, em meio a terrível chuva.

Com imensa dificuldade, os dois homens conseguem fazer Aleera parar de se debater. Jack segura seu rosto com firmeza e aproxima-se, encarando a garota com desespero:

- Aleera, me ouça, sou eu, Jack! - Gritava.

Não houve diferença. A sua aproximação só serviu para irritar Aleera ainda mais, que voltou a rosnar como um animal.

- O que pensas que está fazendo? Se ela não o ver morto, jamais voltará ao normal! Saia daqui, eu a seguro!

Jack olha Hans de um jeito estranho. Volta-se para Aleera mais uma vez, mas permanece em silêncio, refletindo em um novo plano.

- _Solte-a_. - Disse o pirata, enquanto encarava o encharcado rosto de Erick.

- Enlouqueceu completamente? - Incrédulo. - Vais morrer!

- Não me venhas com preocupações, inútil! Não há outra saída.

- Jack, essa não é mais a Aleera que você conhece, ela está amaldiçoada! Fuja antes que essa ilha afunde nos mares!

Sparrow revira os olhos, furioso, empurrando com toda força o capitão da Águia Veloz para o chão, fazendo com que este caia perdido.

Aleera sente-se um pouco mais livre e debate-se como uma louca contra Jack, que permanecia imobilizando seus braços. A ruiva se levanta e fica de joelhos próxima ao pirata, dando murros e debatendo-se com mais força, enquanto rosnava de ódio. Sparrow continuava a segurar o seu pulso, até que observa a cicatriz do _"P"._

Sério como nunca esteve, o pirata segura o rosto da menina com firmeza, fazendo com que esta o encarasse frente a frente. Jack ajeita alguns fios avermelhados do cabelo de Aleera que estavam em seu rosto, olhando-a sereno:

- Não quer me matar... - Ele sussurra no ouvido da garota, ao passo que Aleera esmurrava-o cada vez mais.

A chuva caía forte sob os dois em meio à floresta, encharcando seus corpos. Aleera gritava furiosa, mas não se distinguia nenhuma palavra ou frase, apenas debatia-se como um animal encurralado.

A ruiva, exausta da batalha, respirava com dificuldade, sentindo as batidas de seu coração dispararem freneticamente. A falta de ar deixava-a pálida como nunca estivera, enquanto sua íris avermelhada penetrava nos misteriosos castanhos de Sparrow.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou sequer calcular as consequências, apenas movido pelo seu amor, Jack beija a garota da forma mais apaixonante que ela poderia permitir.

Enquanto seus lábios se encostavam, Aleera abre os olhos enfurecidos e crava uma pequena adaga no peito de Jack. O pirata interrompe o amoroso gesto, encarando a menina, que permanecia com os olhos vermelhos, mas agora, jorrando puras lágrimas de dor e desespero.

Desta vez, porém, o beijo havia surtido efeito. Como um animal abatido, Aleera se modifica aos poucos. Seus membros se relaxam e ela para de lutar contra a força que lhe era imposta pelo pirata. Seus olhos voltam a ser os serenos e brilhantes castanhos claros de uma garota cansada e acuada debaixo de uma pesada chuva que caía sem parar.

Exausta e sentindo a respiração ofegante, Aleera olha de relance atrás da cabeça de Jack, vendo Erick desaparecer como uma névoa em meio à chuva, sem compreender onde realmente estava e o que havia feito. Afinal, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar presa nas mãos de Calypso, que a encarava com gravidade à sua frente, pronunciando palavras que ela não compreendia e mostrando sua nova cicatriz do _"P"._

- O que está acontecendo? - Seu corpo todo doía. - Onde estou? _O que...?_

Aleera encara Sparrow bem à sua frente, enquanto ele estava sorrindo aliviado em vê-la de volta ao normal, mas com o olhar perdido e doloroso, enquanto gemia com as duas mãos, sempre cheias de anéis, postas sob seu tórax.

- Jack...? Você me salvou! - Sorri, agradecida.

Sparrow suspira aliviado, enquanto pousa a cabeça da ruiva sobre seu ombro. Sua mão direita, instintivamente começa a afagar-lhe os cabelos molhados, enquanto sentia os pingos de chuva cair sob o seu rosto suado.

Aleera então percebe um forte cheiro de sangue e, levantando sua cabeça, encara as mãos do pirata, ensanguentadas.

- _Jack!_ - Ela se aproxima mais dele, pegando as suas mãos sobre as dela, ainda tatuadas pelos misteriosos desenhos orientais. - Você não está bem! O que aconteceu? Eu... - Gagueja, preocupada, começando a desesperar-se. - O que houve com você? - Pergunta com a voz fraca e apertando os olhos na direção dele.

A menina tenta se levantar com o apoio dos braços, mas o chute que Hans lhe havia dado a fez gemer de dor. Seu corpo tomba e Jack segura-a com cuidado, utilizando as poucas forças que sobravam. O pirata toma seu lugar e ergue Aleera nos braços, levando-a até o encontro de seu rosto com uma expressão triste.

- Está tudo bem agora, minha pérola... Sua maldição foi quebrada pela única coisa que o insano ódio não corrompe: o amor verdadeiro. - Ele diz, carinhoso, enquanto sorria complacente.

- _Por Deus, eu fiz isso à ti!_ - Aleera, desesperada, encosta suas mãos molhadas de sangue, no rosto de Sparrow. O pirata teima em não fechar os olhos, encarando a ruiva exausto... - Jack, eu...

Jack sorri, observando a beleza jovial de Alee. Uma pequena lágrima teima em descer de seu rosto, mas um amplo sorriso de orgulho e carinho preenche sua face, agora pálida.

Aleera chorava desesperada, vendo a reação do pirata. Não perdoava a ideia de que pudesse ter golpeado o homem que tanto amava, que fosse culpada por matá-lo! A ruiva começa a falar algumas palavras rapidamente, emboladas pelo soluço do desesperado choro, mas Jack, já delirando em seus últimos momentos de vida, encosta seus ternos lábios nos delicados lábios rosados da menina, selando pelo silêncio em um delicado beijo, era o seu último:

- Não se sinta culpada, meu amor... Você estava fora de si, a maldição fazia com que fosse me matar, caso contrário, eu deveria matá-la. Mas eu sempre soube que minha pupila era mais forte do que mim, por isso, resolvi me sacrificar.

- _Não!_ - Grita, incrédula. - Jack, ouça-me... - Aleera coloca suas mãos na face do pirata com firmeza, fazendo com que ele a encarasse. - Você me prometeu levar pelo Pérola em todos os mares, viveríamos aventuras juntos, lembra-se? Não podes morrer, eu não vou suportar!

- _Shh..._ - Jack coloca seus dedos cheios de anéis com delicadeza na boca da menina, sorrindo maroto. - Acho que já é hora desse velho capitão se _aposentar, savy...?_ Creio que você será uma ótima pirata e guiará o Pérola em novas aventuras, minha bela Alee...

- Jack, resista! Vamos encontrar Gibbs e os outros, você não vai morrer! - Mentia para si mesma, chorando: _"Não podes morrer!"_ pensava.

Sparrow olha as lágrimas que caíam dos perdidos olhos de Aleera e coloca suas mãos ensanguentadas em seu claro rosto, enxugando-as. O pirata aproxima seu rosto no dela, sussurrando apaixonadamente em seu ouvido:

- Mesmo nossos momentos tenham sido tão poucos, valeram mais do que a _eternidade_, minha pérola... - Aleera pousa seu rosto no ombro de Jack, ainda chorando desesperada: - A única coisa que lamento em tudo foi não ter tomado-lhe em meus braços pelo menos uma noite, sonhava com isso desde quando me beijara em Tortuga. - Sorri, serenamente, dizendo: - _Eu te amo,_senhora Aleera Lukifin..._Sparrow_. Achei que jamais diria isso a alguma mulher, mas eu _te amo._

- _Jack!_

Aleera grita desesperada, cravando suas unhas na blusa encharcada do pirata, enquanto prensava-o contra si. Sparrow olha o rosto alarmado da menina, enquanto sentia os pingos da chuva em sua face... O último suspiro e ele finalmente, não suportando mais, fecha seus misteriosos olhos, mas ainda com seu maravilhoso sorriso de malandro nos lábios, mostrando que ele, o poderoso capitão Jack Sparrow, já não temia mais a morte e não desejava a vida eterna, porque possuiu tudo que um homem cobiçava: aventuras, conquistas, vitória, dinheiro e principalmente, o amor de uma bela mulher...

- _...Boa sorte, minha pérola._

Foram suas últimas palavras, até que a morte pousasse definitivamente sobre sua alma e ele caísse no chão.


	23. Epílogo

**Epílogo:** _Terminando por um novo começo... A guardiã do rubi._

_"East Bridow, primavera de 1733._

_A pequena cidade caribenha, localizada na Ilha do Dragão, agora com o retorno de seu oficial nome, por Decreto Real, Hispaniola, está alvoroçada por inúmeros acontecimentos._

_Desde a descoberta dos tesouros Astecas na Pirâmide do Sol, localizada na ilhota de mesmo nome, muitos colonizadores enviaram fragatas e naus em busca da cobiçada jóia amaldiçoada do capitão Dragon: o rubi._

_Embora voltassem até satisfeitos com ouro e prata que encontraram no local, nada havia sobre a poderosa jóia._

_Soldados que presenciaram toda a aventura, liderados pelo corajoso capitão da Águia Veloz, senhor Erick Parker Hans, disseram que havia, além do rubi, uma grandiosa estátua de um Dragão dourado no salão principal da pirâmide e, que tal escultura seria o misterioso túmulo do pirata que comandava o navio Dragão, mas nada encontraram lá que se assimilasse com o lagarto mitológico._

_Parte da ilha, desde o verão desse ano, onde tudo ocorreu, foi engolida misteriosamente por um inesperado maremoto que chegou por uma tempestade malígna, digna da prórpria cólera de um Deus, como Poseidon, ou até mesmo dos guardiões das marés, como os marinheiros tem costume de cultuar, como a ninfa Calypso. Mas para o raciocínio dos soldados da tropa do senhor Hans, que presenciaram tudo, seria apenas loucura das forças da natureza._

_Além desses soldados, outro que havia desaparecido desde aquela época fora o próprio capitão Hans, que, após entrar na pirâmide seguido de dois soldados e sua desaparecida noiva, senhorita Aleera Lukifin, sumiram misteriosamente, todos!_

_Os soldados dizem que devem ter morrido com o desmoronamento de parte da pirâmide, devido à tempestade, e lamentam a triste morte de seu corajoso capitão. Infelizmente, nada fora comentado sobre o real motivo do senhor Hans estar levando a senhorita Aleera até aquele lugar. Os soldados apenas afirmam que desde o retorno de sua noiva, o senhor Erick estava possuído de uma fúria sobrenatural e um enigmático envolvimento com a tripulação do navio pirata, Pérola Negra, qual a senhorita Aleera era timoneira na época..._

_A população da pequena cidade está perplexa com a morte do digníssimo Capitão Hans e sua noiva e, em um gesto de solidariedade, ergueram um túmulo na vila próxima, Andorra, em homenagem aos dois, lado a lado, com uma mensagem na cripta de ambos escrita: "Eternos apaixonados..."_

_Quanto o navio que o senhor Hans caçava, o Pérola Negra, desapareceu em meio o maremoto, como um fantasma! Muitos dizem que sua tripulação pirata continua amaldiçoada durante todos estes anos e que o navio não naufragara, ao contrário da Águia Veloz que desceu pelos oceanos..._

_Embora estudiosos digam que seria impossível aquela grande embarcação ter sido levada pelas ondas, apenas se fosse puxada por uma tremenda força vinda das obscuras águas, como tentáculos de um polvo... Como, por exemplo, o lendário Kraken, brincam os estudiosos!_

_Assim, o mistério do rubi de Dragon toma um novo e enigmático final. Mas há uma pergunta que ainda não cala sobre nossas mentes: será que existe algo a mais entre o céu e a Terra que a nossa vã filosofia não desvendaria...?_

_Seja o que for, apenas quem realmente viu tudo que acontecera naquela noite, sabe a resposta._

_Locus Fender, diretor de redação da Gazeta Inglesa."_

**...**

- Que ironia...

Uma bela voz feminina ecoa entre o som do quebrar das ondas no cais de uma pequena cidade.

A pequena cidade era justamente East Bridow, a qual era mencionada no pedaço de papel rasgado de um jornal daquele mês.

O cais localizava-se próximo a um convento, onde as freiras ensinavam a ler, escrever, lições de balé, música e boas maneiras às meninas que moravam ali.

O sol estava esgueirando-se pelo mar e aquela mulher já sabia que o amanhecer estava próximo. Logo as meninas iam chegar à escola, esperadas pelas jovens noviças, que moravam no convento.

A mulher que lia o jornal, joga-o ao mar, deixando o papel molhado ser conduzido pelo oceano. Debruçada pela amurada de um grande navio, a garota olha o sol esgueirando-se entre as nuvens, deixando uma cor escarlate no céu... Logo a aurora iria chegar.

- É chegada a hora, capitã... - Um velho se aproxima, ainda mancando, próximo à mulher, falando em um sério tom.

A mulher vira-se, enquanto segurava um pontudo chapéu, bastante envelhecido e usado, na cabeça, deixando apenas seus cabelos ruivos dançarem emanharados pela brisa do mar. Vendo a figura do amigo, a jovem retribui com um sorriso entristecido e uma lágrima de saudade caindo de seus olhos castanhos claros. Trajava roupas masculinas, embora deixassem a mostra os belos contornos de um corpo feminino: uma velha blusa branca, encardida, um espartilho preto de couro por cima, calças pretas e botas da mesma cor, tampados por um longo casaco de um tom marrom escuro, com furos e remendos, como se pertencesse à alguém antes, idem ao chapéu da mesma cor.

A mulher pega de dentro do bolso deste casaco dois peculiares objetos, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas: o primeiro era chamativo e belo, uma jóia preciosa amarrada em uma corrente de ouro, cor avermelhada como estava o céu, um belíssimo rubi... O outro era justamente o contrário, uma bússola velha e enferrujada, com sua tampa em parte quebrada e uma agulha que não apontava para o norte, aliás, não parava de girar, evidentemente estava quebrada...

- Não tens certeza ainda? - O velho aproxima-se mancando pelo convés daquele belo navio.

- Eu tenho medo... - A ruiva encara o amigo, fechando o rubi e a bússola nos punhos. - E se ele...

- Ele está vivo graças a você. - O velho pousa sua mão no ombro da amiga, sereno.

- Não, está vivo graças ao rubi que permaneceu com ele. - A garota encara a jóia escarlate, com culpa no olhar.

- Hora da verdade, capitã Sparrow... Ou você aceita o seu destino, sem temer as consequências, ou desiste e volte a fugir como o fez antes desta vida de pirata que tens hoje, dando-se por morta e fazendo jus àquela lápide com seu nome em Andorra!

- Obrigada senhor Gibbs. - A menina abraça o velho, sorrindo mais calma.

- Agora, diga-me... - O velho a encara, com um amplo sorriso na face: - Quais são suas ordens, capitã?

Toda a tripulação aproxima-se de sua capitã. Tripulação sobrevivente a um tenebroso maremoto que ocorrera alguns meses atrás; corajosa tripulação que salvara sua capitã em meio o desespero e resgataram o navio que tanto se orgulhavam.

Tratava-se de uma tripulação de corajosos piratas, liderados pela capitã Aleera Lukifin Sparrow e o navio era nada mais, nada menos, que o maravilhoso Pérola Negra.

Sua nova missão? Resgatar o homem dono daquele navio, homem que era um herói para todos que estavam presentes naquele convés, homem que Aleera amava, que tornou-se seu exemplo, homem eterno capitão do Pérola: Jack Sparrow.

- Senhores! - Aleera grita, animada: - Digam-me, já rezaram o terço hoje? - Completa, com um sarcástico sorriso nos lábios, lembrando Jack.

- Por que essa pergunta, Alee...? - Intromete Gibbs.

- Porque vamos a um convento, senhor Gibbs! - Ela vira-se para o velho, sagaz: - Confie na sua capitã, savy?

- Aye! - Grita, seguido da tripulação por inteiro.

**...**

Os raios de sol passavam pelas gretas das grades de uma pequena janela ao topo de uma parede com rachaduras e infiltrações, chegando até os olhos castanhos escuros daquele homem que permanecia deitado em meio ao chão coberto de palha suja...

Não era um lugar muito confortável para se tirar um cochilo ou mesmo apreciar a paisagem ao redor – se é que havia algo a mais para se ver do que grades e ratos passando ao seu lado... – mas aquele homem já estava acostumado a ficar preso naquele apertado cômodo fétido.

A questão de se estar preso por quase um mês naquela cadeia, presente no forte de East Bridow, não era lá uma das maiores preocupações para aquele homem, porque sua querida _profissão_ trazia alguns riscos e danos e um deles era o fato de ser caçado como um animal pela Marinha Britânica.

Um mês confinado aos mesmos dias que não passavam, a olhar os mesmos rostos chegando pelos corredores e saber que nenhum deles iria dirigir-lhe a palavra, sabendo que ele jamais receberia alguma visita... Ou melhor, jamais receberia a visita que gostaria receber...

Hoje seria seu último apelo, a centelha da esperança em rever quem ele tanto precisava. Embora continuasse deitado no chão, com uma palha na boca, assobiando uma conhecida música que trazia-lhe ocultas lembranças da pessoa em mente, sua alma estava inquieta e seu coração despedaçado.

Agora era tarde demais e aquele homem sabia que sua visita não iria chegar... Na verdade que _ela_ não iria chegar e o pior era que ele não fazia ideia onde ela estava, ou mesmo se continuava viva!

Hoje, de qualquer forma, seu tormento de amor iria calar-se para todo o sempre, mesmo contra sua vontade. Não adiantava fugir, não havia mais planos, não havia mais soluções, nem a quem recorrer para tentar fugir, porque para ele não havia mais razões e objetivos em sua vida... Já que era assim, para quê lutar contra seu novo destino?

Restava aquele homem esperar calado e ainda preso às memórias de sua amada até que a hora de sua execução por pirataria chegasse:

- Jack Sparrow... - Um soldado aproxima-se da cela daquele homem. - Preparado para morrer? - Pergunta cinicamente, encarando Sparrow enquanto abria a cela e segurava seu mosquete.

- Preparado como nunca estive. - Jack levanta-se e sai andando a frente do soldado enquanto pensava sozinho: _"Afinal, já morri milhares de vezes!"_

- Coronel, eis o prisioneiro. - Responde o soldado em prontidão, apresentando o pirata ao coronel.

- Leve-o para a carroça e conduza-o até a forca... Muita gente veio ver esse pirata. - Diz com nojo no olhar.

- Coronel, posso fazer um último desejo?

- Diga... - Desconfiado.

- Antes de me enforcarem, poderia fazer a sutil gentileza de ceder-me um pouco do seu rum...? - Jack esboça um sorriso cretino no rosto, enquanto apontava com as mãos algemadas, a garrafa em cima da mesa do coronel.

- Estúpido! - Reprime a autoridade. - Leve esse atrevido daqui, ande! - Grita, impaciente.

**...**

A praça central da cidade de East Bridow localizava-se em frente ao mosteiro e próxima ao lado noroeste do porto. Seria o local onde ocorreria a sentença de Sparrow.

O lugar era bastante estratégico para uma fuga em conjunto, mas Aleera preocupava-se com um pequeno detalhe que a impedia de resgatar Jack: o fato de que metade da tropa oficial da cidade estava presente em seu enforcamento e ela, sozinha ou mesmo com todos os piratas, jamais conseguiria escapar deles.

Mas, como já usava suas artimanhas na época que não passava de apenas uma ladra, Alee manteve sua peculiar ideia de, ao invés de usar a força bruta, usar a estratégia como meio de resgate a Jack... Restava agora se ele iria aderir ao seu plano na última hora.

- Jack Sparrow... - Uma voz ecoa nos ouvidos do pirata. Era o auditor da Corte Real daquela cidade.

- ...É c_apitão_ Jack Sparrow! - Resmungou em voz baixa.

Jack estava posicionado em frente à forca, já com a corta atada de nós em seu pescoço. O carrasco permanecia quieto, segurando um machado caso houvesse alguma interrupção e toda a multidão aguardava, em plenos cochichos, o enforcamento do tão famoso pirata, enquanto terminavam de ouvir a série de crimes que ele havia cometido, falados pelo auditor.

- Tendo o poder e efeito à mim concedido pela Rainha, declaro culpado e sem quaisquer indulgências sobre o réu. - O auditor vira-se para o carrasco e fala em um audível som: - Enforque-o.

O carrasco prepara-se para puxar a pequena alavanca que abria a comporta onde Jack deveria cair, para morrer enforcado pelos nós da pesada corda em seu pescoço, mas é inesperadamente interrompido por uma voz de uma mulher gritando em plenos pulmões no meio da multidão:

- Eu exijo que soltem esse homem, pela graça de Deus!

Todos ali presentes viram-se de costas em direção à voz que acabaram de ouvir, assustados com a inesperada reação daquela mulher. Jack ergue um pouco a cabeça, tentando ver quem era, mas as cabeças e vozes das pessoas acabavam por deixar que ele não distinguisse quem ela era...

Em meio às várias mulheres vestidas com elegantes vestidos aveludados e pomposos, um hábito preto rondava até se aproximar da forca e, encarando o pirata que a olhava totalmente assustado e paralisado, a freira que havia se pronunciado continua, firmemente:

- Não podem matar este homem! - Grita, apontando o dedo para Jack.

- Ora, retirem essa louca daqui! - Grita o auditor, enquanto os soldados aproximavam-se da freira.

- Não se aproximem ou serão punidos pelo clero! - Rebate, corajosamente. - Não podem condenar esse homem sem um julgamento prévio.

- Pirataria é um crime de pena máxima, senhorita, ele deve morrer. - O auditor aproxima-se, reprimindo a freira. - E por que não estás no convento? Afinal, freiras vivem em total recluso!

- Vim sem autorização defender este inocente.

- Então devo comunicar a madre superiora da sua infração, por enquanto ficará sob tutela dos meus guardas... Agora, continuem a sentença! - Começa a andar de volta à forca.

- Não! - Grita a freira, alterada. - Ele não pode morrer!

- Mas por que não? - O auditor, perdendo a paciência, vira-se novamente, furioso.

Jack observava calado e sem qualquer reação a loucura daquela mulher. Admirado, ele encarava a freira sorridente e cheio de esperança, enquanto entendia o seu suposto plano. Tratava-se de Aleera Lukifin que, por motivos que Sparrow ainda não compreendia, tentava enganar o auditor passando-se por uma freira_: "Mas nada que ela falar irá me inocentar... O que realmente Alee quer? Ganhar tempo?" p_erguntava-se.

Aleera encara Jack por alguns segundos, enquanto a multidão observava a chegada dos guardas próximo à forca, com intuito de levarem aquela louca longe dali! Pouco tempo de contato fôra o suficiente para preencher de uma forte emoção o coração de ambos... Jack pisca seu olho direito com um sorriso sarcástico no canto dos lábios e Alee limita-se apenas a sorrir-lhe de volta, olhando-o maliciosa, para logo em seguida voltar ao seu discurso teatral:

- Este homem não pode morrer!

- E qual é a justificativa que tu tens para tal absurdo? - Dessa vez fôra o coronel, que observando tudo de um ponto da praça, tomar a palavra, irritado.

As pessoas encaram Aleera com indiferença, rindo em tom baixo daquela cômica e anormal situação:

- Ele não pode morrer, porque... Porque... - A menina hesita por algum tempo, enquanto pensava rapidamente em algo. Jack revira os olhos, já sentindo seu pescoço ruir pelo aperto das cordas, até que ele próprio – além das demais pessoas presentes no local – se assusta com que Alee acaba por falar: - ...Porque ele é o pai do filho que estou esperando!

O pirata esbugalha os olhos, incrédulo com a pior desculpa que poderia ter ouvido! As demais pessoas cochicham sem parar e um pequeno alvoroço devido ao espanto de todos, inicia-se em plena praça. O coronel, não aguentando mais, atira com sua pistola para o ar, fazendo com que todos ficassem em silêncio novamente:

- Ele... E você...? - Começa, alarmado.

- Sim. - Alee responde, triunfante. Na verdade era tudo o que queria: deixar que o caos e a confusão tomassem conta do lugar para que Gibbs e os demais piratas invadissem a praça, deixando a fuga de Jack muito mais facilitada.

- Mas você jurou devoção total a Deus! - O coronel, que era um homem respeitoso e de família, ficava a cada hora, mais espantado com a horrível situação da pobre freira, pelo menos ela era, aparentemente, símbolo de pureza, bondade e inocência.

Até mesmo o próprio carrasco, que permanecia encapuzado, encara Sparrow com total espanto:

- Não me olhe assim! - Jack fala, reparando a posição do homem, com uma cara de mártir: - Ela não era a madre superiora, apenas uma noviça! - Sorri com sua cara de cafajeste. Sem dúvida toda aquela situação tratava por diverti-lo muito.

- Esse homem jurou amor eterno a mim e disse que iríamos construir uma família! E eu sei que todos os santos irão abençoar-nos pelo nosso amor... - Aleera começa um novo drama, contagiando as pessoas ao seu redor pelo suposto amor proibido de um pirata e uma freira. - Sou tua, meu _xodozinho..._

- E eu somente seu, minha_bonequinha..._ - Jack entra na brincadeira, fingindo ser tão inocente quanto à freira, fazendo o sinal da santíssima trindade com as mãos atadas.

- Mas, esse homem é velho demais para a senhorita! - Grita o auditor, incrédulo.

- Se vossa senhoria quiser, posso contar, em detalhes, nossa noite juntos... Verás que ele aparenta ser mais velho, mas tem _a chama da juventude em suas ceroulas_... - Alee faz uma cara de ingênua, enquanto Jack limitava-se em segurar, com todas as suas forças, os risos.

As pessoas estavam alarmadas com aquela situação. Tal vergonhoso fato não deveria jamais ser pronunciado em um patrimônio público, ainda mais na presença de mulheres desposadas e crianças!

Um novo e grande alvoroço inicia-se mais uma vez, mas não é contido pelos guardas e muito menos pelas autoridades presentes. A população começa a avançar em um limite perigoso entre a forca e o pátio central da praça, em meio à um falatório ensurdecedor.

Aleera percebe aquela aproximação e os soldados cercados pela multidão: o momento certo havia chegado!

Rapidamente a ruiva surpreende o soldado que se encontrava ao seu lado, vigiando-a, e lhe dá um soco certeiro no nariz, deixando o homem atordoado e pegando sua espada e mosquete.

Com três rápidos tiros para o ar, os demais piratas do Pérola Negra aparecem de diferentes e estratégicos pontos por toda a praça, numa distância de dois metros e meio aproximadamente da forca. Correndo em meio à multidão e munidos de cutelos, mosquetes e pistolas, eles começam a atacar todos os soldados, iniciando uma grande e alvoroçada batalhada entre todos aqueles civis, que corriam loucamente, tentando fugir da confusão.

Aleera retira seu hábito de freira, em segundos, deixando aparecer sua roupa masculina por baixo e logo, começa também a lutar com cada guarda que ousasse passar em seu caminho.

Jack Sparrow, por si, esquivava-se dos inúmeros golpes do carrasco que golpeava sua espada entre o pirata e as cordas. Totalmente desajeito com todos aqueles nós prendendo-o à forca, ele se virava a cada investida do robusto homem de capuz preto, até que grita, totalmente desajeitado:

- _Aleera, não está se esquecendo de nada?_

A jovem surpreende-se com a situação de Jack e, completamente desajeitada, corre em meio à multidão, empurrando qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho, até que consegue jogar seu cutelo para perto da forca, cortando precisamente o nó que atava Jack à ela e libertando-o.

O pirata não pensa duas vezes e pula em um habilidoso salto no chão, ficando lado a lado de Alee e retira a corda que permanecia em seu pescoço. Os dois se entreolham por segundos e começam a correr em direções opostas, lutando com todos os soldados que os interceptavam.

Jack é barrado pelo próprio coronel e, cheio de si, retira sua espada, ameaçando o velho:

- Saía da minha frente, vovô! - Sorri, ironicamente.

O velho encara Jack com raiva e, retirando sua espada, investe em pesados e elaborados golpes contra ele, acabando por assustá-lo: o coronel podia ter a idade que fosse, mesmo assim, era um exímio espadachim e poderia matar Sparrow a qualquer instante se ele não tomasse cuidado.

Aleera, olhando a nova situação desesperadora que o pirata encontrava-se e, revirando os olhos com desdém, corre em direção a um pangaré de um dos civis que pretendia fugir o mais rápido e longe dali. Jogando o pobre homem ao chão, Alee monta no cavalo marrom escuro e sai cavalgando em meio à praça, atropelando muita gente:

- Meu cavalo! - Grita alarmado o pobre homem.

- Estou pegando emprestado! - Ela responde, olhando para trás e seguindo em direção ao coronel e a Jack.

Gibbs e Ana Maria, que lutavam lado a lado contra outros guardas, reparam a conhecida figura montada no pangaré e correm em direção ao animal, gritando furiosos:

- Mas por mil demônios, o que pensas que está fazendo?

- Vou salvar Jack! - Aleera pára de andar, firmando as rédeas contra o cavalo que, levanta as patas dianteiras, relinchando alto. - Corram de volta para o cais, agora! - Ordena, corajosamente.

Aleera finalmente chega até a luta que ocorria próxima ao grande precipício da parede de pedras que rondavam a praça e o mar. Jack encara a estranha imagem de sua pupila montada em um pangaré, estendendo a mão direita para si e gritando furiosa:

- Venha logo!

Ele olha para os lados, como se não havia entendido que ela falava justamente para si e, desajeitado, corre e monta no animal, enquanto se despedia ironicamente do coronel, fazendo um respeitoso gesto com as mãos. Alee bate as esporas nas laterais do cavalo que começa a correr sem parar.

Repentinamente, a ruiva pára de cavalgar, freando o animal. Estavam cercados por uma nova e alta parede de pedras e logo se encontravam as águas do mar caribenho. Todos os guardas já haviam pegado seus cavalos e corriam logo atrás dela e de Jack, precisavam de um novo plano:

- Não tem saída! Jack, sempre é você que possui algum plano mirabolante, alguma ideia? - A garota evita de encarar o pirata, precisava se concentrar em sua fuga.

- A sorte geralmente sorri para quem a merece... - O pirata desce apressado do cavalo, enquanto encara uma alta estátua de mármore próxima à parede de pedras: - Viu? Ela nos trouxe justamente a essa estátua. - Sorri, animado, enquanto apontava para o grande objeto.

- _Vamos pular?_ - A garota aproxima-se do pirata, olhando o tamanho da queda que iriam enfrentar. Ela já podia ouvir os barulhos dos cascos dos cavalos dos guardas ingleses aproximando-se.

- Relaxe... Você vai navegar com o capitão Jack Sparrow! - O pirata, com a ajuda da ruiva, tomba a pesada estátua, deixando em um ângulo agudo entre a parede de pedras que a prendia ainda.

- Você é o capitão dessa estátua, Jack! Quais são suas ordens?

- Mãos no convés e prepare para descer a bombordo! - Grita, animado.

- Jack, se importa se eu der uma ordem? – Ela grita, antes que começassem a cair.

- Que ordem?

- Abaixe-se!

Aleera segura firme na estátua, do lado oposto de Sparrow e, olhando a frota que aproximava em plenos tiros, os dois, abaixados, prensam a estátua contra a parede, fazendo com que as pedras quebrassem e caíssem rumo ao mar.

A queda pesada na água leva os aventureiros bem ao fundo do mar. Jack segura a mão da garota e os dois sobem rumo à superfície.

Nadando freneticamente, Aleera e Sparrow chegam próximos à fronte do Pérola Negra e sobem, apressados, a escada para o convés principal. Encharcados, eles correm até a ponte de comando e avistam um navio da frota inglesa aproximando-se rapidamente da embarcação pirata.

Jack pega sua luneta e, sorridente, diz ao senhor Gibbs:

- Os soldados avançam Jack! - Grita o velho.

- Faça o mesmo senhor Gibbs!

- Se chegarem primeiro naquele ponto do litoral, eles nos pegarão! - Interrompe Aleera, chegando por trás de Sparrow.

- Você não está a bordo de um barquinho, Alee. Este é Pérola Negra, vamos conseguir! - O pirata guarda sua luneta e, vendo sua velha bússola nas mãos da menina, pega seu antigo objeto, falando: - Quando chegarmos lá; vamos cruzar na frente deles e usar os canhões!

- E se eles ganharem a corrida? - A garota hesita, preocupada.

Jack vira-se e encara a menina sorrindo marotamente, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos:

- Então deixarei você mandar todo mundo se abaixar de novo!

Após alguns segundos nervosos, as duas embarcações se encontram lado a lado:

- O capitão tinha razão, eles estão bem onde a gente quer! - Grita toda a tripulação.

- Abram fogo! Mandem nossos inimigos pro fundo do mar! - Ordena, decidido.

Logo o barco inglês estava aos frangalhos e o Pérola volta a pairar pelas águas caribenhas com rapidez e majestosa grandeza em meio ao sol do meio-dia.

**...**

A lua pairava no céu estrelado, tão bela e cheia como na noite do Baile que Aleera fôra com Jack. Ela encontrava-se debruçada na amurada do navio, olhando o negro céu e refletindo sobre toda aquela aventura que havia passado.

Mesmo tendo recuperado Jack, algo ainda estava errado. Os dois, durante todo o resto do dia, não trocaram mais do que algumas palavras, que eram apenas ordens sobre o novo curso que o navio deveria tomar. Alee não poderia esquecer que fôra assassina de Jack, e também de ele nunca ter contado-lhe sobre sua relação com Erick Hans durante todo aquele tempo.

Hans... Era outro mistério que afligia seu inquieto coração. O que será que havia ocorrido com ele?

- Erick... - A garota sussurra para si, instintivamente. De repente, Aleera sente uma força misteriosa envolver-lhe e, tomada por um arrepio na espinha, ela vira-se para trás, encarando um vulto que a olhava em meio a noite. - Quem é...? - Aproxima-se curiosa.

- Está mais linda do que da última vez que nos encontramos, senhorita Lukifin. - Uma voz rouca e triste chega aos ouvidos da menina, era Hans. Se não fosse pelo formal tratamento que ele sempre se referia à ela, Aleera jamais adivinharia quem era, Erick havia mudado totalmente, desde a voz até sua forma, agora tomado por uma horrenda criatura marinha e pegajosa.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Lamenta a menina, alarmada, enquanto se aproximava de Erick.

- Não. - Ele dá um passo para trás. - Não quero que se assuste comigo.

- Não fales besteira! - Ela replica a tola hesitação do homem. - Aceite minha ajuda. Jack e eu poderemos devolver-lhe à vida e...

- ...Jack! - O rapaz ri, debochado. - Aleera, agradeço sua ajuda e hoje realmente sei que sempre quis o meu bem, embora eu, tolo como fui, não retribuí da mesma forma e pago pelos meus pecados agora.

- Erick...

- Não lamente minha vida, minha amada Aleera. Meu amor não correspondido tornou-se ódio, obsessão, e isso foi a minha única maldição, você não possuí nenhuma culpa.

- Aceite minha ajuda! - Insistiu, mas dessa vez não se aproximou.

- Essa é a última vez que nos veremos, senhorita Lukifin. Após mais novos dez anos retornarei à terra firme e depois continuarei minha obrigação.

- Então é um adeus...?

- Sim. - Ele sorri, entristecido. - Sempre teve razão, minha querida, eu me arrependi, mas infelizmente foi tarde demais. Acredite, se pudesse, eu acabaria com Jack e mandaria o Kraken afundar tudo isso! Mas não o faço por você, somente por você.

- Ele não tem culpa de nada. - Afirma, segura.

- Você o ama e ele o mesmo a ti, e eu respeitarei isso. Eu o ajudei apenas por ti, Aleera Lukifin e desejo que sejam felizes.

Hans vira-se e anda em lentos passos no obscuro convés, oposto à Aleera.

- Adeus senhora Sparrow. - Diz, para depois desaparecer em meio à escuridão.

- Adeus, meu doce amigo. - Aleera enxuga uma lágrima de seus olhos e sorri entristecida com o pobre destino de Erick.

**...**

Um vento gélido arrepiava a ruiva que permanecia em meio o convés, solitária, apenas mergulhada profundamente em seus pensamentos.

Aleera ouve alguns passos aproximando-se logo atrás de si, mas hesita em virar-se, com medo de ser justamente a pessoa que ela preferia esquecer e, tinha total certeza, pois Jack Sparrow encontrava-se justamente em sua traseira, encarando-a serenamente, enquanto segurava duas garrafas de rum:

- É uma bela noite, hm...? - Aproxima-se, ficando lado a lado com a ruiva, encarando o céu estrelado.

- O tempo está favorável, capitão. Em quatro ou menos dias estaremos em Tortuga. - A garota, corada, evita encarar Sparrow, como o fez nos primeiros dias que esteve no Pérola. Todo o seu contato fôra perdido e parecia algo impossível aproximar-se daquele homem que a deixava tão atordoada com um simples sorriso!

- Então vamos abastecer e seguiremos um novo rumo... - Inquire, preocupado com a estranha reação de Alee.

- Nós não. Vocês... Eu vou encontrar o Estrela do Oriente e voltarei à minha antiga vida. - Rebate firmemente.

- Como...?

Jack encara a ruiva, totalmente espantado. Não poderia ser possível que ele houvesse perdido o seu amor em tão pouco tempo! Não poderia permitir tamanha desgraça!

Como Aleera poderia ter se esquecido de suas aventuras? Do seu verdadeiro passado e de quem realmente era? Como poderia ter se esquecido de seus beijos, suas carícias? E quanto ao seu sacrifício de preferir a própria morte para salvá-la? Agora que estavam novamente juntos, ela tratava-o friamente, como uma simples subordinada ao capitão daquele navio!

- Não posso seguir viagem com você, c_apitão Sparrow._

- Não podes ou não quer...? - Jack aproxima seu rosto do dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido, mas Aleera acaba por afastar-se ainda mais, continuando em evitar olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu já o libertei, sigas viagem com o Pérola e me esqueça. - A garota entrega, subitamente, o rubi preso à corrente de ouro, ainda olhando para o chão de madeira do navio. - Isso salvou a sua vida, guarde com cuidado e boa sorte, capitão.

Jack repara que lágrimas dos olhos castanhos claros da menina caíam no chão e fica com um horrível sentimento de culpa tomando-lhe o coração.

Aleera vira-se e sai na direção oposta a Jack. Este por si, fita sua bússola rapidamente e vê a direção que a agulha tomava, para logo em seguida puxar o braço da menina fortemente, trazendo-lhe contra si:

- Me solte! - Grita impaciente.

- Por que não olha nos meus olhos, do que tens medo afinal?

- Tenho medo de cair na sua conquista, de me ceder a essa paixão! Tenho medo de sofrer por te amar tanto! - Aleera finalmente o encara, ficando milímetros de distância do rosto de Sparrow.

- Tens razão, é difícil resistir ao meu charme... - Jack limita-se apenas em sorrir malicioso.

Aleera, incrédula com tamanha arrogância, começa a bater em Jack, furiosa:

- Maldito! Deveria ter te deixado na forca!

Jack segura a menina pelos braços, fazendo com que ela o encarasse e, com o dedo indicador da mão direita, põe em seus lábios carinhosamente, continuando a sorrir:

- Mas não deixou. Você tinha uma dívida comigo, senhorita Lukifin e a quitou me salvando... - Aleera apenas encara o pirata, curiosa, enquanto ele termina por sussurrar-lhe no ouvido: - ...Mas não entendo como posso mais provar à ti o quanto a amo, sendo que a própria vida eu já lhe dei... Sua tola, você é a única que conseguiu uma das mais difíceis façanhas dessa vida, que é conquistar um pirata. É a única dona do meu coração, _ruivinha invocada._

Aleera pára de socar Jack, de repente. Ela olha-o espantada com o que acabara de ouvir, só poderia estar delirando!

- Mas eu o matei...

- Não foi culpa sua. – Ele sorri, colocando a mão direita no queixo da menina, levantando seu rosto. – Não havia outra saída.

- Como podes me perdoar?

- _Porque te amo._

Jack enlaça a cintura da ruiva, olhando-a sedento, a saudade apertou-lhe o peito por todos aqueles longos dias e finalmente tendo Aleera em seus braços, não iria deixar que ela escapasse. O pirata aproxima seu rosto no dela, roçando-lhe a barba mal feita, o que acabou por fazer cócegas na jovem, soltando pequenos risos da parte de ambos.

- Pirata... – Aleera suspira, encostando a ponta de seu nariz arrebitado no de Jack, eu um ingênuo gesto de carinho, o que acabava por conquistá-lo ainda mais.

- Sabe o que mais gosto em ti, minha pérola...? – Jack sussurra no ouvido da moça, carinhoso.

- Não, o que é? – Alee pergunta, muito curiosa como sempre.

- Você é apenas uma menina. Uma menina dengosa, ingênua e curiosa. Uma menina aparentemente frágil... - Aleera emburra a cara, fazendo um pequeno bico. Sparrow aperta o nariz da jovem, implicante, rindo de sua face tão meiga, para logo em seguida continuar: - Mas apesar de tanta meiguice, você é mais forte do que imagina. É ousada, corajosa, determinada e _muito teimosa!_

Aleera limita-se em sorrir, inebriada pelo momento. A falta que Jack fazia era incontrolável, suas histórias, seu charme, suas aventuras, diversão e, principalmente, seu carinho eram tão necessários que o simples fato de ter aquele excêntrico homem tão próximo de si dava-lhe arrepios e frios constantes na barriga. Como ela odiava amar daquela maneira tão doce um pirata imundo como Jack Sparrow! E queria que isso continuasse daquela forma para sempre...

Jack aproxima-se mais, milímetros separavam seus rostos. Ele pega gentilmente uma das mechas ruivas e cacheadas do cabelo da jovem, encostando-as em seus lábios, servindo-se do cheiro de mar que neles estava impregnado. O cheiro de Aleera que ele tanto amava. Sentiu-se extasiado, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, apertando a pequena contra si, querendo uni-la a seu corpo, para nunca mais se separarem. E finalmente, após tantos gestos carinhosos, ele diz:

- Aceita casar-se comigo, senhorita Lukifin...?

- O que você acha? - Aleera sorri em resposta, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Os lábios dançavam uma mesma melodia, no ritmo calmo das águas caribenhas. As línguas uniam-se, preenchiam-se, como se fossem um. A pele alva e macia da ruiva tocava singelamente a morena e quente de Sparrow... Os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, a respiração ofegante em um misto de início de prazer e transbordamento de carinho.

Após demorados minutos, que mais pareciam instantes para ambos, Sparrow finalmente sussurra no ouvido da menina:

- _Eu te amo tanto._

- _Jack..._ – Suspira, pousando sua cabeça no ombro do pirata. - Então finalmente acabou? - A ruiva sorri, encarando o rubi preso na sua mão.

- Bem... - Munido de seus excêntricos trejeitos e, gesticulando com as mãos, Jack pega a jóia de Aleera e começa a analisá-la cautelosamente: - Esse rubi poderá render umas boas garrafas de rum.

- Jack! - Replica-o, bem-humorada.

- Tudo bem! - O pirata revira os olhos, sorrindo maroto. - Como eu bem sei que você vai me vigiar a partir de hoje, _senhora Sparrow_, deixo essa jóia sob seus cuidados e a partir de hoje, serás a guardiã desse rubi. Aceita esse cargo?

- Mas é claro. - Sorri, contente.

- Estás vendo, querida...? - Jack enlaça a cintura da ruiva com carinho, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido sorrindo: - A aventura está apenas começando, savy?

A ruiva beija com calma os ternos lábios de Sparrow, sorrindo maravilhosamente.

- _Yo-ho, yo-ho..._ - Aleera começa a cantar, para depois Jack acompanhá-la: - _...Essa é a vida que quero pra mim!_

Os dois brindam com garrafas de rum, enquanto permaneciam no convés do Pérola a olhar a madrugada de lua cheia, que parecia não ter um fim...

**FIM.**


End file.
